The Second Wizarding War Resistance 2
by BlutengelHates
Summary: Voldemort est de retour et le Ministère, comme la communauté magique, ne peut plus le renier. Severus Snape a beaucoup à faire, entre tous les contrats magiques qui le lient à Dumbledore et Narcissa Malfoy, son allégeance envers le Mage Noir et cet idiot de Melbourne qu'il doit couver, ce dernier ayant pris le risque de remplacer Burbage pour sauver sa peau. Une année délicate.
1. Prologue: Rapports

Hello, voici la suite de ma trilogie Resistance. Ici, pour débuter HBP, nous revenons un peu en arrière. Bonne lecture.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Prologue: Rapports

Rapport du Ministère – Department of Magical Education – 28 juin 1996

Absence de Mrs Dolores J Umbridge à la réunion de bilan de l'année scolaire 1995-1996. Bilan établi par le chef du sous-département de la législation de l'éducation, en lien avec le Department of Magical Law Enforcement: application des Decrees rédigés l'été 1995 effective; application des Decrees rédigés par l'urgence de la situation décrite par Mrs Dolores J Umbridge en qualité de High Inquisitor effective. Respect desdites Decrees impossible à déterminer à cette heure. En prenant connaissance du rapport émanant du bureau Directorial de l'école de sorcellerie de Hogwarts, rédigé le 26 de ce mois, l'établissement scolaire a eu relevé quelques incidents mineurs de rébellion suite à l'application des Decrees mais de manière globale, tous les textes transmis par le Ministère ont été adoptés et appliqués tels quels.

A la suite du bilan annuel, le Department of Magical Education, en suivant les recommandations du Cabinet du Ministre, suspend les Decrees rédigés depuis le printemps 1995 jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Rapport du Ministère – Cabinet du Ministre - 1er juillet 1996

Par la présente, nous signalons les Decrees d'éducation rédigés entre avril 1995 et juin 1996 comme nuls et non avenus, contraires aux principes de l'Education sorcière britannique, et sont passés en commission pour qu'ils soient abrogés.

Invitations émises pour consulter Mrs Dolores J Umbridge, en qualité de High Inquisitor, Mr Albus PWB Dumbledore, en qualité de Directeur de Hogwarts et Mr William A Melbourne, en qualité de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour l'année concernée.

Rapport du Ministère – Department of Magical Education – 5 juillet 1996

Tous les Decrees applicables du 1er avril 1995 au 30 juin 1996, sous couvert de la Crisis Exceptional and Emergency Measures Act, ont été abrogés en commission interne, avec présence de la Chaire de l'Education et du service juridique de l'Education rattaché au Department of Magical Law Enforcement, selon le motif que ces Decrees étaient contraires aux principes véhiculés par notre Démocratie et notre Ministère de l'Education. Par la suite, nous avons déchu Mrs Dolores J Umbridge de son statut de High Inquisitor de l'école de sorcellerie de Hogwarts, ainsi que de son titre provisoire de Directeur de l'établissement qui avait été effectif dans les dernières semaines de l'année scolaire 1995-1996 (dès le 6 avril 1996, par le Decree n°28). Mrs Dolores J Umbridge a été transférée à l'hôpital Saint Mungo fin juin, son état de choc prononcé non éclairci et déterminé, et sera hospitalisée jusqu'à nouvel ordre, un arrêt longue maladie lui ayant été rédigé. Mr Albus PWB Dumbledore a, quant à lui, repris ses fonctions de Directeur de l'établissement en question, sans délai, bien que cette courte période d'absence de Directeur eut été maîtrisée par Mrs Minerva McGonagall, Directrice-Adjointe de Hogwarts. Quant à Mr William A Melbourne, ce dernier reprendra ses fonctions de civil travaillant au sein du Department of Magical Education, dès lors que son arrêt maladie sera achevé.

Rapport interne du Department of Magical Education – 6 juillet 1996

Cas: Mr William Albert Melbourne, Muggleborn, né le 29 juillet 1966 à Londres, matricule n°34-1546-88

Absence depuis le 20 juin 1996: arrêt maladie 2-4, toujours effectif, rédigé et envoyé par Mr Severus T Snape, actuel professeur de Potions et Directeur des Slytherins à Hogwarts, sous motif d'un empoisonnement sans détails du contexte de la situation de cet empoisonnement.

Position pendant l'année scolaire: a, selon les rapports réguliers rédigés par Mrs Dolores J Umbridge, suivi les Decrees appliqués du 1er avril 1995 au 30 juin 1996. Cependant, soupçons d'alliance avec l'Ordre du Phénix, association à but non lucratif créée par Albus WPB Dumbledore en 1970, mais non enregistrée comme telle dans la liste officielle des associations par le Ministère. De ce fait, remise en question totale de ce que Mrs Dolores J Umbridge nous a communiqué jusqu'ici.

Dossier du matricule n°34-1546-88 en cours de consultation, résumé succinct jusqu'ici: employé au Department of Magical Education, parrain George P Turner de 1988 à 1991, mêlé au dossier confidentiel n°445-12-17-1989, services qui relèvent aucune autre spécificité, rapports de ses supérieurs établis au cours de ces dernières années sans annotation particulière à relever.

Lettre émise par le Ministère daté du 1er de ce mois en attente de réponse de la part du concerné.

Le piège qu'il avait mis en place aurait dû fonctionner. La vision avait été parfaite, d'un réalisme à s'y méprendre après plusieurs mois à partager de vraies situations avec Harry Potter, conférant au mieux un réalisme troublant aux différentes visions et donnant un accès direct aux diverses émotions qui l'avaient traversé pour faire croire au garçon que tous les accès à son esprit étaient vrais. Les meilleurs Death Eaters avaient été mis sur le coup. Il en avait pris soin lui-même pour déterminer les rôles de chacun, tous connus pour leur intelligence et leur ruse pour mener à bien cette mission, qu'importe si Potter était seul ou accompagné. D'ailleurs, au fond, cela ne l'avait pas surpris que le garçon fut accompagné d'une bande de camarades. Potter et ses toutous, ses larbins, prêts à tout pour se sacrifier à sa place s'il le fallait. Le Ministère avait été presque désert grâce à son influence et les quelques thuriféraires y travaillant. Cela avait été complexe à mettre en place depuis l'attentat de 1989 qui s'était vu suivi d'un renforcement des règles de sécurité à l'intérieur du bâtiment; cependant, rien ne résistait au Mage Noir, absolument rien, même pas les lois de ce pays. Et pourtant, il se trouvait cette nuit-là à encore rejouer toute la scène en cherchant ce qui avait fait tout capoter. Il y avait de quoi le rendre furieux. Tout, absolument tout, avait été pensé, réfléchi, organisé pour que la prophétie lui revienne.

Ses longs doigts pianotaient d'un geste impatient sur l'accoudoir de ce fauteuil type Louis-Philippe version sorcière. Son choix de repli avait été avisé, au moins… Si tant est il fallait définir un quelconque point positif de toute cette déconvenue. La moindre des choses avait été de punir Lucius Malfoy, le seul et véritable responsable du fiasco du Department of Mysteries selon lui. Et quoi de mieux que de loger chez lui? Malgré cette satisfaction à obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait, c'est-à-dire l'impact psychologique sur le Death Eater, la colère qu'il éprouvait ne tarissait nullement.

Il ressentit sa présence avant d'ouïr les bruissements de sa robe derrière lui. Avec lenteur, un sourire sardonique s'esquissa sur le visage reptilien du mage noir. L'homme ne daigna pas se retourner. C'était à ses thuriféraires de venir à lui et de s'agenouiller devant lui. La personne prenait tout son temps. Les secondes semblaient s'étirer en minutes. Malgré le silence relatif du déplacement de son visiteur, Voldemort devinait qui c'était avec aisance, comme s'il avait fait ces personnages qui l'entouraient, tel un Pygmalion qui façonnait sa statue – ses statues. Enfin, l'ombre d'une silhouette à moitié dissimulée par l'obscurité ambiante parut dans son champ de vision et poursuivit sa trajectoire en arc de cercle pour se tenir face à lui, la tête baissée pour éviter les iris rouges de son Maître, le profil fier mais pas en tant que menace. Il savait qui dirigeait en ces lieux et était donc apte à maîtriser sa suffisance, que Voldemort connaissait que trop bien.

\- Maître, murmura Severus Snape alors qu'il se posta en génuflexion, dans une attitude de soumission tolérable tout en ne réfrénant pas entièrement ce qui le définissait.

Il y avait vraiment de quoi rire avec ce Death Eater. Le Corbeau était sans doute l'un des plus loyaux parmi tous ceux qui gravitaient autour de Voldemort, cependant il demeurait égal à lui-même: fier, hautain, intelligent, calculateur, manipulateur, imbu de lui-même. Il était presque incroyable que cet homme se plie à la volonté d'un autre – ou de deux autres, car il espionnait Dumbledore après tout, qui n'était qu'un autre chef de file – malgré le caractère trempé dont il était doté. C'était cela qui faisait ricaner le Mage Noir, montrant de facto les propres limites de ce Death Eater – et il en jouait par moments, le titillait, l'irritait au possible, surtout ces derniers temps. Cependant, en ce soir, il était nullement question d'enquiquiner le Maître de Potions. En sus de son déploiement de colère sourde, Voldemort se devait de préparer sa prise de pouvoir avec soin. A défaut d'avoir choisi la manière de reparaître dans le monde des sorciers, pouvait-il instrumentaliser la population en se faisant discret dans un premier temps. Il n'y avait rien de plus terrible qu'une menace invisible et passive pour plonger la communauté dans une peur panique, une paranoïa grandissante et une méfiance qui les pousserait à commettre des erreurs qui finiraient par se retourner contre eux. Non, il voulait agir tel un réel Slytherin, son ambition grande mais accessible s'il mettait en avant toutes les qualités des Serpents, et rien de mieux que de consulter et réfléchir avec l'un des plus brillants d'entre eux. A la différence d'autres qui auraient pu perdre leur sang froid à un moment donné ou à un autre, il comptait sur le professeur de Hogwarts qui, par chance et par choix, avait dû rester au château, notamment pour asseoir sa couverture de Death Eater repenti auprès de tous ses collègues, surtout auprès des membres de l'Ordre qui travaillaient à ses côtés en Ecosse.

\- D'après toi, qu'est-ce qui nous a ralentis, demanda le Lord sans ambages, rentrant directement dans le vif du sujet, sûr que s'ils n'avaient pas été ralentis, l'Ordre n'aurait eu le temps de s'en mêler.

\- J'ai bien peur de devoir vous annoncer que la chance a malheureusement permis à Potter et ses amis de se montrer assez habiles dans cette entreprise alors qu'il n'y aurait jamais dû avoir une telle déconvenue de notre part, susurra Snape. Ce sont des personnes qui ont défié l'autorité de la High Inquisitor et du Ministère en montant un club de Défense pour s'entraîner. Néanmoins, il semblerait que cela seul n'a pu expliquer notre déroute car leur niveau demeurait insuffisant. Je crois, si je ne m'abuse, que nous fûmes mal renseignés sur ce qui pourrait se trouver au travers de notre chemin dans le Department of Mysteries.

\- Et quand bien même cela aurait été tangible, _rien_ , je dis bien rien, n'aurait dû déstabiliser des meurtriers aguerris, gronda Voldemort, fulminant, tapant du poing sur l'accoudoir, tant sa colère menaçait de le submerger. Potter et ses amis ne sont que de formalités banales pour nous! Pourquoi Malfoy, et même Lestrange!, se sont laissés avoir par des gosses?!

\- Ils n'avaient pour ordre que de s'emparer de la prophétie, Maître, murmura le Maître de Potions. Pas de tuer, lâcha-t-il avant de le regretter et de bien fixer le dallage sous ses orbes d'onyx.

Et il avait eu raison de regretter d'être aussi franc, aussi transparent. Voldemort se leva d'un bond et informula un Crucio bien vicieux, faisant couper son souffle à son subalterne qui dut concéder d'exhaler un léger cri à la fois de douleur et de surprise.

Ce n'était pas le moment, pas encore, de réfléchir à tête reposée, ou il tuerait le meilleur potioniste de Grande-Bretagne… Malgré tout, il en profita encore un peu pour se défouler, au point que lorsqu'il donna enfin congé à son sous-fifre, ce dernier clopinait, avait le visage tuméfié et devait sûrement saigner…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

L'Ordre du Phénix avait exceptionnellement autorisé l'accès à l'une de leurs réunions à un ensemble de mineurs, et pour bien faire comprendre aux réfractaires ce manquement à leurs règles, il avait été martelé l'ordre du jour une semaine durant: il fallait demander aux jeunes de ne plus se lancer dans une telle bravade que celle qui s'était déroulée au Department of Mysteries. Ainsi, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna et Ginny se trouvaient dans la cuisine en sous-sol de la demeure des Black, entourés par des adultes qu'ils connaissaient mais qui ne semblaient pour autant amènes, tous penauds, osant à peine s'échanger des coups d'oeil. A défaut d'avoir un autre lieu où discuter de cela en privé sans risque d'être entendus, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient fini par tous se mettre d'accord sur cette démarche. Pour que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore avait demandé aux six jeunes de se débrouiller à n'être qu'entre eux dans un compartiment du Hogwarts Express sur le chemin du retour, et de toucher une vieille montre cassée à midi pile. Les adolescents avaient obéi, après s'être interrogés sur la motivation de leur Directeur à leur faire faire cela sans plus d'explication une heure durant, et ils faisaient face au douze Grimmauld Place en un clignement d'yeux, le Portkey cessant de briller, tombant mollement dans l'herbe du parc de l'autre côté de la route.

Harry ne sut trop pourquoi, mais dès qu'il mira Melbourne assis à un coin de la grande table, un sentiment de colère et de peine entremêlés avait pris possession de ses lobes frontaux. Melbourne qui restait ici à demeure jusqu'à nouvel ordre à cause de son empoisonnement, en lieu et place de son parrain. Oh, bien sûr que l'adolescent ne lui en voulait pas pour ce triste sort, cependant la colère était réelle. La colère, une phase somme toute classique dans un processus de deuil, surtout si la mort en question avait été injuste, incontrôlée, impensable. Sirius n'aurait pas dû mourir, Sirius n'aurait pas dû périr de la façon la plus facile au monde, facilement distrait par sa cousine… Il déglutit avec peine, un nœud bloqué dans sa gorge. Il essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de considérer son enseignant, de considérer sa propre souffrance, de considérer le fait qu'il n'avait émis aucun jugement, et qu'il ne semblait toujours pas en porter à leur égard, car c'était le seul adulte à ne pas les toiser de colère ou d'inquiétude comme tous les autres. Le jeune homme était affalé dans sa chaise et avait encore l'air d'être en pyjama au vu de sa tenue que Harry ne lui avait jamais vu porter au sein du château: un t-shirt ample et un pantalon de jogging, clôturés par de bonnes grosses chaussettes et un plaid bien chaud sur ses épaules. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses cernes creuses et sa chevelure plus rebelle que jamais. Son air fatigué accentuait l'hypothèse qu'il venait de se lever et qu'il éprouvait des difficultés à émerger. Un bâillement peu caché malgré sa main devant sa bouche renforça l'idée de l'adolescent, et sa compassion prit toute son ampleur. Clairement, l'homme n'avait pas choisi sciemment de se trouver dans cette maison maudite, alors que son ancien propriétaire avait traversé un voile dans le Department of Mysteries et ne reviendrait jamais. C'était peut-être cela le plus dur dans ce deuil: il n'y avait pas de corps à enterrer. Rien de concret, de tangible, de palpable pour pleurer ce mort.

Melbourne marmonna des trucs pour lui-même, puis eut l'air de se rendre compte qu'il était un sorcier, car bientôt une grande tasse fumante vint à lui. Il s'en empara et la huma longuement. Harry fut très tôt arraché par cette observation lorsque Dumbledore commença à parler. C'est parti pour les reproches, les suggestions, les alertes, les promesses de ne plus recommencer… Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, sa culpabilité le bouffant littéralement déjà suffisamment pour en rajouter une couche. Seul Snape se délectait du spectacle, nota l'adolescent, dégoûté. Lui alors… Il le haïssait tellement…! Lui qui avait provoqué, titillé, lancé des pics non-stop à Sirius… S'il avait fermé sa bouche, jamais son parrain n'aurait commis toutes ces erreurs, il en était sûr, il en mettrait sa main à couper!

Et alors qu'il pensait que Melbourne ne jugeait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait tous les six, Harry se sentit se décomposer sur place lorsque le jeune homme lâcha, en plein milieu d'un silence épais suite au speech du Directeur, d'un ton très détaché, limite déplacé dans un contexte aussi grave, que le Department of Mysteries était sans doute l'endroit le plus dangereux du Ministère et qu'ils avaient été téméraires de s'y être rendus tête baissée. Plusieurs échanges de regard fusèrent à cet instant, les adultes entre eux, les adolescents entre eux, les adultes et les adolescents entre eux, à en avoir le tournis.

\- Venant d'une tête en l'air comme vous, il est étonnant que vous qualifiez cette escapade comme telle, commenta même Snape, qui fixait son futur ex collègue droit dans les yeux.

\- Il me semble que je peux me permettre ce genre de commentaire, car j'y travaille depuis 1988, contra Melbourne avant de se désintéresser de son interlocuteur de manière abrupte, tout concentré sur son thé dont la tasse réchauffait ses mains, comme s'il n'avait pas été l'auteur de ces mots.

Le Maître de Potions tiqua, en silence, marmonna ensuite une suite de mots, sans doute quelque chose comme 'cet idiot alors...' si tant était qu'une personne dans l'assemblée était capable de lire sur les lèvres. Et bien que Melbourne n'avait émis qu'un commentaire sans valeur de jugement, Harry le prit comme tel, et s'en vit un peu blessé. L'adolescent croisa les bras et accentua sa mine butée. Il se refusait d'entendre ce que les adultes leurs disaient. Soit, oui, volontiers qu'ils avaient pris de grands risques, surtout qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que la vision de Voldemort eut été fausse et donc un traquenard, mais la mort de Sirius n'avait-elle pas été suffisante comme leçon de morale? Pourquoi s'entêter à remuer le couteau dans la plaie?

\- Et si je puis me permettre, il me semblait vous avoir mis en garde, Potter, serina Snape, qui ne se départit pas de son penchant des plus déplaisants à l'exposer en public pour l'humilier.

Le haussement de sourcils de la part de Melbourne à cette remarque fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase chez Harry qui se leva, en manquant de renverser sa chaise, fusillant son enseignant du regard de ses yeux vert-bouteille. Ce simple geste provoqua un léger et bref rire moqueur au professeur de Potions et une expression interrogative chez son collègue.

\- Ben quoi, demanda-t-il comme s'il atterrissait, ce qui énervait davantage Harry. En soi, c'était normal que le professeur Snape vous mette en garde contre les dangers de la Legilimencie, non? Il est le mieux placé pour…

\- Assez, hurla Harry, qui tremblait de tout son corps.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit immobilisa tout le monde pour de bon et attira leur attention commune vers lui, à son plus grand déplaisir, le déstabilisant même un tantinet.

\- Harry, commença Dumbledore dans une tentative de l'apaiser.

\- Non, souffla l'adolescent, se retenant à grand peine de crier ou de pleurer, ou les deux à la fois. Non, ça va, _j'ai_ compris, je n'aurais jamais dû laisser les autres me suivre, j'aurais dû écouter Snape – le professeur Snape, corrigea le Directeur, ce que Harry ignora tout bonnement – j'aurais dû faire attention, je n'aurais pas dû impliquer tant de personne au point de… Il reprit sa respiration, l'émotion le faisant suffoquer, au point de faire tuer Sirius, termina-t-il un octave plus haut que la normale. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas compris la leçon, lâcha-t-il au bord des larmes, se contenant le plus possible, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses sanglots de sortir.

\- Harry…

L'adolescent convergea son regard sur sa gauche. Tiens, maintenant Melbourne l'appelait par son prénom? Il lui lança un regard dur, ne lui cachant pas qu'il était contre cette familiarité à la manière de Dumbledore.

\- Harry, s'il te plaît… Je sais que ça doit être dur de perd…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, le coupa Harry, épuisé d'entendre ce même refrain, en colère contre trop de monde et de choses en même temps, contre lui-même avant toute chose.

Personne ne put anticiper quoique ce fut, lorsque soudain, Melbourne s'était levé et se tenait désormais le plus proche possible de Harry, le garçon pouvant mirer son propre reflet dans les orbes azur du jeune homme.

\- J'en sais… quelque chose… Parce que mes parents sont morts sous mes yeux, chuchota-t-il dans un souffle, si bas qu'il ne put atteindre personne autour d'eux. Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un, alors s'il vous plaît, vous allez reprendre vos esprits sur-le-champ et accepter qu'on vous plante ce fichu couteau un bon millier de fois, parce que plus tard, vous vous rendrez compte que la douleur ne disparaît jamais, vu?

Melbourne maintint le contact visuel quelques secondes supplémentaires et ne retourna à sa place que lorsqu'il releva un signe de tête presque imperceptible de la part de son élève. Interdit, Harry le fixait, un peu trop remué, un peu trop perturbé, ne s'étant pas attendu à cette réaction, encore moins à ces mots… Il avait pu sentir la peine suinter de tous les pores du jeune homme. Ce dernier semblait ne pas s'en soucier, de nouveau focalisé sur son thé, se comportant comme s'il n'était pas assis parmi une assemblée de personnes s'opposant au Mage Noir qui prenaient de leur temps pour engueuler des adolescents.

Plus tard, aux alentours de treize heures, les jeunes furent conviés à utiliser un autre Portkey pour retourner dans leur compartiment dans le Hogwarts Express, l'air de rien, passablement remués par ce qu'il s'était déroulé. Ou comment entamer un été dans un état d'esprit lugubre…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rapport du Ministère – Department of Magical Education – 8 juillet 1996

Cas: matricule n° 34-1546-88 Motif: abandon du poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, suite au procès survenu courant juin 1996.

Bien que les Decrees et le poste de High Inquisitor ont pu être abrogés, la sentence du procès concernant William A Melbourne vis-à-vis de son poste d'enseignant à Hogwarts lors de l'année scolaire 1995-1996 ne peut être modifiée. L'intéressé a, par ailleurs, adressé au sous-département en question dans sa lettre émise le 7 de ce mois qu'il abandonnait sa carrière d'enseignant titulaire, en justifiant notamment qu'il est spécialiste de la législation de l'Education secondaire et non diplômé comme précepteur particulier (cf. dossier personnel dudit matricule qui prouve ses dires).

Subséquemment, l'intéressé, par l'arrêt maladie 2-4, ne peut quitter sa demeure mais est prêt à être entendu par la commission interne mise en place pour régler les problèmes inhérents à l'année scolaire en question dès lors qu'il le pourra.

A défaut d'avoir encore toutes les réponses à notre enquête, nous sommes confiants quant à la coopération future de William A Melbourne.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	2. Chapitre 1: Un été étouffant

Hello, voici le premier chapitre, qui est assez long, mais pas assez pour que je le scinde en deux. Ainsi, vous aurez le loisir de lire un texte de 6368 mots. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop ennuyeux. Vous verrez que Melbourne n'a pas tout réfléchi à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente, ses erreurs le rattrapant. Bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, cela fait plaisir et me permet de voir ce qui va et ce qui passe moins dans ma fic.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Chapitre un: Un été étouffant**

Assis en tailleur sur le canapé de la bibliothèque se situant dans la noble et ancienne maison des Black, William Melbourne lisait le _Daily Prophet_. Son air était grave. En effet, depuis la fin juin, les disparitions et décès pullulaient dans les colonnes du journal qui ne taisait plus rien, ce qu'il décrivait désormais illustrant des signes de la montée en puissance du Mage Noir. Même si des Death Eaters avaient été arrêtés quelques semaines plus tôt, cette déconvenue ne ralentissait pas Voldemort dans ses projets. Au contraire, cela l'avait peut-être motivé davantage. Plus on frappait l'ennemi, plus ce dernier était enclin à répliquer aussi sévèrement – cela, le jeune homme s'en était persuadé depuis qu'il s'intéressait au monde politique.

Aujourd'hui, entre autres nouvelles désagréables, des articles présentant Harry Potter comme étant «the Chosen One» et rappels de règles de base pour se protéger à minima du danger environnant, était consacré tout un article sur la mort d'Amelia Bones. Un long hommage et état de sa carrière s'étalaient sur plusieurs pages. Beaucoup de personnalités qui avaient pu travailler avec elle, de près comme de loin, avaient souhaité faire part de leur sympathie. L'ex enseignant de Défense s'était arrêté à cette phrase «Sa nièce, Susan Bones, élève à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Hogwarts, perd encore un être cher dans ces conflits liés à He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.» Il tentait de recoller un visage sur ce prénom de son temps passé à professer l'année achevée – avec difficulté, ses lobes frontaux encombrés par ses émotions. Il avait du mal à garder une certaine distance avec sa lecture de faits de guerre, sa propre expérience le hantant avec netteté encore en ces temps. Puis, ne tenant plus, il froissa le quotidien et le jeta dans le vide. Le journal atterrit en tas difforme par terre. Melbourne s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé, les orbes clos, et soupira. Il n'était pas plus avancé à rester bloqué sur ce passé et en faisant état de la nécrologie morbide typique en pareille période.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes consacrées à cette introspection remuante, il se leva et se fit un thé. Il fallait savoir que la seule action magique qu'il se contraignait à faire lors de cette tâche était d'avoir une eau assez chaude à l'aide de sa baguette, l'électricité ne fonctionnant pas dans ce monde-ci. Ce détail l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose. Il avait d'ancré en lui ces éléments Muggles pour ne pas ne pas ressentir un manque lorsqu'il y était confronté. Certes, la magie palliait sur pas mal de domaines dans lesquels l'électricité était utile; mais cela n'avait pas le même charme entre le bruit progressif de l'eau qui approchait les soixante-quinze à cent degrés et le résultat quasi immédiat grâce à un sort. Ce que la magie facilitait et était rapide compensait malheureusement la technologie Muggle qui ne lui égalait pas dans trop de domaines pour que les plus puristes des sorciers ne cessent de dénigrer les sans pouvoirs. Oh, c'est bon, le voilà agacé…

Ainsi, il oublia de lire l'article consacré à la mémoire d'Emmeline Vance, assassinée elle aussi à peu près en même temps qu'Amelia Bones – la Directrice du Department of Magical Law Enforcement ayant été présente lors des procès du jeune homme, sa tragique fin le marquant bien davantage que celui de Vance. Pour lui, la juriste avait été des plus compétente dans son domaine, faisant fi des mouvances politiques d'alors et ne se concentrant que sur l'éthique de sa position pour appliquer la loi sorcière britannique.

Une fois qu'il se fut de nouveau installé sur le canapé, la théière posée à même le sol près de ses pieds, la tasse sur un tas de brouillons qu'il avait employés pour jeter en vrac diverses idées suite à sa lecture terminée de «The Early Modern Period of Great Britain – 1830-1914». Maintenant, il en était à la suite, «The Modern Period of Great Britain History: 1914-1979». Il avait regretté quitter une fois de plus l'époque Victorienne, une passion qu'il avait, et pas seulement parce que Lord Melbourne, son homonyme Viscount* prenait une place importante dans les jeunes années de règne de la reine. Il appréciait toute l'évolution qui avait eu lieu à cette époque, même si tout progrès ne fut pas abouti – comme la juste représentation des électeurs dans chacune des constituencies* du Royaume-Uni, ou pas très positif – comme l'Empire Britannique qui avait pour colonies le quart de la population mondiale de l'époque.

Melbourne cessa net ses réflexions sur le dix-neuvième siècle britannique, comme il avait arrêté brutalement sa lecture du journal sorcier le plus édité, une soudaine préoccupation terrienne l'ayant saisi jusqu'aux entrailles…

Le jeune homme, l'esprit un peu remué par ces derniers mois, avait du mal à prendre des décisions et à faire table rase du superflu. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de son existence, en suspend depuis juin. Certes, il pouvait reprendre une carrière d'enseignant s'il le désirait; mais les accusations de morale douteuse qui l'avaient plombé l'année scolaire passée l'avaient un peu refroidi. Il n'avait pas de telles charges visibles sur son casier judiciaire, sauf que le mal était fait. Il avait été blessé par cela et ne se voyait pas faire face de nouveau à tout type d'étudiant. Il avait développé une certaines appréhension. Aberrant quand on sait qu'il avait réussi à barrer la route à Umbridge en septembre dernier, situation qui suscitait davantage de peur que celle-ci, plus confortable en soi. La femme crapaud ne menacerait plus Hogwarts avant plusieurs décennies, son expérience malheureuse avec les Centaures dans la Forêt Interdite l'ayant pas mal secouée. Expérience toujours inconnue des services intéressés au Ministère, Melbourne en ayant eu entendu des échos lorsqu'il avait dû pointer le bout de sa baguette sur leur demande.

Ainsi, il ne savait toujours pas; malgré le fait que Dumbledore lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui proposer de reprendre le poste de Défense pour l'année à venir, lettre à laquelle il n'avait toujours pas répondu. Il avait encore un peu de temps, certes, mais pas au point pour que le Directeur ait de la marge pour rebondir. Au pire, il y avait toujours l'option de nettoyer les fonds de chaudrons proposée par Snape… Melbourne ricana. Il était vraiment soupe au lait…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Les sorciers ne furent pas les seuls à essuyer la montée en puissance de Voldemort. De l'autre côté, chez les Muggles, des manifestations météorologiques et catastrophes sanitaires frappaient la Grande-Bretagne. Des ponts étaient brisés, des routes défoncées, des accidents de la route se multipliaient, le temps était capricieux avec toutes ces tornades et le brouillard constant lié à une profonde mélancolie chez les gens était dû à une présence des Dementors, libérés de leurs entraves. Le Département de Magical Accidents and Catastrophes et les Obliviators de celui des Mysteries avaient du pain sur la planche non-stop, des cas de crises leur arrivant constamment sur leurs bureaux, ne pouvant à peine respirer entre deux affaires prenantes.

La liberté des Dementors posait problème. C'était de mauvaise augure qu'ils soient dans le camp du Mage Noir et que la surveillance et la sécurité d'Azkaban s'en voient affaiblies en conséquence. Il n'était plus étonnant que les gens fassent face à l'un ou plusieurs d'entre eux. Les pics d'activité magique avaient pris une mesure exponentielle qui faisait suer les membres mêmes du Wizengamot. Le Ministère était ainsi débordé et ne savait plus où donner de la tête. L'institution politique ne gérait plus trop la situation. Or, ce n'était pas le moment qu'ils perdent de leur influence et de leur maîtrise en une telle période de crise majeure. La confiance de certains membres de la communauté sorcière à leur endroit avait pris un sérieux coup. Et lorsque cela n'était pas le cas, c'était la période idéale pour insuffler une prise de contrôle à revers en plaçant des pions de manière très subtile…

Ainsi, malgré le fait que les journaux officiels ne taisaient plus le retour du Mage Noir, ils occultaient d'autres incidents au maximum, n'en mentionnant que quelque uns de manière à ce qu'ils paraissent comme des faits divers à ne pas prendre avec plus de sérieux que ce qui nourrissait en temps normal ces rubriques sordides représentatives d'une société du vingtième siècle un peu malade. Dans tous les cas, la désinformation était monnaie courante depuis que la presse avait acquis ses galons de quatrième pouvoir, autant du côté sorcier que du côté Muggle, et d'autant plus marquante en des temps plus troublés.

Lorsque le citoyen lambda désirait avoir les informations nécessaires pour saisir le monde dans lequel il vivait, il devait se débrouiller le plus souvent par ses propres moyens. D'un, en ayant la chance de jouir de relations placées là où il le fallait, il pouvait soutirer ce dont il avait besoin, mais tout le monde n'avait pas cette chance-là, et il fallait également faire le tri avec l'avis d'autrui car la plupart des relations en question étaient souvent corrompues à suivre et prêcher la parole voulue comme unique, unilatérale, et qui convenait au mieux à la politique instaurée actuellement. Ainsi, ce premier point souffrait beaucoup de ses propres limites. Qui au Ministère oserait dire de vive voix ce qui est contraire à la tendance au risque d'être jugé comme traître à l'institution et à la nation?

De deux, ce fameux citoyen lambda pouvait également chercher l'information dite réelle au travers d'autres voix de presse moins populaires ou plus inattendues. Le _Quibbler_ s'en chargeait déjà depuis un an à peu près, et lorsque plusieurs événements jugés importants survenaient, le magazine mensuel n'attendait pas le mois suivant pour en traiter, quelques numéros d'éditions spéciales paraissant en sus du rythme usuel auquel tout lecteur était habitué. En dehors de ce papier, un peu loufoque de manière globale avec les sujets quelque peu controversés par le commun des mortels qu'il publiait, d'autres magazines prenaient également le risque de publier ce que le _Prophet_ n'osait faire – et là, c'était l'éthique du journalisme qui était remise en question. Ces magazines en question ne portaient aucun soupçon car ils étaient des journaux spécialisés dans certains domaines de recherches. Malgré l'apparence globale de ces derniers qui n'était pas drastiquement modifiée, il valait mieux se montrer habile pour poursuivre son but de toute façon, il fallait lire en profondeur les articles pour obtenir ce que l'on désirait. Des critiques émises à l'encontre de la politique du Ministère à peine déguisées se trouvaient dans les fameux articles de manière à ce que cela soit naturel et à propos. Ces mêmes magazines s'étaient même permis d'ajouter des rubriques assez inattendues et inexistantes auparavant, en temps de paix, pour réparer les oublis volontaires de la part du _Prophet_.

Ainsi ce second point demeurait assez habile, cependant cela demandait quelque effort de la part du citoyen lambda à creuser pour avoir satisfaction de ses recherches et tout le monde n'était pas nécessairement intéressé par les domaines de recherches scientifiques que ces journaux traitaient. Cette barrière réduisait le nombre de personnes alertées à très peu, et parmi toutes ces gens informées de manière correcte dirons-nous, une bonne partie d'entre elles ne portait crédit quant à ces accusations dissimulées. Remettre en cause le Ministère revenait à se remettre en question et souvent, cela dérangeait le confort psychologique de ces personnes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En début de soirée, Melbourne envoya un courrier à l'adresse de Dumbledore. Il déclinait sa proposition, ne lui fournissant qu'une brève justification – il avait tant à digérer; mais il lui fit part de son intérêt si le Directeur ne voyait aucun problème à lui créer un poste d'Assistant Professor*. Il y avait très peu de chances qu'il ait ce qu'il souhaite, mais il avait voulu exprimer un refus moins ferme. Il n'avait pas envie de faire la fine bouche auprès du chef d'établissement, et refuser un taf alors qu'il se posait des questions quant à son avenir proche était risqué. C'était pour cela qu'il avait posé des congés sans soldes auprès du Department of Magical Education jusqu'à nouvel ordre. En soi, il n'avait pas eu besoin de s'en priver car ses dernières vacances avaient été prises il y avait un moment digne d'une ère précédente déjà. Malgré tout, il remettait toutes ses actions précédentes en cause. En effet, n'avait-il pas signalé au Department of Magical Education qu'il ne comptait plus enseigner? Au fond de lui, il se sentait totalement perdu…

Le jeune homme se coula un thé. Une fois qu'il ait eu préparé un mug, un hibou de Hogwarts attendait de derrière la vitre de la fenêtre, se maintenant en altitude. Melbourne haussa un sourcil. Dumbledore était rapide! Il se hâta de faire rentrer l'oiseau de proie nocturne qui se posa sur la table basse et détacha le rouleau de parchemin pour le lire. Il se mit à rire doucement, avant de ne perdre le contrôle quelques minutes à ne pas se retenir, au point d'avoir un point de côté. Soit, au moins il était fixé et pouvait poursuivre sa réflexion tranquillement. Quoique… Oh, et puis zut! Il écrivit à même le feuillet envoyé par le vénérable sorcier pour lui faire part de sa réponse et fit partir le hibou dans l'horizon d'un noir d'encre.

Une vague d'un stress qui ne lui était pas inconnu le saisit aux entrailles. Lors de la succession des possessions de Sirius Black, Kreacher avait été envoyé à Hogwarts travailler en cuisines. Depuis ce jour, le jeune homme s'était trouvé seul dans une baraque immense.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Ce dont le Ministère n'était au fait quant au manque de réponse de la part de Melbourne suite à la lettre qu'il lui avait adressée demeurait dans leur méconnaissance quant à son adresse exacte. En effet, les services administratifs chargés de conserver et mettre à jour les dossiers des personnels civils travaillant en leur sein n'avaient en leur possession que l'adresse située dans l'est de Londres. Cependant, le jeune homme avait fini par rompre son contrat de location suite à son procès. Néanmoins, parmi les voisins, en dehors de cette brave Mrs Bowen réputée pour parler beaucoup, un couple de sorciers vivait dans l'encablure des immeubles du quartier, au premier étage du même immeuble que ledit Melbourne et ils avaient pu récupérer son courrier, ce dernier n'ayant même pas fourni d'adresse aux services administratifs Muggles concernés. La lettre estampillée du Ministère demeura une semaine entière chez eux, ces derniers se demandant quelle meilleure procédure ils devaient appliquer pour la lui faire parvenir au plus tôt – sans doute avaient-ils saisi l'importance de cette tâche car un gros encadré en rouge indiquait laconiquement 'Emergency' en dessous du timbre postal. De plus, n'ayant aucun signe de vie de la part du fonctionnaire de l'Education, ces chers voisins s'étaient trouvés bloqués dans leur réflexion. Fusse un temps, ils avaient été tentés de renvoyer la lettre en spécifiant que l'adresse était inexacte, ce qui était vrai, mais sans doute que ce flou des plus totaux avait été sciemment choisi._

 _Jusqu'à ce que madame se rappelle que Melbourne avait enseigné à Hogwarts. Cela avait été un début des plus encourageants, alors ils avaient envoyé la lettre là-bas. Le temps que leur hibou monte jusqu'en Ecosse, il s'était déroulé trois jours et trois nuits supplémentaires. En sus, lors des congés estivaux, tous les courriers transitaient de manière automatique au bureau Directorial. Chance supplémentaire parce que Dumbledore possédait l'information que nul n'avait: où résidait ce distrait de Melbourne qui n'avait pas songé une seconde aux difficultés potentielles suite à son départ de la rue Willow à Londres._

 _Ainsi, grâce au Transplanage, le Directeur put remettre la lettre le douze juillet à son ancien employé sans s'attarder pour autant, car il lui avait révélé sans rentrer dans les détails qu'il était pris pour la soirée. Melbourne s'était vu déconfit en un rien de temps, comprenant d'un coup la problématique qu'il avait créée de toutes pièces, oubliant un temps ce que le vénérable sorcier lui avait dit, trop occupé à ne pas se noyer dans ses émotions._

 _Le treize, le jeune homme se trouvait dans l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie, une honte et une angoisse l'écrasant d'une force qu'il se demandait comment il faisait pour tenir debout. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il pénétra dans l'un des ascenseurs aux grilles dorées et descendit à son Department, la gorgé nouée, aussi nouée que pouvait l'être son estomac, les mains moites et l'esprit loin d'être tranquille. Comment allait-il justifier un tel décalage sans paraître suspect?_

 _\- Par Merlin! T'étais passé où? Tout le monde t'attend, tu sais? l'achoppa directement son patron, Morrow, alors que l'ex enseignant de Défense venait de rentrer dans le service juridique à proprement parler. On allait même mettre les Aurors sur le coup pour te retrouver, ajouta-t-il, ajoutant du lest à la chape de plomb chez son employé de manière inconsciente._

 _Melbourne fut incapable de lui répondre, de lui sortir un mensonge en béton armé pour le tranquilliser -_ zut, j'aurais dû m'y prendre en avance, _marmonna-t-il pour lui-même dans sa tête._

 _Il ne se sentait pas non plus de donner l'adresse de la demeure des Black, car même si Harry Potter en avait hérité, cette maison protégée par le Fidelitas était le bastion de l'Ordre du Phénix, donc il s'interrogeait sur la probabilité que ce lieu demeurant invisible aux yeux du monde puisse être présent sur des papiers administratifs sans que cela attire l'attention de quiconque. Il aurait été fâcheux d'indiquer au Ministère où se situait une association non classée et non officielle comme telle. Cela poserait indéniablement des problèmes à qui de droit._

 _Gumbling Gargoyles, quel idiot de ne pas avoir pris ses précautions en avance pour ne pas se trouver dans une telle situation inextricable. Morrow ne souleva nullement le silence choisi, embarrassé, voire soupçonneux, de son employé. L'homme se contenta de le mener au bureau du Head du Department sans lui communiquer quoi que ce fusse verbalement._

 _Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte se referma derrière lui et il fit face au silence soudain, l'insonorité de la pièce d'excellente qualité, lui coupant de manière brutale l'agitation typique dans le service juste derrière le pan de bois. Le silence n'était sans doute pas le plus difficile à endurer car l'ex enseignant de Défense osa jeter un regard direct envers son patron le plus gradé et il sut immédiatement que la conversation serait musclée au vu de la sévérité de l'homme qui se tenait debout de l'autre côté du bureau et qui le fixait durement. Melbourne déglutit avec peine et avait conscience qu'il ne maîtrisait le malaise qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, alimentant de facto la très probable colère de son supérieur hiérarchique._

 _\- Jamais de toute ma carrière l'un de mes employés ne m'a fait autant suer que vous, assena-t-il d'un ton sec, annonçant la couleur des hostilités. Je veux bien que vous n'ayez donné aucun signe de vie le temps de votre arrêt maladie, et on vous a foutu la paix sciemment; mais par Merlin, qu'avez-vous eu en tête pour mettre tout le Department aux abois ces douze derniers jours?_

 _Contrairement avec Morrow, cette fois-ci le jeune homme fut prompt à réagir, sans trop réfléchir, et tant pis s'il devra s'expliquer plus tard avec la personne qu'il allait balancer ainsi:_

 _\- J'ai quitté mon logement à Londres, sauf que je ne l'ai pas signalé, admit Melbourne à mi-voix, sûr qu'il allait se faire remonter les bretelles sauf qu'avant que le Head n'ouvre sa bouche pour répliquer, il joua l'unique carte en sa possession: je suis chez le professeur Snape actuellement, en attendant de trouver un appartement._

 _La colère sourde qui avait monté d'un coup chez le Head se dégonfla quelque peu à cette information inattendue, cependant il demeurait rouge de rage._

 _\- Et vous aviez été diminué_ mentalement _pour omettre de faire votre boulot correctement? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche. Et d'abord, quand vous dites que vous êtes chez Snape, vous parlez de quel logement? Il y a trois adresses le concernant: Hogwarts, Spinner's End à Cokeworth et Londres, énuméra-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts._

 _\- Londres, monsieur, marmonna l'ex enseignant de Défense._

 _\- Bordel, vous auriez pu nous le communiquer! Même en arrêt maladie, vous êtes apte à écrire une fichue lettre quand même, que je sache! Ne se départit pas le Head._

 _Silence étouffant. De la sueur due au stress commençait à s'écouler sur les tempes de Melbourne._

 _\- Asseyez-vous, grogna son supérieur sèchement, puis il agita sa baguette et deux verres de Firewhisky se posèrent brusquement sur le bureau, quitte à ce que quelques gouttes s'échappent de leurs contenants dans le processus et s'écrasent misérablement sur le bois du meuble._

 _Puis, il fit venir à lui un rouleau de parchemin, un formulaire sur les informations personnelles des employés put lire à l'envers le jeune homme, notamment parce qu'il reconnaissait son nom et sa date de naissance. Le Head sauta tout le paragraphe sur les données liées à son poste et passa directement à celui des contacts du concerné. L'ancienne adresse fut effacée par magie avant que l'homme prenne une plume, la lisse par réflexe et la trempe dans l'encrier à son côté._

 _\- Broad Road Londres, dicta Melbourne qui savait ce que son supérieur attendait de lui._

 _\- Bien. Est-ce nécessaire de conserver l'adresse de Hogwarts? Non, je vous arrête, ajouta-t-il en stoppant net son employé qui allait rétorquer qu'il avait été secondé pour démissionner. Ce que cette fourbe d'Umbridge a commis n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux, et votre démission n'a pas été enregistrée chez nous._

 _\- J'attends une réponse de la part du Directeur Dumbledore à ce sujet, finit par admettre et abdiquer le jeune homme._

 _\- Soit. Revenez dès que possible dès que vous avez la réponse. Ne faites pas deux fois la même erreur, lui recommanda le Head en le toisant pour lui marquer l'esprit un peu plus qu'avec ses mots seuls. Maintenant, nous pouvons passer à la raison qui vous amène ici, car j'imagine que vous avez fini par lire la lettre que nous vous avons adressé._

 _Melbourne se contenta de hocher la tête pour confirmer ses propos._

 _\- Alors, on fait fi des apparences officielles et vous allez me dire ce que vous avez_ vraiment _fait à Hogwarts quand Umbridge n'était pas dans la même pièce que vous, annonça le supérieur hiérarchique, sa plume prête à retranscrire le témoignage du dernier maillon de toute cette histoire éducationnelle rocambolesque._

 _«Article un, paragraphe B, des professeurs et précepteurs de l'Education sorcière britannique: l'adulte référent dont il lui a été conféré les pouvoirs d'instruction auprès des jeunes sorcières et sorciers de Grande-Bretagne se doit de suivre les programmes scolaires établis par le Department of Magical Education. De plus, le professeur ou le précepteur a le devoir de préparer les élèves à leurs examens de fin d'année ainsi qu'aux examens des OWLs et des NEWTs, selon la législation qui définit ces examens du second degré.»_

 _Ceci fut largement suffisant pour justifier en toute impunité les actions de rébellion menées par William Melbourne malgré les arrêtés des Decrees décidés et appliqués sur la période avril 1995 à juin 1996. Le Department of Magical Education ne portera ainsi aucune procédure à l'encontre de leur employé en question, cet acte de rébellion bienvenu car respectant la législation mise en place depuis la fin du dix-neuvième siècle. La Chaire de l'Education étudiera le dossier, écartera toute procédure potentielle à ce cas de figure, quelque peu atypique dans son genre. Enfin, le Cabinet du Ministre n'y verra aucun problème particulier, bien que ces derniers menaceront de s'étrangler dans leurs thés à la lecture du témoignage de William Melbourne, or en prenant en compte le contexte et la législation en place, et l'annulation pure et simple des Decrees en question, ils laisseront tranquille l'employé du huitième étage._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dumbledore avait également écrit à Harry pour lui faire part qu'il viendrait le récupérer chez son oncle et sa tante pour une mission spéciale. L'adolescent s'était réjoui à la perspective de quitter bien plus tôt le quatre Privet Drive que d'ordinaire, l'ambiance à la maison n'ayant pas changé depuis toutes ces années. Elle avait même pris une tournure particulière depuis que Dudley avait vécu son expérience traumatisante avec deux Dementors l'été précédent. La famille Dursley avait depuis le sentiment d'être en insécurité totale, tout cela à cause de la présence de Harry sous leur toit. Entre le jour où il avait reçu le courrier et le soir où le vieux sorcier passa le chercher, le brun s'était quand même demandé s'il allait vraiment venir, tout cela lui semblant surréaliste. Il avait même cru qu'il l'avait oublié jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Il se sentit rassuré lorsque l'homme avait pénétré dans la maison.

Qu'avait-il fait de sa main droite, devenue sèche et noire? C'était une interrogation que Harry avait. Il la lui avait même posée, et bien que le vieil homme l'avait bien balayée d'un «c'est une longue histoire que je te raconterai le moment venu», elle n'en demeurait pas moins tapie dans un coin de sa tête, telle une forme d'obsession. Pour lui, Dumbledore était intouchable, un roc solide, une entité immortelle; alors, le voir diminué physiquement le touchait quelque part. Etait-ce seulement possible d'ailleurs que la notion de mortalité d'une personne finisse par percoler par ce genre de situation? Avec le décès de Sirius, Harry avait pris conscience de pas mal de choses… Malgré tout, difficiles à assimiler encore en ce jour. En soi, c'était humain, le cours normal de la vie que des grands sorciers, qu'importe leur puissance, rendent l'âme un jour. Mais là, on parlait de Dumbledore! Certes, cependant… L'adolescent secoua la tête pour cesser ce lot d'inepties.

Après avoir Transplané jusqu'à un endroit perdu, un village Muggle, nommé Budleigh Babberton, après avoir discuté quelques secondes sur le nouveau statut du garçon donné par la presse, «the Chosen One», le Directeur expliqua à Harry la nature de leur mission qui était de convaincre un certain Horace de sortir de sa retraite pour enseigner cette année scolaire. Surpris, l'adolescent questionna Dumbledore.

\- Melbourne ne reprend pas son poste cette année?

\- Non, je le lui avais proposé car il avait été mon choix premier, mais il a refusé pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours, répondit le vieil homme dans un murmure, aucune colère ou déception dans la voix cependant. Sa réponse, bien que loin d'être surprenante vu la fin d'année qu'il avait eue, m'a malgré tout un peu… Ah! Comment dire?… Chagriné. Oui, voilà, chagriné; parce qu'il avait quand même fait de belles choses et avait tenté d'offrir un enseignement correct et polyvalent, qui collait mieux aux attentes des examens et à la situation d'actualité à laquelle nous faisons face. Eh bien, en conséquence de sa réaction, il m'a fallu passer à mon plan B, que j'avais en tête, fort heureusement, au cas où. Ah, voilà, nous y sommes, finit par dire le vénérable sorcier.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ils se trouvaient devant une maison qui tombait en ruines. Rien ne laissait présager qu'une quelconque personne ait vécu là, tant elle semblait avoir été saisie dans une tornade… Ou une attaque de Death Eaters d'ailleurs. Il semblait que Dumbledore en était venu à la même conclusion et demanda à Harry de sortir sa baguette et d'être attentif au moindre danger. Tous deux rentrèrent sur le terrain, aux aguets et entrèrent dans la demeure. Les intérieurs ne payaient pas plus de mine que les façades externes. On aurait eu dit qu'un voleur un peu bordélique était passé par là avant eux. Tout avait été retourné, laissé en plan. Le mobilier avait pris un sérieux coup, entre la boiserie détruite, les papiers en vrac par terre, les fauteuils et canapés déchirés, éventrés.

Au terme d'une inspection générale des lieux, le Directeur esquissa un sourire amusé aux lèvres et se dirigea droit vers un fauteuil retourné et y enfonça le bout de sa baguette. Quelle ne fut pas l'étonnement de Harry que ce même fauteuil pousse un «aïe!» douloureux! Et encore plus lorsque ce mobilier fut bientôt remplacé par la corpulence imposante d'un homme recroquevillé sur lui-même!

Le choc de cette tournure de la situation passé, l'homme s'était relevé, geignant que ce n'était plus de son âge en se plaignant entre autres de ses genoux souffrants, et finit par demander à Dumbledore ce qui l'avait trahi. Trahi? C'était lui qui avait mis tout cela en scène? Mais pourquoi, par Merlin?

\- La Marque, Horace, éluda le vénérable sorcier.

Ledit Horace siffla, déçu. Il avait de quoi, car la mise en scène avait été parfaite, et il avait même dû piquer des poulets aux voisins pour la dose d'hémoglobine nécessaire. Harry rêvait ou ce monsieur n'avait pas souhaité qu'on le dérange et qu'on le découvre? Encore plus bizarre, vu qu'il venait d'expliquer qu'il vivait une existence à bâtons rompus, à squatter chez les uns et les autres derrière leur dos, et que – non – il ne retournerait à Hogwarts sous aucun prétexte. L'adolescent n'avait pas à sa connaissance que cet homme face à lui se faisait littéralement courtiser par le Mage Noir qui cherchait à le recruter depuis un an, d'où cette énergie monstre à se faire oublier au maximum.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que la présence de Harry s'avéra utile: il servit d'argument de poids, entre autres le fait que le château offrait un confort et une sécurité bien meilleurs que celle qu'avait choisi le sorcier bedonnant, pour le recruter. Chouette. Voilà qu'il était encore un pion dans les manigances entre «adultes», songea l'adolescent, amer. Quand cela allait-il cesser?

La force de persuasion de Dumbledore finit par fonctionner et la mission fut un succès. Or, ce que Harry n'avait pas en sa connaissance était qu'il avait participé au recrutement du professeur de Potions, car Horace Slughorn était retraité de cette profession; et que, par extension, Snape allait être nommé professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, entre autres parce que William Melbourne avait essuyé un refus – pas si catégorique que cela ceci dit – de reprendre ce poste maudit. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas réputé maudit pour rien.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Melbourne avait dû retourner au Ministère pour justifier une prolongation de son congé sans soldes: il pouvait venir car aucun justificatif allant dans le sens où il n'aurait pu, le contraignant de facto à montrer patte blanche pour la fin juillet et tout le mois d'août.

L'ambiance dans l'édifice politique semblait étouffante, tant la tension des uns et des autres se répandait comme de la poudre. Le jeune homme jetait des coups d'oeil répétés autour de lui et ne voyait que le même spectacle: des visages fermés, crispés, soucieux; des employés peu loquaces, pressés et sur les nerfs – il en prit pour son grade alors qu'il en percutait un sans faire exprès et qu'il s'était fait sermonner sévèrement en retour. Heureusement pour lui qu'il n'avait toujours pas accepté de retourner ici y travailler parce qu'il n'aurait pas su répondre de ses actes le cas contraire.

Melbourne courba l'échine et poursuivit sa percée dans la foule usuelle qui circulait dans l'Atrium pour atteindre les ascenseurs. Et dire qu'un mois en arrière, il avait été au Department of Mysteries, puis le voilà dorénavant en train de visiter le Magical Law Enforcement. Il tenta de se rassurer par tous les moyens pour ne pas se sentir plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà. Après tout, aucun service impliqué n'avait décrété que sa désobéissance civile ne méritait aucune sanction après que les faits fussent produits et avec le recul, certes très proche, nécessaire, l'institution avait même déclaré qu'il avait agi pour le bien de la communauté. Cependant, le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas l'esprit tranquille. Le Ministère ne lui inspirait pas tant confiance, beaucoup moins qu'à l'époque où il avait postulé chez eux pour obtenir son travail. A l'époque, la perspective de travailler comme fonctionnaire avait été sans doute la meilleure voie pour lui dans le but d'avoir accès à une stabilité de salaire grâce à son poste. Néanmoins, l'attentat survenu en 1989, soit un an et demi après avoir été embauché, lui avait remis les pendules à l'heure: rien n'était sûr et sécurisant, même dans cette communauté-ci.

Subséquemment, il s'engouffra dans une série de couloirs qui le menèrent vers un bureau assez isolé d'autres pièces similaires. Qu'avaient-ils tous à aimer et nourrir une part de mystère? Le Department dédié à ce domaine ne suffisait-il pas de lui-même? Deux employés attendaient pour lui devant la pièce. Des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas de vue. La pression exercée sur ses tripes s'alourdit quelque peu à cette vue.

\- Melbourne, pour les congés sans soldes, balbutia le jeune homme, assez impressionné et même écrasé par l'ambiance de la situation.

L'un des deux hommes, bouche close, se mouva et lui ouvrit la porte, et l'intima à rentrer d'un signe de tête un peu raide. Melbourne obtempéra sans se le faire répéter. La pièce épousait un pourtour carré impeccable, les murs comme capitonnés – alors que c'était inutile d'ajouter un isolant parce qu'à partir du moment où il avait posé le pied dans ce bureau, le jeune homme avait senti qu'il avait pénétré une bulle magique, sans aucun doute un Silencing Charm vu que ses oreilles avaient bourdonné le temps qu'il la traverse. Au centre, un simple bureau, trois chaises, et à part deux torches qui se faisaient face aux murs latéraux, il n'y avait rien. C'était limite flippant. Seul ne lui revenait que l'écho de ses pas, donc il était encore seul. Oh, encore cette histoire de démonstration de force, songeait Melbourne. Soudain, deux hommes parurent devant lui, comme s'ils avaient traversé le mur tels des fantômes – bien qu'il avait connaissance que la porte par laquelle ils étaient passé ne lui était qu'invisible à l'oeil nu. Les hommes étaient vêtus d'une robe de service similaire, lis de vin, et le reflet de la lumière provenant des torches faisait ressortir le toucher de velours de leurs atours. Leurs visages, tout aussi fermés et soucieux que tous les autres employés qu'il avait croisé à l'Atrium, ne laissaient transparaître aucune émotion.

\- Asseyez-vous, commanda celui à sa droite, grand, costaud, une calvitie naissante notable, alors qu'il posa avec force bruit un dossier bien garni.

Melbourne, même s'il n'avait pas envie de lui obéir en particulier, s'assit cependant. Ce n'était pas le moment d'agir comme un adolescent froissé et… A bien des égards, il ne possédait aucun pouvoir face à eux; déjà parce qu'il ne faisait pas partie de leur sphère, ensuite parce qu'il était un employé encore suspendu en congés sans soldes. A la fois un pied dedans et un pied en dehors. Une fois qu'il se fut carré contre le dossier de sa chaise austère, les employés en firent de même, mais pour bien accentuer leur pouvoir sur lui, agirent avec manières et se tenaient droits. Melbourne haussa un sourcil – ah oui, vous voulez faire les fines bouches, se disait-il, cynique.

\- Avez-vous tous les papiers nécessaires, demanda l'autre homme qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là, celui à sa gauche, presque aussi grand que son collègue, bien qu'un poil plus charismatique et dangereux en aspect.

\- Oui, marmonna le jeune homme, avant de sortir de son sac les papiers en question, en se demandant pendant son geste si le dossier épais que les deux employés face à lui était le sien, et surtout comment cela se faisait qu'il était d'une taille conséquente – Oh, les rapports d'Umbridge, sûrement, songea-t-il tout à coup.

\- Et vous êtes ici pour renouveler ce congé, n'est-ce pas, reprit son interlocuteur, ne se contentant pas de si peu. Qu'avez-vous décidé en regard de la situation? Avez-vous bien estimé votre décision en regard des risques encourus? Selon nous, il n'est pas nécessaire de poursuivre dans cette voie, dans le sens où votre action vous porterait davantage préjudice qu'autre chose si nous nous penchons sur votre cas pour lever la suspension.

Alors, car il n'avait aucun choix que de coopérer pour défendre sa part de Pudding, le jeune homme leur expliqua qu'en vertu des lois protégeant les robes bleu-cyan et la législation dans son ensemble assuraient sa décision. Leur apparente impartialité ne s'en troubla aucunement au fur et à mesure de son compte-rendu. Ils n'avaient hoché la tête qu'une fois ou deux. Puis, lorsque le pas tout à fait employé du Ministère avait terminé, la seule question qu'ils lui posèrent fut ce qu'il avait prévu sur le long terme, un employé suspendu et en congés sans solde manquant cruellement rien qu'en terme d'effectif, ce qui finirait par pâtir au huitième étage un jour ou l'autre. Selon eux, il devait finir par trancher: soit il désirait réintégrer le Ministère et dans ce cas, cesser de prolonger son congé et entamer les démarches nécessaires pour lever sa suspension; soit, il décidait de quitter purement et simplement le ministère en signant un licenciement à l'amiable et passer à autre chose sans plus les embêter que ce qu'il faisait actuellement.

Melbourne leur donna la même réponse qu'il avait fournie à son Head: il attendait une lettre de la part du directeur Dumbledore, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils d'étonnement de ses deux interlocuteurs.

\- C'est on ne peut plus incohérent par rapport aux procédures récentes dans lesquelles vous vous êtes engagé, dit celui à sa droite. Vous avez bien demandé à être radié de l'ordre des précepteurs de Grande-Bretagne.

\- J'admets avoir agi sur le vif sans trop réfléchir, murmura le jeune homme, acculé par ses propres étourderies passées.

\- Bon, en même temps, vu le bazar qu'incarnait Umbridge tout l'an dernier, vous avez bien dû vous sentir floué pour agir de la sorte – bien que cela soit totalement irréfléchi. Vous avez de la chance que la Chaire d'Education n'a toujours pas validé votre radiation, au vu de tout le travail de reconstruction dont nous faisons face pour réparer les pots cassés laissés derrière l'ancienne Sous-Secrétaire d'État, grinça l'homme à la gauche de Melbourne. Bien, nous allons rédiger une ordonnance qui annulera vos décisions passées. Cependant, je vous rappelle de ne plus commettre ce genre d'impair, parce qu'un jour, vous tomberez sur moins cléments que nous et certaines personnes seraient même ravies de vous tenir la porte en partant, conclut-il d'un ton ferme.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Viscount = (litt.) vicomte

Constituency = quartier administratif

Assistant professor = assistant, comme les assistants de langue en France


	3. Chapitre 2: Appréhensions et célébration

Hello tout le monde. Voici la suite, quasi aussi longue que le premier chapitre. On retrouve les Weasleys ici! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapitre deux: Appréhensions et célébration

Harry passa un été plus agréable qu'il en avait l'habitude – malgré quelques épisodes fâcheux. Au moins n'avait-il pas eu à attendre un mois complet chez son oncle et sa tante pour revoir ses amis et revenir dans le monde auquel il appartenait, car après la mission de recrutement commanditée par Dumbledore, il avait pu aller au Burrow pour le restant de ses congés. Il n'était pas pressé de retourner au Grimmauld Place de toute façon, même s'il n'avait rien contre Melbourne en soi. C'était surtout la perspective de se tenir dans le lieu où avait séjourné son parrain durant une année avant qu'il ne meure qui ne le réjouissait pas. Il ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prêt à franchir ce pas, nécessaire dans son processus de deuil. Et surtout pas seul.

Au moins était-il entouré de sa famille de coeur… Soit, Ron et Ginny semblaient faire plus ou moins la tête, Fleur Delacour ayant décidé de passer quelques temps chez eux, fiancée à Bill, leur frère aîné. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'enchanter Molly Weasley non plus. Une gentille guerre des ménages était déclarée entre les deux femmes, la première n'appréciant guère l'accueil un peu froid qui lui était réservé et la seconde ayant une appréhension, en soi somme toute légitime en tant que mère, quant à la vie que décidait son fils.

Arthur tentait de la raisonner, ce qui avait le don de la mettre un peu plus en boule qu'elle ne l'était déjà d'elle-même. En même temps, c'était ce trait de sa personnalité qui la faisait craquer d'amour pour son mari. Il ne voyait pas le mal chez les gens. Non pas qu'il fut naïf, quoique… Peut-être qu'il l'était un peu; mais c'était surtout qu'il aimait à croire que les relations entre sorciers, qu'importe leurs origines, leurs langue et culture, on pouvait accepter et tolérer les personnes suivant leurs horizons. Rien de tel que cet exemple tout terre-à-terre d'union maritale pour signifier de manière symbolique qu'ils se refusaient à être soumis à la guerre et aux idéologies du Mage Noir. Là-dessus, Molly partageait le même avis que son mari. Il avait raison et elle était encline à respecter les choix de Bill, comme elle ne voyait pas d'un mauvais œil cette amour avec Fleur, car au fond, même s'il avait décidé de s'unir avec une fille issue d'une famille de Muggles, ou si elle avait été une Squib, aucun problème pour elle. Elle n'y aurait vu aucun souci à cela parce que les histoires de noblesse, de titres ou de pureté de sang n'avaient aucune espèce d'importance face à la force de l'amour et elles ne prédisposaient en rien les personnes quant aux qualités qu'elles développent. Ce qui la chiffonnait se résumait en deux points: la première concernait le fait qu'elle songeait qu'ils allaient trop vite en besogne – et encore, Arthur aimait à démanteler son argument en lui rappelant qu'elle et lui n'avaient pas mieux fait en leur temps, la seconde concernait tout simplement la personne de Fleur – pourquoi _elle_? Elle allait devoir passer outre ses ressentis, ayant noté, malgré elle, que son enfant semblait le plus sincèrement amoureux de la jeune femme aux origines Vélanes.

Un soir, tandis que la maison commençait à devenir silencieuse après une longue et rude journée rythmée par les allées et venues de ses habitants, le labeur lié aux travaux ménagers et le bruit caractéristique d'une cohabitation d'une dizaine de personnes, Arthur et Molly se trouvaient tous deux dans leur chambre. Ils savouraient le plaisir simple et agréable du repos mérité dans leur lit. Comme de manière régulière, ils s'étreignirent dans un câlin tendre et amoureux, retrouvant avec joie le réconfort et la chaleur de la présence de l'autre dans ce geste. Malgré les soucis de chacun, ils tentaient de couper court à ceux-ci pour profiter encore, tant qu'il était temps et possible, de ces quelques moments de la vie. Cependant, Arthur sentait que son épouse ne lâchait pas l'affaire aussi vite, toute soucieuse et tendue qu'elle était. Il ferma les yeux un instant, soupira, et se plaça sur le flanc pour mirer droit dans le blanc des yeux la femme qui partageait sa vie depuis une trentaine d'années désormais. Il caressa du bout des doigts les traits de son visage: son nez, ses pommettes, son menton, le contour de ses yeux, sa bouche…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Molly, demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Il n'y avait ni colère ni lassitude dans le ton de sa voix, seulement de l'inquiétude. Molly l'observait en silence, avait aimé sa tendresse, mais elle avait les orbes brillants de soucis et de peur. Sans regarder, elle chercha la main libre de son époux de la sienne, pour sentir ce contact vivant, aimant, rassurant.

\- J'ai peur pour mes… Nos enfants, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Entre Bill qui se fiance à Fleur, Charlie qui risque sa vie au quotidien avec les dragons, Percy…, elle se tut un instant, le ressentiment et la tristesse d'avoir perdu le contact avec l'un de leurs petits lui étant très douloureux à supporter, Percy qui… A rompu les liens avec nous, Fred et George qui ont abandonné leurs études pour se lancer sans trop réfléchir dans une branche d'activité qui peut les mettre sur la paille à tout instant, Ron qui se trouve tout le temps mêlé à des choses beaucoup trop complexes et dangereuses qui le dépassent et Ginny qui doit faire face à tout ça et endurer en silence le risque de perdre tout le monde sans sourciller…

Arthur l'embrassa sur la bouche pour la faire taire, la rassurer, la consoler, lui apporter son soutien, partager ses soucis. Lui aussi avait peur, tout comme elle. Tous les matins, il se levait la boule au ventre en se demandant s'il allait revenir à la maison entier le soir-même, s'il n'allait pas apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle en cours de route, s'il allait garder son emploi, s'il allait pouvoir ramener assez d'argent à la maison pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille, s'il allait pouvoir retrouver sa femme adorée en rentrant pour la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, la chérir, l'aimer… Le temps de paix semblait n'être déjà qu'un lointain souvenir qui avait duré une période ridiculement courte, comme s'ils n'en avaient pas pris toute la mesure, ni assez savouré ni assez profité.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai très peur, finit-il par avouer à mi-voix, ce qui fit un grand bien à Molly qui l'entendait le lui dire clairement en face pour de bon. Mais, même malgré la peur, il ne faut pas se laisser guider par elle et continuer à se serrer les coudes. C'est notre rôle de parents. Si nous ne le faisons pas, comment pouvons-nous garantir à nos enfants que, s'ils en expriment le besoin, nous pouvons toujours les accueillir ici, dans ce nid sécurisant et rempli d'amour? Nous sommes leur référence, leur modèle… Nous ne pouvons fléchir, fuir nos responsabilités, les abandonner à eux-mêmes…

\- Jamais il ne m'est venu à l'esprit d'abandonner nos enfants, s'exclama son épouse. Je ne peux pas envisager faire ça! Plutôt mourir que de les laisser à leur compte!

\- Je sais, Mollynette. Je n'ai jamais sous-entendu le contraire, rassura Arthur. Je sais… et il étreignit sa main. C'est juste que… Je crois que j'avais besoin de l'exprimer et… Aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour, nous devons faire face la tête haute et solidaires. On est les Weasley, on n'abandonne jamais, ajouta-t-il décidé, les yeux brillants de détermination. Lorsque je me suis marié à toi, je me suis juré que je te protégerai coûte que coûte, que je protégerai coûte que coûte nos enfants, notre maison… «Pour le meilleur et pour le pire», souviens-toi.

\- Serais-tu en train de reformuler tes vœux, mon cher époux?

Il sourit et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Elle le lui rendit, lui passant sa main sur son visage fatigué, las, cerné, soucieux.

\- Il me semble que oui, murmura-t-il.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Melbourne sortit du Grimmauld Place, décrétant que prendre l'air ne le tuerait pas. Il quitta la demeure des Black avec son sac en besace, le plus vide possible, pour faire un tour au Diagon Alley toute la journée. Il avait prévu de faire un saut à Gringotts, puis de flâner ici et là pour se faire plaisir – ce terme étant presque unanimement lié aux livres. Comme s'il n'en possédait pas assez. Tous les amoureux des bouquins diront qu'ils n'en ont jamais en nombre suffisant.

Le jeune homme atteignit le Leaky Cauldron pour accéder au mur en briques dans l'arrière-boutique. Il salua Tom, le barman, au passage d'un signe de tête poli mais ne s'attarda pas plus, n'étant pas enclin à plus socialiser qu'il était sur le point de faire. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il tapota la bonne brique pour que le mur créât un passage qu'il analysa l'air grave et sinistre du barman. En fait, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le bar – du moins, l'on pouvait dire qu'il était désert. Avant, l'on pouvait ouïr un bruit de fond, nourri par des conversations diverses. Là, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait jeté un _Assurdiato_ diablement efficace. Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres et s'engagea par le trou en alcôve qui venait de se former devant lui.

La place dédiée aux sorciers avait changé d'ambiance. Plusieurs boutiques avaient fermé, la plupart barricadées par des planches, d'autres n'avaient plus cet attrait vivant et joyeux ordinaire et les gens ne s'attardaient plus trop pour discuter les uns avec les autres, le visage fermé, anxieux. Sur l'instant, Melbourne songea qu'il avait eu une mauvaise idée. Il se força à passer outre son ressenti et s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'artère principale, l'énorme bâtiment de la banque des sorciers à l'horizon en ligne de mire. Il prenait néanmoins son temps pour jeter des coups d'oeil à droite et à gauche pour s'imprégner du changement d'atmosphère. Une oppression naissante d'une sorte d'angoisse l'assaillit dans le creux de son estomac. Il se sentait plus dévisagé et observé de travers que d'ordinaire, alors qu'auparavant, très peu de personnes se retournaient à son passage. Son allure dénotait clairement dans le paysage, son refus têtu à s'accoutrer tel un sorcier. Et encore, il lui aurait suffi de porter une cape pour rentrer un peu plus dans les standards de sa communauté, mais il n'aurait lâché pour rien au monde son long manteau de cuir noir, qui avait la particularité de tenir chaud sans coûter un bras. Puis, zut, en tant que fan de rock Muggle… Non, en fait, c'était tout aussi absurde en soi. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées inutiles et se concentra plutôt sur ce qu'il avait devant lui. Au passage, il acheta le dernier numéro du magasine dédié aux potions, _The Practical Potioneer_ , et l'ouvrit pour consulter le glossaire jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne au perron de Gringotts.

Les lieux, eux, n'avaient pas changé d'un iota et la circulation humaine était plus dense qu'auparavant. Il y en avait pour aisément quatre heures d'attente. Deux personnes munies de cannes dorées faisaient passer les gens les uns après les autres pour contrôler qui rentrait. C'était des Probity Probes. Le jeune homme finit par entrer, passa les portes en or et celles en argent, avant de se trouver dans le hall immense, jalonné de guichets où des dizaines de Goblins travaillaient d'arrache-pied suivant la tâche qui leur était assignée. Lorsqu'un sorcier eut son renseignement et s'éloigna à sa droite, l'ex professeur de Défenses s'approcha et salua le Goblin qui leva son long nez crochu de son parchemin pour le toiser de derrière sa paire de lunettes.

\- Baguette, demanda-t-il simplement après que William se soit présenté et formulé sa requête d'accéder à son coffre-fort.

Le jeune homme la lui tendit, la baguette faisant office de carte d'identité inviolable. Le Goblin s'en saisit avec beaucoup de délicatesse et l'examina sous tous ses angles en murmurant plus pour lui-même qu'à l'adresse de son interlocuteur: «bois d'orme, crin de licorne, d'une ferme flexibilité...». Satisfait du contrôle effectué, le Goblin la lui rendit, chercha dans ses effets bureautiques la clé correspondant au coffre, descendit de son tabouret, disparut un temps de la vue de Melbourne le temps qu'il fasse le tour des comptoirs et le rejoignit pour le guider. Ce fut à cet instant que le jeune homme fut frappé par la tension qui régnait ici. Certes, sorciers et Goblins n'étaient pas dans les meilleurs termes, mais il avait la sensation que le climat était plus électrique que d'accoutumée. Décidément, la nouvelle guerre allait faire des ravages, comme la dernière montée en puissance de Voldemort, et celle de Grindelwald avant lui…

Le chariot les menait plus profond dans les sous-sols de la banque. Rythmés par les secousses et les bruits de rails, agrémentés ici et là de manifestations magiques qui émanaient pour la plupart d'un long crachat de flammes par un dragon – nul doute qu'il devait être énorme, songea le jeune homme qui aperçut les flammèches dans son champ de vision. Enfin, leur moyen de locomotion ralentit de manière brutale avant de freiner d'un coup sec. Un peu plus et Melbourne aurait passé par dessus bord s'il n'avait pas été attentif. Le Goblin et lui sortirent, le premier avec une habileté issue de la force de l'habitude, le second en gémissant de douleur car il avait cru être passé dans un tambour de machine à laver. Il en mettrait sa main à couper que son corps, surtout ses genoux, serait couvert de bleus. Le Goblin le fit sortir de ses plaintes mentales en lui tendant la lampe qu'il tenait de ses deux mains et lui demanda la clé. Melbourne s'approcha de lui pour éclairer le mécanisme d'ouverture. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans le travail d'orfèvre des Goblins rien que dans les rainures, arabesques et reliefs qui ornaient la porte. Tout une mécanique magique complexe. Les banques Muggles devraient s'en inspirer pour se protéger des vols dont elles étaient victimes, songea le jeune homme tandis que la porte devant lui se dématérialisa. Hum, l'obscurité était insondable par ici. Il ne put réprimer un frisson qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Cela aurait été une agonie terrible que d'être coincé dedans. Le Goblin avait repris possession de la lampe pour en baigner le coffre et laisser le client accéder à ses possessions. Melbourne rentra, en tentant d'avoir l'air le plus détaché et nonchalant possible, gardant un maximum de dignité face à la petite montagne de son argent. Il ne roulait pas sur l'or, clairement; mais au moins avait-il toujours eu la sécurité de ses deux emplois qui lui avaient permis d'obtenir un salaire convenable chaque semaine*. Tant mieux pour lui qu'il soit plutôt économe et célibataire au final. Il ne souhaita pas faire durer ce moment et glissa quelque menue monnaie dans une bourse qu'il avait extraite de son sac en bandoulière. Après tout, le Goblin avait d'autres clients qui l'attendaient en haut. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, le jeune homme inclina la tête et remercia le banquier. Ils sortirent tous deux. La porte se referma derrière eux aussi sec. Puis, ils montèrent dans le chariot qui prit le sens inverse en montée. Le trajet du retour parut plus long pour l'ex enseignant de Hogwarts, dont les genoux hurlaient de protestation à cause de l'étroitesse du moyen de locomotion.

Lorsqu'il sortit de Gringotts, Melbourne regretta presque sur-le-champ l'ambiance qui y logeait, même si elle était pesante, car c'était plus sinistre dehors. Il soupira. Si la magie n'interférait pas avec les appareils électriques Muggles, il aurait apprécié avoir un baladeur cassette et mettre des écouteurs pour former une bulle protectrice dans laquelle il n'aurait rien eu à faire du monde qui l'entourait. Tant pis, il allait devoir composer sans. Il avait initialement pensé se balader; désormais, il ne songeait qu'à tout boucler le plus rapidement possible. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. De ce fait, il se dirigea d'un pas preste vers une librairie moins populaire et moins tape à l'oeil que d'autres. Déjà, il allait mieux en étant entouré de livres. Le fait que cette librairie n'ait pas d'affluence rendait la visite plus agréable. Melbourne ralentit le pas, la tête levée et flâna dans les rayons, baigné dans une lumière tamisée et un silence d'or. C'était difficile d'arrêter un choix lorsqu'on n'avait aucune envie précise. Après une âpre lutte qui avait duré trois heures, Melbourne parvint à sortir, son sac alourdi par trois volumes conséquents qui traitaient des conflits entre les Goblins, les Centaurs, les Elfes, les Géants et les Sorciers. Le professeur Binns en aurait été peut-être ému par cet intérêt aigu de l'Histoire du monde magique… Il aurait perdu ses illusions s'il avait à sa connaissance que le jeune homme s'était débarrassé de cette matière aussi vite que possible. Il préférait apprendre en autodidacte concernant ce domaine particulier.

Enfin, le jeune homme décréta qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se terre à nouveau au Grimmauld Place. Se faire oublier devenait une nécessité. Il s'échappa du Diagon Alley aussi vite qu'il le put, ne s'attarda pas au Leaky Cauldron et se fondit dans la masse Muggle de Londres, la tête entre les épaules, la boule d'angoisse au creux de son ventre ne l'ayant jamais quitté. Gumbling Gargoyles! Tout devenait glauque et sinistre et il n'aimait pas ça. Une peur primale le saisissait tout entier, celle de sauver sa peau. Si cela se trouvait, la demeure des Black était déjà compromise…

Melbourne s'arrêta de marcher d'un coup, au point que les personnes derrière lui le bousculèrent en passant, n'ayant pas anticipé ce geste. Gauche, droite, gauche. Melbourne se raidit davantage qu'il ne l'était de nature, tétanisé. Le contact, par Merlin, le contact! Il ferma les yeux, serra les dents. _Reprends-toi, William, reprends-toi_ , se dit-il tandis qu'il retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait des tremblements nerveux qui naissaient dans son échine. _Marche, bordel, sors de là!_

Le retour lui parut être un parcours du combattant, infernal et interminable. Lorsqu'il eut atteint la bibliothèque dans laquelle il avait élu ses quartiers privés, il referma la porte derrière lui, s'y adossa et expira très fort. Quelques objets se mirent à trembloter. Oups, sa magie avait été lâchée. Il prit le soin de retrouver une respiration plus lente et régulière, les orbes clos, avant de ne poser son sac qui lacérait son épaule, se faire un thé et de s'écrouler sur le canapé pour ne plus en bouger. Et dire que les choses n'iraient qu'en s'aggravant…

Au terme d'un effort qui puisait dans ses réserves, la raison un peu démesurée, il se leva pour atteindre la table basse où étaient posés des rouleaux de parchemin, des brouillons et des plumes et stylos. La flemme d'attendre que l'encre sèche, l'ex professeur de Défenses passa aux matériaux Muggles sans hésitation et écrivit de manière fébrile. Maintenant, chercher un hibou… Il resta planté là un moment, droit comme un i, le regard dans le vague. Quelle idée de ne pas avoir plutôt acheté un rapace lors de sa promenade ratée au lieu de bouquins poussiéreux? Lui et son sens des priorités…

Une aubaine, un pur fruit du hasard qui aurait pu rendre les choses plus louches si on y repensait, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'aigle de Snape attendait derrière la fenêtre. Melbourne chassa ses idées aussitôt avaient-elle germé dans un coin de son esprit parce qu'elles étaient absurdes, et préféra retenir la maxime «les grands esprits se rencontrent». Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que le Maître des Potions lui sauvait la mise. En soi, il valait mieux qu'il ne le sache pas, sinon il aurait cessé aussi sec et lui fasse payer cette chance insolente. Le jeune homme s'arracha encore une fois de son siège de pensées pour ouvrir à l'oiseau de proie. Ce dernier, après avoir pris le dossier du canapé comme perchoir, glatit, content de revoir une tête familière. Melbourne le toisa: alors que son maître était tout bonnement asocial et exécrable par moments, il fallait que son familier se comporte différemment! Soit, dut accepter le jeune homme, un sourcil levé à la fois perplexe et amusé. Il le cajola un peu, car il fallait l'admettre: il aimait les animaux, qu'importe s'ils appartenaient au Corbeau. L'animal se laissa faire et tendit et tourna même le cou pour lui indiquer où le caresser, les yeux fermés, et glatissant par instants de contentement. Puis, l'animal le rappela à l'ordre en lui mordillant le doigt avec douceur, presque avec affection, et lui tendit la patte où un rouleau de parchemin attendait sa lecture. Le jeune homme fourra son papier dans une poche de son jeans et déroula le courrier de Snape, un air interrogateur peint sur le visage. Après tout, que lui voulait le Death Eater? S'il y avait bien une seule personne dont il aurait attendu des nouvelles, c'était Dumbledore, pas lui. Depuis la mésaventure au Ministère en juin, l'homme ne s'était guère gêné à lui exprimer son ras-le-bol de le baby-sitter, et dès qu'il avait évalué avoir accompli sa mission, il était parti sur Hogwarts sans demander son reste. Melbourne comprit bientôt pourquoi. Les deux hommes avaient échangé sur le refus de Melbourne à reprendre son poste et Snape lui proposait une solution somme toute correspondante à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à adresser au Directeur. Les grands esprits se croisaient, cela il finirait par en tatouer son bras à ce rythme, tant cette métaphore s'avérait vraie. Pour être sûr qu'il avait bien compris, il relut la lettre.

 _Melbourne,_

 _Monsieur le Directeur m'a fait part de votre désistement à reprendre le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour cette année scolaire, échange spontané que nous avons eu lors d'une réunion de fin d'année entre collègues après que les élèves soient partis pour les congés estivaux. Nous avons tous trouvé un arrangement sur ce fait-là, donc j'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de vous torturer l'esprit tel une victime qui croit que tout ce qu'il décide provoque des cataclysmes, ou la prochaine fois je viendrai de moi-même vous dicter une conduite qu'on attend d'un adulte._

 _Soit, nous nous reverrons sous peu pour notre réunion de club usuelle. Nous pourrons discuter de vive voix de la proposition que le Directeur a aimablement formulé lors de la même réunion professorale, qui est comme suit: au vu de la tournure des événements, nous avons songé que notre collègue Charity Burbage puisse bénéficier d'une retraite anticipée et de ce fait, que vous preniez la suite de ses fonctions en qualité d'enseignant des Etudes Muggles. Si Bolt_ (cela doit être le nom de son aigle, tiens, avait songé Melbourne) _est arrivé à temps, vous aurez cinq jours pleins pour y réfléchir. En souhaitant que vous ne prendrez pas peur cette fois-ci, car peu de personnes «compétentes» dans ce domaine se trouvent dans chaque coin de rue._

 _Severus Snape, Professeur de Potions de l'école Hogwarts_

 _p.s.: ne gâtez pas trop Bolt. Il est bien nourri et bien traité._

Melbourne mit du temps à réaliser que l'amertume typique du Corbeau avait été diluée dans ce courrier, même si le terme compétences avait été écrit entre guillemets. Il avait dû marquer cette citation qui venait d'autrui. Le jour où il prononcerait un réel compliment n'était pas prêt de poindre. Néanmoins, il s'était plus ou moins retenu, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, car pourquoi se priver d'enquiquiner quelqu'un dès qu'il en avait l'occasion? Quoique, peut-être se réservait-il pour leur rencontre, si l'Ordre se réunissait dans cinq jours ici. En soi, il aurait préféré être prévenu autrement mais, l'un dans l'autre, ce n'était pas plus mal d'avoir regroupé toutes les informations dans une unique lettre, au vu de la tendance qu'avait le Ministère pour les contrôler. Le jeune homme sortit ensuite son papier de sa poche, le défroissa un peu pour se relire et décida de laisser tomber. Il avait été influencé par la peur, et la peur n'était pas le meilleur conseiller à suivre. Il le jeta, revint vers la table basse sur laquelle il posa le parchemin écrit par le Maître de Potions et attrapa un autre feuillet pour adapter son discours en conséquence. Quand il eut fini, il le plia, l'attacha avec soin à l'une des pattes de Bolt – d'ailleurs, pourquoi Bolt? Il n'avait rien d'un éclair, cet aigle. Il était petit, noir et blanc, et… véloce. Ah! Voilà qu'il comprenait la logique de Snape désormais. Super, maugréa-t-il mentalement. Qui mieux que cet homme à décrypter? Un éclair avait une vitesse d'apparition fulgurante, si ses vagues souvenirs d'introduction à la physique en Primary School n'étaient pas incorrects. Puis, c'était quoi, cette insinuation en post scriptum? En rien ne gâtait-il son familier. Les animaux avaient cette nature même d'être moins farouches lorsqu'ils sentaient que l'humain en face d'eux avait l'air correct; et Melbourne avait une relation plus aisée avec eux qu'avec les hommes. Le jeune homme cessa ces pensées puériles en secouant la tête et invita l'oiseau à s'envoler après lui avoir grattouillé le dessous du bec, là où les plumes étaient les plus soyeuses. L'aigle glatit une unique fois, content, avant de déployer ses ailes pour s'en aller. Le soir tombait. Et l'estomac de l'ex professeur de Défense se manifesta – une fois n'était pas de coutume, surtout en grande période de stress. Il soupira, souffla, se balança les bras, dépité, et descendit en cuisines pour se préparer un truc à grignoter. Il souhaitait encore ne pas réveiller le portrait de Mrs Black, agacé de se faire invectiver à cause de ses origines. Cela l'irritait de plus en plus. Imaginez, un Muggle-born pouilleux qui osait squatter dans la noble et ancienne maison des Black… Quel sacrilège!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Vous en avez profité pour faire des bêtises pendant que j'étais occupé ailleurs…. Honnêtement, à quoi dois-je m'attendre d'autre comme boutade venant de vous, gronda Snape qui avait saisi l'arête de son nez dans la plus grande exaspération, la colère soudaine qui avait implosé en lui le faisant trembler un peu.

Melbourne ne répliqua rien, à la fois gêné d'être engueulé comme s'il avait été encore un étudiant, et à la fois irrité par la tendance de la part de son collègue à lui sauter à la gorge à la moindre occasion qui lui était offerte.

Les deux hommes se situaient dans la petite bibliothèque du premier étage de la demeure des Blacks, l'aîné debout, trop nerveux pour daigner s'asseoir, le benjamin carré dans le canapé, tendu. Entre eux, un service à thé servait de barrage, tel la frontière coréenne.

\- Vous n'en seriez pas arrivé à cette extrémité si vous aviez fait preuve de bon sens dès le départ, poursuivit le Maître de Potions qui dardait son vis-à-vis de ses prunelles d'onyx désormais.

Le silence de la part du jeune homme se justifiait également par le fait que le Corbeau avait raison: sur ce plan-là, il avait manqué de bon sens comme il le disait. Même si les circonstances à l'époque auraient pu être atténuantes, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il avait les capacités intellectuelles de réfléchir à ce genre de détails – comme son Head lui avait implicitement seriné.

\- Cette excuse m'a permis en plus de couvrir la raison selon laquelle ma demande d'arrêt maladie émanait de vous, souffla Melbourne. Bien que je sois blanchi dans l'affaire Umbridge, la circonspection à mon égard n'a pas baissé d'un iota, et sur l'instant, il me semblait que c'était la seule justification que je pouvais leur fournir pour endormir leur méfiance… Sans attendre, évidemment, votre avis sur la question, ajouta-t-il de manière précipitée alors que le Death Eater le fixait durement et s'apprêtait à répliquer d'un ton virulent sa non consultation sur le propos.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas comment vous parvenez à vous en sortir avec cette chance insolente…. A croire qu'avoir côtoyé Potter vous a indéniablement influencé, se moqua au final Snape.

Pour couper court à cette conversation redoutée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se déroule et glissant vers l'irrationalité, le jeune homme lui tendit une tasse de thé que le Maître de Potions accepta en silence, une grimace de dédain peinte sur son visage, de telle sorte qu'il lui annonçait qu'il ne digérerait pas de sitôt le coup pendable qu'il lui avait fait.

Snape était de ces hommes qui n'oubliait jamais et pardonnait encore moins. Néanmoins, Melbourne lui démontra un autre pan de sa personnalité qui énervait son interlocuteur:

\- Avouez que dans tous les cas, vous exécrez Spinner's End, énonça-t-il avec cynisme.

Il comprit à la réaction de son aîné qu'il était plus amusé qu'agacé cette fois-ci lorsque le Maître de Potions lui assena un coup sur la tête avec le premier livre qu'il s'empara en route.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le surlendemain, Melbourne eut l'étonnante surprise de voir au perron de la vieille maison Arthur et Molly Weasley, tous souriants. Le jeune homme était d'autant plus déstabilisé par cette visite impromptue que l'Ordre se réunirait dans les jours à venir, comme Snape le lui avait communiqué. Cependant, il eut la courtoisie de les inviter à l'intérieur et de partager un thé dans la cuisine encastrée en sous-sol et toujours aussi sombre malgré la chaleur plus marquante qu'elle n'avait eu droit jusqu'ici depuis l'été 1995 lorsque toute la famille Weasley avait retapé la demeure.

Les premiers temps furent dédiés à prendre des nouvelles des uns et des autres. Ainsi, Mrs Weasley déplora la maigre santé de Melbourne malgré le fait qu'il allait bien mieux depuis la bataille au Ministère – sans doute son apparence émaciée qu'il avait toujours eue. Puis, vint le moment où Mr Weasley annonça qu'il avait obtenu une promotion grâce à Scrimgeour, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé bien qu'il travaillait au sein de l'institution politique depuis plus de vingt ans.

Le jeune homme trouvait cela limite louche, cette soudaine promotion ne pouvant que servir à des fins politiques; or, comme il avait dans son champ de vision la joie immense de la femme, il n'exprima que ses félicitations, car malgré tout, l'homme méritait amplement ce changement de poste, important qui plus est.

\- Nous n'avons pas pu le faire jusqu'ici, mais nous avons décidé de célébrer cet événement, annonça Mrs Weasley. Et nous avons pensé vous y convier, dans le sens où vous êtes seul ici depuis plusieurs semaines….

Mais qu'avait le commun des mortels à songer que vivre en solitaire presque ermite dans cette société était un signe d'aliénation ou d'anormalité inquiétante pour s'enquérir de provoquer des socialisations? Melbourne était bien dans sa solitude la plus totale (soit, se trouver seul dans une immense baraque glauque empreinte de magie noire le faisait flipper par moments), et cela dut se voir un tantinet sur son visage, car son interlocutrice se mit à bégayer qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal en disant ce qu'elle avait oralisé, qu'elle ne considérait nullement cela comme problématique, bien qu'elle songeât son besoin de voir de temps en temps du monde.

Bloody Hell, non, bien sûr que non; et ses visites à Diagon Alley l'avait nettement refroidi, tout comme ses passages au Ministère.

\- Euh… Je vous remercie, bredouilla le jeune homme, incapable de prononcer quoique ce fusse d'autre à ce stade – parce qu'au fond de lui, la seule solitude choisie qu'il avait aimée avait été le jardin au cottage parental à Reading lorsqu'il avait été enfant.

\- Oh, cela me fait vraiment plaisir que vous acceptiez! Et je suis sûre que les enfants vont être ravis de vous voir, exulta Mrs Weasley, les mains jointes et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Lorsque le couple partit quelques temps plus tard, après que le thé eut été consommé, Melbourne grimpa au premier à moitié sonné par cette visite et angoissé à l'idée de socialiser. Cette peur ne l'avait pas frappé avec une telle vivacité depuis très longtemps qu'elle lui parut terrible à surmonter.

Il passa ainsi toute la soirée perché au rebord de la fenêtre en fumant clope sur clope, chose qui ne lui était pas survenu depuis très longtemps non plus. Son regard se perdit quelques temps sur l'intérieur de la pièce et ce qui se jeta à sa figure fut l'absence totale d'appropriation pour se sentir un temps soit peu chez lui. Toutes ses affaires étaient encore en grande majorité rangées. Une autre chape de plomb se posa sur celle qui le rongeait déjà.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Une fois de plus, Melbourne confirma le fait qu'il n'aimait pas du tout Transplaner. A peine eut-il senti le sol herbeux sous ses pieds, le jeune homme vacilla quelque peu pris d'une nausée et dut respirer longuement l'air frais de cette soirée pour faire passer sa désagréable sensation. Puis, il jeta un œil circulaire autour de lui et nota qu'il était plus ou moins dans un trou perdu, des champs de maïs immenses étendus derrière lui, et des collines au loin à l'horizon. S'il n'y avait pas le Burrow qui se tenait fièrement à quelques centaines de mètres de lui, il aurait cru s'être trompé de destination. Ensuite, il prit quelques minutes de plus pour lui à observer l'architecture atypique de la maison des Weasleys dans le but de calmer un temps soit peu l'angoisse sourde qui se fracassait en lui depuis quarante-huit heures. Une analogie avec la Tour de Pise lui vint à l'esprit pour le côté penché de la demeure; par contre l'aspect purement original ne lui évoquait rien, si ce n'était que ces sorciers s'étaient débrouillés par leurs propres moyens pour offrir un toit à leur grande famille. Malgré sa tendance à aimer les choses droites et concrètes, pour évacuer toute angoisse potentielle, il eut un coup de cœur pour cette structure, lui rappelant l'apparence indisciplinée du jardin parental à Reading. Enfin, il marcha d'un long pas pour atteindre la limite de leur terrain. Le caquètement des poules lui vint aux oreilles et il crut entrapercevoir des gnomes filer ici et là, avant qu'il se trouve sur le perron et tape sur le pan de la porte d'entrée. Un remue-ménage et des voix étouffées lui indiquèrent qu'on s'empressait à l'accueillir, subséquemment, une grande silhouette lui ouvrit.

\- Oh, Bill, ça va, lâcha l'invité en tendant sa main à l'aîné de la fratrie dont le visage se barra d'un grand sourire et qu'il accepte de lui serrer la paluche.

\- Eh bien, William, t'en as pris un coup depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, se moqua gentiment Bill en le faisant pénétrer dans le vestibule.

\- Tu verras quand tu frôleras les trente ans, répliqua dans un rire bref Melbourne.

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent dans leur conversation lorsqu'ils remarquèrent qu'un petit comité les fixait assez étonné de la familiarité entre les deux William. La contemplation cessa lorsque Molly sortit de la cuisine en trombe et saisit Melbourne dans ses bras en le remerciant avec force d'être venu. Le jeune homme se figea d'un coup, comme pétrifié, et il supplia en silence quiconque autour d'eux de le tirer de là.

\- Vous vous connaissez, s'étonna Ron, qui était descendu entre-temps, accompagné de Hermione et de Harry qui le fixaient également, tandis que Mrs Weasley lâcha son étreinte sur leur invité.

\- On a eu partagé quelques retenues infligées par Snape, lui répondit son frère aîné, une lueur amusée dans ses orbes. Sinon, l'on ne se croisait pas plus que cela.

\- Y avait de quoi tisser des liens de solidarité au vu du nombre conséquent de punitions qu'on s'est pris, rigola Melbourne. Tu te rappelles la première fois?

\- Ouais, tu m'avais dit qu'on portait le nom de quatre monarques britanniques, c'est ça, répliqua Bill à moitié hilare. Et Snape qui nous demande de nous taire ou il nous aurait fait boire la tasse dans nos chaudrons!

Ces quelques mots surprirent les plus jeunes qui avaient eu le jeune homme comme enseignant l'année écoulée, car se rendre compte tout à coup que Melbourne avait été un étudiant avant d'être un adulte, avec des anecdotes telles qu'il avait été lui aussi puni n'avait rien d'un processus mental naturel pour eux.

\- Et Charlie est arrivé en cours de route, hein Charles, interpella son aîné alors que ce dernier venait de paraître un air interrogateur peint sur son visage strié des réminiscences de blessures infligées par les dragons.

\- N'ajoute surtout pas que Charles premier a été décapité ou je te plaque au sol, gronda Charlie qui n'aimait pas du tout qu'on l'appelle par son prénom de baptême.

\- Au moins, il se rappelle du cours d'histoire que tu nous a dispensé, plaisanta Bill pas du tout appréhensif de la menace, fausse évidemment, émanant de son frère.

\- Vous avez été en retenue tous les trois en même temps, questionna Ginny qui en avait les yeux ronds de surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez pu faire pour être coincés par Snape?

Le sourire de Melbourne se fissura quelque peu le temps de quelques secondes avant qu'il se reprenne, tandis que les aînés de la jeune fille lui répondirent en imitant au mieux le ton doucereux de leur Maître de Potions que les enfants Weasleys étaient de terribles Gryffindors turbulents et brailleurs qu'il fallait calmer sur-le-champ.

-Le problème étant qu'avec moi, il a appris que les gosses pénibles ne se cantonnaient pas qu'à Gryffindor, conclut d'un ton badin le jeune homme.

\- Et il a dû réviser son jugement lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Hogwarts, ajoutèrent Fred et George en même temps, avant de convier tout le monde à s'asseoir dans le salon pour trinquer.

Ce fut l'occasion idéale pour Melbourne de revoir ses anciens élèves et de se rendre compte de l'état moral de Potter par lui-même. La mort de Black le marquait indéniablement, cependant, l'adolescent semblait plus posé. Sans doute cela était dû à la présence des personnes qu'il chérissait le plus, de ce que le jeune homme avait pu déduire de la manière dont il avait été intégré dans cette grande famille qu'était les Weasleys. Même Granger avait été admise dans ce cercle familial, ancrant son pilier affectif dans la communauté sorcière. Jusqu'ici, la jeune fille n'avait intervenu dans les échanges auxquels les autres avaient participé lors de l'arrivée de leur ex enseignant de Défense. Elle avait bien entendu été surprise d'ouïr que son professeur avait été régulièrement puni par Snape – or, de la tranche d'âge apparente des deux hommes, elle s'imaginait mal l'un en position de précepteur par rapport à l'autre. C'était limite bizarre, comme schéma mental à effectuer. Ceci dit, ce ne fut pas cette préoccupation qui lui fit prendre la parole alors que tout le monde avait trinqué et sirotait sa boisson, Melbourne se cantonnant de manière prudente à la Butterbeer.

\- Vous avez vraiment parlé des rois Muggles à Bill et Charlie, s'exclama Hermione, les sourcils haussés d'étonnement.

\- Accidentellement ou non, Fred et George aussi portent des noms de monarques, lui répondit le jeune homme avec sourire. Et Percy celui d'un chevalier de la table ronde, si ma mémoire est bonne.

Le prénom honni dans la demeure jeta un froid dans l'ambiance, or le temps que Melbourne se rende compte qu'il avait commis un impair involontaire, d'affreuses secondes défilèrent. Heureusement que Mr Weasley toussota et changea de sujet de manière drastique pour étouffer le malaise ambiant en racontant des anecdotes de son travail passé qui se fit tordre de rire son excellent public.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* en Grande-Bretagne, les salariés touchent leurs revenus chaque semaine et non chaque fin de mois comme en France.


	4. Chapitre 3: The lion and the Eaglet

**Chapitre trois: The lion and the eaglet**

Au Burrow, la célébration de la promotion d'Arthur Weasley demeurait bon enfant, si ce n'était que la présence de Melbourne suscitait de la réserve chez ses anciens élèves. Le jeune homme écoutait d'une oreille distraite les différentes conversations entre les uns et les autres, n'osant y contribuer, lui-même un peu mal à l'aise comme s'il avait été un cheveu sur la soupe. Plus le temps défilait, plus il estimait que l'invitation des époux Weasley avait été un peu mal à propos. En effet, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il faisait tâche dans cette grande famille et cela l'embarrassait beaucoup. Ne sachant que faire, il se contentait d'observer ce beau monde en retrait, en sirotant sa Butterbeer, passant d'un groupe à un autre de son attention moindre et de ses orbes azur. Ceci dit, son attitude n'engageait personne à percer ce malaise ambiant, que tout un chacun tentait au mieux d'ignorer. Il eut fallu que Ron mentionne que jouer aux échecs lui manquait pour désamorcer tout cela. Rien que ce terme attira la curiosité de Melbourne, au point qu'il se redressa soudain et lâche un peu trop fort pour ne pas passer inaperçu: «vous jouez aux échecs, monsieur Weasley?» Tout le monde cessa de bavarder pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les oreilles de Ron tournant au rouge par cette attention brusque.

\- Euh, oui, m'sieur, balbutia l'adolescent.

\- Il est même très bon, surenchérit Hermione, ce qui gêna davantage son ami qui n'osait plus que mirer sa propre chope de Butterbeer. Il a même battu le jeu de professeur McGonagall quand on était en prem…

Melbourne n'eut la fin de ses propos parce que Harry venait de lui ficher un coup de coude poli pour qu'elle cesse de révéler certaines choses que nul ne connaissait à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé pour la pierre philosophale près de cinq ans en arrière. Cependant, cette omission ne suscita qu'encore plus l'attention de leur auditoire improvisé. Enfin, lorsque le jeune homme leur glissa un regard interrogateur et qu'il se prit un mur de silence en retour, il abandonna avant tout le monde et déclara à mi-voix qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air; ce qu'il fit avant que quiconque ne réagisse.

Une fois dans le jardin, il mirait le ciel parsemé d'étoiles au loin et soupira. Socialisation malvenue, songea-t-il alors qu'il repensait aux motivations politiques derrière le nouveau poste du paternel.

Ses pérégrinations mentales furent très tôt abrégées lorsqu'il ouït quelqu'un venir à son encontre derrière lui. Melbourne se retourna vers Bill qui esquissait un sourire en coin.

\- Tu n'es pas à l'aise ici, n'est-ce pas?

\- En soi, je comprends la motivation de tes parents à me faire sortir de cette maison de tarés, mais je crois qu'il aurait mieux valu que j'y reste… Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps que je sois propulsé dans une famille comme ça, admit l'ex enseignant de Défense à mi-voix.

Un bref silence s'instaura entre-eux, dans lequel Bill considéra et concéda les propos de son aîné.

\- Si tu veux partir, je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème à cela, finit par dire l'aîné des Weasleys. Ma mère risque de protester un peu, elle est comme ça de toute façon, un peu mère poule; mais je comprendrais que tu t'en ailles.

\- C'est idiot, n'est-il pas? Que je sois autant handicapé socialement… sourit Melbourne, à moitié moqueur. Mais… Je vois bien que je mets tout le monde mal à l'aise, alors si je peux abréger cette sensation, volontiers. Cela sera sans doute beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde.

\- La promotion de papa te fait tiquer, répliqua Bill alors qu'ils commençaient à faire demi-tour pour rentrer. J'ai bien vu que tu n'exultais pas de joie, ajouta-t-il devant les sourcils froncés de son interlocuteur.

\- Je suis circonspect, oui, admit le jeune homme.

Alors que Melbourne annonça qu'il partait, Mrs Weasley réagit comme son fils l'avait prédit: elle insista, lui proposa de dormir sur place et de ne repartir que le lendemain et…

\- Non, non, sans façon. Je ne souhaite pas abuser de votre hospitalité, le coupa Melbourne. J'ai Victoria qui m'attend en plus donc…

\- Qui est donc cette Victoria, osa demander la matriarche à sa tribu après que leur invité soit parti.

\- Une Reine Muggle, offrit Hermione.

\- Oh! Je croyais que… Enfin, je pensais que… hésita Mrs Weasley, presque rouge de honte d'avoir songé que ce nom portait sur une connaissance proche du jeune homme.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix arrivèrent les uns après les autres en cette soirée venteuse. Pour ne pas réveiller le portrait de Mrs Black, personne ne s'attardait dans le hall et tous se dirigeaient en silence dans la cuisine dès lors qu'ils étaient entrés. Les capacités de réception de la pièce à vivre étaient impressionnantes; à croire que les Black avaient eu organisé beaucoup de réceptions dans le passé. Cela avait dû être le cas, cette ancienne famille célèbre ayant eu son lot d'influence.

Melbourne descendit du premier étage pendant que les «invités» se regroupaient peu à peu. Le jeune homme avait en main un Précis de Civilisation Britannique qu'il était en train de bouquiner depuis trois heures ce matin-là. Il croisa Tonks et Lupin dans le hall, tous deux se débarrassant de leurs manteaux. La jeune femme se prit les pieds dans le porte-parapluie en forme de jambe de troll, comme elle en avait souvent la fâcheuse habitude. Lupin la soutint sous le bras pour la rattraper et Melbourne réussit à stopper la chute de l'objet grâce à sa baguette qu'il était parvenu à sortir à temps. Tous trois soupirèrent de soulagement. Puis, ils se saluèrent dans des chuchotements. La Métamorphmagus avait troqué sa coupe courte rose vif usuelle par un carré châtain terne. C'était inhabituel. Melbourne s'attarda sur l'expression de son visage et y lut une profonde tristesse. En s'étant un peu promené dans la demeure Black, il était tombé sur l'énorme arbre généalogique et avait cru comprendre qu'elle avait été la cousine de Sirius; mais il ne savait pas pour autant que le chagrin lié à cette perte n'était pas seul à peser sur son coeur. La culpabilité la rongeait toute entière. Le loup-garou, quant à lui, ne changeait pas, toujours l'air fatigué et aux allures rapiécées. Peut-être semblait-il un peu plus mal à l'aise en étant proche de la jeune Auror, nota Melbourne. Lupin souriait néanmoins.

\- Alors, vous parvenez à tenir ici, demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Hum… Ouais, ça va, malgré les insultes qui pleuvent de la part de l'autre là, pointa Melbourne derrière son dos le portrait, et la cohabitation avec des têtes empaillées… Je gère. Vivement que je sorte de cette baraque quand même… Ce n'est sensé qu'être un lieu transitoire et je me sens un peu gêné de squatter de cette façon…

\- Bah, Harry vous a bien dit que cela ne le dérangeait pas, tenta de rassurer Lupin. Je ne crois pas qu'il vous ait exigé une date butoir ni de loyer pour votre séjour, donc ne vous sentez pas mal.

Le jeune homme ne put réprimer un sursaut nerveux malgré tout. Il avait vraiment cette sensation tapie dans un coin de sa tête qui ne le lâchait pas, qu'importe les largesses auxquelles il avait droit.

Puis, les trois membres allèrent en cuisines rejoindre ceux qui étaient déjà arrivés.

\- Ah, justement, William, s'exclama Dumbledore qui leur tournait le dos. J'attendais avec impatience votre arrivée, parce que j'hésite entre divers thés.

\- Le choix peut s'avérer cornélien, en effet, rétorqua Melbourne amusé. Pourquoi pas un petit oolong avec quelques gouttes de sisymbre*? Cela peut être sympa.

\- Vous avez des goûts assez… atypiques, susurra une voix doucereuse.

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de s'exprimer. Snape se dégagea du coin d'ombre dans lequel il était plongé – nourrissant dès que possible son persona. Les bras croisés, le Maître de Potions étudiait Melbourne de son air suffisant. Le jeune homme ne se laissa pas démonter et haussa les épaules pour lui répondre. En tout cas, sa suggestion avait eu l'air d'emballer le Directeur qui s'empressait de préparer la boisson, l'homme connu pour son sens de l'originalité, jusque dans ses saveurs préférées dans les bonbons et le choix des mots de passe pour accéder à son bureau. Cet échange suffit pour déclencher un débat entre toutes et tous pour dire quel était le meilleur thé qu'ils avaient pu boire dans leur existence. De quoi un peu détendre l'atmosphère avant de discuter de sujets plus graves.

Les gens qui travaillaient au sein du Ministère évoquèrent que la nomination de Scrimgeour en tant que Premier Ministre secouait davantage de problèmes d'allégeance des uns et des autres qui provoquaient des divisions et méfiances partout. On ne pouvait plus avoir leur appui, ni leur faire confiance, voilà ce qu'il en était conclu. Shaklebolt interpella Melbourne pour lui transmettre le désir éminent de l'ex Directeur du Bureau des Aurors à le rencontrer, entre autres pour régler avec lui cette histoire de congés longue durée qu'il avait contractés courant juin. Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe. Il y avait aussi sûrement un autre sujet qui intéressait son nouveau grand patron, notamment parce que les enquêtes internes menées au sein de l'institution politique avaient dû mettre la puce à l'oreille du nouveau Ministre que rien ne semblait bien simple sur le cas Melbourne. Ce dernier se sentait d'autant plus perturbé par la manière dont il avait été mis au courant de cette demande d'entrevue, parce qu'il ne le lui avait pas fait part par courrier. Soit, il n'avait fourni l'adresse londonienne de Snape que quelques jours en arrière et le temps que cette information remonte au Cabinet de Scrimgeour, il pouvait s'écouler encore une poignée de jours, le Department of Magical Education assez fermé. C'était les professionnels du ralentissement de toute communication inter-départementales après tout.

\- Vous n'avez pas démissionné, questionna McGonagall, surprise, sa tasse en mains, sourcils froncés, faisant revenir son interlocuteur dans le moment présent.

\- Heu…, eh bien… Tant que je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'allais faire… Non, bafouilla Melbourne, une partie de lui-même toujours impressionnée par l'aura d'autorité qui se dégageait de la Directrice des Gryffindor. Même si j'aurais fini par le faire, parce que vu comment les choses évoluent, il me faudra tôt ou tard disparaître des radars…

\- Est-ce que ce «tôt ou tard» est envisagé dans le courant de l'année, demanda Dumbledore avec calme, humant l'oolong moutardé, se disant au passage que le jeune homme avait dû rater sa vocation en fait.

Le concerné dansa sur un pied puis sur l'autre, nerveux. Il était incapable de fixer quoi que ce soit dans le futur, aussi vague puisse-t-il être. Il finit par secouer la tête et ajouter que s'il le pouvait, il fuirait à la dernière seconde. Ceci eut l'air de satisfaire le vieil homme, qui lui sourit.

\- Alors, êtes-vous enclin à accepter ma proposition dans ce cas?

\- Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui fasse rempart et risque d'en mourir qu'elle de toute façon, marmonna Melbourne. Puis, c'est une Pure-Blood*. Autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour que son statut de sang la préserve. Je n'ai rien à perdre, comparé à elle.

A l'exception des enseignants en poste, personne ne saisissait le fond de leur entrevue. Snape l'avait noté, amusé, mais décida d'éclairer la lanterne de tout le monde: Melbourne sera professeur des Etudes des Muggles à la rentrée pour protéger Burbage de toute potentielle attaque à cause de sa carrière. L'homme adorait cette posture de puissance omnipotente sur autrui et il s'en délectait.

\- Heu… Par contre, je vous rappelle que c'était une de mes matières mineures, monsieur, souffla Melbourne, gêné. Je n'ai pas tant eu le loisir de la regarder sous un angle didactique…

\- Je ne pense pas que cela puisse entraver vos compétences dans ce domaine, William, balaya le Directeur. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de suivre de telles formations, vu les connaissances que vous avez de base et l'intérêt que vous y portez naturellement. Vous ferez un très bon enseignant.

Ces quelques mots firent rougir le concerné. Le souci de recrutement réglé, ils passèrent à la suite de ce qui les préoccupait toutes et tous.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La réunion avait été longue. Melbourne avait fini par s'affaler sur une chaise, les jambes étendues, les mains posées sur son abdomen comme s'il prenait un somme; mais ses orbes, bien que dans le vague, étaient ouverts. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Bien qu'il était plus ou moins dans le flou quant à son avenir, il ne pouvait plus se le permettre et devait réfléchir avec soin sur un maximum de détails. C'était un peu comme jouer aux échecs: toujours avoir des coups d'avance pour déterminer l'issue de la partie. Et là, il s'était laissé plus ou moins diriger par les événements et autrui. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire, car sinon, sa liberté, sa vie prendrait cher. S'il y tenait un tant soit peu, il devait la prendre en mains. Sa décision d'accepter ce poste d'enseignant allait à l'encontre de ce raisonnement, parce que malgré la sécurité relative de Hogwarts, il serait exposé, sur un siège éjectable. A ceci près que là, il n'y avait pas que son existence qui était en jeu mais aussi celle de quelqu'un d'autre; et s'il pouvait contribuer à la préserver, eh bien, soit, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Là dessus, il aurait été un bon Gryffindor. A croire que les qualités que lui avaient trouvées le Sorting Hat, adéquates pour être exploitées au mieux chez les Ravenclaw, avaient pris la poudre d'escampette. Sa loyauté Hufflepuff en avait pris un sérieux coup également. Il ne portait plus allégeance à son Ministère, ni à son Département, mais à la Reine Muggle. Baiser du Dementor. Immédiatement. Sans procès. Oui, c'était ce qui lui pendait sous le nez.

\- Toujours en train de rêvasser, à ce que je vois, murmura une voix quelque part derrière lui.

Voix reconnaissable d'entre toutes, qui le lui avait bien répété de maintes fois dans le passé.

 _Toujours en train de rêvasser… Melbourne ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Snape le lui balançait à la figure. Oui, parce qu'il avait tenu un cahier de comptes fut un temps, mais il avait fini par laisser tomber. Soit, c'était aussi parce qu'il avait cru comprendre que son professeur s'en était rendu compte. Et il avait l'air de le lui asséner davantage depuis. L'enseignant s'était glissé derrière lui, pour observer où il en était dans sa préparation de potion, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il devait avoir un sens du théâtre dramatique. Se mouvoir sans bruit était également un art que l'adolescent respectait, malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas particulièrement fan du Corbeau, au point qu'il s'était juré de savoir le faire un jour. Si Snape pouvait surprendre ses étudiants, il ne s'en privait pas. Il adorait arracher Melbourne de son siège de pensées dès que l'occasion se présentait à lui pour l'humilier ensuite devant les camarades._

 _L'adolescent reporta son attention sur sa mixture. OK, elle avait l'allure qui était attendue. Au moins, il ne se ferait pas humilier sur ce plan là. Le professeur s'approcha néanmoins du chaudron pour examiner de plus près, sentir les vapeurs, analyser la couleur et la texture. Il ne trouva rien à redire, même si une grimace, une sorte de tic, avait saisi ses lèvres pour les retrousser. Noter qu'un Ravenclaw réussisse sans crier gare comme Melbourne le faisait lui étouffait toute envie de le féliciter d'une manière ou d'une autre. A trop complimenter les jeunes, ils prenaient la grosse tête et finissaient par rater tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient. Sur ce point, Melbourne s'en était accommodé. Certes, il était avare de compliments. Cela l'avait perturbé un peu, mais il en avait eu assez de ses quatre premières années à crouler sous les éloges de Slughorn. D'ailleurs, si Slughorn était jovial, distrait, permissif, expressif, Snape en était son total opposé. Après tout, les potions étaient une matière sensible, où l'on ne pouvait se laisser distraire car on manipulait des produits dangereux. Il y avait quelques semaines de cela, Melbourne en avait fait les frais. Il avait eu la main lourde sur la marguerite. Le Corbeau avait dû faire évacuer la classe en catastrophe pour éviter un empoisonnement massif et avait bondi sur le chaudron pour étouffer le cataclysme dans l'oeuf. Quoiqu'il ne s'était pas attendu que l'adolescent réagisse très vite lui aussi. Il avait dû, en plus de le pourrir et le coller deux semaines complètes pour cette erreur monumentale, admettre que le gosse avait du nez. C'était peu commun. Il n'y avait que par son odorat qu'il avait pu se rendre compte de son erreur pour tenter de la réparer sur-le-champ. Il l'avait néanmoins puni de deux longues semaines de retenues, pour nettoyer des fonds de chaudron ou refaire le stock de certains produits au quotidien.- et encore, seulement deux semaines, parce que Flitwick était passé par là. Il ne fallait surtout pas que ce cas de figure se reproduise. Impossible de tolérer cela de la part d'un étudiant qui comptait se présenter aux NEWT; alors autant marquer le coup._

 _Encore une chose qui avait frappé le jeune enseignant: un élève lambda aurait protesté, râlé, allé se plaindre à un autre professeur, fait la gueule… Enfin, une réaction typique d'un jeunot boutonneux travaillé par les hormones au point que sa capacité de réflexion descendait en flèche. Lui,_ rien. _Absolument rien. On aurait pu lui annoncer qu'il était sur son lit de mort et qu'il lui restait trois jours à vivre, le Corbeau aurait mis sa main à couper que le jeune Ravenclaw n'aurait même pas sourcillé. Soit, cela était presque faux.L'entrevue au bureau Directorial lui avait fait voir un Melbourne froissé et boudeur._

 _\- Je ne me permettrais pas d'être distrait, à votre place, Melbourne, claqua Snape, les mains dans le dos, l'air suffisant. A moins que l'épisode de la marguerite ne vous a passé suffi comme leçon? Ou que deux semaines de retenues ne vous sont pas suffisantes?_

 _L'adolescent cligna les yeux, et fixa son enseignant d'un air plat. C'était déprimant, ce manque de réactivité, vraiment. Et perturbant. Le Maître de Potions pinça les lèvres, qui ne devenaient plus qu'une fine ligne blanche. Il ne semblait même pas sensible au fait que le reste de la classe avait pouffé. Ce garçon était atypique. Limite désespérant. Snape atteignit son bureau, se saisit d'un tas de parchemins et revint pour les jeter à côté de Melbourne. Le bruit produit le fit presque sursauter. Ah, quand même! Il était vivant!_

 _\- Je vais vous aider à rester concentré, dans ce cas, monsieur Melbourne, susurra le Corbeau, sourire sadique en prime. Sauriez-vous faire une synthèse de ces documents pour… Il consulta l'heure, les quarante-cinq minutes qu'il vous reste?_

 _Melbourne le fixa, et bien qu'il trouvait cela un peu trop poussé, n'en fit pas part. Il se contenta de hocher de la tête et ramassa les parchemins devant lui pour commencer à les lire. Snape ravala une réplique, un soupir et une paume sur le front d'exaspération. Il lui faudrait administrer des_ Ennervatum _tous les quarts d'heure, à cet étudiant…_

\- Melbourne, claqua la voix, avec une secousse vive sur son épaule.

\- Hein? Quoi, grommela le jeune homme, qui avait fini par s'assoupir.

Une des règles de base lorsqu'on traitait avec Snape était bien entendu de ne pas s'endormir sous son nez – au risque de se prendre un sort en pleine figure ou, au mieux, se faire humilier. Lorsque Melbourne daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux, le visage du Corbeau lui parut trop près et c'était désagréable de se faire prendre par surprise de cette manière. Ladite surprise passée, il prit le temps d'observer son ancien professeur. Ce dernier le fusillait du regard. Ses orbes noirs étaient emplis d'une colère contenue. Il ne tremblait pas, incarnant à la perfection le contrôle sur les émotions.

\- Faut-il procéder comme à l'époque où je devais vous subir comme étudiant pour vous rappeler à l'ordre, persifla le Maître de Potions.

\- Hum, je ne suis pas contre une synthèse, répliqua Melbourne sarcastique, un sourcil arqué. Ou un récurage de fonds de chaudrons…

\- Faites attention à ce que vous dites ou je vous prends au mot, Melbourne, souffla son interlocuteur dans un rictus. Maintenant que j'aurai le loisir de vous avoir sous la main pendant dix mois, je ne me retiendrai pas pour vous faire regretter votre insolence.

\- A mes risques et périls, conclut le jeune homme, foncièrement amusé.

A la différence du temps des études, Melbourne avait désormais du répondant, bien que cela restait dans ses traits déroutants: il ne se plaignait pas de tâches ingrates qu'on lui ordonnait de faire. Snape allait pouvoir se venger tranquillement. Et garder un œil sur le bleu. Il n'avait pas le choix. Melbourne leur sauvait la mise sur pas mal d'aspects, or il demeurait qui il était: un Muggle-born.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Melbourne retourna sur Diagon Alley. Le temps était superbe mais l'ambiance était malgré tout aussi glauque que la dernière fois qu'il y était allé. Maintenant qu'il avait un travail, il devait s'acquitter de sa prise de connaissances des programmes scolaires. Il fit un tour chez Flourish and Blotts pour dénicher les supports de livres. Il prit le temps de les feuilleter et grommela. Il était censé asseoir la construction de ses cours dessus… Il n'avait qu'une envie: les jeter par terre et râler d'un joli «bullshit». Il se tâtait de les acheter – en même temps, il aurait eu l'air fin devant les élèves sans ces livres en sa possession; mais la qualité le freinait. Il se dit de repousser cette décision à plus tard, le temps d'y réfléchir et sortit du magasin pour aller au Magical Menagerie. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas rentrer chez «lui» sans ce passage obligé. Le fait que Snape lui avait sauvé la mise, certes sans le savoir, une fois, ne garantissait pas que cela fonctionnerait par la suite.

La boutique était très bruyante et très odorante. Un véritable capharnaüm de bestioles en tous sens. Le jeune homme crut s'étouffer dedans. Il soupira, grinça les dents et se dirigea vers les volatiles en priant que son supplice ne durerait pas une éternité. Une série de huit hululements attira son attention. Il leva la tête et son regard s'arrêta sur une paire d'yeux bruns. Melbourne contempla la bête. C'était une magnifique chouette rayée, striée blanche et marron clair. Son petit bec jaune caqueta un peu, comme si elle cherchait à mordiller les barreaux de sa cage. Elle reprit son petit chant, se gonfla, battit un peu des ailes. Elle était en train de déclarer son coup de foudre, nota le jeune homme, ébahi. La propriétaire avait observé la scène de derrière son comptoir et s'approcha de lui, ravie. Elle confirma son hypothèse, arguant que ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de vivre ce genre d'expérience où le familier choisissait son maître. Elle ouvrit la cage, invita le rapace à se poser sur ses doigts et la présenta de manière conventionnelle auprès de son futur maître. Melbourne proposa son bras, à partir du moment où le volatile se sentirait prêt à faire le premier pas. L'animal hulula à nouveau, et pencha la tête sur sa droite, observant le jeune homme. Puis, elle se risqua à changer de perchoir humain. Une fois qu'elle se fut installée sur le bras du jeune homme, elle chercha à s'imprégner de son odeur. Toute personne qui avait quelque notion de science naturelle n'aurait pas trouvé cette attitude étonnante, car les oiseaux communiquaient entre autres par le biais de leur odorat*3. Le jeune homme osa la caresser du bout du doigt de sa main disponible sur le sommet de son crâne. La chouette apprécia et lui offrit son cou, dans un hululement calme et posé. Il s'appliqua à sceller leur relation en lui obéissant. Enfin, il se détacha de ces yeux sombres pour payer et sortit, l'oiseau dans sa cage, mais moins impatiente d'en échapper, sachant qu'elle serait bientôt libre. Puis, il retourna chez la célèbre librairie et acheta les livres des quatre années scolaires, s'étant convaincu qu'il valait mieux connaître l'opinion de l'ennemi. Il aura tout un travail de déconstruction des stéréotypes auprès des élèves. Une vraie lutte acharnée en perspective. Une fois toutes ses emplettes effectuées, il ne s'attarda pas davantage dans cette rue commerçante et savoura à nouveau le confort et la sécurité de la demeure des Black.

Avant de libérer sa chouette, Melbourne réfléchit au nom qu'elle pourra avoir. Il ouvrit par réflexe un de ses livres d'histoire pour fouiner dans les arbres généalogiques des familles royales pour trouver son inspiration. De temps à autre, il lançait un nom, et observait la réaction du rapace. Il fallait qu'il lui convienne, car c'était elle qui le porterait, pas lui. Soit, c'était absurde mais les oiseaux avaient une sensibilité sonore à ne pas négliger.

\- Victoria, hasarda le jeune homme, qui ne l'avait toujours pas proposé, trouvant la chose ridicule, imaginant déjà la scène: Victoria et Melbourne version vingtième siècle, Hell yeah!

La chouette ouvrit grand ses orbes et s'ébroua, avant de ne donner un coup d'ailes pour le rejoindre et se poser sur son épaule, comme si elle avait voulu lire le patronyme d'elle-même.

\- Va pour Victoria, capitula son maître, le rouge perplexe aux joues, la scène imaginée tantôt bien cuisante dans sa tête.

Snape allait se moquer de lui jusque dans sa tombe lorsqu'il aura eu vent de la chose.

Il lui gratta le dessous du bec et elle lui mordilla le bout du doigt avec affection. Ils s'étaient au final adoptés. Somme toute, il ouvrit la fenêtre de la bibliothèque pour la laisser effectuer sa première ronde pour se familiariser avec son nouvel environnement.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le soir même, un hibou du Ministère arriva avec la convocation officielle exprimée par le Premier Ministre pour leur entretien, prévu le lendemain matin à la première heure. Melbourne soupira, une boule d'angoisse coincée dans sa gorge. Il n'en dormit pas de la nuit et arriva au Ministère peu avant neuf heures en regrettant qu'il n'y ait pas de machine à café ou un petit snack-bar local… Il soupira et prit l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers le bureau de Scrimgeour, niché au premier étage.

Une fois devant la porte, le jeune homme consulta l'heure sur sa montre à gousset. Ponctuel. Tant mieux. Il fallait faire bonne impression, même s'il ne savait pas trop comment il allait être cuisiné et il n'envisageait même pas vouloir être dédaigneux ou idiot d'oser faire cela. Il ferma les yeux un instant, expira et toqua. Une invitation orale le pressa de rentrer, ce qu'il fit dans l'immédiat, ne pouvant réprimer un léger tremblement nerveux qui le saisit d'un coup. Charmant. _Concentre-toi, William._ Il respira en profondeur et en profita pour fermer son esprit, car il se dressait devant un lion qui avait combattu un temps parmi les Aurors. Il n'était pas garanti que son «adversaire» sache pratiquer la Legilimencie, mais il ne fallait plus être sûr de rien aujourd'hui.

Face à lui se tenait un véritable lion qui avait une certaine prestance. La crinière épaisse dorée, la canne, l'allure conférait un air félin au Premier Ministre. Il avait une prestance et une présence digne d'un vrai chef politique. Ses orbes vifs et brillants laissaient sous-tendre une forme d'intelligence.

\- Bonjour, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main pour la serrer avec poigne et fermeté. Je vous remercie d'être venu, monsieur Melbourne. Lorsque j'ai pris la suite de Cornelius Fudge, je n'ai pu me contenter d'entendre parler de vous que de vous voir, lorsque j'ai effectué une visite de tous les Départements. J'ai été étonné que vous ayez pris des congés sans soldes.

\- Oh, eh bien, je ne souhaitais pas que le Ministère m'accuse de les voler, rétorqua Melbourne, jouant cartes sur tables. J'avais cependant besoin de congés, car je n'en ai pas pris depuis quelques temps.

Ceci fit hausser les sourcils de Scrimgeour. Soit, ce jeune ne parlait pas la langue de bois. Pourquoi pas, après tout. Ils iraient plus vite au coeur des choses.

\- Soit, même si j'ai un doute qu'on vous accuse de cela un jour ou l'autre. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela?

\- Mon instinct, et il ne me trompe que très rarement, répondit avec franchise le jeune homme. Enfin, bon, se fonder sur un ressenti n'a rien de très professionnel, alors si on peut passer outre les raisons et composer plutôt avec les faits? J'imagine que vous êtes très occupé, monsieur le Premier Ministre.

Non seulement ne pratiquait-il pas la langue de bois, mais en plus il semblait ne pas vouloir se faire marcher sur les pieds et il n'était pas naïf. Intéressant. Néanmoins, il n'était pas agressif dans sa manière de s'exprimer, juste un peu sec. Pouvait-il s'aventurer dans ces eaux troubles sans craintes? A voir.

\- Donc, vous n'avez pris ces congés que parce que cela faisait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas parti en vacances, s'étonna le Premier Ministre, ou sembla s'étonner. Il n'y a pas d'autres motifs qui vous y ont poussé?

\- Sauf si cela relève de la Commission Interne, je ne suis pas enclin à répondre de cela, répliqua Melbourne fermement. Faut-il écrire des motifs de justification? Dans ce cas, personne ne me les a exigés lorsque j'ai signé ma feuille de préavis.

\- J'ai seulement cru entendre que vous avez eu quelques… anicroches avec certaines personnes du Ministère, éluda le lion. Il n'y a pas lieu de vous sentir menacé, monsieur Melbourne. Détendez-vous.

Melbourne fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse, les orbes perçants. Il venait clairement de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il ne se laisserait pas avoir à ce jeu-là; alors ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait se détendre. Il ne l'avait jamais été totalement depuis ce fameux soir où trois Death Eaters avaient pénétré par effraction chez ses parents et les avaient tués sous ses yeux. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'il fallait dire ce genre de conseils totalement surfaits.

\- Et quand bien même j'aurais eu des problèmes avec mes collègues, je ne me laisserais jamais dicter par des ressentiments, monsieur le Premier Ministre, souffla-t-il, en s'inspirant du ton qu'employait Snape lorsqu'il laissait planer une certaine menace.

\- Vous êtes au fait que j'ai les pouvoirs nécessaires pour convoquer qui je veux dans le but d'entraver l'évolution de votre carrière ici, n'est-ce pas, lâcha Scrimgeour, d'une voix grondante et menaçante, l'éclat de ses orbes brillant de mille feux.

Là, c'en était trop pour Melbourne. Il lâcha ses bras et se retint de peu de rouler des yeux et de soupirer, parce que Scrimgeour était exaspérant. Sa patience avait pris un sérieux coup depuis le début de l'entretien. Et il languissait d'en finir au plus vite.

\- Ecoutez, comme je l'ai déjà dit, à moins que je passe devant une commission présidée par les Affaires Interne pour justifier de mes faits et gestes, je suis en droit de ne rien vous dire, dans le cas où je n'aurais pas la conscience tranquille. Enfin, de par l'irrégularité des procédures récemment instaurées et de mon droit de retrait dans tout dossier me concernant de près comme de loin, je ne suis tenu d'en parler avec quiconque, débita le jeune homme, laissant transparaître une colère néanmoins sous contrôle.

\- Je serai capable de les faire convoquer, monsieur Melbourne, rétorqua le Premier Ministre d'un ton sec, ne jouant plus du tout aux questions-réponses. Et vous aurez à répondre de vos actes.

\- Parfait, se contenta de dire son interlocuteur, loin d'être impressionnable.

L'entrevue partie de travers, Scrimgeour décréta en avoir fini et invita donc son subordonné à s'en aller. Ce dernier sortit, la tête haute et fière, et ne laissa éclater sa colère qu'une fois hors du bureau, en frappant le mur le plus proche de son poing. Il le refit une fois ou deux, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges hurlent de douleur et des bleus proéminents se forment. Après s'être défoulé, il marcha d'un pas preste jusqu'au Department of Magical Education où il s'installa à son box, ignorant les regards surpris de ses collègues et leurs questions. Là, assis entre ses petits murs, il fourra en vrac toutes ses affaires dans un carton, arracha les affiches qu'il avait collées au fil du temps pour les y mettre aussi, et sortit un rouleau de parchemin d'un de ses tiroirs. Lorsqu'il avait été embauché ici, il avait de suite mis en forme une lettre de démission qu'il avait toujours conservée là le cas échéant, persuadé qu'elle lui serait utile un jour. Et cela était le cas aujourd'hui. Sans émotion aucune, il remplit le corps du message et data et signa la lettre. Puis, il s'adossa contre sa chaise et relut ce qu'il venait d'écrire avec attention pour corriger la syntaxe lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il pourra dire à McGonagall qu'il avait enfin sauté le pas, et qu'il ne le regrettait nullement. Il se demandait seulement pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt, car au final, à part la relative sécurité de l'emploi, ce boulot ne l'avait jamais tant transcendé que cela. Il soupira, ferma les yeux, passa ses mains lasses dessus, les coudes posés sur le bureau. Sa main droite protesta de douleur. Avoir laissé sa colère prendre le dessus tantôt avait été stupide. Enfin bon, il n'était plus à une stupidité près à ce stade. Il venait d'échouer lamentablement auprès du Premier Ministre. En soi, il avait eu de la chance qu'il ait un travail qui l'attendait pour les dix mois à venir, mais il songeait désormais que cela allait être potentiellement compromis, le Ministère enclin à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues; car même si Dumbledore était libre de recruter ses employés, la Chaire de l'Education pouvait exprimer son veto, la loi le leur permettant. Après tout, c'était par cette souplesse légale qu'Umbridge et consorts avaient pu faire ce qui leur chantait l'an passé. Ce ne sera pas une année de tout repos.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez _encore_ fait comme bêtise, claqua Snape dans une danse de cape noire volant autour de ses jambes, furieux, lors de la réunion de l'Ordre trois jours plus tard, ses orbes noirs fusillant l'état de la main de Melbourne qui avait gonflé et violacé depuis.

\- Si ça vous énerve de me baby-sitter, je ne vous retiens pas, maugréa Melbourne qui tenta un piètre soin en administrant une poche de glace sur son membre meurtri, inutile qui plus est car il n'y avait pas prêté attention durant ce laps de temps.

\- Mais bien sûr… Si on vous laissait tout seul dans la nature, vous seriez mort depuis le temps. Si je ne vous avais pas baby-sitté comme vous dites, vous seriez dans un état végétatif dans une cellule à Azkaban à l'heure qu'il est, cingla le Maître de Potions, exaspéré au plus haut point.

\- Il y a plus important que vos querelles de baby-sitter qui me préoccupe, coupa court McGonagall, l'air songeur. Pourquoi le Premier Ministre cherchait à vous acculer dans vos retranchements, Melbourne?

Le jeune homme soupira et posa sa poche de glace sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Comme il a fait le tour des Départements, il a dû demander à mes collègues et supérieurs directs quel genre d'énergumène j'étais et il a cru bon vouloir me convoquer pour me coincer. Et je suis une sacré épine dans le pied de tous les partisans du Mage Noir, répliqua-t-il un peu furieusement, comme s'il faisait encore face à Scrimgeour, sa colère n'ayant pas eu le temps de descendre à un seuil raisonnable depuis lors.

\- En même temps, Umbridge n'a pas encore tout à fait digéré le coup que vous lui avez fait l'an passé, argua Shacklebolt, qui se tâtait encore entre l'amusement et le sérieux. Préparez-vous à des représailles, même si vous êtes en sécurité à Hogwarts, conclut-il, l'air grave.

Snape roula des yeux. Il allait avoir du pain sur la planche… A croire que rien n'avait évolué depuis l'époque où cet amorphe de Melbourne était son étudiant.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* les gouttes de sisymbre ne sont pas seulement employées pour le Polyjuice, mais aussi pour la Calming Draught… Puis, cela doit être intéressant de siroter une infusion un peu moutardée, non?(source:  start)

*²: On ne sait si Burbage fut Half-Blood ou Pure-Blood, donc j'ai pris le risque de déclarer qu'elle était dans le second cas de figure pour justifier les raisons de Dumbledore à vouloir recruter quelqu'un d'autre à sa place

*3: source  .fr/ewb_ 


	5. Chapitre 4: Keeping an eagle eye

Hello, voici le chapitre 4 qui revient à une taille plus classique, dirons-nous. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le retard dans la publication du chapitre 3 mais j'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordre personnel qui ont impacté l'écriture, la révision et la publication de ma fanfiction de manière générale. Je vous laisse le loisir de voir Snape se faire attribuer plus de charges que d'habitude…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Chapitre quatre: Keeping an eagle eye on the eaglet***

La rentrée à Hogwarts fut détonante pour un paquet de monde, à commencer par Harry. Snape se demandait s'il n'allait pas tenir un cahier des records de démonstrations de m'as-tu-vu de l'adolescent, tellement il excellait en la matière. Rectification: ce n'était pas de l'art, mais un don à ce stade.

Lorsque le Maître de Potions – de Défenses, avait eu vent qu'il allait arriver en retard, alors que tous les autres élèves étaient déjà installés dans la Grande Salle pour la Cérémonie de Répartition annuelle, parce qu'il s'était encore illustré par sa bêtise à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas; il avait sauté sur l'occasion de l'humilier en proposant à Dumbledore de venir le cueillir au portail. Cependant, son plan de le sermonner tout au long du chemin crut tomber à l'eau lorsqu'il vit que Tonks accompagnait le Chosen One, qui avait eu l'air de s'être pris un joli uppercut au passage. Snape ne se défit pas de son air triomphant et narquois pour autant. Il fixa un temps la Metamorphmagus et critiqua la qualité de son Patronus – un loup, non mais franchement. Ceci eut l'air de la déprimer davantage, cependant elle ne releva même pas, trop abattue pour se défendre. Puis, il ouvrit le portail pour laisser entrer le Survivant, et laissa Tonks repartir après qu'elle lui ait murmuré un faible «au revoir» avant de Transplaner. Oh, le voilà seul avec Potter. Il retroussa les lèvres, ravi. Du pain béni. Le trajet du retour, en traversant le parc, parut être d'une torture éternelle pour le brun et une expérience savoureuse beaucoup trop brève pour l'enseignant. Au moins, le ton était donné pour l'année. L'on avait appris que les premières secondes d'un enseignant en début d'année donnaient le «la» pour l'année. Pour Snape, comme d'habitude, c'était pas de cadeaux, pas de faveurs, seulement des critiques un peu saupoudrées de sarcasmes et de retenues.

La suite de la soirée fut riche en émotions fortes pour Harry, qui s'interrogea sur ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Merlin pour que tout tourne au vinaigre dès qu'il apparaissait quelque part. Ce n'était pas qu'il en fusse surpris depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans l'établissement scolaire, mais il ne s'y était toujours pas accoutumé.

Lors de son habituel discours de bienvenue, Dumbledore présenta les membres du staff. Un homme chauve au crâne reluisant, gras, doté d'une moustache de morse aux poils argentés*² se tenait près du Directeur et souriait à tout le monde. C'était Slughorn, ce que seul Harry savait, car il avait beau en avoir touché deux mot à ses amis, il avait cependant omis de leur dire à quoi il ressemblait. Hagrid était absent, ce qui s'était vu dès qu'on entrait dans le Grand Hall. Le professeur Grubbly-Planck le remplaçait comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'il manquait à son poste. Tous les étudiants qui avaient de l'affection pour le Demi-Géant s'en virent déçus, voire inquiets; cependant, la plupart avaient émis des soupirs de soulagement, la qualité d'enseignement de la remplaçante étant avérée. Quelque uns avaient apprécié le retour de Melbourne parmi eux et certains avaient eu l'audace de le saluer de leur place, ce que le jeune homme répondait par des vagues signes de main un peu raides. Les choses un peu officielles le transformaient en vêtement figé dans trop d'amidon.

En vérité, ce qui acheva Harry était l'annonce suivante: Slughorn reprenait son poste de Potions donc Snape prenait celui de Défenses. Snape. Prof de Défenses. Snape. Gumbling Gargoyles! Dumbledore était-il tombé sur la tête durant la fin de l'été ou bien?! Le Corbeau souriait, victorieux d'avoir enfin obtenu quelque chose qu'il désirait depuis plus de quinze ans. Cette année scolaire s'annonçait chaotique. Le mot du Directeur avait pris de court tout le monde et un brouhaha général régnait désormais dans l'immense pièce à vivre. Cependant, le Corbeau n'en avait cure. Il s'était délecté de l'air choqué de Potter, et cela lui suffisait amplement. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

Le lendemain matin, les emplois du temps furent distribués et quelle ne fut pas la déconvenue de découvrir que les sixièmes années, ceux qui avaient de telles options, avaient Défenses le matin et l'achevaient par un double cours de potions l'après-midi. Une journée noire en perspective pour Harry. Hermione les abandonna tantôt, Ron et lui, pour aller à son cours de Runes anciennes tandis que les garçons allaient en divination.

Du côté de la table professorale, Melbourne fut étonné de l'emploi du temps léger qui lui fut distribué. En même temps, peu d'étudiants choisissaient d'eux-mêmes l'Etude des Muggles pour diverses raisons, allant du désintérêt total aux présomptions racistes. Rien de surprenant en soi, donc, qu'il ait beaucoup de temps libre, notamment dû au fait que le nombre d'élèves qui prenaient cette matière pour les NEWT se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Il haussa les épaules, se disant qu'il aura bien d'autres occupations pour combler ces plages horaires libres. Il eut même droit à une pique Snapienne, du style «Attention, Melbourne, ou je me ferais une joie de vous prendre au mot»; mais il ne releva même pas, tout ceci lui passant par dessus la tête. Il se disait au moins qu'il aurait du pain sur la planche, malgré les effectifs très réduits, les préjugés ayant la vie dure. Après qu'il ait fini de boire son Earl Grey, le jeune homme se dirigea donc dans son bureau pour terminer de fignoler les programmes qu'il avait envisagé. C'était sans compter que le désormais professeur de Défenses décide de le suivre. N'avait-il pas cours, lui? Or, il le laissa faire, car il s'en fichait au fond.

\- Comment va votre main, Melbourne, questionna le Death Eater, sans chaleur aucune cependant dans sa voix – sans doute encore enclin à se laisser aller à son rôle de baby-sitter.

\- Hum, je bouge les doigts sans souffrir des masses, répondit le concerné qui la fixait avec attention, sa paluche ayant repris forme et couleur naturelles depuis le temps.

\- Et avez-vous des nouvelles de votre démission, poursuivit Snape, de son ton toujours désintéressé, les mains croisées derrière le dos, les pans de sa cape tourbillonnant à ses chevilles.

\- Auriez-vous peur que je me tue par accident, plaisanta le jeune homme, trouvant étrange que son ancien enseignant ait l'apparence de se soucier, ou de faire semblant de se soucier pour être précis, de la sorte.

\- Malheureusement pour vous, comme pour moi d'ailleurs parce que je ne le fais pas de gaieté bon coeur, Dumbledore m'a demandé à ce que je garde un œil sur vous, souffla le Corbeau, laissant transparaître un léger dégoût quant à s'acquitter de cette tâche. Et je pense que cela passe aussi par de telles questions pour le moins banales… Quoique, si on vous connaît bien, il vaut mieux s'en préoccuper, vu vos tendances peu orthodoxes à provoquer des cataclysmes en tout genre dus à la négligence de votre propre personne, finit-il, les lèvres retroussées, l'étudiant avec attention après qu'il se soit arrêté en plein milieu du couloir encore désert.

Melbourne haussa un sourcil. Donc, se faire chaperonner venait du Directeur? Soit, il n'allait pas protester, même s'il en mourait d'envie parce qu'il en avait marre de ces sous-entendus comme quoi il ne pouvait pas se gérer tout seul tel un adulte. Cependant, il commençait à se lasser à s'énerver et perdre du temps et de l'énergie pour des détails pareils, même s'ils pesaient lourds sur son existence. C'était après tout leur problème à eux, plus le sien. Il s'arrêta lui aussi pour plonger ses yeux bleu-azur dans ceux, noir scarabée, de son collègue et il n'en retira rien, comme il s'y attendait. Pas étonnant quand on faisait face à un Occlumens et Legilimens accompli comme Snape. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin, sarcastique, semblant s'amuser de la situation.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre transparence. J'espère ne pas vous être un fardeau comme j'ai eu l'air de l'être lorsque j'étudiais pour les NEWT avec vous, murmura le jeune homme.

Aucune émotion n'avait transpiré de ses mots. C'était comme s'il avait balancé une évidence banale, sans intérêt quelconque, de celles qui le feraient passer pour quelqu'un d'insensible – ou d'inconscient. Il avait toujours eu cette attitude là, se souvenait le Corbeau, quand il était affalé sur sa paillasse, l'air ailleurs, pendant que sa potion mijotait dans son chaudron. Comment n'avait-il pas fait sauter les cachots plusieurs fois par trimestre les trois ans qu'il l'avait eu comme élève, le Death Eater s'interrogeait encore sur ce coup de bol monstre. Il avait pourtant fini par se rendre compte que ce détachement du monde autour de lui cachait – avait caché – d'autres pans de sa personnalité plus profonds. A croire qu'il avait eu besoin de construire cette façade flegmatique pour ne pas laisser transparaître l'ouragan qui semait le chaos en lui. Snape trouvait cela à la fois idiot et pas si bête que cela, lui-même prenant soin de tout compartimenter pour continuer à mettre un pied devant l'autre tous les jours. Mais… C'était idiot comme manière de procéder et il n'était pas prêt d'en démordre, même si…

 _Quel idiot! C'était tout ce qui lui traversait l'esprit à ce moment-là, bien que c'était assez inapproprié en de telles circonstances. Il n'empêchait que Snape trouvait cela idiot. Irréfléchi, inconscient, lâche, signe de faiblesse… Tout un champ lexical dessus même… Le Maître de Potions poussa un soupir qui semblait venir du plus profond de son être, qui n'avait attendu que cela, arrivé à un stade de maturation avancée. C'était étrange. D'habitude, dit-on, il y avait des signes avant coureur. En tout cas, Pomfrey l'avait avoué elle aussi. Soit, il ne les aurait pas relevés car il avait pris ses fonctions seulement depuis un peu plus d'un an. Il découvrait tout sur le tas. Enfin, bon, c'était un peu tard pour dire de pareilles inepties. Ils étaient face aux faits, point barre._

 _\- Si vous pouviez cesser de faire semblant de dormir quand je daigne passer, Melbourne, ce serait apprécié de reconnaître cet effort d'agir tel un futur adulte, persifla-t-il, lançant un regard de biais vers l'adolescent alité à l'un des lits de l'infirmerie._

 _Les rideaux qui isolaient le meuble avaient été tirés le temps que l'infirmière prodigue quelques soins et que l'entretien avec les enseignants se passe. Bien entendu, il avait fallu que ce soit Snape qui arrive en avance sur ses collègues. Melbourne se retenait de rouler les yeux d'exaspération, mais il était las. Très las. Il n'avait pas envie de se fatiguer à exprimer ses ressentis, ni à ressentir tout court de toute façon. La pointe d'exaspération avait-elle à peine germée en lui qu'elle avait crevé de suite. Son corps semblait être fait de plomb également, tout comme ses paupières pesaient chacune cinquante kilos. Son cerveau, bien que pas endommagé, avait l'air de fonctionner au ralenti. Il avait cumulé un trop plein d'épuisement moral et physique et son organisme lâchait tout en l'état actuel des choses, se vengeant de ne pas avoir été écouté malgré tous les SOS qu'il avait régulièrement signalés. SOS parmi lesquels l'accident en cours de potions qui avait failli tuer tout le monde, lui inclus. Dommage que ce satané Snape, prodige dans cette discipline, ne l'ait pas laissé seul dans le cachot. Il n'y aurait plus eu de Melbourne depuis un bail. Et il n'y aurait pas eu de Melbourne dans cet état là en ce jour… Alors, il maintenait les orbes clos, parce qu'en plus de la honte cuisante de l'échec et du qu'en dira-t-on, il ne souhaitait pas affronter son enseignant. Ni les autres, au passage. Il n'avait pas songé une seconde y survivre. Et là, il pouvait se mordre les doigts… Si seulement ses bras ne lui faisaient pas un mal de chien quand il osait les bouger ne serait-ce qu'un peu… Méthode Muggle, peu orthodoxe. Les Sorciers avaient plutôt une tendance au poison, la baguette étant incapable de jeter un sort contre son possesseur. Les Muggles avaient pourtant pas mal de ressources concernant ce domaine… Les Sorciers rataient pas mal de choses… Voilà qu'il déraillait complet maintenant. Il laissa échapper un soupir, n'en pouvant tout bonnement plus._

 _\- Melbourne, claqua d'un ton impatient Snape qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard une seule seconde, debout près de lui, les mains derrière le dos. Vous n'allez pas fuir vos responsabilités de cette manière puérile._

 _\- Juste… Soyez humain, pour une fois, rétorqua l'adolescent dans un murmure._

 _\- Ah, parce que vous croyez que je vais devenir conciliant avec vous après ce que vous avez fait, se moqua le Corbeau._

 _\- Je ne suis pas naïf non plus, maugréa Melbourne, qui avait fini par ouvrir les yeux et le regarder, courroucé. Si vous pouviez mettre vos sarcasmes en veilleuse, ouais, je ne serais pas contre… Même si en contrepartie, je dois être collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je m'en fiche…_

 _\- Qui a parlé de vous voir en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année, questionna une voix un peu plus loin._

 _Le professeur de Charmes arrivait bientôt dans le champ-de-vision du jeune Ravenclaw, suivi de près par la Directrice-Adjointe et le Directeur. Melbourne ferma les yeux un instant, la honte lui brûlant l'oesophage._

 _\- Ne me dites pas, Severus, que vous comptez maintenir les retenues que vous aviez prévu pour ce garçon, poursuivit Flitwick – qui se lassait de voir que son collègue semblait éprouver un malin plaisir à placer sa charge en retenue à la moindre occasion._

 _\- Et pourquoi pas, questionna en retour le Maître de Potions, qui s'était retourné vers le Directeur des Ravenclaw, sourcils froncés, dur comme de la pierre._

 _Le regard du Directeur de Maison se voulut éloquent, ce qui permit à la honte de Melbourne de l'oppresser au niveau de la poitrine. Il ne manquait plus que la pitié les fasse réagir comme s'il était fait de porcelaine… Pourquoi avait-il fait cela, déjà? Non, mais à croire qu'il finirait lui aussi par se traiter de tous les noms, comme le faisait déjà le Corbeau avec lui. Puéril. Gamin. Irréfléchi. Idiot. Voilà. Terme exact._

 _\- Je pense que nous pouvons oublier cette histoire de retenues, commença l'enseignant de Ravenclaw. Il me semble que monsieur Melbourne a bien saisi qu'il lui fallait être attentif en cours pour qu'une telle erreur ne se r…_

 _\- Une erreur? Vous appelez ça «une erreur», explosa Snape, encore touché par ce qui s'était produit l'année précédente au point de le remettre sur le tapis dès qu'il en avait l'occasion._

 _\- Allons, allons, tempéra Dumbledore, qui s'était placé entre les deux hommes, chacune de ses mains tendue devant chacun d'eux pour les intimer à se calmer sur-le-champ, pendant que McGonagall pinçait des lèvres, trouvant que le Maître de Potions avait bien peu de coeur sur ce coup-ci – malgré le fait que son jeune collègue allait au chevet du gosse dès que possible._

 _La Directrice-Adjointe se pencha vers Melbourne, son regard reflétant son inquiétude. Rares étaient les situations où ils faisaient face à ces actes désespérés. Le suicide était très mal perçu dans le monde des Sorciers, notamment à cause de cette pensée Pure-Blood qui était sensée être imposée comme unique dans la communauté. Selon certains principes, s'ôter la vie relevait du scandale, dans le sens où on trouverait à redire sur cette tentative de se montrer plus fort que la mort – et l'Avada. Un tel geste et vous étiez catalogué d'arrogant et d'idiot. Au pire, vous étiez discrédité. Soit, Melbourne n'avait pas à s'en soucier sur ce dernier point, songea McGonagall. Cependant, il ne fallait pas non plus ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé chez ce garçon. Bien sûr qu'avec ses collègues, elle l'avait vu grandir et évoluer dans l'école. Bien sûr qu'elle avait noté une plus profonde isolation dans le courant de sa seconde année. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu vraiment l'air de s'être fait des amis et d'être quelqu'un de très sociable. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder Snape… Non, malgré ce que disait Pomfrey, que des signes avant-coureurs existaient, la Lionne était persuadée que certaines personnes étaient douées pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention sur elles. Et l'Aiglon avait un certain talent pour cela. Il savait se faire discret._

 _Elle lui demanda comment il allait, comment il se sentait. L'adolescent referma les orbes quelques secondes, s'interrogeant sur la probabilité de mourir étouffé par la honte. Une des choses les plus désagréables qu'il ait eu à vivre était bien celle d'être le centre d'attention des adultes. Et il l'avait déjà vécu il y a quatre ans, lorsque l'équipe pédagogique avait eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé avec ses parents. Il n'avait pas envie de revivre ce genre d'expérience. Il choisit de ne pas lui répondre, d'adoucir son regard lorsqu'il le croisa avec celui, perçant, de l'enseignante, et de le détourner ensuite pour s'intéresser aux rideaux blancs qui longeaient son lit. Il sentait les yeux noirs de Snape lui brûler la carotide, car le Corbeau aurait eu à redire de cette action._

 _Enfin, il finit par parler, parce qu'il voulait qu'ils s'en aillent tous le plus vite possible…_

 _\- Le professeur Snape m'a mis en retenue pour deux mois il y a trois semaines, chaque samedi. J'irai au bout de ma punition, débita-t-il d'un ton plat. Et s'il faut que je prolonge parce que je suis un manchot sans cervelle, soit. Cela ne me pose aucun problème…_

 _Personne ne s'y était attendu. D'ordinaire, les étudiants fuyaient les retenues au maximum, les détournaient, suppliaient que les enseignants ne les y mettent pas. Les quatre professeurs avaient haussé les sourcils d'étonnement. Pomfrey, qui eut le malheur de passer à ce moment-là précis, avait trouvé cette décision irréfléchie dans un sorte de cri, tellement elle jugeait l'idée et saugrenue et inconcevable. Elle avait argué que même si des soins avaient été apportés pour que Melbourne guérisse vite de ses blessures et n'en garde que peu de traces, il avait fallu composer avec la gravité de celles-ci. Il n'y avait pas intérêt à ce que Snape demande au garçon de récurer des fonds de chaudrons où elle se mettrait dans une colère noire. Enfin ce n'était pas un geste anodin et le mettre en retenue dans les sous-sols du château n'aideraient pas à le faire se sentir mieux! Ils n'allaient quand même pas laisser un adolescent dépressif dicter de sa conduite, à discerner ce qui était bon ou mauvais pour lui, parce que, techniquement, il avait un jugement biaisé sur ces points-là. Les retenues avaient ainsi été suspendues…_

Snape fixait toujours le jeune homme face à lui. Il avait de quoi être exaspéré; car il devait garder un œil sur le jeune Malfoy… Dumbledore craignait que le Mage Noir ne lui fasse prendre un rôle plus important pour humilier son père. Le Unbreakable Vow qui le reliait à Narcissa penchait en ce sens. Le Corbeau s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas été nommé nounou de l'Ordre. Le vénérable sorcier avait indiqué dans le cas de Melbourne qu'il était le seul à faire plus ou moins figure d'autorité directe avec lui – en se référant aux années d'études du garçon, et que c'était lui, Snape, qui l'avait initié à l'Ordre. Les orbes bleu-azur ne fléchissaient pas. Ils ne partaient plus ailleurs, comme à cette époque, dans un univers propre à Melbourne. Quelque chose avait vraiment changé chez lui. Il restait ce gamin tête-en-l'air et hautement irritant; mais le désormais professeur de Défenses devait admettre cela: William Melbourne semblait avoir gagné en… confiance.

\- Je réitère ma question, murmura le Death Eater, qu'en est-il de votre démission?

\- Elle a été validée en commission; cette fois-ci, le jeune homme sourit. Il paraît que Scrimgeour est fou de rage, mais je m'en doutais au fond. Il aura beaucoup de difficultés à lever une enquête interne désormais. Il y parviendra, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Je voulais lui compliquer un peu la tâche…

\- A vous ouïr, vous feriez pâlir quelque uns de mes Slytherin, répliqua Snape – ce qui approchait d'un compliment venant de lui.

\- C'est sans doute ces longs mois à passer en retenue dans vos cachots qui m'ont appris… certaines compétences, retourna Melbourne, amusé.

Cette fois-ci, il coupa court à la conversation et s'enferma dans son bureau. Sa désintégration des stéréotypes sur les Muggles était une entreprise ardue. Snape soupira et se massa les paupières, las à la perspective de cette année scolaire des plus épuisantes en vue. Il se dirigea cette fois-ci au second étage pour traumatiser les premiers élèves dans cette discipline tant aimée. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

_Il se demandait ce qu'il y avait de plus exaspérant entre le fait que Melbourne squattait ses cachots ou le fait que Melbourne s'entêtait à récurer des chaudrons malgré les réticences de Pomfrey._

 _Snape ne dormait toujours pas, minuit passée. Il avait vu la situation lui échapper un peu concernant ce garçon. Certes, il ne dérangeait nullement. Il était irritant et mou, mais rien de plus. Il était au demeurant obéissant et suivait ses instructions quant aux diverses tâches qu'il lui commandait pendant ces longues heures de retenues qu'il lui avait jeté à la figure le jour même où il avait failli tuer tout le monde, et tous les autres jours– et il y en avait eu pleins. Le Maître de Potions s'en rappelait comme si cela avait été la veille. Les étudiants étaient encore abasourdis par ce qui était arrivé, sans trop comprendre pour la plupart, Snape ayant été rapide sur ce coup-là. Melbourne était à la fois complètement mortifié et retourné, en tout cas, c'était ce qui transpirait de lui. Après avoir réussi de justesse à annuler les effets de la potion, le Corbeau s'était rué sur l'adolescent et avait dit d'une fureur blanche et menaçante «Retenue. Tous les soirs pendant trois mois. Dans mes cachots. Vous avez de la chance que personne ne soit mort par vos bêtises.»_

 _Le gosse n'avait ni pleuré, ni tremblé, ni protesté. Il n'en avait rien sorti. Il s'était contenté de le fixer d'un regard vide. Vide. Cela avait ébranlé un tout petit peu l'assurance du Death Eater l'espace de quelques secondes. Vide. Impossible de ne pas ressentir quoique ce soit lorsqu'on venait d'attenter à la vie d'une vingtaine de personnes à la fois, dont la sienne, et de se prendre une volée de retenues… Ne pas réagir à cela? Il fallait être mal fait. Enfin, les adolescents se ressemblaient tous, à quelques variantes près. Il voulait s'en persuader en tout cas._

 _Soit, désormais, le petit Aigle de Flitwick avait suivi ses instructions à la lettre. Il venait tous les soirs après les cours, voire quand il n'en avait pas. La première fois, le Maître de Potions avait levé un sourcil. Qu'il vienne faire des heures supplémentaires était sans précédent. Il était sûr que ses collègues auraient été un poil verts de jalousie. Un poil. La partie autoritaire d'eux. Il avait alors demandé au jeune ce qu'il faisait là. Il lui avait lancé un coup d'oeil, pour jauger son humeur sans doute, et avait répondu que s'il désirait fournir un travail un minimum correct en potions, rien de tel que se trouver en laboratoire de potions. Snape lui avait rappelé l'épisode qui l'avait amené ici, en retenue, pendant que ses chers camarades profitaient du beau temps (même s'il faisait déjà froid). Melbourne avait haussé les épaules, arguant que beau ou pas beau, il ne profitait pas du temps dehors, l'air de quelqu'un qui s'en fichait royalement. Notant qu'il allait se pencher sur la dissertation qu'il leur avait demandée de produire, donc de la théorie, le Maître de Potions l'y avait laissé, retournant à ses classes. Il n'avait pas pensé alors que donner le feu vert ce jour-là permettait à l'adolescent de littéralement squatter ses cachots dès qu'il avait du temps libre. Le Corbeau, exaspéré, avait tenté de l'intimider, l'humilier, lui demander d'un ton ironique s'il n'avait ni chambre, ni salle commune et ni bibliothèque tour à tour. Rien à faire. Melbourne semblait apprécier ces lieux, communément décrits comme sinistres et morbides par ses pairs. Snape avait fini par lâcher du lest. Peut-être était-ce l'occasion de bien lui faire comprendre que dans ses classes, comme dans la vie réelle, celle qui les attendait tous hors du château, aucune erreur telle qu'il avait commise ne pouvait passer. Il avait observé au fil des semaines que les différentes tâches qu'il lui ordonnait étaient loin de dégoûter l'adolescent. Elles avaient même l'air de lui plaire assez. Il était au minimum intrigué, au mieux appliqué. C'était à ces moments privilégiés que l'enseignant avait compris ce que Slughorn avait écrit dans ses rapports qu'il avait laissé à son remplaçant avant de partir à la retraite. Cela expliquait également le fait que malgré son côté tête-en-l'air et distrait, il pouvait se targuer d'avoir des notes admissibles. Melbourne semblait avoir un respect réel quant à la discipline. Il prenait soin du matériel qu'il nettoyait de manière systématique à la main, et non à l'aide de sa baguette avait noté Snape, et avait l'air sensible aux différentes composantes, autant par leur aspect que par leur odeur et texture. Cela était largement démontré dans ses essais._

 _Néanmoins, malgré ces permissions, Snape ne s'attendait pas à ce que Melbourne crève le plafond dans ses absurdités cette nuit-là. L'adolescent s'était extirpé de l'infirmerie après son… idiotie, malgré les protestations et réserves formulées par une Pomfrey inquiète. Le Corbeau avait eu le déplaisir de le trouver dans ses cachots à cirer les paillasses après les avoir lavées à grands coups d'eau chaude et de savon noir. Courroucé, il avait congédié le garçon, l'intimant au moins d'aller se nourrir dans la Grande Salle et d'aller dormir._

 _Sur le coup, il avait oublié que Melbourne ne dormait pas, ou très peu et très mal. D'où les cernes noires sous ses orbes et son air pâlot. Comme s'il était doté d'un sixième sens, plutôt d'un instinct aigu de survie, le Death Eater s'était réveillé, une sensation désagréable derrière la nuque telle une menace sous-jacente, prête à bondir s'il baissait sa garde. Il s'était levé d'un bond, baguette en main, et avait lancé un_ Hominum Revelio _informulé. Avec maîtrise totale de ses émotions, il n'avait même pas cillé lorsqu'il prit connaissance d'une présence dans l'un des cachots. Il s'était déplacé en silence jusqu'à la porte par laquelle on percevait des rais de lumière. Un bruit répétitif lui parvenait aux oreilles. Un bruit métallique. L'homme ne se posa aucune question et ouvrit brusquement la porte, en garde, prêt à lancer une dizaine de sorts en même temps. Le bout de sa baguette avait baissé dès lors qu'il saisit la scène devant lui._

 _Melbourne récurait les fonds de chaudron. Mais le plus perturbant n'était pas cette tâche faite à minuit passée, c'était les larmes qui baignaient abondamment son visage. Snape finit par se rendre compte de cette raison. La magie de l'adolescent empêchait les soins de Pomfrey d'agir et frotter comme il le faisait rouvrait partiellement les plaies. Les bandages avaient déjà rougi à certains endroits. Cela devait faire un mal de chien, d'où les larmes. Et il fallait être sacrément retors pour s'infliger de telles peines…Le Maître de Potions soupira, exaspéré._

 _\- Melbourne, commença-t-il, d'un ton impatient._

 _\- Quoi, croassa l'adolescent._

 _OK, il était à fleur de peau. Nouvelle donnée à prendre en considération. Il préférait quand l'Aiglon était uniquement irritant dans ses rêveries. C'était plus facile à gérer. Là… Il savait que le moindre faux pas et toute l'équipe pédagogique se jetait sur lui. Gumbling Gargoyles! Pourquoi Melbourne avait fait une telle idiotie? Cela ne servait à rien. Strictement à rien, si ce n'était que s'alourdir encore plus de peine et de douleur, quitte à en étouffer. Il leva les yeux au ciel et passa à la réprimande classique._

 _\- Il est minuit passée, je ne vous ai pas demandé de récurer de chaudrons, et Mrs Pomfrey a exigé que vous ne le fassiez plus le temps que ce que vous êtes en train de rouvrir en beauté cicatrise. Dois-je en conclure que vous n'avez pas compris un traître mot de ce que nous vous avons dit plus tôt dans la journée?_

 _L'adolescent lâcha le grattoir, qui produit un son sourd en percutant le fond du chaudron. Il s'essuya les joues, pas l'air embarrassé de pleurer devant le Death Eater. Il n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal, songeait l'enseignant, parce que le gosse se démenait à ne rien laisser paraître de ce qu'il ressentait – avec succès ou non._

 _\- Faire ça me permet de ne rien ressentir, monsieur, murmura-t-il, en indiquant d'un vague geste de tête les chaudrons._

 _\- Quitte à pleurer comme un enfant parce que vous saignez, releva Snape, les bras croisés sur son torse._

 _\- … La douleur me permet également de ne rien ressentir, balaya Melbourne d'un haussement d'épaules._

 _\- Stupide, ne put se retenir Snape, parce que ça l'était à ses yeux._

 _Le jeune Ravenclaw ne releva pas. Il se contenta une nouvelle fois de hausser des épaules, l'air égal quant à ce que pouvait en dire son enseignant, et récupéra le grattoir à la main – alors qu'un_ Accio _aurait été plus aisé et rapide._

 _\- Posez ce grattoir, Melbourne, ordonna le Maître de Potions d'un ton ferme. Allez dormir. Vous reprendrez votre retenue à des heures plus normales demain._

 _\- Je… ne peux pas dormir, m'sieur, marmonna l'adolescent, qui lui jeta un regard qui marqua le Death Eater sur l'instant, comme lorsqu'il était vide._

 _Il ne mentait pas. Cela se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure. Le Corbeau marmonna dans sa barbe et fit demi-tour pour accéder à ses réserves. Lorsqu'il revint, il nota que Melbourne n'avait pas bougé. Au moins n'avait-il pas repris son récurage. Obéissant. Du moins, lorsque cela l'arrangeait. En soi, il était comme tous ces adolescents qui regorgeaient les classes. Il posa une fiole sous le nez du gosse. Il porta son attention dessus puis releva la tête pour lever un sourcil étonné à l'encontre de son enseignant._

 _\- Vous dites que vous ne dormez pas et je ne veux pas que vous me cassiez les pieds, alors une bonne Sleeping Draught et tout le monde part satisfait, siffla Snape. Dix-sept heures, comme d'habitude. Je ne tolérerai aucun retard, fit-il en tournant les talons pour regagner ses appartements privés._

 _Il n'avait pas songé trois secondes que Melbourne serait assez sot pour s'administrer la potion entre les quatre murs du cachot, parce qu'il fut vite déconfit de le voir dormir, avachi sur une paillasse cinq heures plus tard, heure à laquelle il se levait tous les jours, la sensation de raideur derrière la nuque ne l'ayant pas quitté._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

Potter avait récolté une retenue. Snape n'avait pas apprécié ce qu'il s'était passé en cours et il lui avait donc demandé à se pointer à son bureau le samedi à venir à dix-sept heures. Le Corbeau l'avait vu quitter sa classe l'air contrit. Parfait. S'il fallait lui rappeler ce qu'il lui réservait pour cette année de manière brutale, il serait servi. Puis, il reporta son attention sur le reste de la classe. Ses Serpents n'avaient pas débarrassé le plancher. Loin de vouloir leur montrer une quelconque surprise, l'enseignant se contenta de les interroger du regard, les mains sous le menton.

Malfoy s'humecta les lèvres, tandis que les autres lui apportaient leur soutien par coups d'oeil, loin d'être discrets nota le Death Eater. La subtilité n'était pas encore tout à fait maîtrisée chez ces jeunes. Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps sous l'égide du Mage Noir, déplora leur Directeur de Maison dans sa tête.

\- Monsieur, nous avions une idée, mes camarades et moi, commença le préfet, un peu hésitant, l'air de craindre sincèrement Snape, ce que ce dernier appréciait néanmoins.

\- Quelle est-elle, demanda sobrement le concerné, se gardant de dénoter trop d'impatience dans le timbre de sa voix.

\- Comme nous avons eu quelques irrégularités dans notre enseignement de Défenses, nous avions songé qu'il nous serait instructif de voir un vrai duel entre personnes compétentes.

Le Corbeau remarqua les tentatives du blond à s'approprier les codes subtils de la négociation.

\- J'imagine que vous avez également songé aux personnes dites compétentes pour une démonstration, somme toute un peu triviale et irrégulière dans la manière dont on enseigne cette matière entre ces murs, souffla Snape, se demandant si le garçon n'avait pas correspondu avec des gens de Durmstrang qui pratiquaient cela de manière régulière à sa connaissance.

\- Oh! Ce n'est pas pour que cela finisse en blessures graves, balaya le garçon, sûr de lui.

Cela dépendait de qui se battrait. Cela dépendant toujours de qui se battait dans la réalité.

\- Nous avions, bien entendu, songé à vous, monsieur, murmura Malfoy, d'un ton flatteur. Vous êtes notre enseignant et il faut que quelqu'un chaperonne l'exercice de démonstration.

 _Allez-y, Malfoy, continuez de cette manière et peut-être que le Mage Noir ne s'offusquera pas des traits forcés de votre talent pour être enclin à pardonner à votre père_ , pensa Snape.

\- Et nous avions pensé faire appel à monsieur Melbourne. Il paraît qu'il a beaucoup de temps libre… Et il fut notre enseignant l'année dernière – et bien que cela me déplaise de le reconnaître, il a cependant enseigné des notions exploitables en termes de défense.

Le Corbeau se garda de remarquer à haute voix que Melbourne avait le don d'être irritant – surtout si d'aventure il était au courant qu'une personne telle que cet élève l'ait complimenté. Il comprenait en vérité pourquoi Malfoy et ses sbires voulaient qu'il soit ridiculisé par le Death Eater. Melbourne avait beau être irritant, il n'en demeurait pas moins Muggle-born et un ennemi, certes encore un peu insignifiant, mais un ennemi quand même, au vu de ce qu'il avait déjà fait en s'opposant au Mage Noir. Pour ne pas perdre la face, il accepta la proposition. Par Merlin…

Dans quel bourbier venait-il de s'engager? 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

jeu de mots avec une expression anglaise: garder un oeil sur quelqu'un se dit to keep an eagle eye on somebody. Melbourne ayant été à Ravenclaw, et Snape le voyant encore comme un gosse, aiglon se dit eaglet.

*² description tirée de J.K. Rowling elle-même: rendons à César ce qui est à César.

p.s.: je me suis rendu compte tardivement de l'âge de Burbage dans le canon et ne peux, hélas revenir en arrière. Mettons que je me fonde sur le personnage joué dans les films, qui la dépeignent plus âgée. Ceci me permet de rester un tantinet cohérent. Cependant, il y aura des soucis administratifs suite à cette retraite anticipée plus tard, évoqués au chapitre 7.


	6. Chapitre 5: The poison from the snake

Hello, voici la suite de ma fic. On apprend des petites choses ici et là. L'enquête du trio d'or sur ce qui se passa en 1989 va être réduite à rien, secret défense oblige! Ma vision des cours d'études sur les Moldus est un peu bizarre, je l'avoue, mais je voulais rentrer dans le lard des sorciers.

Bonne lecture!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Chapitre cinq: The poison from the snake may not be the worse to fear**

Hermione, dont l'emploi du temps était surchargé parce qu'elle avait obtenu tous ses OWL et ne comptait lâcher aucune de ses matières, trouva malgré tout une plage de libre dans la semaine pour satisfaire sa curiosité. La jeune fille avait voulu savoir ce que donnait un cours de Melbourne en Etude des Muggles, certaine qu'il ne ferait rien comme personne avant lui. Elle se fondait sur la manière dont il avait géré la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et sur le peu de retours dont elle avait eu vent concernant les péripéties de cet été. Personne n'avait vraiment pris le temps de mettre au parfum les jeunes durant leurs congés estivaux, tout juste que le jeune homme posait problème auprès des institutions. Enfin, pour être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle songeait qu'il était peut-être mieux placé que quiconque pour parler des Muggles et ne se cachait pas d'être un descendant d'une des familles des sans pouvoirs. De quoi éveiller sa curiosité et de tout faire pour la combler sur le plan intellectuel.

Ce fut ainsi que l'adolescente se dirigea le pas sûr vers la salle de classe, ce vendredi matin, alors que la majorité de ses camarades, dont ses amis, n'avait pas cours. Elle avait demandé la permission au jeune professeur en amont dans une courte missive, et il avait accepté. Comme l'année précédente, il n'attendait pas ses étudiants à l'extérieur de la salle de classe, mais dedans, assis sur son bureau à méditer sur des gribouillis qu'il avait étalé sur tout le tableau. A croire qu'il lui en faudrait un de taille plus conséquente. Quoique, s'il avait plus de place, il n'en aurait jamais fini… Il avait l'air de s'étaler au maximum dès qu'il avait de l'espace, un besoin de vider le trop-plein de sa tête sans doute. Lorsque la poignée d'élèves se fut installée, il reporta son attention sur eux et sourit à la vue de la jeune Lionne qui le lui rendit. En l'espace de quatre jours, Melbourne avait tiré profit du faible effectif de ses classes, les transformant naturellement en cours particuliers. La prise de parole était devenue le point central de ses cours, la place de la discussion et de la réflexion étant au coeur de son enseignement. Hermione se disait qu'il avait une qualité inhérente que peu de professeurs pouvaient se targuer: que ses élèves soient trois comme vingt-huit, il était apte à les conduire à se servir de leurs neurones. Même Snape n'avait pas ce tour de force là, se débrouillant avec ses propres méthodes pour faire chauffer les cervelles de ses étudiants.

Dans un premier temps, le jeune homme leur demanda s'ils avaient eu le temps de feuilleter le livre au programme. Il ne fut pas tant surpris de la réponse typique à cette question: ils s'étaient contentés de vagues haussements d'épaules. Bien qu'ils avaient un peu moins d'heures de cours, leur temps libre était déjà rogné par la masse de travail que ses collègues leur infligeait. Il ne fut pas étonné non plus que la jeune Granger lui ait répondu par l'affirmative, s'excusant cependant qu'elle n'y avait jeté qu'un œil global. Melbourne sourit une nouvelle fois, et la jeune fille reconnut ce sourire: c'était celui qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait jeté son manuel de Défense à la poubelle. Un simple réflexe nerveux la fit poser fermement ses deux mains sur son exemplaire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire vivre la même déconvenue à ce livre qu'avec l'autre, plaisanta le professeur, les autres élèves les interrogeant du regard, n'y comprenant rien. Je vous posais la question, non pas pour vous engueuler, mais pour vous dire que nous nous fonderons surtout sur d'autres supports que le livre. Nous suivrons néanmoins la chronologie des thèmes abordés dans les différents chapitres, mais prendrons d'autres perspectives que celles écrites dedans, fit-il en montrant son exemplaire ouvert au hasard. Bon, maintenant, que pouvez-vous me dire en quelques mots ce que vous savez des Muggles jusqu'ici?

Un silence de plomb enveloppa le groupe, gêné d'avoir droit de parler, peu accoutumé à cet exercice et pas sûrs de ce qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de dire ou non. Même le seul étudiant de Slytherin tenait sa langue, alors que Melbourne s'était plus ou moins attendu à ce qu'il soit le catalyseur de l'échange. Il haussa les sourcils, étonné. Il reformula sa question, mettant en avant ce dont ils se rappelaient des cours des années précédentes et qu'ils étaient là pour échanger, pas pour marquer des points ou pour se faire réprimander d'une quelconque manière. Pour désamorcer l'ambiance, Melbourne provoqua la chose en assurant qu'à part le fait qu'ils n'aient pas de pouvoir, les Muggles étaient des êtres humains, des _homo sapiens sapiens_ , comme tout anthropologue le déclarait dans ses recherches sur l'évolution de l'humanité. Voyant qu'ils ne déliaient toujours pas leur langue, le jeune homme passa à une autre amorce.

\- Bon, qu'avez-vous à dire des stéréotypes qui circulent sur les Muggles? En restant raisonnables néanmoins. Je ne veux pas que cette classe soit le berceau des ressentiments à leur endroit.

\- Hum, on dit qu'ils sont farfelus et bizarres, hésita une fille de Hufflepuff, mal à l'aise au point de rougir à peine ses propres mots prononcés.

Ceci permit au moins aux autres de hocher de la tête, confirmant ses dires, à l'exception de Hermione qui gardait le silence, les lèvres pincées. Cependant, elle ne s'offusqua en rien, les clichés suscités étant encore raisonnables, et tentant de se mettre à la place de ses camarades qui avaient grandi et furent éduqués dans des familles qui ne frayaient pas avec les Muggles.

\- Soit, mais c'est un peu vague, souleva Melbourne. On peut caser tout et n'importe quoi avec ces deux mots, dit-il tandis qu'il écrivit au tableau «strange/weird» et «scatterbrain» après avoir effacé son gribouillis d'un coup de baguette. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord? En restant dans le flou, nous ne pouvons vraiment réfléchir de manière précise sur ce que nous pensons d'eux. OK, je vois que ma question vous embarrasse. Je comprends. On peut vite partir dans le politiquement incorrect avec ce qui se passe actuellement chez les Sorciers.

Ses derniers mots firent sourire jaune le Slytherin et d'autres camarades de classe, ce que Melbourne ignora avec soin.

\- Pouvez-vous être un peu plus précise, Miss…?

\- Byron, monsieur, couina la pauvre fille, devenue le centre d'attention de ses camarades, rougissant comme un fruit mûr en un temps record.

\- Désolé de vous infliger cela, Miss Byron. Cela n'a pas le but de vous martyriser. Je vais vous aider dans ce cas. Alors, dit-il en se raclant la gorge, l'air songeur. En quoi les Muggles sont bizarres? Il pianota un temps son menton avec ses doigts, l'air contemplatif.

\- Ils ont des coutumes étranges, osa le Slytherin sans prendre la peine de lever la main.

\- Lesquelles, demanda le jeune homme, sur le ton de la conversation. N'ayez pas peur de me les dire. Je ne vais pas vous pétrifier pour autant, si c'est ce que vous craignez.

\- Ils sont assez friands des faits divers, avança Hermione, plus parce que c'était vrai qu'autre chose, se souvenant de la pile de journaux people dans le salon de ses parents.

\- Une excellente occupation, toute innocente en apparence, sourit Melbourne. Vous avez dû être mise au fait des années noires de la Couronne Britannique, Miss Granger?

La jeune fille se contenta de hocher de la tête, affirmative. Oh oui, concernant Lady Di, il y avait de quoi. Même les journaux décrétés comme sérieux s'en étaient emparés et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il y ait une une consacrée à la Princesse de Galles. Sa remarque fit rire quand même le professeur qui ne put s'en empêcher. Il finit par se contrôler et dire que ce n'était pas une bizarrerie typique des Muggles, les Sorciers ne s'en privant pas non plus, cette tendance à aimer les potins étant encline à tout humain.

Cette plaisanterie permit de détendre l'atmosphère et de lancer les jeunes, rendant le cours plus dynamique et intéressant. Le but de cette heure avait été de démontrer que penser quelque chose d'une communauté ne dépendait que de la perspective que l'on en avait, mais que si on prenait la chose sous une autre facette du prisme ou si on prenait du recul, notre vision n'avait plus effet de réel. Melbourne avait même détourné leur débat en demandant ce qui était atypique chez les Sorciers. Il avait réussi à les coincer plus ou moins. La leçon s'acheva par des remerciements de la part de l'enseignant pour leur collaboration.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dès lors que Snape avait accepté la proposition de ses élèves, il s'était dépêché de tenir au courant Melbourne dans la salle des professeurs. Tous deux avaient décidé que leur intervention se ferait la semaine suivante, le temps de reprogrammer ce que le Corbeau avait prévu et avoir l'aval de Dumbledore pour proposer l'atelier dans le parc. Une fois le pragmatique pensé, Snape était retourné dans son jeu favori: asséner une pluie de sarcasmes sur son collègue qui n'avait pas moufté et l'écoutait même avec un certain respect, comme s'il se nourrissait de l'attitude peu amène du Death Eater. En même temps, Melbourne jugeait plus aisé de composer avec cette partie là du professeur de Défense, dont il était accoutumé. Il en avait été rythmé à la fin de son adolescence et se faire redresser de la sorte l'avait grandement aidé. Cependant, sa réceptivité embarrassait beaucoup Snape, qui ne pouvait se retenir de songer qu'il était grandement irritant, de plus en plus prononcé avec l'âge semblait-il. Puis, notant qu'il n'avait pas eu l'air de bien saisir la situation, le Death Eater se vit obligé de patienter que la salle se déserte pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

\- Ils s'attendent à ce que je vous fasse mordre la poussière, murmura Snape. Ils veulent que je vous remette à votre place, pour que vous compreniez que vous allez trop loin – un peu comme un avertissement.

\- En même temps, cela risque largement d'être le cas, monsieur, rétorqua Melbourne, loin d'être impressionné, voire soucieux quant à la petite machination qui se refermait sur lui. Vous avez l'expérience du terrain, moi non.

Cet aveu fit sourire de suffisance le Corbeau, qui ne s'en cacha même pas devant son interlocuteur. Il reprit néanmoins son air sérieux aussitôt.

\- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, Melbourne. Ce n'est pas seulement un exercice de démonstration pour satisfaire ces têtes brûlées.

\- J'ai compris le message. Et je ne changerai pas, même si j'ai un groupe de Death Eaters qui me suivent comme mon ombre jusqu'à ce que je casse ma pipe.

\- Vous faites tout pour compliquer ma tâche, persifla le Maître de Défense, qui lui décocha un regard noir.

Le jeune homme haussa des épaules, un sourire en coin, avant de murmurer qu'il était plus exact de parler de tranquillité d'esprit dans ce cas de figure, ce qui fit bondir son collègue l'espace de quelques secondes. _Vraiment irritant_ , ce Melbourne…

Ils passèrent ensuite aux limites de leurs possibilités de combat, le but n'étant pas de précipiter le plus jeune ad patres. Malheureusement, Snape avait donné sa parole au chef d'établissement qu'il devait veiller sur Melbourne, pas le tuer, même si cela aurait fait plaisir aux partisans et futurs partisans de Voldemort. Et ils étaient entravés par les règles de Hogwarts. Puis, Snape quitta la pièce dans un tourbillon de cape, propre à son personnage. Melbourne attendit que la porte se soit refermée derrière lui pour lâcher un soupir et se masser les tempes, sa tasse fumante de thé lui caressant les narines de ses vapeurs. Il avait été un peu bravache d'avoir pris la chose d'un ton léger. Certes, il n'avait pas vraiment peur de son collègue ni de se rater devant des dizaines d'étudiants; mais l'appréhension quant à ce qui motivait vraiment Malfoy et sa clique le taraudait. A croire que le jeune blond avait été intégré dans les sphères les plus proches du Mage Noir…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le week-end s'avéra studieux pour Melbourne. Il avait élu ses quartiers d'étude dans la bibliothèque, au fond par rapport à la porte d'entrée, d'où la luminosité du dehors baignait les tables, non pas qu'il comptât profiter du temps au beau fixe de quelconque manière – aussi indirecte fusse-t-elle. Il avait en général eu une préférence pour cette partie isolée de la grande pièce, du temps où il avait été étudiant. Néanmoins, il avait remarqué avec le temps que cet endroit était aussi prisé par les groupes d'élèves qui souhaitaient discuter avec un peu plus de liberté, et le plus loin possible des oreilles sensibles de Mrs Pince - malgré les rayonnages croulant sous des livres traitant de potions. La personne en charge de classer les bouquins avait dû bien être tordue pour placer une matière que nul n'appréciait dans son intégralité à cause de son enseignant dans la zone la plus agréable de la bibliothèque. Malgré les années écoulées entre l'obtention de ses NEWTs et maintenant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de revenir par la force de l'habitude, même si un léger brouhaha régnait en maître tout autour de lui. Une fois qu'il avait été en sixième et septième année, ce problème s'était résolu de lui-même, son refuge dans un des cachots dans les sous-sols ayant été devenu sa seconde résidence personnelle. Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme ne pouvait plus y aller à sa guise; Snape n'ayant plus l'autorité de le coller en retenue pour justifier son geste. A moins qu'il lui demande d'y élire domicile le temps qu'il termine de fignoler ses cours? En y repensant, il en eut un sourire ironique. S'il voulait vraiment ne pas subir les conversations excitées et banales d'adolescents, il n'avait qu'à retourner à ses bureaux. Las, il soupira et s'assit quand même au milieu de ces bandes de jeunes, sans leur prêter une quelconque attention et sortit de son sac en bandoulière son travail qu'il disposa devant lui avec organisation et minutie.

Après plus d'une heure laborieuse, le professeur des Études des Muggles avait perdu de sa patience, et ne songeait pas parvenir à tenir d'ici l'heure du déjeuner – où il aurait une bonne heure de répit. Défaitiste, il rangea ses affaires et sortit, toujours sans regarder à deux fois les élèves qui dominaient l'espace. Il salua la bibliothécaire d'un signe de tête poli et descendit les étages en silence, rencontrant ici et là des étudiants, sans ralentir le rythme une seule fois. Arrivé dans le Grand Hall, il passa les portes pour fouler le parc du château. Le vent mordant de septembre l'assaillit et il regretta presque la douce chaleur conférée par la bibliothèque. Et dire que dans deux jours, il y serait à nouveau pour une démonstration réaliste de ce qu'était un vrai combat contre le Directeur des Slytherin. A cette perspective, il se montra ni pressé ni emballé à cette idée. Là dessus, il donnait raison à son collègue: il allait se prendre une raclée. Il soupira à nouveau tandis qu'il resserrait le col de sa veste et se dirigeait d'un long pas vers les stalles où les Thestrals étaient parqués, non loin de la lisière de la Forbidden Forest et de la hutte où résidait Hagrid. Il était inhabituel de ne voir de la fumée s'échapper du conduit de la cheminée comme cela était le cas l'année passée. Qu'importe où était passé le Demi-Géant, il n'était ni revenu ni prêt de remettre les pieds dans le domaine.

Melbourne laissa ce détail chiffonnant de côté lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'étable, dont les différentes odeurs de paille et de sueur équine saturaient ses sens olfactifs. Quelques bêtes lui indiquèrent qu'elles avaient elles aussi senti sa présence et piaffèrent à sa venue, mais aucune ne montra davantage de signe de nervosité, accoutumées au contact humain lorsque l'un d'eux, simple palefrenier ou enseignant aux Soins aux Créatures Magiques prenaient soin d'elles. Le jeune homme vagabonda dans les allées, entre les différents box et esquissa une analogie sur la manière dont les bureaux au Department of Magical Education, entre autres lieux du Ministère, qui étaient organisés de manière semblable. Les humains avaient cette tendance à se parquer eux-mêmes comme ils parquaient les animaux. Qu'ils ne s'étonnent pas alors que certains groupes de personnes militent pour un meilleur traitement à l'égard des êtres sur quatre pattes, de ce fait. Bientôt, Melbourne avait atteint les arrières de l'écurie, là où plusieurs petits Thestrals étaient gardés dans un espace plus important. Ils étaient sept, à des âges différents, semblait-il à l'observation de la hauteur de leur garrot ou du développement de leurs ailes. Ils avaient néanmoins déjà cet aspect effrayant et squelettique de leurs confrères adultes et leurs orbes sans pupille le fixaient d'un air nerveux lorsqu'il s'approcha des piquets en bois. L'un d'eux en particulier avait rabattu ses oreilles en arrière et montrait les dents. Il était plus enclin au stress que ses congénères, nota le jeune homme. Il se baissa pour ramasser quelque paille et tendit sa paume pleine, bien à plat, comme on l'indiquait pour éviter toute morsure, proposant de manière tacite qu'il n'était ici qu'en tant qu'humain amical. Les moins timorés vinrent à son encontre et tentèrent de grignoter ce qu'il proposait au travers des larges barreaux, ce qui fut amusant malgré l'étroitesse de leurs traits. Leurs mouvements n'étaient pas encore tout à fait fins et ils durent s'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour atteindre leur but. Outre leur physique repoussant, ils demeuraient «mignons» dans leur manière de faire. Melbourne tenta de poser une main sur le museau de l'un d'eux. Ce dernier eut un geste de recul avant de sentir qu'il n'y avait pas de danger et finit par coopérer. La rugosité de sa peau ne rendait pas moins la caresse agréable. L'animal piaffa, de contentement cependant, et sembla désirer plus de caresse de ce style, comme s'il avait été en manque total. Le jeune homme ne se retint pas de les lui prodiguer tout son soûl.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous posiez votre sac, car cela les effraie, dit une voix derrière lui.

Ceci le fit presque sursauter. Il se calma avant de se retourner et de mirer Mrs Grumbly-Planck. Elle avait toujours cet air sévère et sec qui la caractérisait. Cependant, Melbourne n'avait jamais douté de ses compétences, l'ayant aperçue douce au contact des animaux. La plupart des personnes qui travaillaient dans cette discipline se montraient plus dures avec l'être humain qu'avec la faune, voire la flore. Cela devait sans doute corroborer avec le tempérament de l'enseignante.

\- Oh… Heu, oui, en effet, bredouilla le jeune homme qui se délesta de sa charge sur-le-champ. Merci, murmura-t-il.

\- Il est peu commun également que des gens aient connaissance de l'existence avérée des Thestrals, poursuivit la femme, le regard concentré sur les petits derrière son interlocuteur. Il me semble que vous les avez toujours vus, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Depuis ma seconde année, rectifia le professeur des Études des Muggles dans un souffle.

Elle ne parut ni s'en émouvoir ni réagir d'une quelconque autre manière.

\- En effet, dit-elle à mi-voix, plus pour elle-même que son collègue. Ce sont des animaux pétris de qualités inhérentes à leur race, ces mêmes qualités que certains sorciers oublient bien vite, malheureusement, à voir comment les temps évoluent…

Melbourne se laissa distraire une poignée de secondes par le bébé qu'il avait cajolé tantôt, qui attirait tant bien que mal son attention sur lui en lui donnant des coups de tête dans le bras. Il sourit à cela et lui gratta le dessus du museau, tout en gardant un œil sur l'enseignante face à lui.

\- Je crois aussi que vous aviez la fibre… propre à respecter toute créature que nous avions étudiées en classe. Dommage que vous aviez abandonné cette discipline après les OWL, d'ailleurs, car je suis sûre que vous auriez réussi vos NEWT, crut bon d'ajouter la femme, dans un demi-sourire.

\- Eh bien… Merci, m'dame, lui répondit le jeune homme gêné, en se passant une main distraite dans sa chevelure bouclée. C'est juste que… J'estime que tout être vivant se doit d'être respecté et… Il lâcha un soupir avant de terminer sa phrase: et j'aime trop les animaux pour leur faire du tort de toute façon. J'avais un chat enfant, mais nous nourrissions tous les errants du quartier. Notre jardin était en permanence peuplé de chats, à bien y regarder, dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les orbes de son interlocutrice et elle concéda à lui rendre son sourire.

\- C'est d'autant plus dommage que vous ayez arrêté les Soins, monsieur Melbourne. Peu de personnes ayant grandi entouré d'animaux peuvent se targuer d'avoir une facilité de communication avec eux malgré les années qui passent. Regardez, Hazelnut vous a littéralement adopté, indiqua-t-elle la petite créature qui cherchait les caresses du jeune homme.

Ce dernier se retourna complètement pour mirer ladite Hazelnut. Oh, eh bien, cela lui convenait, ses orbes un peu plus en forme d'amandes que ce que ses congénères possédaient. Et, soit, il devait s'admettre s'être déjà attaché à ce petit bout de chou, tandis qu'il lui grattait le dessus du museau – ce qu'elle semblait aimer pour de bon.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Comparé à l'année passée, il songeait que les choses se présentaient avec plus de calme et de normalité. Charlie avait retrouvé le quotidien chaleureux et studieux de la salle commune des Ravenclaw avec une certaine joie nostalgique – bien qu'il avait savouré le retour à Alford et ses plages plus à l'est. Néanmoins, il sentait qu'un détail lui manquait depuis qu'il était revenu dans le château: sa tutrice Ellena n'était plus étudiante ici. Elle et la tension qui régnait dans la Tour avec le club de défense clandestin avaient disparu. Malgré ce ressenti, Charlie avait dû réviser son jugement, lorsque les cours eurent repris et qu'un groupe de septièmes années leur avait tous demandé de se taire car ils avaient une annonce à passer – et pas des moindres, car le club allait se reformer et les ateliers pratiques reprendraient la semaine à suivre par niveau de classe. Quelque uns émirent des doutes quant à l'utilité de conserver ce genre d'activité, ces mêmes doutes balayés lorsque il fut avéré que c'était plus urgent et important que jamais, Voldemort étant de retour.

\- A votre avis, pourquoi le Ministère fait publier dans le _Daily Prophet_ des recommandations diverses et variées au cas où on serait en danger, ponctua l'un des septièmes années lors de ce débat spontané entre eux.

Certes, très peu de faits paraissaient au grand jour dans le but de ne pas faire paniquer la foule. De toute façon, comme le Mage Noir et ses thuriféraires se faisaient très discrets, il était impossible de déterminer si tel ou tel incident pouvait leur être relié d'une manière comme d'une autre. Or, les rares accidents relatés mettaient la puce à l'oreille des plus circonspects des sorciers, même des élèves qui étudiaient à Hogwarts. Ainsi, il leur paraissait logique de reprendre les cours de Défense, et maintenant que Snape enseignait cette matière, il valait mieux pour eux de réviser leurs bases et de s'entraîner dur si le Directeur des Slytherin se montrait aussi exigeant en termes de Défense qu'en potions.

Charlie prit le temps ce soir-là de prendre note quel jour avait été affecté aux secondes années avant de remonter dans son dortoir où il retrouva ses pairs de l'an dernier, Adele, Norah et Susan. Les salutations demeuraient sincères mais quelque peu refroidies depuis le pétage de plomb de Charlie – il n'avait pu leur communiquer ses ressentis et pensées, à part quelques excuses sans queue ni tête, tant il avait rougi et était gêné. Ceci dit, l'ambiance de leur chambrée était bien moins lourde que les mois précédents. Il s'assit sur son lit et attrapa un livre pour s'occuper jusqu'au dîner. Les filles discutaient, l'une gribouillant sur un devoir, une autre en jouant avec ses cheveux et la dernière feuilletant un livre elle aussi. Le chuchotis de fond berçait Charlie. Il entendait mais n'écoutait pas. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'immiscer dans leur discussion, d'autant qu'il avait peur qu'elles le prendraient mal si d'aventure il osait. Cependant, sa curiosité fut piquée au vif lorsqu'il discerna «Melbourne». Il redressa la tête un peu trop vivement pour que cela ne passe pas inaperçu et se mit à rougir lorsque le trio le fixait. Néanmoins, elles ne s'en formalisèrent pas, au point qu'elles songeaient que c'était sans doute le meilleur moyen de briser un peu la glace. Après tout, ce qui était au passé appartenait au passé et leur camarade de chambrée ne leur avait jamais fait de tort.

\- Oui, en fait je disais, et je pense que Charlie serait ravie de l'entendre, les cours de Melbourne semblent gagner une certaine unanimité. Je trouve cela étrange quand même, hésita Norah, pensive.

\- J'avoue que les choses auraient pu – dû même, tourné au vinaigre, au vu de la matière en question, poursuivit Adele. Et de la personne qui l'enseigne. Quand c'était Burbage, on pouvait ne pas craindre un quelconque glissement, car elle est Pure-Blood.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Elle était sous pression, marmonna Charlie. Quoi? C'est logique, non?

\- Tu penses qu'elle est partie à la retraite pour… se protéger, par exemple, interrogea Adele.

Charlie opina du chef. Pour lui, en oralisant son propos, tout s'imbriquait avec fluidité. Oh, peut-être avait-il tort, car nul n'était au fait du changement effectué parmi les membres du staff, hormis les professeurs. Les trois filles s'échangèrent quelques coups d'oeil en silence, finissant chacune par porter crédit à la vision de leur camarade.

Plus tard, tous les quatre descendirent à la Grande Salle pour dîner. Charlie osa jeter un œil à la table des enseignants. Aucun ne laissait paraître une appréhension particulière, ou ne semblait laisser paraître – ce n'était décidément pas comme l'an passé, lorsque la High Inquisitor interférait dans les affaires de Hogwarts et rendait tous les adultes sous tension. Melbourne avait même l'air plongé dans une discussion légère, si tant était possible, avec Snape. Ce dernier, par contre, restait égal à lui-même, sévère et austère, suffisant et toisant son collègue. Néanmoins, lui aussi parlait tout autant que le professeur des Études sur les Muggles.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Donc, en somme, tu n'es au courant de rien, résuma Hermione, alors que Harry, Ron et elle-même chuchotaient dans leur salle commune chacun assis à son fauteuil favori, au milieu d'un brouhaha.

\- Oui, capitula Ron avec un haussement d'épaules qui vint ponctuer sa défaite. Mon père ne l'a pas dit avec clarté, mais cet attentat a été classé secret défense et aucun détail ne doit être révélé au grand public. Là-dessus, Melbourne a risqué sa tête en y faisant référence à Harry.

\- Je trouve ça aberrant quand même, commenta le Survivant, pianotant sur le repose-bras de son fauteuil, songeur. La population se devrait être mise au courant avec ce genre d'événement, vous ne trouvez pas?

\- Je ne crois pas, argua Hermione qui s'était retenue de peu de soupirer par la naïveté de son ami concernant les agissements politiques. Tu ne vas quand même pas être transparent sur des questions de sécurité défaillante, parce que je ne vois pas d'autre raison qui les aurait poussés à demeurer dans le flou. Non seulement cela nuit à ta réputation, mais en plus ajouterait un sentiment général de panique – et ils ne voulaient pas paraître faibles aux yeux de la population après le règne du Mage Noir. Et un relâchement sur le plan de la sécurité est mal venu, qu'importe la situation dans laquelle nous sommes. Admettre cela équivaudrait à inviter les gens à protester, et une agitation de la population serait une catastrophe pour tout politique qui souhaiterait se représenter pour un nouveau mandat.

Ron esquissa une grimace à l'encontre de son ami, indiquant de manière silencieuse qu'il partageait l'avis de la jeune fille. Harry finit par se mettre d'accord, cependant, il n'admettait pas les manœuvres du Ministère pour autant en grommelant et croisant les bras, tel un enfant boudeur.

\- En attendant, Fudge a été mis au placard, marmonna-t-il. Et ce n'est pas plus mal…

\- Oh, je ne sais pas si on peut porter une confiance aveugle envers Scrimgeour, le contredit son amie, qui se pinçait les lèvres, songeuse. Certes, nous n'aurons sans doute aucun souci en terme de sécurité avec cet ancien Auror à la tête du Ministère… Et ce qu'il a entamé comme démarche pour reléguer dans l'ombre tout employé malhonnête penche en ce sens, cependant…

Elle soupira et glissa quelques mèches de sa chevelure rebelle derrière ses oreilles.

\- Il n'y avait pas forcément besoin de mener des enquêtes poussées sur _chaque_ employé, approuva Ron. Ok, mon père a pu changer de poste et grimper en hiérarchie, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, ni envisageable, j'imagine, si le Cabinet de Fudge était resté au pouvoir… C'est cela quand on est un sorcier un peu trop passionné par les artefacts Muggles…

Jusqu'ici, l'adolescent n'avait jamais exprimé quoique ce fut par rapport à la position de son père dans l'institution politique – et en grandissant, il comprenait de mieux en mieux certains aspects de la vie politique, la posture qu'incarnait la majorité de leur communauté. Rien de bien surprenant si tout autour de lui, Arthur Weasley était méprisé, regardé de travers et considéré comme traître à son sang.

Harry et Hermione le regardaient avec une certaine forme de compassion, notamment parce qu'ils étaient attachés à la famille Weasley.

\- Or, malgré quelques conséquences positives pour la plupart des employés, d'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance, souffla Ron, les orbes perdus au loin dans le vague.

\- Sans compter ceux qui auraient dû partir à cause de leurs affiliations douteuses, gronda Harry, qui songeait à Lucius Malfoy.

\- On ne peut balayer tout ripoux et manigances douteuses, balaya Hermione. Il a dû, encore, user de ses propres atouts. Mais, que veux-tu dire par certains n'ont pas eu cette chance?

\- Papa nous a dit que Melbourne avait démissionné, lâcha son ami. Dans le courant de l'été.

La surprise fut de taille, tant que s'installa un silence entre eux trois.

\- On l'a poussé à la démission, demanda au bout d'un moment Hermione, un peu hésitante.

\- Nul ne le sait vraiment, avoua Ron, cela a été une surprise au point que ça a pas mal agité tout le monde là-bas. Mais personne de l'Educ ne s'est exprimé sur cette démission, donc c'est – et vu le personnage – et restera inconnu. Tant que personne ne collera une enquête interne pour fourrer son nez dans cette histoire…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La banque de Gringotts était comme d'habitude mue par une agitation entre les visiteurs qui avaient des demandes diverses et variées et les employés qui faisaient tourner le bâtiment au mieux et répondaient aux exigences de la clientèle tout en se cantonnant aux limites légales. Cependant, depuis que le Mage Noir avait reparu au Ministère en juin dernier, l'ambiance en ces lieux s'était alourdie de tensions et d'appréhensions. Et, les Probiting Probes en guise de fouilles à l'entrée n'arrangeaient pas l'humeur des clients qui se montraient plus grincheux et colériques que 'd'accoutumée.

Les relations entre employés s'étaient quelque peu dégradées ces dernières semaines, les Goblins et les sorciers partageant une histoire commune des plus sulfureuses. Désormais, en se trouvant dans un environnement propice au schisme entre peuples, les uns et les autres se regardaient de biais avec une certaine haine sous-jacente plus soutenue qu'auparavant.

Bill Weasley tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de laisser de côté tous ses ressentis, ceux liés au fait qu'il s'irritait face au comportement des uns et des autres, et de rester le plus professionnel possible. Professionnel par définition poli, courtois, serviable, à l'écoute – autant à l'égard des clients que des collègues. Malgré ses efforts et le fait qu'il n'était pas l'auteur de bévues quelconques, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il se trouvait souvent mêlé à des conflits internes. Ses journées de travail s'en montraient plus épuisantes – en sus de l'aspect physique, parce qu'il lui fallait courir de partout et bouger des objets lourds par moments; s'ajoutait l'aspect mental. Il rentrait chez lui le soir complètement lessivé et bougon. Malgré cela, il faisait son maximum pour ne pas en faire subir les conséquences à sa fiancée, Fleur. De plus, cette dernière essayait elle aussi de ménager sa tristesse et son exaspération, également, de le recevoir tous les soirs sans exception dans cet état d'esprit. Cela n'avait rien d'agréable – car, quoiqu'il fasse, Bill revenait à la maison avec son boulot. La limite entre la sphère publique et la sphère privée s'amoindrissait avec le temps et cela devenait pesant.

Ce soir-là, le jeune homme fut accueilli par une Fleur silencieuse et soucieuse, or elle ne releva pas son air fatigué et nerveux. Elle se contenta de l'inviter à s'asseoir sur le canapé de leur salon, pour se poser, souffler un bon coup et se vider le crâne. Tout d'abord, elle lui proposa un thé, comme ils en avaient l'habitude, mais Bill déclina et lui demanda un doigt de Firewhisky. Oh, la journée avait dû être plus terrible que les autres, songeait la jeune femme. Elle obtempéra néanmoins, puis s'installa à ses côtés, un plaid sur les jambes et une tasse fumante d'infusion entre les mains. Puis, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son fiancé et ils demeurèrent ainsi un bon moment, comme suspendus, figés dans le temps. Le calme ménageait les nerfs de Bill. Il en ferma les yeux et finit même par s'assoupir, son lâcher-prise l'assommant sans crier gare.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0.

Ce dimanche matin, toute la Grande Salle faisait écho à la vie de château comme il en était coutume, la parenthèse Umbridge considérée comme n'ayant jamais eu lieu. Les libertés de mouvements qui avaient manqué à tout un chacun reprenaient leurs droits; or le ton léger des temps de paix criait de son absence: la guerre commençait à asseoir son impact sur les esprits des personnes alertes, même chez certains élèves. Bien que le Mage Noir ne montrait pas encore tout à fait au grand jour sa propre ligne idéologique, le Ministère désormais clairvoyant, et la direction menée par cet ex Auror Scrimgeour y étant pour quelque chose, ne cessait de rappeler à la population une certaine prudence. Après tout, quelques signes indiquaient que les choses n'étaient plus comme auparavant. Si le Diagon Alley semblait déjà tout terne et atteint de stigmates propres au règne premier de He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, cela n'était dû qu'à de première frappes de la part de cet ennemi, invisible pour le moment. Cela se voyait également sur certaines mines graves que les professeurs relevaient chez les adolescents assis sous leur surveillance. Ainsi, malgré cette liberté de mouvements recouvrée, une tension sous-jacente régnait déjà au sein de Hogwarts - nul besoin, de ce fait, que Melbourne ait besoin d'attiser lesdites tensions, sauf que le jeune homme eut l'air d'être à côté de la plaque en recevant un hibou lui délivrant un journal de son air le plus flegmatique dont il était apte à produire. Une fois que l'oiseau de proie s'en fut allé, le professeur des Études de Muggles ouvrit son quotidien au su et aux vues de tout le monde, le nom du journal aisément reconnaissable pour en faire tiquer plus d'un: _The Sunday Telegraph_. Nulle nécessité de s'y connaître, tout le monde avait connaissance que c'était une presse Muggle. Alors qu'une partie des élèves réagissait, soit en s'offusquant, soit en s'inquiétant à propos (après tout: on était en guerre idéologique, n'est-ce pas) et que la plupart des enseignants faillit s'étrangler à moitié; Melbourne ignorait sciemment la population autour de lui, tout concentré à sa lecture, préoccupé par des questions politiques Muggles. En effet, malgré ce qui se passait dans la communauté sorcière et quelques incidents y prenant source impactant celle des sans-pouvoirs (merci les Dementors qui se promenaient librement partout), des Élections Générales auraient lieu en mai. En bon citoyen de la Couronne Britannique, le jeune homme comptait s'informer au mieux dans le but de voter, comme ses concitoyens. Cependant, il avait conscience de son geste, alors il se contenta de parcourir les articles dédiés à la prochaine élection du Premier Ministre. Ensuite, il plia son journal, finit son thé l'air de rien et quitta la Grande Salle de ce flegme typique chez le Britannique moyen.

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'atteindre ses appartements privés.

Une fois de plus, Melbourne eut une démonstration de force de la part de Snape qui réussit à le freiner dans la salle des professeurs, qui jouxtait l'entrée arrière de la Grande Salle, notamment en prenant le benjamin par le coude - se rappelant que de simples paroles n'arrêtaient pas ce distrait de Melbourne. Ce dernier s'arrêta, comme pétrifié, et mira le Corbeau, sans doute sur le point de lui rafraîchir la mémoire que le contact tactile n'était pas sa tasse de thé; sauf que la mine sombre du professeur de Défenses lui fit ravaler sa pensée sur-le-champ.

\- Bureau du directeur. Immédiatement. Et pas de discussion, ponctua Snape de sa colère froide légendaire, le toisant de toute sa suffisance.

Pour être certain que l'ex employé du Ministère ne tente aucune fuite quelconque, le Maître de Potions le plus détestable de Hogwarts l'accompagna jusqu'au septième étage, devant la statue gardienne de l'entrée dudit bureau. Même cette dernière, qui toisait tout le monde depuis son piédestal, semblait désapprouver les gestes de Melbourne. Néanmoins, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air ému pour un sou, et en bon Occlumens qu'était Snape, celui-ci avait vite saisi comment son benjamin se débrouillait pour ne pas être troublé; ce qu'il commenta d'un claquement de langue irrité contre son palais, alors que les escaliers en colimaçon les menait devant la lourde porte de bois. Un "entrez" les convia à pénétrer dans la sphère du directeur.


	7. Chapitre 6: Duel

**alors, que va dire Snape à Melbourne? Vous le saurez de suite, tout comme vous aurez le loisir de lire le duel entre ces deux hommes, et croyez-moi que la fin de ce dernier ne sera pas des plus attendus, car y a-t-il vraiment un gagnant et un perdant? Bonne lecture!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Chapitre six: Duel**

\- Remplacer Burbage ne nécessitait pas de votre part une provocation telle que celle que vous avez jouée tout à l'heure, cingla Snape, ne laissant même pas le loisir à Dumbledore d'en placer une. Que vous ayez accepté ce poste, c'est une chose; mais provoquer tous ceux qui croient à la suprématie des Pure-Blood en sortant votre _journal_ …

Il s'arrêta soudain, soupira avec bruit, se tenant l'arête du nez de ses longs doigts fins, comme il en avait l'habitude dès que quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui prenait la tête - et les agissements de Melbourne en faisaient partie. Le directeur profita de cette pause inopinée pour intimer les deux hommes au calme et au plus jeune de s'expliquer. Il n'y avait pas que le Corbeau qui semblait tout colère, celle du jeune homme face à eux aurait pu en désarçonner quelque uns. Melbourne aurait été enclin à se laisser dominer par cette émotion s'il n'avait pas eu dressé ses propres barrières d'Occlumencie tantôt et la lueur dans ses orbes azur n'augurait rien d'une discussion "calme".

\- Ce qui vous semble n'être qu'une piètre provocation puérile n'est qu'un désir de ma part de m'informer, comme j'en ai toujours eu l'habitude, et ce même avant que le Mage Noir décide de revenir, dit-il d'un ton cassant, les mâchoires serrées pour tenter de garder le contrôle.

\- Cela ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit qu'en lisant un quotidien Muggle à la barbe d'un millier de témoins, vous esquissiez une cible de choix et signiez votre arrêt de mort par la même occasion, répliqua Snape qui le fusillait du regard. Non, mais il faut être idiot jusqu'au tréfonds de la moelle pour commettre de telles bourdes, s'emporta-t-il.

Le Directeur se comporta comme si leur échange n'avait jamais été prononcé: il s'assit enfin en silence et invita ses deux employés à faire de même tandis qu'un service à thé s'affairait. Hormis ce détail on ne peut plus grinçant, tous les trois avaient beaucoup à débattre, Snape lui ayant fait remonter le souhait émanant de quelques élèves qu'un duel grandeur nature se tienne sur ces terres.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose de très important se déroulant côté Muggle qui demande une assiduité de suivi de votre part, demanda-t-il à l'égard de l'enseignant des Études des Muggles.

L'émoi qui l'animait jusqu'ici se heurta à la curiosité neutre de son supérieur, ce qui dérouta Melbourne l'espace de quelques secondes. Il consentit à s'affaler sur l'un des fauteuils en Chintz à disposition d'une lassitude prononcée, ce que le Maître de Potions releva d'un roulement d'yeux agacé par si peu de manières.

\- Outre l'impact sorcier sur leur communauté, jeta le jeune homme de manière rhétorique un peu sèchement, alors que Snape lui souffla un "langage, Melbourne" courroucé. Il y a des élections en mai, monsieur; poursuivit-il, cette fois-ci d'un ton plus correct aux oreilles de son collègue.

Dumbledore n'eut besoin d'aucune autre justification. Toutefois, il rappela à son subordonné la plus grande prudence, car même s'il lui semblait valable et judicieux de ne pas couper court à ses racines, les événements récents devaient lui souffler d'être précautionneux. Comme la conversation risquait grandement de finir stérile, le Directeur proposa d'y revenir un peu plus tard parce qu'ils avaient pour le moment plus urgent à faire face.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pour rendre utile cet atelier de duel, quelque peu irrégulier dans le programme scolaire à Hogwarts, Snape avait demandé une dérogation auprès du Directeur pour que tous les étudiants préparant les NEWT puissent être spectateurs et prendre en notes tout ce qu'ils jugeaient nécessaire dans le cadre de leurs cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. De plus, sa motivation à faire partager à un maximum de personnes ce cours pratique consistait également à satisfaire tous les aspirants Death Eaters parmi les étudiants. Plus il y aurait de témoins quant à la déculottée que se prendrait Melbourne, plus le Corbeau obtiendrait crédit quant à sa position d'espion. Nul ne se douterait de ce qu'il pourrait songer de la nomination de ce Muggle-born à un tel poste que celui d'enseignant d'études des Muggles – alors que son action contre le Ministère et l'ordre établi l'année précédente n'était pas passée inaperçue et le positionnait de surcroît dans la liste de personnes à surveiller, voire à pourchasser le cas échéant. Ce qui déconcertait un temps soit peu Snape était la manière dont son collègue prenait les choses. Il n'avait pas eu l'air de se soucier plus que d'ordinaire de la façon dont il avait été considéré implicitement par les élèves qui avaient émis cette demande de duel dans un besoin pédagogique, ni qu'il s'inquiétait de l'issue certaine de leur confrontation. Certes, il était honorable d'être conscient de ses atouts et points faibles, mais de là à prendre la nouvelle comme il l'avait fait dans la salle des professeurs dépassait l'entendement du Death Eater. L'attitude de Melbourne l'avait plus d'une fois mis en boule au point qu'il aurait aimé secouer ce garçon pour en retirer quelque réaction plus animée et sérieuse.

Quoique… Rien ne laissait entendre qu'il ne prenait pas les choses à la légère. Son apparente nonchalance en avait désarçonné plus d'un, surtout lorsqu'il finissait par agir. Snape se rappelait avec une netteté clinique l'attentat à la bombe survenu au Ministère en 1989. En mettant de côté des détails tels que le manque de réflexion avant de passer à l'action et la faiblesse du plan hâtif esquissé par Melbourne, la rapidité de son acte avait au moins permis de ne déclarer aucune mort. Enfin, lorsqu'on avait eu la chance de l'avoir eu comme élève et de l'avoir côtoyé un certain temps, nul doute que cela en aurait eu laissé pantois quelque uns. Entre le tempérament relax qu'il laissait apparaître et la vélocité de l'engagement dont il faisait preuve, on ne pouvait que le mirer d'un air choqué. Et Snape se souvenait de ce passage régulier entre l'amorphe adolescent et l'étudiant entêté et efficace lorsqu'il était pris dans une situation à laquelle il ne pouvait échapper.

La séance particulière de Défense se tint en extérieur, dans le parc, non loin du terrain d'entraînement aux cours de vol supervisés par le professeur Hooch. Merci Merlin que le domaine de Hogwarts soit très étendu, car la question de permettre à une centaine d'élèves de s'y trouver, assis sur une estrade montée pour l'occasion, ne posait aucun souci de logistique.

En ce début septembre, le temps était encore clément, doux, le ciel était dégagé et le soleil décrivait son chemin en arc et n'éblouissait pas. Parfait. Cela aurait été particulièrement enquiquinant d'être aveuglé par ce dernier en plein combat.

Alors que les étudiants qui avaient réussi leurs OWL en Défense s'installaient peu à peu sur l'estrade dans un boucan monstre, sous l'oeil attentif de Snape qui ne se gênait pas à faire pleuvoir des remarques cinglantes sur ces dunderheads, Melbourne descendit depuis l'entrée du château jusqu'à eux d'un pas preste, l'air impassible. Le jeune homme avait noué ses longs cheveux en queue de cheval. Du point de vue d'Hermione, son allure de rocker Muggle n'avait pas changé, le professeur portant toujours ses bottes de motard en cuir, un jeans noir, un t-shirt sur lequel était transcrit _The Cure_ et une chemise à carreaux rouge ouverte. Durant l'été, il s'était même permis de laisser pousser la barbe, le vieillissant quelque peu mais accentuant le charme naturel qu'il dégageait. En rien n'avait-il l'apparence de quelqu'un appartenant à leur communauté, au point qu'on aurait eu du mal à songer qu'il pourrait sortir une baguette magique d'une de ses poches comme il venait de le faire. Puis, les deux enseignants s'échangèrent un long regard avant que le professeur de Défense incante un _Sonorus_ et intime dans un premier temps au calme, voire au stoïcisme total si les étudiants ne souhaitaient pas se trouver dans les cachots jusqu'à la fin des temps à récurer des chaudrons particulièrement sales à la manière d'un Muggle. Sa menace fut efficace car plus aucun bruit n'émanait de l'estrade. Pour ne pas mettre en péril l'autorité du Corbeau, Melbourne se contenta de sourire intérieurement, évaluant la scène comme d'un drôle situationnel.

\- Ce cours particulier ne vous dispense pas d'une discipline et d'une rigueur qu'on attend de vous dans le cadre d'une classe plus classique, serinait le Corbeau d'une voix basse lourde de menaces. Aussi, je vous serai gré de prendre des notes suite à l'observation de ce duel, en spécifiant les différentes techniques de combat que monsieur Melbourne et moi-même déciderons d'exécuter. Lors de vos prochains cours, nous nous attarderons sur ces prises de notes pour une réflexion théorique quant à ce qui peut fonctionner ou non dans le cas où vous seriez à même de devoir vous battre en situation réelle. Il en va de même à toute interrogation que vous vous poserez lors de cette observation, auxquelles je prendrai le temps d'y répondre ultérieurement. Bien, d'autres choses à éclairer ou pouvons-nous commencer?

Un silence de mort suivit ces paroles, ce que Snape salua par un mépris. Il n'y eut cependant aucun temps mort, car à peine ce silence avait eu l'opportunité de gonfler dans les rangs des élèves que Melbourne para déjà une première attaque. La soudaineté de l'entrée dans le duel avait surpris tous les adolescents qui ne s'y étaient pas attendus, pensant – à tort, que les deux adultes se salueraient comme il était inscrit dans le protocole de tout duel académique. Rien que par l'absence de ce geste, leurs enseignants démontraient la nature même de leur combat: il était réaliste au possible, car dans la vraie vie, aucun combattant ne perdait de temps à ce genre de détails totalement hors sol. Les étudiants en eurent pour leur grade. Il n'y eut aucun temps mort entre chaque coup porté par l'un ou par l'autre des professeurs. Leurs sorts étaient d'une précision et d'une vélocité sans pareille, à croire que chacun voulait vraiment en démordre et faire manger la poussière à son adversaire. Ils ne se contenaient qu'à peine, retenus par l'éthique de leur corps de métier, mais cela ne représentait qu'une frontière aussi épaisse qu'un cheveu dans leur discipline. A peine plus important en ce qui concernait la magie noire, bien entendu.

Bien que le professeur des Études sur les Muggles avait un sacré bagage théorique et académique, et se défendait bien, il n'en demeurait pas moins que l'écart entre lui et le Directeur des Slytherin en était palpable, son expérience opiniâtre du terrain, dans des combats meurtriers, s'en ressentait dans le moindre de ses gestes. L'homme avait l'air de mener une danse complexe, fluide, chorégraphique, ne donnant aucune pause possible pour le jeune homme face à lui qui luttait au mieux quant au défi qu'il lui donnait à composer. Très vite, tous deux atteignirent le point culminant du combat où il fut presque impossible aux yeux inexpérimentés des élèves de distinguer quoique ce fût. L'intensité du duel commençait à impacter l'endurance de ses deux duellistes, pas de la même manière cependant. Snape visait des actions sur un plus long terme, en retranchant son adversaire sur deux ou trois coups; tandis que Melbourne restait dans l'immédiateté et indiquait des signes de fatigue. Sentant qu'il ne tiendrait pas plusieurs minutes à ce rythme-là, il prit le risque d'engager un corps-à-corps aux effets à double-tranchant, en violant l'espace du Corbeau, en tentant de le distraire suffisamment pour atteindre son but. L'effet fut presque abouti. Le professeur de Défense s'en trouva fort surpris, faillit mordre la poussière, or il parvint à réagir avec une rapidité seulement acquise par son expérience et repoussa Melbourne de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier ne put que très mal encaisser le choc au point de de ne plus toucher le sol le temps de sa chute, et ne se concentra plus qu'à atterrir du mieux qu'il pouvait pour éviter un maximum de blessures superflues. Son corps dégagea un nuage de fumée terreuse alors qu'il s'étala sur l'herbe verdoyante – mais pas si tendre qu'en apparence. Son adversaire l'avait observé de loin, encore un tout petit ébranlé au fond de lui. Il était hors de question de montrer quoi que ce soit au parterre du public parmi lequel des aspirants Death Eaters regardaient avec un plaisir malsain l'échec évident de leur enseignant de Défense de l'an dernier. Puis, lorsqu'il estima qu'assez de temps pour déclarer sa victoire comme unanime, Snape s'approcha de son adversaire et lui demanda à voix basse s'il était capable de se relever, ce que ce dernier confirma par un grognement et en débutant le processus clopin-clopant de se redresser sur ses deux jambes. Lorsqu'il y parvint finalement, une vilaine plaie ouverte au front saignait légèrement et sa lèvre inférieure était enflée. Et sans que cela soit visible des étudiants, il était sûr par ce que lui signalait son corps qu'il devait être recouvert d'ecchymoses et que soit ses côtes, soit son poignet gauche devaient être fêlés. A définir avec un examen par Mrs Pomfrey.

Les deux adultes se dressaient désormais devant les étudiants qui avaient commencé à s'agiter, à commenter ce dont ils venaient d'être témoins. Cela ne devait pas tant convenir à Snape qui eut le tour de force de les faire taire sans forcer sur la voix, d'autant sans l'aide du _Sonorus._ On pouvait dire tout et n'importe quoi à son sujet, et bien qu'on reconnaissait de lui ses mauvais penchants de l'enseignant sadique, l'on ne pouvait nier le fait indiscutable qu'il savait tenir ses élèves et se faire respecter – entre autres parce qu'il se dégageait de lui une aura quelque peu effrayante. Qui disait cours exceptionnel considérait aussi le temps très réduit de ce dernier. Le professeur de Défense congédia les adolescents, en leur demandant de lui remettre pour la prochaine fois dans la semaine quand ils se verraient un compte-rendu réflexif, qui sera relevé et noté.

Au moment où les étudiants descendaient de l'estrade et se dirigeaient vers le château, dans un certain désordre et avec force bruits, les deux adultes leur emboîtèrent le pas, et bientôt, Melbourne se rendit compte que son collègue pourfendait la foule à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il le suivit cependant, en gardant un peu ses distances. Comme il était aisé de passer dans le sillon du Corbeau qui poussait les adolescents à s'écarter naturellement de son chemin! Autant en profiter, raisonnait le jeune homme, qui n'avait jamais aimé les foules. Il fut très vite arraché à ses multiples pensées lorsqu'il nota que le Directeur des Slytherins s'était arrêté et qu'il avait même achoppé Potter par le coude. Il y avait beau y avoir une barrière humaine entre eux, le professeur d'Etudes des Muggles put ouïr ce que l'autre enseignant murmurait au Gryffindor.

\- … _ça,_ c'est un combat de sorts informulés, monsieur Potter. Avec un peu de concentration, vous parviendrez peut-être à en jeter un d'ici la semaine prochaine. Je me porte garant de veiller à cela…

Par contre, ce que le Survivant, le Chosen One comme l'appelait la presse dorénavant, lui répliqua se noya dans le bruit ambiant. Melbourne les dépassa, Snape lui décocha un regard, comprenant au passage que le jeune homme avait au moins entendu ce que lui-même avait prononcé. En un clignement d'yeux, le dernier changea de cible, prit l'ex Ravenclaw par le bras et ils traversèrent le reste de foule d'élèves, disparurent dans le château, pour terminer leur marche rapide à l'infirmerie.

Les portes se furent à peine refermées que Snape saisit Melbourne par le col, ses orbes d'onyx plongés dans ceux, azur, de son collègue, une lueur meurtrière dansant dans ce noir d'abysse.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à mon essence, exigea-t-il, les mots hachés, alors que Mrs Pomfrey arrivait à eux, d'un pas pressé.

\- Je vous ai… seulement un peu secoué, répondit le jeune homme, presque sans aucun souffle, attendant qu'il le lâche pour de bon, n'appréciant guère ses manières brusques.

\- _Seulement secoué_ , siffla le Directeur des Slytherins. Vous vous moquez de moi?

Melbourne se secoua pour se défaire de l'étreinte de son collègue et lui jeta un regard polaire, bien cinglant, sa baguette en main. Le Corbeau réagit au quart de tour, la sienne glissée dans sa propre main, prêt à tout et n'importe quoi en position de défense. Or, tous deux furent interrompus net dans leur brouille lorsque l'infirmière s'interposa et les fit même reculer de quelques pas, par une force synergique qu'elle avait créée par la magie, baguette dressée au centre.

\- Vous allez cesser de vous comporter comme des étudiants dont l'ego a été froissé de la pire des excuses, gronda-t-elle.

Les enseignants abaissèrent leurs armes, mais ne se retenaient pas de se jeter des regards noirs, malgré le fait que leur interlocutrice venait de leur _froisser l'ego_ un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà en les comparant aux boutonneux qui grouillaient dans le domaine.

\- _Mastering Charms in a Battle_ , chapitre quatre, _Keys for close contact_ , souffla Melbourne avant de tourner les talons et de foncer vers un lit pour s'asseoir dessus, un peu sèchement car les ressorts grincèrent sous son poids.

\- A part ce problème d'essence magique, avez-vous une quelconque autre blessure, interrogea Pomfrey, l'air sévère, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de son sombre patient qui venait de fermer sa bouche avant même d'avoir eu le temps de balancer une réplique acerbe à qui de droit.

\- … Pas à ma connaissance, grinça-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. Par contre, je vais devoir m'asseoir également ou je risque de …

Il n'eut pas le luxe de terminer sa phrase, car le voilà qui vacillait dangereusement sur ses jambes et commença à choir. Mrs Pomfrey réagit avec une vélocité acquise après des dizaines d'années d'expérience et parvint à retenir le professeur de Défense, mais dut concéder de poser un genou à terre pour amortir leur chute à tous deux dans le mouvement. Melbourne s'était levé d'un bond et avait accouru jusqu'à eux.

\- Franchement, Melbourne, ce n'est pas très judicieux de perturber l'essence magique de quelqu'un, murmura l'infirmière. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de lui… Il va vous en vouloir à vie.

\- Excusez-moi, mais il ne faisait pas semblant de me jeter des sorts, et il frôlait la limite légale, s'écria le jeune homme, pas du tout emballé à l'idée de se faire engueuler, dans l'immédiat en tout cas. Soit je lui soufflais dessus, soit il me tuait!

Le regard mortel que lui lança l'infirmière fut sans équivoque à cet instant.

\- Severus Snape ne tuerait JAMAIS l'un de ses collègues dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, même s'il y était contraint et forcé, encore moins même devant une centaine de témoins gênants, énonça-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Bon, vous m'aidez à le relever ou vous voulez continuer à geindre comme un adolescent?

Piqué au vif, le professeur d'Etudes des Muggles garda bouche close et seconda la femme pour léviter le corps inanimé de Snape jusqu'au lit le plus proche, Pomfrey ne se gênant pas de marmonner des bribes de phrases largement audibles pour l'autre personne consciente présente dans la pièce, du style «non, mais c'est de l'inconscience pure...», «quelle idée de perturber l'essence magique de quelqu'un...», «cela aurait pu mal tourner si le sort n'était pas maîtrisé...». Bien sûr que Melbourne était au fait de la prise de risque élevée en informulant un tel sort, cependant, il dut reconnaître, en passant au-delà de sa vexation croissante, qu'il avait un peu agi sans vraiment réfléchir. Il savait manier ce genre de sorts, il le savait, il avait appris comme il fallait dans un cadre propice à ce genre d'apprentissage en toute sécurité… Or, il s'était laissé happer par ses émotions l'espace de quelques secondes, et cela avait suffi pour qu'il lance ce sortilège avant même de réfléchir si cela avait été nécessaire ou non.

Soit, peut-être s'était-il laissé aller à vouloir botter les fesses de son adversaire le temps d'un duel par la même occasion. Quelle prétention de sa part, une sacrée présomption qui le ferait presque rougir de honte maintenant.

\- En attendant, il ne vous a pas raté, lâcha l'infirmière au bout d'un moment, ce qui l'arracha direct de ses pensées, notant au passage qu'elle le fixait avec attention.

\- Il a répliqué de suite, en se protégeant, et je me suis trouvé quelques mètres plus loin par terre, marmonna Melbourne.

Après quelques mouvements de baguette et de sorts énoncés à mi-voix nécessaires pour le diagnostic, Mrs Pomfrey le rassura en lui disant que le Corbeau allait assez bien, malgré quelques turbulences mineures quant à son essence magique; mais elle lui rappela qu'il avait mal agi et osa même lui jeter à la figure que si Snape n'avait pas été prompt à se protéger, l'issue aurait été plus grave.

Leur conversation coupa court lorsqu'ils entendirent les portes s'ouvrir et des pas s'approcher d'eux. Ils se retournèrent dans un mouvement synchronisé. Dumbledore avait le pas preste cependant son visage semblait plutôt calme, voire serein.

\- J'ai vu que les étudiants étaient rentrés au château alors je voulais m'enquérir de la tenue de ce cours particulier, dit-il en guise d'explication. Puis, j'ai appris de la part de certains d'entre eux que mes employés s'étaient dirigés ici.

Maintenant, le Directeur se tenait au chevet de Snape et le soupesait de derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, tandis que Melbourne se faisait le plus petit et insignifiant possible. Avant que l'un des hommes ne prenne la parole, l'infirmière glissa le topo de la situation à leur supérieur hiérarchique, et à mesure qu'elle parlait, le vénérable sorcier passa du visage du Directeur des Slytherins à celui de son jeune collègue, dont l'attention aiguë portait désormais sur le mur à son côté.

\- Un peu irréfléchi, j'en conviens, finit par dire Dumbledore. Mais Severus est un excellent duelliste et un homme qualifié pour la Défense. En attendant qu'il se réveille, je vous suggère de vous faire soigner, William. Cette lèvre enflée doit vous faire assez mal…

\- Non, c'est bon, laissez, marmonna le jeune homme, ne décrochant pas ses yeux du mur, de plus en plus embarrassé, maintenant qu'il avait entendu le Directeur minimiser son acte. Autant que ma défaite visible satisfasse tous les potentiels Death Eaters présents dans le périmètre.

Un long, très long, lourd, suintant, silence coula dans l'infirmerie. Le chef de l'établissement soupesait Melbourne, l'étudiait, pensait, réfléchissait, décortiquait. Etait-il au courant? Comment l'aurait-il pu, alors qu'il tenait cela gardé secret avec Snape? Il n'en montrait rien, mais son rythme cardiaque s'était tout à coup emballé, et il tentait au mieux de ne pas céder à la panique.

A moins que… Non, les deux hommes n'étaient pas proches. Ils l'avaient été un très bref moment, et cela remontait à loin… Oui, mais s'il avait omis quelques détails évidents? Et si Snape avait révélé certaines choses…? Non, l'espion était on ne peut plus prudent et très doué dans ce domaine. Et quand bien même il y aurait eu rapprochement entre les deux, le premier se serait déjà débrouillé pour écarter le second – comme il l'avait fait autrefois. Et autant être direct, le Directeur s'en serait déjà rendu compte lors des réunions des membres de l'Ordre, les seuls instants où ses deux subalternes étaient en présence de l'autre assez longtemps pour observer ce genre de comportement.

Alors Dumbledore dut admettre quelque chose, et en soi c'était grisant et effrayant à la fois, parce qu'il devra s'en méfier dorénavant, et cela lui déplaisait de se méfier d'un allié… Melbourne était futé. Diablement futé. Par Merlin, aurait-il oublié, lui qui avait vu le gosse d'alors grandir ici, à Hogwarts, durant sept années, que c'était un gamin loin d'être normal? Aurait-il oublié, lui-même qui avait mis en garde Snape l'année de sa prise de fonctions? _Ne pas se fourvoyer d'un Ravenclaw, encore plus un Ravenclaw tel que Melbourne…_

\- Donc, en gardant vos plaies telles quelles, vous souhaitez être vu de toutes ces personnes, récapitula Dumbledore en lissant sa barbe d'un air distrait. Plutôt ingénieux, je dois admettre, William. Cela les confortera dans leurs idées.

\- Vous allez quand même mettre une poche de glace dessus, j'espère, soupira Pomfrey, qui savait d'avance et par la force de l'habitude qu'elle ne ferait changer d'avis à personne.

\- … Au risque de vous faire descendre de votre monde de fées, dois-je vous rappeler que vous vous adressez à _Melbourne_ , souffla une voix encore un peu groggy.

\- Cela me fait plaisir de vous savoir parmi nous, Severus, sourit le Directeur. Comment vous sentez-vous?

\- Déséquilibré, grogna le Corbeau, on ne peut moins loquace mais précis.

\- Voulez-vous que j'appelle Filius pour qu'il vous seconde, demanda Dumbledore. Je porte à croire que si nous laissons cela à William serait malencontreux, car il a quand même l'air secoué, et il vaut mieux être concentré et neutre pour ce genre d'exercice.

Le grognement supplémentaire qui s'échappa des lèvres pincées du professeur de Défense scella son accord sur la question – et autant être honnête, s'il pouvait tenir éloigné le jeune homme quelques temps ne serait pas un luxe.

Le cours spécial de Défense auquel avaient assisté les sixièmes et septièmes années avait fait le tour du château, au point qu'il y en eut une poignée de versions quelque peu déformées, comme il était courant dans l'école. Le départ tonitruant de Fred et George Weasley avait eu son lot de détails issus de l'imagination de quelques personnes l'année précédente, créant même une collocation telle que «ah, j'aimerais me faire la malle à la manière Weasley».

La créativité de ces élèves était ceci dit stimulée au quotidien, car il suffisait de croiser Melbourne dans les couloirs, la Grande Salle, le parc ou même encore quand on avait cours avec lui, pour avoir encore en vue les stigmates de ce duel dense et splendide entre lui et Snape. Au grand soulagement du jeune homme, son collègue jouait le jeu à fond, ne manquant pas une fois et une autre de lui lancer quelques piques bien placées devant témoins – ce qui rendait la méfiance qu'avait désormais Dumbledore à son endroit bien plus effective.

Le Directeur avait eu convoqué son espion dans la foulée, une fois que ce dernier avait pu se tenir sur ses deux jambes sans crainte de choir, pour lui demander sans ambages s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'évoqué vaguement quoi que ce soit de compromettant au professeur d'Etudes des Muggles. L'entretien s'était ainsi tenu dans un climat de tensions, Snape ne supportant pas très bien l'idée selon laquelle il aurait eu fait preuve d'un amateurisme déplacé. Il avait alors jeté à la figure de son supérieur hiérarchique que jamais il n'en tomberait aussi bas, qu'il avait parfaitement connaissance des tenants et aboutissants de ses divers engagements et que cela ne lui aurait jamais traversé l'esprit de dire quoi que ce soit de plus à Melbourne. Le Corbeau avait même ajouté que le clair de leurs rondes communes l'année passée s'étaient déroulées dans le silence le plus plat, reconnaissant au moins une qualité inhérente chez le jeune homme à faire profil bas en sa présence, qualité à laquelle il avait contribué lui-même en la lui apprenant de force ou de gré lorsqu'il était étudiant.

Melbourne avait eu droit lui aussi à un rendez-vous privé avec son Directeur. Ce dernier n'avait pas souhaité ébruiter quelconque rumeur au sein de l'Ordre, car il tenait à garder pour lui ses soupçons et sa méfiance – au passage, notamment car il se sentait mal de garder ses distances avec le jeune homme.

\- Que pouvez-vous me dire quant à la situation actuelle, William?

Etonné, Melbourne le mirait avec attention, sentant par là que ce n'était pas une question de routine.

\- Hum, vous ne voulez pas des faits, n'est-ce pas? Non, parce que sinon, on en aurait pour toute la nuit, si je vous déroule toutes les mesures prises dernièrement par le Ministère et la manière dont la presse les propage.

\- En effet, je ne souhaite qu'entendre votre point de vue, vos… ressentis, consentit Dumbledore qui le fixait de son regard perçant, en mode rayons X, ne voulant pas non plus lui exprimer de vive voix ses propres soupçons – il n'y avait qu'un pas certes, et ténu, mais il ne tenait pas à le faire fuir.

D'autant plus étonnant, cette démarche assez irrégulière de la part du vénérable sorcier. Melbourne avait eu même l'impression fugace qu'il s'était propulsé quelques dizaines d'années en arrière, lorsque lui-même était élève ici. Devait-il lui rappeler, avec le moins de dureté possible, qu'il ne se fondait pas sur ses ressentis, et encore moins les révélait de vive voix? Cependant, son langage corporel n'échappa pas à l'attention de Dumbledore qui soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage brièvement.

\- Il ne m'a pas échappé que vous avez cerné avec une certaine clarté la montée en puissance de Voldemort… en supputant qu'il y aurait des Death Eaters parmi les élèves, concéda-t-il à lui dire.

\- Cela coule de source, non, lâcha son subordonné. Enfin, je veux dire par là que si nous analysons bien les données et nous fondons sur ce qui s'est passé dans les années soixante-dix, nous ne pouvons que conclure qu'il y a recrutement parmi les élèves de Hogwarts.

\- Oui, mais permettez-moi d'estimer votre clairvoyance comme troublante. Pourquoi cherchez-vous à préserver Severus à leurs yeux?

\- Sans doute parce que lui et moi avons compris les raisons véritables de cette demande particulière de duel de la part de certains élèves, répondit Melbourne qui en était venu à croiser ses bras, un peu sur la défensive. Et je crois qu'il y a intérêt à ce que je me montre un peu prudent concernant mon collègue, au vu de ce qu'il y a de tatoué sur son bras gauche – je n'ai rien oublié, et même si je ne suis pas au courant de tout ce que font les uns et les autres sous couvert de l'Ordre, il ne me fut pas difficile de capter que Snape est toujours un Death Eater. En prenant cela en compte, je ne vais pas m'amuser à le ridiculiser devant des témoins qui iraient raconter cela dans le moindre détail à qui de droit.

Melbourne s'était isolé dans ses appartements pour le reste de la soirée. Le jeune homme avait consacré une bonne demi-heure à la méditation pour faire le vide de toute pensée, de tout parasite émotionnel, car il avait vécu ces derniers temps sur de véritables braises ardentes et n'avait pris encore le temps de tout poser dans le but de prendre du recul et de réfléchir la tête froide. Revenir à ce genre de pratiques ne lui avait été guère difficile. A la fin de son exercice, il s'était levé, il s'était assis à même le sol en position de lotus, avait préparé une pleine théière de thé blanc des îles, et maintenant procédait à ce qu'il nommait la méditation cérébrale: en somme, une organisation de ce qu'il avait pu observer et vivre jusque là – et encore estimait-il y avoir laissé pas mal sa fougue le précéder. Nul doute qu'il essuierait sous peu toutes les conséquences à ses actes. Pour le moment… Eh bien, déjà le Directeur lui avait laissé une impression marquante. Bien entendu qu'il était au fait que Dumbledore n'était pas de la prime jeunesse, mais en l'espace d'un été, il avait pu noter que le vénérable sorcier en avait pris un sacré coup, comme si le poids de ses ans s'était tout à coup affaissé sur ses épaules. Sa main noircie, malade, infirme n'en était qu'un des nombreux indicateurs. Le principal opposant au Mage Noir avait toujours balayé la curiosité et l'inquiétude du staff par de vagues «mes bons vieux réflexes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient» et des «c'est une histoire trop longue à raconter et elle ne vous concerne pas». En un sens, ce n'était qu'une manière de signifier par là que le début des hostilités contre la montée en puissance de Voldemort ne faisaient que commencer. Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas se rendre compte que les nombreux non-dits du Directeur avaient à voir avec la lutte contre les forces du mal. Ses incalculables absences, sa prise de distance depuis l'an passé, et parfois, sans même qu'il ne le contrôlât à cent pour cent, cette lueur soucieuse, empreinte, profonde, qui se lisait au travers de son regard perçant, ne pouvait tromper l'observateur qu'était le professeur de l'Étude des Muggles. Après tout, n'avait-il pas plus tard que quelques heures plus tôt piqué l'inquiétude de Dumbledore pour avoir deviné sans peine que le recrutement de nouveaux Death Eaters avait également lieu au sein même de Hogwarts? Melbourne dérangeait, par moments, et il en avait eu la preuve.

Il n'y avait pas que Dumbledore qui préoccupait le jeune homme – Potter. Harry Potter posait problème lui aussi. Non pas que Melbourne ne se plaignait de cet étudiant. De manière globale, il avait gardé des souvenirs corrects de son ancien élève de l'année passée, si ce n'était cette prise de bec entre Gryffindors et Slytherins qui l'avait poussé à le coller comme une dizaine d'autres étudiants. Or, hormis ce détail, l'enseignant avait malgré lui gardé une certaine estime envers l'adolescent. Ceci dit… Snape ne lui menait pas une vie tranquille. De ce que Melbourne en avait déduit, le Survivant n'avait toujours pas réussi à informuler. Soit, l'an passé, les cours particuliers s'étaient cantonnés à être peu nombreux et avaient dû être interrompus, la première raison pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, la seconde parce que Melbourne n'avait plus rien à apprendre à Potter au stade où il en était, la dernière étant que Snape avait débuté ses cours particuliers de Potions, la couverture donnée à tout un chacun qui n'appartenait pas à l'Ordre. En vérité, et le jeune homme n'osa le penser que désormais, les incessantes pénétrations par l'esprit par le Corbeau avaient dû affaiblir l'adolescent. Après tout, le Maître de Potions n'était pas connu pour sa tendresse et l'art de l'Occlumencie demeurait l'un des plus complexes à saisir – Melbourne se rappelait que malgré quelques inclinations en sa faveur, il avait malgré tout connu des difficultés de taille lors de son propre apprentissage. Enfin, tout ceci n'avait pu que finir là où ils en étaient tous les deux, Death Eater et Chosen One, le premier exécrant le second. Certes, Melbourne ne savait trop comment s'étaient passées les années précédentes de Potter à Hogwarts, si ce n'étaient que les informations relayées par le _Daily Prophet_ – à croire que le gosse était un gros aimant attirant les ennuis les plus dangereux pour un adolescent de son âge. Néanmoins, le jeune homme était sûr d'une chose maintenant qu'il avait assez d'éléments d'observation: Snape devait notamment haïr son élève car il avait fait un transfert mal placé de James Potter à son fils. En soi, la ressemblance physique pouvait induire en erreur, et nul doute qu'on avait dû seriner le Gryffindor rien que sur ce fait – cela devait être irritant, au fond. Bon, il semblerait que la haine soit réciproque. Excellent si Snape tenait à maintenir un maximum de personnes hors de sa portée. L'homme avait un don à écarter les gens de son chemin. Oh, si seulement tous ces élèves qui ne l'aimaient pas l'avaient connu plus… humain comme Melbourne l'avait connu, personne ne l'aurait cru, pour sûr. Mais là n'était pas la question Ce n'était pas en faisant du rentre-dedans à un impulsif et entêté de Potter qu'on pouvait réussir à le stimuler et à le faire se dépasser. Plus on rentre en confrontation avec lui, plus on avait de chance de le provoquer et de le voir faire des erreurs de conséquences, hélas pour la dernière, dramatiques.

Melbourne interrompit le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà bu son demi-litre de thé. Gumbling Gargoyles, réfléchir augmentait de manière exponentielle sa consommation de cette boisson. Il grommela dans sa barbe et s'en fit une autre, d'infusion cette fois-ci. Il n'avait pas envie d'inviter son insomnie, et sa migraine, à lui gâcher une nuit supplémentaire.

Dans tout ce qu'il venait de songer, ces menus détails ayant un lien et un impact sur le monde plus large et plus risqué en ces jours, il fallait composer aussi avec ce que certaines personnes attendaient d'autres. Dumbledore se méfiait maintenant de Melbourne – oh, s'il pouvait s'en passer, pensa à brûle-pourpoint le jeune homme en bâillant, mais ce n'était pas nouveau. Il devrait tranquilliser un paquet de gens en gardant ses pensées pour lui et en faisant le dos rond. Soudain, un conseil vieux comme le monde lui revint: _fais-toi le plus discret possible, invisible. N'attire l'attention de personne._ Un truc du genre. Le premier conseil que lui avait prodigué un Snape en septième année alors qu'ils étaient dans le Hogwarts Express et que Melbourne, alors âgé de onze ans, s'était déjà fait malmené par des étudiants. Quand il le voulait, il savait se noyer dans la masse. Hélas, il était également doué pour se mettre en ligne de mire de dangers potentiels, en attestent quelques déconvenues ces dernières années – et à chaque fois, un certain Corbeau lui avait sauvé la mise, sauf qu'un jour il ne sera plus là pour le tirer de ses mauvais pas.

La première piqûre de rappel selon laquelle nos actes ne pouvaient avoir de conséquences arriva plus tard dans la semaine pendant la distribution du courrier: un Grand-Duc atterrit de manière majestueuse à la table professorale, attirant l'attention de tous ceux présents, tandis que le hibou tendait une patte à laquelle était liée un rouleau de parchemin scellé par le sceau ministériel à un Melbourne des plus figés. Le jeune homme libéra l'oiseau de nuit de son entrave pour qu'il s'envole sans demander son reste en marmonnant dans sa barbe son usuel «des pros de l'esbroufe, sérieux...». Puis, il passa à plus urgent, décacheta la missive et déroula le parchemin. Son cerveau crut se geler de tous ses neurones et ses entrailles se plonger dans de l'azote liquide froide à la lecture d'une convocation par la commission interne suite à sa démission de l'été précédant. Voilà que personne du Cabinet du Ministre ne souhaitait laisser passer un acte aussi grossier dans sa suspicion. Melbourne soupira à s'en fendre l'âme. Démissionner du Ministère n'avait rien d'irrégulier en soi, le faire sans aucun préavis et par des temps aussi troublés, et suite à un entretien houleux avec Scrimgeour l'était beaucoup moins. Le Department of Magical Education avait dû mal le prendre par la même occasion, déjà parce qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé cela de la part de leur matricule, ensuite parce qu'il y avait cette croyance populaire selon laquelle dès lors qu'on prêtait serment auprès de l'Education, l'on ne l'abandonnait jamais. Et les avoir planté comme il l'avait fait s'apparentait à une traîtrise de haut vol.

Après que McGonagall ait eu tenté d'attirer son attention à plusieurs reprises lors du petit-déjeuner, Melbourne consentit enfin à la satisfaire une fois que les enseignants passaient par la salle des professeurs avant le début des cours en lui disant sobrement qu'il serait absent le samedi suivant.


	8. Chapitre 7: Guerre d'idéologie

Hello, voici la suite! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai mis trois plombes à le boucler et c'est le dernier que j'ai d'avance donc il se peut que je poste de manière moins rigoureuse dans les semaines à venir (d'autant que j'ai quelques obligations universitaires en même temps qui risquent de me freiner un peu). Prenez plaisir à lire et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Chapitre** **7: Guerre idéologique**

 _Extraits du dossier du matricule 34-1546-88_

Nom, prénoms: Melbourne William Albert

Date et lieu de naissance: 29 juillet 1966, London, Greater London, England

Statut: Muggle-born

Baguette: bois de pin, plume de phénix, 28 ¾ centimètres

Adresse: Hogwarts, vicinity of Hogsmeade, Highlands, Scotland

Diplômes:

1984: NEWTs en Métamorphose, DFCM, Potions, Botanique, Muggle Studies, Charmes, History of Magic

A Levels (NEWTs Muggles)

1988: Maîtrise en Formation des Précepteurs de Grande-Bretagne et Lois de L'Education, spécialités DFCM, Potions et Charmes

Carrière:

1988: employé civil au Department of Magical Education, section Legislation

Tuteur de 1988 à 1991: George Turner, Référent: Bilius Morrow

1995-1996: Professeur de DFCM à Hogwarts

1996-?: Professeur des Muggle Studies (retraite anticipée de Charity Burbage, enquête ouverte à l'heure où nous modifions ce dossier)

Autres:

Individu entendu dans l'affaire classée secrète numéro 445-12-17-1989

Individu entendu lors des enquêtes internes menées par la Commission Interne suite à l'incident survenu au Department of Magical Education le 13 décembre 1995, lors de l'audience du 21 janvier 1996. Délibéré: suspension de poste du matricule jusqu'à juin 1996.

Procès tenu le 26 juin 1996 sous le motif d'accusation d'atteintes de moeurs sur mineurs. Délibéré: individu déclaré non coupable des charges qui ont pesé sur lui, les accusations portées à son encontre ayant été prouvées comme fausses. Fin de la suspension de son poste, néanmoins l'individu en question a eu posé des congés sans soldes à partir de cette date et ce jusqu'à août 1996, où il a déposé sa démission, validée en commission ce 9 septembre 1996. Individu prêt à être entendu en Commission Interne ce 14 septembre 1996.

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le Ministre tournait en rond dans son bureau et pensait tout haut à un Perceval Weasley qui n'osait interrompre son flot de réflexion, conscient que son supérieur ne désirait que tirer au clair ses pensées, devenant un témoin singulier. Le jeune homme avait conscience qu'il lui était nécessaire de demeurer silencieux, bien qu'il avait eu envie d'exprimer sa propre opinion une fois et une autre. De ce fait, il attendait avec patience que Scrimgeour se rappelle de sa présence dans cette pièce, assis confortablement, ses lunettes droites lui conférant un air d'aigle, certes un peu pompeux, mais collant si bien à son caractère qu'elles lui seyaient.

\- Il était nécessaire de procéder à toutes ces enquêtes internes après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année passée… Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire au passage… Nul doute que le Cabinet à l'époque a eu les oeillères bien collées pour ne pas se rendre compte de toute la gangrène qui a pris ses racines au sein du Ministère…

Ce huis-clos improvisé fut interrompu lorsque la secrétaire du Cabinet toqua à la porte. Scrimgeour soupira et grommela. Il avait bien annoncé qu'il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé, et sous aucun prétexte. Néanmoins, la femme se montra têtue et se servit d'un Sonorus pour se faire ouïr au travers du pan de bois dans le but de lui communiquer qu'il était essentiel qu'il lui ouvre. Les mots Commission Interne et William Melbourne finirent de faire changer d'avis le Ministre qui s'excusa auprès de Weasley et répondit d'un "entrez!" clair et sonore. La secrétaire ne se fit pas prier et rentra telle un boulet de canon, avant de se confondre en excuses pour son apparence, des mèches rebelles échappant de son chignon serré, son visage un peu rougi et une nette sensation de précipitation faisant trembler tout son corps. Nul doute qu'elle avait dû courir. La politesse oblige, tout comme la considération de l'état de cette dame, sans parler de l'éducation qu'il avait reçue de ses parents, Percy Weasley quitta sa chaise et la proposa à cette dernière, en silence mais en gestes explicites. La secrétaire ne perdit pas de temps en protestations qualifiées aujourd'hui de féministes, et s'écroula presque dedans, cependant son poste et le Ministre en face d'elle la retinrent de peu. Enfin, les deux hommes s'attardèrent sur ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et qu'elle n'aurait lâchés pour rien au monde: des dossiers desquels quelques feuillets dépassaient.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, madame, mais que souhaite dire la Commission à propos de monsieur Melbourne, questionna Scrimgeour, d'un ton égal, sa colère contre ce dernier suite à sa démission loin d'être innocente supplantée par sa curiosité.

\- Eh bien… Elle s'humecta les lèvres, les mains encore tremblantes par l'effort qu'elle avait fourni pour venir jusqu'ici, avant de reprendre d'une voix au ton plus professionnel: la Commission Interne enquête en premier temps avant de convoquer les personnes qu'elle souhaite interroger, comme vous le savez. La première chose que je tenais à vous faire savoir, monsieur le Ministre, est que la demande de démission de la part de monsieur Melbourne a été validée lundi dernier. La seconde concerne le statut de cette démission car, comme vous êtes au fait des lois qui régissent notre société, en temps normal il y a un délai de trois mois entre le jour où elle a été soumise à la Commission et le jour où elle effective. Cependant, dans le texte de loi correspondant à ces détails, il est spécifié que l'employé du Ministère peut demander à ce que sa démission soit effective sur-le-champ et cela induit que son solde ne lui sera pas versé dans le temps imparti lors d'une procédure normale. De ce fait, je vous précise que c'est le type de démission qu'a contracté monsieur Melbourne. Néanmoins, malgré le fait que nous avons jugé sa démarche légale et applicable, nous l'entendrons samedi quatorze septembre, à savoir demain.

La secrétaire se tut, en profita pour reprendre son souffle car elle avait pris sur elle pour débiter toutes les informations d'une traite, sans qu'il soit possible de la part de Scrimgeour de l'interrompre une seule fois. Ce dernier ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, bien qu'une certaine colère à l'évocation de cet employé civil du huitième étage qui lui avait paru à la fois hors des clous et un peu trop rentre-dedans malgré la position de la personne qui lui faisait face. Malgré sa précaution à demeurer maître de lui-même, il aurait semblé que quelque chose l'avait trahi parce que la secrétaire de la Commission Interne se permit de reprendre la parole:

\- Si je puis me permettre, monsieur, à la décharge de monsieur Melbourne, il ne peut que sembler sur la défensive avec ce qui s'est déroulé ici l'année passée. Il faut garder en tête qu'il a pris de grands risques pour assurer au mieux l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et sorciers malgré ce qui avait été voté dans une procédure légale. Il a bien failli perdre ses deux postes à l'époque et… Soit, démissionner de celui ici est de son libre arbitre après tout, et si nous avons considéré sa demande comme respectueuse des lois qui régissent notre société, je me vois obligée d'abonder en ce sens.

\- Merci, madame, salua le Ministre. Je suis bien au fait du dossier des états de service de monsieur Melbourne et n'ai nul besoin d'un rappel de ce qu'il a bien pu faire l'année écoulée pour rendre service à la société sorcière. Je vous remercie également de m'avoir tenu au courant des derniers détails concernant son cas. Avez-vous d'autres choses à me communiquer?

La secrétaire comprit dans l'immédiat qu'elle était un peu sortie de son rôle, mais ne s'étala pas en excuses. Elle préféra lui assurer qu'elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire et s'en alla, non sans avoir laissé ses dossiers qui étaient une copie de ceux en leur possession, qui nourriraient les archives du Cabinet du Ministre.

\- En somme, que reprochez-vous à ce Melbourne, demanda Weasley au bout d'un certain temps où tous les deux avaient été plongés dans le silence, tandis que Scrimgeour s'était assis à son bureau pour lire en diagonale les dossiers que la secrétaire lui avait donnés.

Le jeune homme avait bien saisi cette colère contenue et savait que cet ex Auror ne perdait son sang froid que lorsqu'une personne le titillait plus que de raison.

\- Disons qu'il a une tendance particulière à déranger beaucoup de monde, sauf qu'il ne s'en cache pas - quitte à l'assumer entièrement, au point d'oublier quelques instants que l'insolence de son ton s'adresse à son supérieur hiérarchique le plus haut, synthétisa l'homme après avoir soupiré et réfléchi quelques secondes.

Il garda pour lui le fait que le Department of Magical Education lui avait mis des bâtons dans les roues il y avait quelques années de cela, en 1989 puis en 1990 lorsque tout le Ministère était en pâmoison suite à l'attentat survenu dans l'Atrium. A l'époque, les deux têtes de département s'étaient pris la tête de manière virulente, Scrimgeour défendant le principe selon lequel les questions de sécurité n'avaient à être gérées que par les Aurors eux-mêmes, car ces derniers étaient qualifiés pour le genre de crises auxquelles ils avaient fait face, et s'être faits doubler par un bleu d'administratif les avait laissés à la fois amers et furieux vu que Melbourne avait tout bonnement ignoré les ordres que l'actuel Ministre lui avait donnés. Le Head de l'Éducation ne l'avait bien entendu pas considéré de la même manière, ce dernier s'appuyant simplement et purement sur la législation de la Grande-Bretagne qui spécifiait que n'importe qui du Ministère était en droit de défendre ses murs, Auror ou non. La loi, évidemment, fut du côté des sur-robes bleu-cyan et les Aurors avaient dû s'incliner, notamment parce que Dumbledore avait apporté son soutien envers ce satané Melbourne.

Percy Weasley n'était pas au fait de tous ces détails, le dossier classé confidentiel; donc il ne pouvait pas du tout comprendre ce grief passif entre la tête du gouvernement sorcier britannique et un ex employé civil d'un Department que tout le monde redoutait par son autarcisme choisi.

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Les performances de Harry Potter en classe de potions avait tôt fait d'atteindre les oreilles de tous les enseignants, le professeur Slughorn se targuant d'avoir le digne héritier de Lily Evans dans sa classe et ne tarissant pas d'éloges envers le fils au point de provoquer une overdose auprès de ses collègues. Après la première semaine de cours, lorsque ce bon vieil Horace avait salué la qualité de l'enseignement prodigué par son jeune collègue Snape, ce dernier n'avait trop osé rien dire; cependant son presque mutisme circonspect n'avait échappé à personne dans la salle des professeurs. Bien que l'adolescent en question récoltait des résultats somme toute respectables, nul n'avait en mémoire des performances qui crevaient le plafond - en général, d'aucun les notait qu'à l'encontre de Miss Granger, et encore le Maître de Potions qu'était Snape ne complimentait ses élèves de gaieté bon coeur. Pour être au fait des prouesses des uns et des autres n'appartenant pas à Slytherin, il fallait être en possession des bulletins de notes.

Au départ, les différents professeurs pensaient que Slughorn exulterait puis passerait à autre chose, notamment remettre en marche son "tableau de chasse" qu'était son fameux club, certes il y dédiait toute son énergie; mais l'homme ne cessait de seriner à qui mieux mieux que Harry Potter avait un talent certain dans sa discipline. Subséquemment, lorsque le bon vivant de Slughorn avait narré avec moults détails le déroulé de la première séance au bout de laquelle le Survivant avait gagné une fiole de Felix Felicis, et même si Snape n'avait pratiquement pas cillé, Melbourne n'avait pu se réfréner de grincer des dents. Ce dernier n'avait partagé sa pensée, or le déroulé de ce cours avait quelque peu secoué ce que lui avait appris en didactique et récompenser les élèves par une potion à l'usage restrictif déclaré par le Ministère ne faisait pas parti des méthodes de motivations que le professeur d'Etudes des Muggles avait apprises.

Depuis, dès que les uns et les autres se rejoignaient en salle des enseignants et que Slughorn s'y trouvait également, tout le monde subissait les soliloques sur Potter et ses souvenirs à foison sur la mère de celui-ci.

Voyant que personne ne levait le petit doigt pour soit le faire changer de sujet, soit l'intimer à se taire; le Corbeau avait choisi une solution radicale: ne plus venir dans cette satanée salle de regroupement de ses pairs. Étonnamment, Melbourne avait lui aussi pris la poudre d'escampette. D'un, ça l'agaçait; de deux, ça le déconcentrait; de trois, sa migraine avait tendance à ressurgir au triple galop à ces moments-là; de quatre, il avait bien saisi que Slughorn nourrissait un intérêt curieux à son égard, et il l'avait bien vu au travers de ses orbes. _Bonté divine_ , un autre élève doué en potions qu'il côtoyait à nouveau alors qu'il ne l'avait vu depuis qu'il était parti à la retraite en juillet 1981!

Le désormais ex-employé du Ministère se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise avec le sentiment qu'il était devenu une proie succulente pour la curiosité insatiable de son désormais collègue. La pression était telle qu'il n'avait pas trouvé mieux que la fuite en avant car Slughorn aimait à sortir des cachots pour frayer avec le monde, au contraire de Snape qui avait toujours ce goût de demeurer dans l'obscurité des cachots.

Néanmoins, Melbourne atteignit un jour ses propres limites à son jeu de cache-cache et s'admonesta de ne pas être assez futé pour user et abuser du Disillusionment Charm; Slughorn avait fini par le coincer et aucune solution ne vint à l'esprit du jeune homme pour éviter la déferlante de questions qu'il allait devoir subir. _Oh tant pis_ , se dit-il, _autant crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes et il te laissera tranquille_ … Alors, il s'arrêta de son plein gré et attendit que son désormais collègue le rattrape, ce dernier ne se départissant pas de son sourire jovial. Nul doute qu'il aurait fait un piètre espion car il était tellement expressif que personne ne se laissait duper par ce qui le motivait à communiquer avec autrui - quand on était au fait que Slughorn avait toujours un alan intéressé lorsqu'il frayait avec le monde. Intéressé mais pas nécessairement méchant. L'homme était tellement honnête et transparent pour ne pas développer des penchants humains retors et sournois, bien qu'il était un Slytherin et pouvait ainsi se montrer assez tordu lui aussi.

\- Ah, mon bon Melbourne, commença le professeur de potions, je me suis même demandé si je parviendrais à vous parler comme vous avez encore cette tendance à vous faufiler comme une anguille pour échapper au monde, plaisanta-t-il.

Ces quelques mots embarrassèrent néanmoins le concerné qui sourit de manière fugace, un sourire assez crispé cependant. Il finit par hausser les épaules, un sacré vieux réflexe qu'il avait toujours eu dès lors que l'un de ses enseignants pointait du doigt des choses se rapprochant nettement de sa sphère intime. Les traits de son caractère en faisaient indéniablement partie. Le vieil homme ne lui avait fait aucun reproche mais c'était tout comme aux yeux de Melbourne, parce qu'il savait que son tempérament à fuir les gens dérangeait son rapport avec autrui.

\- Alors, vous êtes désormais professeur, s'exclama Slughorn. Je ne pensais pas que cela avait été la carrière que vous auriez choisie. Je croyais que vous travailliez au Ministère.

\- Eh bien, des circonstances ont fait que je me retrouve ici, répondit le jeune homme de manière évasive, assez gêné de la tournure que prenait la conversation, certain que son collègue cherchait à comprendre le fond des choses - il ne devait pas être au courant des raisons qui avaient motivé Melbourne à enseigner, en déduisit-il sans peine, bien que celles pour l'année passée devant se trouver aisément, mais pour celle-ci… Eh bien, à moins que Dumbledore l'aie ébruité sciemment…

\- Je ne pensais pas que cette chère Charity souhaitait partir à la retraite aussi vite, s'interrogea à voix haute le professeur de potions.

Diantre, il avait dû lire le bref article paru dans le _Daily Prophet_ qui avait couvert en menus mots le départ de Mrs Burbage et le fait qu'une enquête était ouverte au Ministère suite à cette mise en retraite.

\- Bah, de toute façon, par les temps qui courent, je peux concevoir cela, reprit Slughorn en agitant une main compatissante au sort de la dame. Il y a des changements dans l'équipe pédagogique qui me laissent songeur… Vous ne trouvez pas?

Melbourne ne répondit pas, un peu pris en porte-à-faux, pris entre deux feux. Bien sûr qu'il s'était lui-même interrogé notamment sur la soudaine promotion de Snape au poste maudit de Défenses; cependant le Directeur ne dévoilait jamais l'intégralité de son plan auprès de l'Ordre et le jeune homme en avait déduit que cette carte-ci devait être la carte maîtresse pour la résistance et la lutte contre le Mage Noir, sauf que Dumbledore avait dû décider de lui-même que nul n'avait besoin d'en connaître les tenants et aboutissants. Malgré cela, le jeune homme avait compris que si le Corbeau prenait cet enseignement-là seulement cette année, il y aurait bientôt des actes décisifs qui en découleraient et feraient précipiter la guerre vers sa fin pour la rendre la plus brève possible. Il ne voyait pas les choses autrement, parce que Snape ne prendrait pas le risque de se faire maudire par un poste d'enseignement sans motif valable. Jusqu'ici, Melbourne n'avait osé aller au bout de son raisonnement quant à la question, sachant d'office ce qui arrivera au Maître de potions: son rôle de Death Eater allait prendre de l'ampleur et il finira par mourir, car une majorité des ex professeurs de Défenses étaient morts plus tôt qu'il était coutume chez un sorcier lambda. Il se rappelait bien de l'annonce du décès brutal d'Asquith, son enseignant lorsqu'il était en septième année. Bien que ce dernier avait eu la soixantaine bien entamée lorsqu'il avait été sorti de son emploi de diplomate en Russie par Dumbledore, il avait de facto encore plusieurs années devant lui avant de passer l'arme à gauche. L'expérience et les compétences de l'homme n'auraient jamais dû manquer au point de le savoir tué de sang-froid par un dissident Tchétchène une fois qu'il avait repris ses fonctions après 1984.

Notant que Slughorn le mirait avec une attention fort gênante, Melbourne finit par revenir à l'instant présent et lui annonça qu'il ne pouvait pas l'éclairer parce que personne n'était au courant de rien et qu'il fallait sans doute faire avec ce qu'ils avaient - l'ignorance subie sans doute préférable pour tout un chacun.

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Charlie était trop jeune encore pour suivre le cours enseigné par Melbourne, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas comme tous les autres élèves de le croiser sur une base régulière, le professeur ayant un emploi du temps plus léger que ses collègues et devant malgré tout suivre ses autres obligations, comme celle de patrouiller la nuit suivant le planning imposé aux enseignants et de superviser certaines études les soirs après les cours. De manière globale, les étudiants avaient plus de chance de le croiser dans les salles d'étude qu'ailleurs, davantage que ses collègues qui étaient de facto en train d'enseigner leurs matières. La neutralité entre Maisons régnait dans cette nouvelle pièce à disposition des élèves qui désiraient travailler ensemble et poser des questions à leur professeur qui était disponible dans ce but là comme cela avait été le cas l'année précédente dans la salle que Snape occupait dorénavant. Cependant, nul ne souhaitait ou ne voyait que cette impartialité était demeurée inchangée entre ces quatre murs, sans doute parce que la réputation du Corbeau restait bel et bien intégrée dans les neurones de tout un chacun, Harry Potter en tête. Quelques personnes isolées s'en étaient rendues compte mais ces dernières ne l'ébruitaient pas, déjà parce que nul dans leur entourage ne les aurait eu laissés s'exprimer là-dessus et ensuite parce que ces personnes en question étaient seules depuis le début de leur scolarité, telles que Luna Lovegood- à savoir que celle-ci était l'unique à être capable d'offrir son sourire le plus lumineux à un Snape que tous détestaient. Charlie, qui n'avait jamais eu de grief à l'égard de cet enseignant, malgré sa crainte à son endroit, avait beau garder ses pensées pour lui mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver dommage que les autres étudiants ne faisaient aucun effort pour changer leur opinion rien qu'en observant ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux. Pour ce qui était des apparences, il en savait quelque chose donc il avait du mal à se projeter dans une autre vision de Snape que celle à laquelle il adhérait aujourd'hui.

Le tout jeune adolescent, qui était resté debout tout au long de son introspection mentale, consentit à s'asseoir à la place libre la plus proche tandis qu'un Melbourne soucieux le fixait depuis… Excellente question. Gêné, Charlie se mit à rougir comme une écrevisse et faisait son possible pour ne pas se montrer gauche dans chacun de ses gestes alors qu'il sortait de son sac son dernier cours de Défenses - décidément, le hasard n'existait pas, n'est-ce pas? C'était même une des phrases les plus prononcées par Snape depuis le tout premier cours, telle un mantra.

\- N'y a-t-il aucune place en salle de Défenses, interrogea une voix basse derrière sa nuque.

Un sursaut de surprise élevée, comme celle que tous les élèves avaient connu lorsque le Corbeau enseignait les potions, fit se retourner Charlie. Le professeur d'Etudes des Muggles se tenait tout proche de lui, à une distance respectable néanmoins, mais suffisante pour qu'il lise sans problème par dessus l'épaule de l'étudiant. Rendu muet par la peur qu'il venait de subir, il mit du temps avant de recouvrer ses esprits pour bredouiller un simple "non, il n'y en a plus, monsieur". Un sourire fugace traversa les lèvres du jeune homme avant qu'il ne le laisse tranquille pour de bon.

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- Pourquoi apprendre des choses totalement inutiles alors que d'après la presse, nous sommes en guerre, lâcha un étudiant pendant un cours d'Études des Muggles. Non, mais c'est vrai: pourquoi perdons-nous du temps sur des détails pareils alors qu'on devrait plutôt centrer nos enseignements sur comment nous protéger des forces du mal?

Un silence de plomb glissa dans la salle tandis que Melbourne fixait l'élève qui venait d'exprimer une forme d'inquiétude qui, hormis la remise en question de l'utilité de ce cours, sonnait somme toute légitime. Le jeune homme semblait égal à lui-même, bien que des lueurs dans ses orbes auraient dû mettre la puce à l'oreille des jeunes gens assis devant lui, ces lueurs indiquant son agacement et sa colère contenus dans ce froid polaire qui lui était propre.

Il s'appuya à même le bureau et croisa les bras, tout en balayant la pièce de son regard.

\- Sur quoi est basée cette guerre, demanda-t-il enfin, après avoir bien laissé ce silence gênant et étouffant pour marquer leurs esprits - sur ce plan, il avait des similitudes d'enseignement qu'un certain Corbeau en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Sur ce que He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named veut imposer en terme d'idéologie, proposa un autre élève après avoir levé la main pour demander la parole.

\- Soit, sur quoi est fondée cette idéologie, questionna ensuite le professeur qui ne bougeait pas d'un iota.

Une agitation muette saisit les étudiants. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient au fait sur ce que Voldemort tentait de mettre en place, et ce depuis 1970; mais personne n'était prêt à oraliser cette vision du monde ô combien dérangeante. Conscient qu'il les forçait à cracher le bât qui blesse, Melbourne décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes pour soulager leurs conforts psychologiques - si tant était là leur problème à demeurer silencieux.

\- Ce que le Mage Noir souhaite est une suprématie claire de la communauté sorcière sur toutes les autres, qui concerne toutes les créatures et humains qui sont catalogués parmi la liste des êtres vivants magiques. Vous êtes au fait que même les Loups-Garous font partie de cette liste élaborée par le Ministère, n'est-ce pas? Et parmi ces communautés considérées comme inférieures à celle à laquelle vous appartenez, il y a les Muggles. Cependant, si aujourd'hui, l'histoire se répète, c'est simplement parce que personne n'a encore réussi à faire changer notre vision sur ces personnes, qui peuvent être des proches, des gens que nous croisons dans la rue, des êtres qui, même sans pouvoirs, sont comme nous. Et pourquoi pensons-nous leur être supérieurs? Parce qu'ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs? Parce qu'ils sont une menace pour nous avec les armes chimiques et les bombes qu'ils sont capables de créer? Parce que s'ils savaient pour notre existence, ils pourraient prendre le dessus et nous utiliser pour leurs guerres sales? Or, si nous avons établi le Secret, ces craintes ne peuvent se réaliser et en dehors des points négatifs que nous leur trouvons, ce sont des personnes qui ont droit qu'on leur fiche la paix; sauf que nous persistons à raisonner à l'envers et voilà que nous nous permettons de laisser gagner l'obscurantisme qui impacte leur société au quotidien. La preuve: ne serait-ce que les Dementors perturbent tout le monde, Muggles compris. Alors, oui, j'ai bien conscience que l'on ne regarde que d'un point de vue théorique; mais on en a besoin si on ne souhaite pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Je vous aurais bien tous invités à mes cours de troisième année pour que vous soyez au fait que j'ai adapté mes cours au contexte actuel car il y a plus important que de montrer comment fonctionnent les jeux Muggles à des sorciers.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, des murmures traversant les rangs clairsemés sous son attention.

\- Le type de guerre auquel nous faisons face est une guerre idéologique, fondée sur des préconceptions sur les choses et les gens, et la théorie à l'école y a toute sa place car c'est à travers elle que nous faisons éclater l'obscurité de l'ignorance sur les personnes qui ne sont pas cataloguées comme sorcières. Alors, si vous pensez perdre votre temps ici, déjà qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Et j'ajouterais même que si vous ne voyez pas le fond du problème, c'est que vous ne ferez jamais mieux que les générations avant vous.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur pour votre vie pour d'un déjà enseigner ce cours, de deux dire ce qui est à contre-courant de ce que toute notre communauté pense, demanda ensuite un autre élève, après un silence long supplémentaire.

Melbourne ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat. Il se retourna quelques secondes le temps de s'emparer de son mug décoré à l'effigie d'un Premier Ministre Muggle, en but une gorgée, trouva toute faite sa réponse et montra sa tasse à une classe assez étonnée du geste.

\- Ce grand homme là, sur mon mug, était un homme politique Muggle, qui a mené d'une main de fer la Grande-Bretagne durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, une guerre idéologique aussi. Et vous savez ce qu'il a dit, entre autres? _If you're going through Hell, keep going_.

\- Mais vous jouez avec… le second étudiant qui avait pris la parole s'exclama avant de s'interrompre, assez mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis Muggle-born, je pose problème depuis ma naissance, sourit le jeune homme.

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Snape se demandait ce soir-là ce qui était pire entre les trois surveillances qui lui avaient été consignées de force, au vu des énergumènes: cet impétueux de Potter, ce condamné de Malfoy et cet idiot de Melbourne. Soit, il n'avait aucun contrat, même moral, à l'encontre du dernier, si ce n'était la parole de Dumbledore, ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour les deux premiers pour qui il avait promis protection respectivement sur la tête d'une défunte qu'il avait aimée de tout son être et par un Unbreakable Vow qui le liait à la mère de l'autre. S'il n'y avait eu que Narcissa Malfoy qui lui avait rendu visite chez lui, à Spinner's End dans le courant de l'été, un simple serment oral aurait suffi à cette dernière qui avait toujours eu confiance en lui. Or, tous deux avaient dû faire face à Bellatrix Lestrange qui, elle, détestait cordialement le Corbeau et ne se satisfaisait pas de paroles. Les Muggles auraient dit dans ce cas: "les paroles s'envolent, les écrits restent"; sauf que les sorciers avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac et ne se cantonnaient pas qu'aux serments écrits ensorcelés: ils avaient ce très controversé Vow. En reconsidérant l'auteur qui avait lié Mrs Malfoy à Snape, seul ce sortilège Noir correspondait au sadisme retors et glauque de cette dérangée de Lestrange. Nul doute qu'elle y avait songé dès lors qu'elle avait eu vent des inquiétudes de sa soeur car elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose: que le Maître de Potions tombe en disgrâce de manière définitive aux yeux du Mage qu'ils servaient.

Celle qui s'était toujours proclamée favorite de Lord Voldemort ne s'était jamais cachée du ressentiment qu'elle avait à l'égard de ce Half-Blood originaire des strates ouvrières du nord de l'Angleterre, et ce dès qu'il avait rejoint les rangs des Death Eaters. Selon elle, leur Maître s'était considérablement rabaissé pour recruter un descendant d'une lignée souillée par le sang, sauf que Voldemort n'avait sûrement pas eu d'autres choix dans le sens où Slughorn avait en tout temps réussi à passer au travers des mailles du filet et que la génération de Lucius Malfoy avait appuyé le profil atypique mais néanmoins prometteur de ce génie des potions et des arts sombres. Le Mage Noir avait fini d'arrêter son choix lorsqu'il eut vent des compétences supérieures de ce gringalet à l'air inamical sur celles de ce bon vieil Horace. Enfin, et cela, nul ne le savait; Voldemort avait finalement cessé de poursuivre l'ancien Directeur des Slytherins parce qu'il lui avait demandé des informations sur les Horcruxes lorsqu'il était lui-même étudiant à Hogwarts et il aurait été risqué pour lui de collaborer avec cet homme qui savait bien trop de choses pour son confort psychologique personnel. Cependant, si Bellatrix Lestrange n'était pas en possession de tous les éléments qui avaient motivé son Maître vénéré à recruter Snape, elle le haïssait de tout son être et faisait tout son possible pour le discréditer aux yeux de tous depuis 1977. Le Maître de Potions ne pouvait que s'incliner face à cet acharnement parce qu'il donnait matière à nourrir le ressentiment de sa "collègue" depuis qu'il avait pris la Marque. En effet, même si le jeune homme avait été surtout recruté pour ses talents particuliers, rien ne le prémunisait à participer à quelques meurtres et chasses sanguinaires commandités pour tous les Death Eaters, même ceux du cercle le plus proche du Mage Noir. Le Corbeau avait dû être témoin et coupable par le simple fait de sa présence à toutes ces horreurs sans nom. Il avait fait son maximum pour préserver un minimum son âme tout ce laps de temps, ne tuait qu'en dernier recours, surtout dès lors que la ou les victimes ne devaient l'apaisement que par une mort douce après des semaines de torture; néanmoins, il était conscient qu'il avait du sang sur les mains, que son âme s'abîmait et qu'il était un Death Eater jusqu'au fond de la moelle. Certes, il évitait tout cela autant que possible, n'y allait pas par conviction et désir malsain de tuer à tours de bras, ce que ses "collègues" lui reprochaient et se moquaient ouvertement de sa lâcheté manifeste. Tandis que Lestrange serinait tout le monde d'un sempiternel "Severus le lâche", Voldemort ne semblait pas s'offusquer outre-mesure de la main molle de son subalterne. De toute façon, il lui était trop précieux pour le propulser dans de telles actions au risque de se faire capturer, blesser ou tuer par les forces de l'ordre officielles ou celles officieuses qui se faisaient appeler Ordre du Phénix (tiens, comme par hasard, un nom fondé sur l'oiseau le plus représentatif de la Lumière, se moquait le Mage Noir).

En vérité, Snape s'en fichait presque de la haine de Bellatrix née Black. Il s'en était accommodé comme on s'accommode d'une déficience motrice, habitué à ce que personne ne l'aime. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été présente lors de ce soir sinistre à Cockworth… Il soupira, las, se pinça l'arête du nez avec ses longs doigts fins tachetés par une manipulation quotidienne de potions, avant de reporter son attention sur la pile de copies qu'il devait corriger.

Le feu de cheminée crépita, et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était à nouveau noyé dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il en avait été venu à la conclusion qu'une seule personne, hormis les membres du staff qui le considéraient et sa chère et tendre Lily, avait eu l'air de s'accrocher à lui comme une huître à son rocher malgré le fait que cette même personne avait eu tôt su qu'il avait cette Marque hideuse sur le bras gauche. Melbourne avait ce côté naïf et bon enfant qui dépassait la moyenne et qui ne cessait de troubler et d'agacer tour à tour le Maître de Potions. Jamais le gosse, à l'époque, ne lui avait jeté des regards de dégoût ou de rejet, même lorsqu'ils avaient pris des distances par mesure de sécurité - bien que cela n'avait jamais empêché quiconque de s'en prendre au petit Ravenclaw. Puis, lorsque Snape avait pris son poste d'enseignant, et que la distance entre les deux avait pris une autre tournure, celle de l'éthique de la profession, le gosse devenu adolescent ne s'était jamais ému de la sévérité de son aîné. Bien sûr qu'au départ, il avait eu cette tendance à s'effaroucher, de manière moins virulente que Potter cependant, mais il avait accepté toutes ses retenues sans broncher parce qu'il savait qu'il allait trop loin. Son principal problème n'avait pas été de questionner le système, mais bien celui d'oublier sur l'instant que ce système existait; alors qu'il connaissait le règlement intérieur par coeur, presque mieux que tous les enseignants réunis. De plus, même si Melbourne avait soigneusement choisi de ne pas dire à haute voix qu'il aimait les potions, qu'il appréciait être terré dans les cachots loin des insultes et sorts qui lui tombaient dessus; Snape avait vite cerné cela de lui, et bien qu'il n'avait rien fait pour faire fuir cet idiot de dunderhead de sa bulle de sécurité d'alors, cela l'avait bien entendu irrité au possible de constater avec effarement que Melbourne ne lui vouait rien d'autre qu'un immense respect et une écoute polie et intéressée, parfois troublée par son fort caractère et souvent distraite due à sa tendance à rêvasser non-stop. A croire que malgré le temps et le fait que la vie les avait menés tous eux sur deux chemins différents et les plaçait dans des camps opposés (oublions son rôle de double-agent, comme l'avait toujours dit Mad-Eye: "Death Eater un jour, Death Eater toujours"), Melbourne avait gardé en lui ce lien d'affection mesurée qu'il avait développé quelque dix-neuf ans en arrière. Le dernier élément qui appuyait la constatation du Corbeau remontait à cet attentat de 1989. Alors que Scrimgeour, Chef des Aurors à l'époque, s'était époumoné à exiger de Melbourne qu'il s'écarte pour que les Aurors fassent leur boulot, le jeune homme n'avait pas réagi - certes, il y avait une haute question de sécurité à cela, car cet idiot avait eu invoqué le Cercle, un champ magique tel un dôme qui séparait les protagonistes dedans du monde extérieur pour éviter des dommages collatéraux; et s'il s'était écarté, il y aurait eu des dégâts pires que ceux déclarés par la suite. Cependant, la pression dégagée par Scrimgeour avait poussé Dumbledore à trouver une alternative: il avait demandé à lui, Snape, de commander le gosse, persuadé que cela fonctionnerait. Malheureusement pour lui, le professeur de Défenses avait obéi, il avait toute l'institution sur le dos et n'avait pu faire autrement alors que sa conscience lui avait hurlé de ne pas le faire… Sauf qu'il avait ordonné à Melbourne… Et Melbourne lui avait obéi promptement. Evidemment, le terroriste en avait profité pour se faire exploser pile à cet instant, mais par on ne savait quel miracle: il n'y eut aucun mort, même pas Melbourne qui avait pourtant été en ligne de mire du souffle de l'explosion. Tout ce qui avait découlé par la suite avait repoussé le moment des réflexions pour le Corbeau; or aujourd'hui, il avait enfin ce temps-là et cette obéissance presque aveugle prouvait l'attachement qu'avait le professeur d'Etudes des Muggles à son endroit. Jamais le Death Eater n'avait confronté qui que ce soit à être autant conciliant et confiant à son égard qu'une certaine Lily à l'époque et la confiance sans la consilience de la part de Dumbledore. C'était là que le bât blessait: comment pouvait-on _lui faire confiance_? Aucun de ses autres collègues n'y était parvenu de manière aussi naturelle et instantané que Melbourne, et il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion du Directeur pour que tous les enseignants lèvent les derniers voiles du doute à son égard. Le jeune homme n'en avait jamais eu besoin pour sa part. Quoiqu'aurait pu faire Snape, Melbourne ne changerait pas d'avis à son égard.

Eh bien, le jour où le Directeur des Slytherins devra tuer Dumbledore, juste ciel il ne parvenait pas à lui faire changer d'avis, la confiance de l'ex employé du Ministère en prendra un coup, songea de manière grinçante l'homme en noir.

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	9. Chapitre 8: Les étoiles de Slytherin

Coucou, je vous prie de m'excuser pour le manque total de mise à jour de ma fic. Comme dit précédemment, le chapitre 7 avait été le dernier que j'avais écrit d'avance et j'ai dû également mettre de côté ma fic le temps que je boucle mon mémoire. Ceci fait, il m'a fallu encore un peu de temps avant de boucler mon chapitre 8. J'espère que celui-ci atteindra vos attentes. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

 **Chapitre 8: Les étoiles de Slytherin**

D'aucun n'avouerait publiquement à haute voix que les cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal dispensés par Severus Snape étaient parmi les meilleurs de toute la scolarité de la génération 1991, peut-être même les meilleurs supplantant de ce fait ceux qu'ils avaient suivi en troisième année avec Remus Lupin. C'était cette comparaison là qui bloquait quelques réfractaires du Corbeau qui, au contraire de son prédécesseur, n'attirait toujours aucune sympathie. Tandis que le Loup-Garou avait assis sa pédagogie sur un rapport d'humains, presque d'égal à égal, en estimant que la matière seule suffisait à plomber le moral des troupes (quoique intéressante, lorsqu'on avait conscience du but de cette dernière, on ne pouvait que se dire que la finalité était bien sinistre si d'aventure nous devions nous servir de cet enseignement pour lutter contre les forces du mal). Snape n'avait pas changé sa propre ligne pédagogique, même en dehors de toute exigence vitale nécessaire à sa discipline de spécialité qui était les potions. Selon lui, rien n'indiquait qu'il faille prendre la Défense sur des tons légers, conforté dans son idée par le contexte actuel qui faisait pression. S'il y avait encore des élèves qui ne prenaient pas au sérieux le retour du Mage Noir, le Corbeau leur mettait du plomb dans la cervelle en un rien de temps dans le but de réviser leur attitude en classe - voire même au jour le jour.

La démonstration publique à laquelle le jeune homme s'était plié avec Melbourne avait pu faire comprendre, en théorie, que les sorts informulés avaient une place prépondérante dans le cadre d'une vraie bataille et pouvaient, à terme, faire changer l'issue de cette dernière. D'autant plus qu'il avait été déçu qu'une minorité grotesque des étudiants de sixième année réussissait à informuler les sorts de premier cycle; alors Snape s'attelait à les pousser au plus loin de leurs limites en instaurant à chaque cours des ateliers pratiques et à leur imposer en consigne d'informuler le plus possible tous les sorts qu'ils s'apprêteraient à lancer. Et comme il s'en était douté, Potter avait tout le potentiel pour le mettre hors de lui. Mettons les choses au clair: le Corbeau reconnaissait en son for intérieur que le Chosen One n'était pas un bras cassé en Défenses. Non, là, il ne pouvait l'attaquer uniquement sur ses compétences, qui étaient sans doute plus probantes que celles qu'il avait en potions - même si, étrangement, il avait l'air de briller dans les classes de Slughorn cette année. Snape admettait aisément qu'il puisse s'en sortir convenablement en Défenses, en considérant que même avec cette chance culottée dont il avait fait montre, le gosse avait néanmoins affronté des choses pires que tous ses camarades réunis - si ce n'était autant que toutes les personnes qui s'étaient battues lors de la première guerre dont He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named en avait été l'instigateur.

Ceci dit, Potter demeurait Potter dans son fichu caractère de gosse arrogant et qui ne se pliait pas volontiers aux figures d'autorité et aux règles de l'école avec son air le plus buté et ses "mais" si caractéristiques d'un adolescent en rébellion et qui remettait tout en cause. Soit, le meurtre de son parrain ne devait encore moins arranger son état d'esprit et il avait _encore une fois_ décidé de jeter son dévolu de haine et de responsabilité sur le seul professeur qu'il ne pouvait pas encadrer, c'est-à-dire lui-même.

Néanmoins, malgré les aptitudes de l'adolescent, Snape avait vite saisi les limites de ces dernières: Potter était ce boute-en-train qui n'avait pas la finesse à laquelle l'on pourrait s'attendre d'un duelliste accompli car trop transparent et direct. Il était donc très aisé de deviner à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent du temps ce qu'il s'apprêterait de faire. Une véritable irritation pour Snape qui concevait l'art de se battre comme subtil, rusé. De plus, le Chosen One n'avait aucune inclination à produire un seul informulé et cela ne surprenait pas du tout le Corbeau dans le sens où…

\- Les informulés ont été classifiés parmi la liste des expressions de la magie de l'esprit, dictait Hermione. Bien qu'ils ne soient strictement de la magie de l'esprit, telle que l'on la conçoit comme celle de l'Occlumencie ou même de la Legilimencie, ils demandent au sorcier d'acquérir les aptitudes nécessaires à la réalisation magique par l'esprit.

\- Miss Granger et son unique aptitude à réciter mot pour mot des passages du manuel scolaire, l'interrompit le professeur d'un ton sec et narquois, ce qui déclencha quelques gloussements de la part de certains Slytherins qui exécraient la jeune fille.

Ladite jeune fille baissa la tête, rouge de honte et de colère; ne saisissant pas encore tout à fait que le reproche ne reposait pas sur le fait en tant que tel mais sur sa capacité à raisonner par elle-même qu'il savait existante chez elle, qu'elle ne montrait cependant pas. En un mot, aux yeux de Severus Snape, Hermione Granger demeurait trop conventionnelle dans ses réponses, dans ses réflexions, dans ses dissertations. Il était pourtant certain qu'elle pourrait faire bien mieux, plus audacieux, recouper des connaissances issues de toutes les disciplines et de ses lectures extra-scolaires pour proposer un raisonnement, une logique qui lui étaient propres.

A la fin du cours, lorsque tout le monde fut parti, le jeune homme s'assit au bureau et se massa les tempes d'un air las. Oh, si la demoiselle en question savait pourquoi il l'enfonçait de cette manière depuis sa première année, nul doute qu'elle taperait du pied fermement et lui aurait alors rétorqué un "mais pourquoi ne pas le dire de manière explicite, monsieur?" Il soupira, se massa cette fois-ci les paupières d'un geste absent. Nonobstant ces détails, miss Granger souffrait d'une comparaison qu'il avait toujours élevée comme référence, non pas qu'il le considérait comme doué, ne le serinait-il pas de longue d'idiot et de lent?, mais parce qu'il avait fait partie de la génération d'étudiants de sa première année de professorat.

Melbourne aurait eu cité ce passage, or il aurait souligné que l'auteur avait pris des raccourcis considérables pour appréhender la notion des sorts informulés, en appuyant son opinion de ses autres lectures. En effet, la magie de l'esprit, nommée ainsi, n'existe pas. La magie est organique, elle fait partie de notre corps, imprégnée dans chacune de nos cellules, circulant par son essence telle le sang dans nos veines. Ce que l'on nomme magie de l'esprit est en vérité l'usage conscient de cette essence magique, aussi vaste et complexe que peut l'être la conscience de l'être humain - d'où le fait notamment de catégoriser les informulés parmi les manifestations magiques les plus complexes, demandant un autre type de cheminement conscient de notre magie. A l'opposé de l'usage conscient de la magie est bien entendu celui inconscient, relevant de la non-maîtrise par cette dualité conscient/inconscient, là où l'on parle d'instinct de protection lorsque la magie est capable de produire seule un bouclier de nature du Protego ou encore les accidents magiques et le profil atypique des Squibs.

Non, décidément, le Maître de Potions avait été mal habitué par les réflexions, parfois alambiquées, de cet idiot de Melbourne - et ne pas retrouver un seul étudiant relevant de cet acabit-là rendait son enseignement bien fade. Ah, si cette Granger pouvait avoir assez confiance en son intellect passable pour se détacher des livres…

 _A la question «Comment soigner une blessure infligée par un Loup-Garou?», William répondit avec franchise: «D'après la théorie assignée en première année, il y a trois étapes pour soigner une telle blessure. Dans un premier temps, il faut bloquer l'hémorragie, le Loup-Garou, n'ayant plus conscience de sa part humaine, n'est mû que par ses instincts de canidé. La vélocité d'une mâchoire de ces animaux est telle qu'il ne déchire et n'abîme pas que les tissus dermiques, mais peut aller jusqu'à détruire la carotide, ce qui fait que la victime meurt presque sur le coup, avec d'atroces souffrances. Si la carotide n'est pas touchée, il est possible de faire refermer la plaie, en prenant soin de mêler les propriétés aseptisantes et répulsifs que nous retrouvons dans la limaille d'argent, le seul élément métallique qui protège d'une contamination à une morsure pareille. Subséquemment, l'élément anti-contamination est loin d'être écarté, donc il faut permettre à la victime d'ingérer une solution dérivée de la Wolfsbane Potion, enrichie en argent et en fer (pour pallier à une anémie due à la perte de sang). Enfin, pour la cicatrisation de la plaie infligée, une pommade cicatrisante enrichie en argent et ultra absorbante est conseillée. Une fois celle-ci appliquée, il faut protéger la plaie avec une gaze en plusieurs couches et la changer toutes les six heures._

 _En réalité, les choses ne peuvent être aisément pratiquées pour diverses raisons. La première étant qu'il est rare de se faire blesser par un Loup-Garou à proximité d'une personne qui aurait tous les remèdes avec elle pour nous soigner sur-le-champ; la nécessité d'appliquer les soins d'urgence dans un délai de six minutes maximum, par la suite la mort s'ensuit ou la contamination se produit. La seconde nourrit la première: le Werewolves Registry tenu par le Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures depuis 1965 recoupe tous les Loups-garous de Grande-Bretagne, ces derniers vivant retranchés du reste de la communauté sorcière, ce qui rend les accidents de morsures d'autant plus rares et difficiles à localiser, peu de personnes étant formées à ces dits soins et à approcher les Loups-garous sans risquer ni une boucherie ni un problème d'ordre diplomatique, lesdits Loups-garous ayant été recrutés par le Mage Noir depuis sa montée en puissance en 1970 et ces derniers épousant une hiérarchie semblable à celle des canis lupus._

 _La dernière rend les possibilités de soins délicates également, la Wolfsbane Potion et ses dérivées comptent parmi les remèdes les plus complexes et les plus réglementées à l'usage – cursus de la Maîtrise de Maître de Potions et Regulation of Most Potente Potions Act de 1833 article 8-09.»_

 _L'adolescent développa des réponses de longueur équivalente et de ton identique à toutes les questions. A la fin de l'heure écoulée, son poignet souffrait d'avoir autant rédigé en un laps de temps aussi bref. Il avait dû apposer des astérisques dès lors qu'il n'avait plus de place pour répondre, et avait poursuivi ses gribouillages aux dos des parchemins. Monsieur Clinton aura pas mal de lecture, ironisa-t-il pour lui-même tandis qu'il faisait tourner son membre douloureux pour calmer la peine de celui-ci._

 _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

 _\- J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur William Melbourne, débita d'un ton lent monsieur Clinton alors qu'il arrangeait les parchemins sous ses yeux lors de la réunion mensuelle du staff dédiée aux cinquièmes années. Il m'intrigue, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il croisa le regard interrogateur de Filius Flitwick, connu pour être aussi protecteur envers ses charges que l'était Minerva McGonagall avec les siennes._

 _\- En quoi vous semble-t-il intriguant, demanda de manière très courtoise le Directeur des Ravenclaw avant de ne boire une gorgée de son thé – boisson qui coulait à flot lors de ces réunions._

 _\- Eh bien, il sort du lot m'est avis, lui répondit le professeur de Défense en parcourant en diagonale les résultats du mois de septembre obtenus par l'étudiant concerné. Ce que je veux dire par là est qu'il n'est pas le profil typique du bon élève qui se contente de plaquer des connaissances scolaires piochées dans les livres du programme. Certains éléments brillants ne le sont que parce qu'ils récitent mot pour mot ce que leurs cerveaux ont épongé. Parmi cette frange de jeunes gens, en vérité, peu comprennent et réfléchissent au sens qu'ils produisent. Lui va au-delà, délivra-t-il après une courte pause, ses collègues ayant hoché de la tête pour aller en son sens de la vision qu'il proposait des élèves._

 _\- En effet, nous en sommes parvenus à cette conclusion pour monsieur Melbourne, lui assura Flitwick, de même que vos prédécesseurs._

 _\- Est-ce la longueur de ses devoirs qui vous font pencher la balance en ce sens, questionna Snape au bout d'un moment, dans un souffle et d'un ton pince-sans-rire, les doigts croisés devant sa bouche, ses longues mèches noires pendant de chaque côté de son visage blafard qui ne trahissait néanmoins aucune émotion._

 _\- Nullement, protesta Clinton pour la forme, ne réalisant le domaine humoristique de son collègue qu'à cet instant, et un sourire se forma sur ses lippes. Je n'ai jamais eu à ma connaissance aucun adolescent qui ait un raisonnement si réaliste des choses, tout en les justifiant au travers de textes de lois qu'il semble manier habilement._

 _\- Du style?_

 _En toute réponse, Clinton tendit à Snape un questionnaire, celui qu'il avait donné à ses étudiants lors de son premier cours, en lui donnant l'instruction de lire la réponse à la question des soins contre les morsures de Loup-Garous. Le jeune homme s'en saisit et parcourut la section du feuillet, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, signes de sa concentration à lire avec attention._

 _\- Et il n'a pas la brillance de penser à un sort d'Attraction pour respecter un règlement intérieur, s'étonna le Maître de Potions, mi-figue, mi-raisin._

 _\- C'est tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, laissa échapper l'enseignant de Défense, pantois._

 _\- Ce que vous me montrez est que Melbourne ne réfléchit pas comme une personne lambda, se justifia Snape d'un ton sec en lui rendant la liasse de parchemins._

 _\- Il n'est que l'illustration de ce qu'on se fait des intellectuels, ponctua Dumbledore à mi-voix, entre deux gorgées de thé, les orbes clos lui donnant un air méditatif. Mais, au fond, ce n'est pas cela qui vous inquiète vraiment, n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Clinton._

 _\- Oui, soupira l'homme en s'humectant les lèvres. Eh bien... je me demande simplement s'il n'a jamais eu des problèmes avec... certains de ses camarades à exposer une analyse aussi crue._

 _\- Oh, rassurez-vous, marmonna Flitwick d'un air lugubre. William Melbourne ne provoque personne et ne donne son opinion qu'au travers de ses devoirs, conscient du risque qu'il prendrait le cas contraire; cependant, il n'empêche que certains détails de ces travaux fuitent et qu'il n'essuie que des échauffourées avec ces pairs en particulier._

 _\- A vous entendre, j'ai l'impression que c'est... régulier, hasarda le professeur de Défense._

 _Pour couper court aux paroles, la Sous-Directrice donna un exemplaire de rapport disciplinaire pour chacun des deux nouveaux membres de leur équipe pédagogique d'un coup de baguette. L'expression de son visage était sévère comme jamais._

 _\- A vous de juger tous ces méfaits et ces séjours à l'infirmerie depuis 1977, murmura-t-elle._

Non, clairement, Snape avait été mal habitué avec Melbourne comme étudiant. Malgré ses capacités à relier les choses entre elles pour proposer un raisonnement propre, l'adolescent d'alors n'avait eu que des ennuis pour oser penser par lui-même - en dehors de son statut de sang qui posait problème à l'époque (soit, cela allait reposer problème sous peu, songeait le Maître de Potions, amer). Au moins, Granger se sentait assez en sécurité sans prendre de tels risques. Au pire était-elle moquée pour être cette know-it-all, somme toute des moqueries dignes de gosses ingrats et boutonneux.

 _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Londres étouffait sous une basse pression atmosphérique due à un temps grisâtre aux lourds nuages. Par intermittences, une bruine crachait sur la ville, la rendant désagréable à toute personne qui circulait à pieds qui aurait oublié de sortir avec un parapluie. De plus, en cette fin octobre, en plein coeur d'automne, la température, bien que pas basse à cause du mauvais temps, paraissait malgré tout frigorifiante. Ceci formait un tout qui rendait les balades et déplacements professionnels fort déprimants.

Cependant, la Londres Muggle et déprimante de par sa météo ne repoussait pas certains sorciers de tenter de se regrouper dans des lieux publics assez sécurisés, loins de l'agitation de plus en plus problématique dans les quartiers connus de la communauté des personnes possédant pouvoirs et baguettes magiques.

Hogwarts avait été une longue période d'études d'un calme relatif pour ces quatre personnes, mais avait fini par subir elle-même les remous qui secouaient toute la société britannique sorcière - le passage de la High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge les avait convaincus qu'ils étaient aux portes d'une nouvelle guerre idéologique. Conscients, en grandissant, que cela ne pouvait que survenir car personne n'avait rien fait pour changer la mentalité de leur société d'un point de vue législatif et politique; il n'en demeurait pas moins que cela ne pouvait atténuer la peur primale terrée au fin fond de chacun d'eux. Il avait été déjà difficile de se fixer un jour commun pour se réunir, tous les quatres s'étant engagés dans des études supérieures différentes qui leur prenait tout leur temps. En sus, qu'importe la séparation classique d'amis de Hogwarts à la sortie des NEWTs, aucun d'entre eux ne se voyait perdre de vue les autres - ils étaient comme liés tels les doigts d'une main. Haris, Maïa, Dhalim et Sertan partageaient un café dans un bar londonien, appréciant la chaleur et la sûreté de n'être entendus, car ils avaient tous les quatre pris soin de venir par des chemins distincts et avaient changé de lieu de réunion une demi-douzaine de fois avant de s'installer dans ce bar où ils étaient actuellement. Certes, une telle paranoïa pourrait porter à sourire, la guerre en elle-même pas encore déclarée comme telle, or leur raison, voire leur ruse et leur expérience glanée l'année passée, les avait motivés à demeurer sur leurs gardes.

\- J'ai la vague impression que ce que nous avons fait pour notre club nous a permis de développer… quelques compétences, sourit Dhalim.

\- Tu sais, en tant que Slytherin, nous nous contentons d'honorer notre Maison, balaya Haris d'un signe de main sur le ton de l'évidence. Soit, on ne va pas aller jusqu'à dire que nous rendrions fier ce cher Snape, finit-il avec un rire bref.

Maïa leva les yeux au ciel, comme à chaque fois que ses comparses se lançaient dans un débat creux fondé sur un enfoncement perpétuel de portes ouvertes sous couvert d'un humour assez faible. La jeune femme sirotait son café en silence tout en écoutant ses anciens camarades et tout en jetant des coups d'oeil discrets autour d'eux. Sertan l'observait dans son manège et ne pouvait que comprendre son attitude. Bien qu'ils n'avaient de comptes à rendre à personne, Maïa leur avait bien avoué qu'il lui avait été ardu de négocier une sortie hors de son établissement où elle apprenait à être conjureur de sorts - cette formation rattachée au Department of Mysteries; et ce dernier très regardant du moindre mouvement de ses poulains. Comme s'ils redoutaient que les jeunes générations allaient ébruiter les secrets les plus inavouables en leur sein au monde entier, songeait Sertan amer. Soit, avec la situation actuelle, la paranoïa générale ne pouvait qu'être de cette nature…

\- Vous avez songé à un plan B si nous ne sommes plus les bienvenus ici, demanda tout à coup Dhalim dans un chuchotis à ses trois comparses. Je ne sais pas moi, mais j'ai de plus en plus peur que nous devions partir du pays si nous souhaitons demeurer libres et en vie…

\- Attends, d'accord, j'admets ton point de vue, concéda Haris; mais tant que Scrimgeour tient le Ministère, nous serons assez tranquilles.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il tienne longtemps, lâcha Maïa entre deux gorgées de son café, le regard perdu dans le vague. Le remue-ménage suite à l'enquête interne générale a fait pas mal de mécontents, même parmi ceux dont on ne reprocherait rien d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle alors que les garçons la fixaient à la fois surpris de son opinion aussi tranchée et attentifs - après tout, elle était sans doute la mieux placée des quatre à avoir une vue plus clairvoyante de la situation dans l'institution politique même. Au passage, Melbourne n'est plus au Ministère.

\- Pourquoi, demanda Sertan qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'ici, les sourcils froncés. Ils l'ont viré?

Maïa hocha de la tête pour nier son hypothèse.

\- Il a démissionné.

\- Et que fait-il maintenant, demanda Haris.

\- Il enseigne l'étude des Muggles, répondit la jeune femme qui reprit son manège de jeter des coups d'oeil à intervalles réguliers.

Un certain silence perdura entre eux. Sertan s'humecta les lèvres et termina son cappuccino d'une traite avant de partager sa pensée.

\- Au vu de son statut, de ce qu'il a fait l'an dernier, et de l'enquête sur Burbage, je pense qu'il est mêlé d'une manière comme d'une autre à une manigance de la part de l'opposition de He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, dit-il dans un murmure.

\- Oui, l'Ordre a clairement repris du service, avec ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère au printemps dernier, approuva Dhalim.

\- Tu crois qu'il en est, interrogea Haris, le genre de personnes aussi méfiantes que Saint Thomas qui attendait des preuves tangibles sous ses yeux avant de se prononcer.

\- Comment expliquerais-tu sa désobéissance aux Decrees qu'il a co-écrits dans ce cas, argua Dhalim. Et le fait qu'il avait clairement peur des visites du crapaud? Et la manière dont Dumbledore le regardait aussi?

Son ami leva les mains en signe de soumission, acceptant par là ces quelques arguments.

\- Il n'empêche qu'en choisissant une telle matière à enseigner, il se déclare officiellement opposant du Mage Noir, parce que nul doute qu'il en profite pour secouer un peu le système de pensées des sorciers… Sans parler qu'il devient une des cibles prioritaires à abattre si la guerre passe au stade supérieur, marmonna Sertan.

\- Oui, pour l'instant, ils se cachent tous, se font discrets… poursuivit Maïa. Ils nous poussent à nous aliéner et à commettre des erreurs pour mieux nous contrôler derrière.

De nouveau, le silence se glissa entre eux; bien que tous les quatre estimaient que cette rencontre avait été bienvenue. Les temps n'allaient pas au mieux et ils avaient besoin de se retrouver avant que cela ne soit sans doute plus possible.

\- Ellena et moi avons décidé d'aller au Portugal quand les choses tourneront mal, Sertan finit par répondre à Dhalim. Nos parents seront bien sûr avec nous… Car s'ils en auront après les Half-Bloods, ils en auront également après tous les traîtres à leur sang pour avoir osé fonder une famille avec des Muggles. Tout est prêt. On attend…

Ses amis le regardèrent avec compassion. Eux aussi avaient chez eux des sacs contenant des effets pour parer à l'urgence au cas où. En attendant, comme Sertan le disait, ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était, se contentaient de suivre leurs études pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon. La discrétion allait de pair avec la paranoïa s'ils tenaient tant que cela à réussir à survivre.

 _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Le temps n'était pas mieux en Ecosse, il était sans doute plus glacé dans les Highlands. Un vent froid et mordant faisait presque regretter à toutes les personnes sorties pour Hogsmeade d'être sorties; et aux Aurors qui patrouillaient de manière invisible de se contenter de subir l'hiver proche sans ciller - de toute façon, ils étaient l'escadron le plus formé et le plus endurant du monde britannique sorcier, alors un petit vent de rien de tout n'allait pas les arrêter dans leur mission de protection. Ces derniers s'étaient toujours démenés pour demeurer discrets au vu des gens qu'ils surveillaient, néanmoins ils n'avaient presque aucun doute que parmi eux se tenaient des membres de l'Ordre. Malgré ce détail qui aurait pu faire tolet depuis plusieurs semaines, ils n'en disaient rien car même s'ils n'étaient pas des officiels, leur propre expérience de la guerre précédente était la bienvenue pour les seconder. De toute façon, au milieu de ces dits membres, quelques Aurors en faisaient partie. Il était hors de question qu'un schisme idiot dû à un respect strict des règles chamboule la protection des sorciers et sorcières scolarisés à Hogwarts - et là-dedans, il y avait bien entendu la sécurité du Chosen One qui rentrait en ligne de mire de leurs considérations. Alors, en silence, ils avaient accepté l'Ordre pour assurer leur mission.

Inconsciemment, les enseignants qui avaient daigné profiter de Hogsmeade également renforçaient les rangs des personnes aptes à se battre en cas de menace. Leur surveillance des adolescents prenait une profondeur différente, voilà tout.

\- Non, non, je vous assure que vous avez une mauvaise mine, ne se démordit par le boutiquier tibétain. Je dirais même une mine effroyable. Pendant que je vous prépare votre infusion, profitez-en pour respirer, commanda-t-il avant de disparaître en arrière-boutique où tout son matériel de préparation était placé.

Melbourne leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il s'en était douté, mais son choix ne fut pas regretté. Entre la foule compacte aux Three Broomsticks et le calme de ce salon de thé, il n'allait pas faire rétropédalage. Il avait fui le bruit sciemment, plongé dans ce dernier en temps normal au sein du château - s'il tenait tant à savourer sa propre visite mensuelle, elle ne pouvait n'être que de cet ordre là. Le jeune homme avait cependant pris place en face de la vitrine pour veiller aux allées et venues du centre du village, sa baguette à portée de main. Le matin même, Dumbledore avait demandé à tous les professeurs de se tenir prêts au cas où quelque chose n'irait pas, en attestant que tant que la menace demeurait floue, elle en n'était pas moins dangereuse et réelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vieil homme apparut, un service à thé entre les mains qu'il s'empressa de poser sous le nez de son seul client avant de s'autoriser à s'asseoir à ses côtés, son propre regard perdu au dehors.

\- Dites-moi, une de vos étudiantes était venue ici au printemps dernier en me disant que je ne vous reverrais plus. J'ai bien entendu suivi le procès, dont le journal a été assez laconique; mais je ne pensais pas pour autant vous revoir ici aussi tôt.

Si cela était possible, Melbourne se raidit davantage - juste Ciel, lui qui faisait son possible pour _oublier_ ce fichu procès qui avait failli coûter son poste au Ministère, fondé sur de fausses allégations de la part de cette Pansy Parkinson… Il se massa les paupières d'un geste absent, tout en se retenant de soupirer pour la énième fois de la journée. Son insomnie avait battu des records ces derniers jours et il n'en pouvait plus d'être exténué comme il l'était, alors ses journées étaient rythmées entre bâillements et soupirs à fendre une pierre de granit.

\- Moi non plus, je ne pensais pas revenir, avoua-t-il à mi-voix. Jusqu'à août à peu près…

Le ton de sa voix laissait entièrement entendre qu'il n'avait pas eu le libre arbitre le plus total quant à ce choix, bien qu'au fond de lui il s'en voulait de ne pas assumer sa décision à cent pour cent; dans le sens où il aurait pu dire non. Or, s'il avait refusé, est-ce que Dumbledore n'aurait pas eu tenté de le convaincre en l'usant à la corde? Melbourne secoua la tête pour cesser ces pensées parasites. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le bon moment pour revenir à des décisions passées et il était d'autant plus improbable de faire machine arrière désormais.

\- Dois-je m'attendre à une attaque, demanda tout à coup le boutiquier après plusieurs minutes de silence, son regard ridé posé sur la baguette de Melbourne.

Ce dernier sursauta presque en se rappelant tout à coup qu'il n'était pas seul, avant que son propre regard ne se pose également sur sa baguette.

\- Oh… Heu… Sans doute pas dans l'immédiat, murmura-t-il; mais je me permets d'être sur mes gardes parce qu'avec l'ambiance actuelle, il vaut mieux être paré à toute éventualité.

Nul doute que ces quelques mots ne rassurèrent pas du tout le tibétain, néanmoins il devait composer avec. Et comme l'aurait dit Mad-Eye: "vigilance constante".

Cette sortie à Hogsmeade tourna très vite au drame. Oh, pas besoin d'être un témoin direct; des choses invisibles, des sensations ou intuitions laissaient entendre que quelque chose ne tournait plus rond, et Melbourne finit par le ressentir lui aussi, de là où il était. Les poils sur sa nuque et ses bras s'étaient dressés, en réaction au danger proche. Son thé loin d'être achevé, sacrilège, bonté divine, l'on ne sacrifiait jamais une pause thé, le jeune homme suivit cependant l'impulsion qui l'anima soudain: il se leva promptement, s'empara de sa baguette, laissa un généreux pourboire sans attendre que sa monnaie lui soit rendue et il sortit du salon de thé en trombe tel une tornade.

Même en allant au plus vite, il ne put rien faire et il ne put témoigner de ce qu'il s'était passé. Une certaine agitation régnait du côté des Three Broomsticks. Il reconnut par leur allure quelques Aurors et des étudiants se massaient sur le chemin qui menait au château. Au milieu de cette foule qui commençait à céder à une forme de panique due au manque d'éléments qui leur auraient permis de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, le professeur d'Etudes des Muggles chercha des yeux une personne qui pourrait éclairer sa lanterne; et par chance jeta son dévolu sur son ancien Directeur de Maison qui s'attelait à ramener le calme parmi les élèves. Quelques bousculades plus tard, les deux adultes se tenaient côte à côte et bientôt Melbourne enjoignit Flitwick pour intimer les jeunes à se calmer et à rentrer docilement au domaine. Petit à petit, eux fermant la marche, tout le monde se dirigea vers Hogwarts, un chuchotis général traversant les rangs. Un Silencing Charm plus tard, Melbourne se tourna vers le professeur de Charmes.

\- Que s'est-il passé?

\- De ce que j'ai compris d'après Mondingus Fletcher et Minerva, Katie Bell a été ensorcelée par un objet et a été vite emmenée à l'infirmerie. Heureusement que Granger, Potter et Weasley étaient proches d'elle et ont prévenu qui de droit. Ils sont sûrement déjà à l'intérieur, marmonna l'homme, une note de profonde inquiétude dans la voix.

Melbourne fronça les sourcils - loin d'avoir assez d'éléments pour saisir la totalité de l'information; mais il y avait plus urgent et terre-à-terre pour le moment: faire rentrer tout ce beau monde en un seul morceau.

\- Les Aurors ont-ils établi un périmètre de sécurité et y a-t-il toujours une indication de menace?

\- Le périmètre a été mis en place, après quant à savoir si la menace pèse toujours sur les élèves, je n'en ai aucune idée; cependant, nous devons rester sur nos gardes tant que nous n'aurons pas atteint les barrières magiques de Hogwarts, lui répondit Flitwick.

A tous deux, ils complétèrent un champ de protection autour des étudiants devant eux, sans oraliser une seule fois une mise en commun de leur travail, comme si l'instinct les précédait.

\- Au final, heureusement que vous étiez là l'année passée pour assurer un véritable enseignement de la Défense auprès des élèves, reprit Flitwick sur le ton de la conversation. Plus que jamais, cet enseignement méritait d'être orienté vers la crise à laquelle nous faisons face.

\- Oh, nul doute que Snape professe mieux et avec plus d'exactitude que moi, murmura le jeune homme en haussant les épaules, sa baguette tenue en l'air pour maintenir le bouclier de protection autour des élèves, les orbes perdus loin devant eux pour garder son attention sur eux, tout comme son collègue.

\- Ne minimisez pas la qualité de votre enseignement pour autant. De ce que les Ravenclaws ont pu me dire une fois et une autre lors de nos rendez-vous, lorsqu'ils étaient autorisés, je n'ai eu que de bons retours et ai pu remarquer que vous les poussiez à réfléchir sur des cas concrets en terme de défenses contre les forces du mal, contre-argumenta son ancien professeur.

\- Remerciez plutôt Asquith, sourit faiblement le jeune homme. C'est lui, plus que n'importe quel prof de Défense qui m'a permis de connaître ce genre de choses; parce que même en Educ, l'on ne nous a pas vraiment fait réfléchir sur la probabilité d'une autre guerre.

Un bref silence s'instaura entre eux; le décès tragique de ce diplomate ayant également marqué l'esprit de Flitwick.

Dès que tout le monde eut atteint le domaine sécurisé de Hogwarts, les Aurors restèrent à ses limites pour poursuivre leur patrouille, encore plus sur le qui-vive que d'accoutumée, Melbourne les observant quelques secondes avant de rentrer dans le Grand Hall avec le Directeur des Ravenclaw, lui murmurant au passage qu'ils avaient enclenché le code rouge, en spécifiant que s'il y avait eu un mort, le code noir aurait été décidé, et sans doute l'école évacuée et fermée. Flitwick leva les yeux

au ciel en soupirant: tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire pour revivre des craintes, telles que celles qu'ils avaient essuyés voilà quatre ans en arrière lorsque la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte et quelques dizaines d'années en arrière également lors de la première prise de pouvoir par Voldemort. D'un commun accord, les deux enseignants montèrent au bureau de Dumbledore, n'ayant trouvé personne dans la salle des professeurs. Arrivés devant la statue gardienne, quelques autres enseignants s'y trouvaient.

\- Que se passe-t-il, demanda Flitwick, les sourcils froncés.

\- La statue ne nous cède pas le passage, gronda McGonagall.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots, cette dernière daigna s'écarter. Sans doute fallait-il que tout le monde soit arrivé pour que Dumbledore les fasse monter jusqu'à lui. A peine furent-ils tous présents au bureau; d'où des fauteuils en Chintz et des tasses de thé les attendaient, que Dumbledore referma de lui-même la porte en prononçant quelque parole inaudible, sans doute pour que la conversation qui aurait lieu ne soit ourdie de nul individu trop curieux et qu'ils ne soient interrompus.

\- Avant toute chose, Minerva, qu'a dit Severus quant au collier, demanda-t-il en se retournant vers la Directrice-Adjointe, sa voix atone.

Dumbledore semblait à la fois tendu et soucieux, tout son corps en attestait; malgré le fait que la malédiction le touchant l'affectait de plus en plus.

\- Que Miss Bell a eu beaucoup de chance de ne l'avoir que très partiellement touché et encore avait-elle ses gants car nul doute ce qui serait arrivé à cette pauvre enfant si le sortilège noir l'avait impactée, lui répondit la Lionne, un léger trémolo dans le fond de sa voix, seul signe indiquant son émotion.

Le vénérable hocha la tête en silence, considérait les propos de son bras droit, les mains derrière le dos et marchant de long en large. Il garda cependant pour lui qu'il comprenait très bien ce que l'étudiante aurait subi dans le sens où lui-même essuyait les conséquences dramatiques d'un autre type de magie noire.

Bientôt, les enseignants furent attirés par des bruits: Melbourne venait de s'affaler dans un des fauteuils, une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains, l'air passablement sombre, les orbes fixant un point invisible.

\- Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là, murmurait-il. Les étudiants et le staff ont bien été fouillés au début de l'année, donc si un tel objet a pu être entre les mains de Miss Bell, quelqu'un le lui a donné à Hogsmeade… Mais comment? Comment a-t-on pu manquer de vigilance à ce point pour que ce genre de situation arrive?

\- Messieurs Potter et Weasley, ainsi que Miss Granger nous ont dit que c'est quelqu'un aux toilettes des Three Broomsticks qui lui a donné un paquet. La camarade qui l'accompagnait leur a relaté ces faits, confirma McGonagall. Et bien que je vous rejoigne dans vos interrogations, hélas nous ne pouvons suivre chacun des élèves en permanence, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus doux qu'à l'ordinaire pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle tentait de raisonner tout cela.

\- Il n'empêche qu'avec tout ce qui est mis en oeuvre pour assurer la sécurité de tout le monde ici, cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire, maugréa Melbourne qui croisa le regard de sa collègue.

\- Que vous ont dit de plus les témoins, coupa Dumbledore à l'adresse de la professeure de Métamorphose.

\- Potter pense dur comme fer que c'est un plan machiné par Mr Malfoy, et le ton sec qu'elle employa indiquait qu'elle ne suivait pas le Chosen One dans son idée.

\- Accuser les gens sans preuves est passible de... , commença le professeur d'Etudes de Muggles, qui fut interrompu par une main levée de la part du Directeur qui souffla même "merci, William, nous savons quelles sont les pénalités encourues en de tels cas."

Le jeune homme se retint à grand peine de répliquer, se contenta plutôt de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel en marmonnant des mots inintelligibles.

\- Le professeur Snape a rejeté cette accusation, poursuivit McGonagall. Pour le moment, à défaut de pouvoir mener une enquête pour le moment, souhaitons que Miss Bell se remette de ce sort et lorsque Mrs Pomfrey nous l'accordera, nous pourrons l'interroger.

\- Je ne pense pas possible que les Aurors nous laissent ce loisir-là, contredit Flitwick. Avec ce qu'il s'est déroulé, ils ont déclenché le code rouge, d'après Mr Melbourne qui les a observés à l'entrée de l'école, et si tel est le cas, ils ont dû en référer auprès du Ministère. De ce fait, ils prendront en charge cette enquête. Nous ne pourrons les supplanter dans leur travail.

\- Au risque de casser les pieds de tout le monde ici, commença Melbourne, il a raison, confirma-t-il. Entrave à la justice sinon, justifia-t-il alors que tout le monde le fixait désormais. Autant ne pas les enquiquiner avec le désordre actuel et celui passé.

\- Cela veut-il dire que le Ministère devra encore interférer avec les affaires de Hogwarts, demanda Sprout.

\- Ce cas dépasse le simple fait que l'éducation se doit d'être neutre, répondit Melbourne. Quelqu'un a porté atteinte à la vie d'un étudiant ici, quelqu'un qui voulait indéniablement nuire. Au vu de ce que le Ministère a mis en place pour notre sécurité, il ne va pas se rouler les pouces après un tel incident. Cela serait antinomique dans leurs décisions.

\- Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons les laisser mener cette enquête, finit par murmurer Dumbledore, l'air préoccupé, tandis qu'il regardait par l'une des fenêtres de son bureau.

A ces mots, le jeune homme faillit s'étrangler avec son thé et les autres professeurs observaient leur Directeur passablement choqués.

Au bout d'un temps de silence qui parut interminable et étouffant, le Directeur demanda à McGonagall si elle avait d'autres éléments à leur communiquer avant de congédier tout le monde hormis elle et Melbourne, avant de demander à Sprout de lui faire venir le professeur de Potions ici même le plus rapidement possible.

 _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_


	10. Chapitre 9: The Body Rebels

Bonjour à tout le monde. Je vous prie de m'excuser du manque de mise à jour de ma fic. Je ne m'attendais pas à être autant englouti par le stress après que j'ai eu fini de rédiger mon mémoire et de l'avoir rendu. En vérité, tout est loin d'être fini pour moi. Déjà, le ralentissement continu de l'écriture de ma fic s'explique par 1) préparer la soutenance et soutenir mon mémoire, 2) l'attente des résultats d'admissibilité de mon concours tout en me préparant déjà pour l'admission; 3) l'attente des résultats de mon M2 (me reste le mémoire et comment dire... Grosse source de stress qui finit en blocage d'écriture car cette chose-là valie mon année; si je n'ai pas la moyenne, adieu année scolaire); 4) me préparer pour de bon aux épreuves d'admission parce que je suis admissible donc énormément de boulot. J'espère que tout ceci n'impacte pas trop mon écriture et que vous apprécierez lire ce chapitre 9. Je ne promets pas de date de parution du chapitre 10 car je l'ai à peine entamé. Ainsi, j'espère que vous comprenez et ne me tenez pas rigueur de cette lenteur drastique depuis plusieurs mois, mais je pense que cela perdurera un certain temps. Navré.

Ceci dit, bonne lecture.

o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo

 **Chapitre neuf: The body rebels**

Bientôt, les professeurs de Potions, de Métamorphose et d'Etudes des Muggles se trouvaient seuls en présence du Directeur. Un autre service à thé leur fut servi et tous les quatre demeurèrent dans le silence quelques minutes, comme s'ils avaient besoin d'intégrer dans son entièreté l'incident dramatique qui avait eu lieu à Hogsmeade.

Alors que chacun sirotait son thé plongé dans ses pensées, Snape leva les yeux et observa Melbourne avec une attention particulière comme s'il évaluait la préciosité et la qualité d'un ingrédient de potion. L'homme avait toujours eu cet intérêt à l'égard de son collègue, même à son insu, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, sans mentionner le fait que son sujet d'attention avait lui aussi une tendance à attirer les problèmes tel un aimant. Il ne l'avouerait à personne, encore moins sous la pression d'une torture ou d'une visite de son esprit par la Legilimencie; mais il s'était toujours soucié de son benjamin, en dehors de la demande expresse de la part de Dumbledore dans le courant de l'été. Pour le moment, sa tâche ne lui demandait pas de craindre une quelconque catastrophe, Melbourne se tenant correctement après un été et un début d'année scolaire assez agités. La poignée de Slytherins qui suivaient ses cours lui avaient communiqué en catimini dans le secret inviolable de son bureau que les cours dispensés par cet enseignant étaient de qualité et nécessaires à la vue de la situation actuelle; cependant il demeurait plutôt prudent lorsqu'il sortait un peu du cadre de leur matière pour leur pointer du doigts quelques détails sur les problèmes de la pensée sorcière. Apparemment, à la surprise du Directeur des Slytherin, son collègue avait dû apprendre des mois passés pour enfin abandonner son penchant impulsif qui avait des conséquences assez désastreuses pour qu'il ne soit pas tranquille d'esprit. Néanmoins, en cette soirée-là, le Maître de Potions qu'était Snape découvrait un Melbourne tant inquiet qu'il en était irrité, ces émotions si bien retranscrites sur les traits de son visage et la lueur de ses orbes azur. Quelques mouvements de l'esprit et le professeur de Défenses confirma sa propre hypothèse: le jeune homme n'avait aucune barrière façonnée par l'Occlumencie à l'heure actuelle, d'où sa transparence criante. Étonnant, car cela tranchait de son attitude de l'année passée où il érigeait des murs aussi hauts que la Muraille de Chine sous n'importe quel motif - aurait-il appris là aussi à se raisonner pour éviter des maux de tête futiles?

\- Bon, crachez le morceau avant que ce qui vous travaille vous rende malade, susurra bientôt Snape qui posa sa tasse sur un coin du bureau de Dumbledore et croisa les bras, levant le menton alors que son collègue le mirait désormais et que McGonagall et le Directeur les regardaient tous les deux.

\- Franchement, commença le professeur d'Etudes des Muggles en guise d'interrogation rhétorique, puis il s'humecta les lèvres et entama une énumération: j'hésite entre le fait qu'une élève a failli mourir alors que cela n'aurait jamais dû se dérouler, le Mage Noir qui joue à cache-cache pour nous pousser à la faute, le Ministère qui sera aux abois lorsqu'ils sauront que monsieur le Directeur ici ne souhaite pas qu'ils prennent en charge l'enquête à propos de ce collier maudit, Slughorn qui se demande ce qui se trame derrière tous les changements effectués dans le staff parce qu'il est loin d'être sot, vous qui devez bien vous éclater à surveiller tout le monde comme le lait sur le feu, les Aurors qui viennent de passer au code rouge et cela risque de vraiment empiéter sur pas mal de nos libertés…

Il s'arrêta à cet instant et coulissa un regard de biais vers le Directeur qui l'écoutait avec attention, le visage stoïque.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas empêcher le Ministère sur toutes les mesures qu'ils prendront parce que vous savez sûrement autant que moi ce qu'implique ce code rouge, n'est-ce pas? Bien, dans ce cas, je crois qu'il va falloir mettre de côté nos sentiments de victimes bafouées à cause de l'an dernier et nous montrer plutôt collaboratifs sur ce coup-là.

Le fameux code rouge en terme de sécurité d'un lieu spécifique que Melbourne mentionnait ici concernait une mise en place rigoureuse de contrôle des allées et venues de tout individu, comme cela était déjà mis en place à la banque de Gringotts.

\- Attendez, l'interrompit la Directrice de Gryffindor, une main appuyant ses propos, les sourcils froncés. Que disiez-vous sur Horace?

\- Eh bien, depuis le début de l'année, il cherchait par tous les moyens de me parler, ce que j'ai tenté d'éviter; puis j'ai fini par discuter avec lui. Du fait qu'il ait été surpris de me voir enseigner, il en a profité pour partager son opinion sur le fait que le professeur Snape ait le poste maudit et il se pose de sérieuses questions… Je pense qu'une partie du staff aussi d'ailleurs, conclut-il à mi-voix alors que la Lionne face à lui trahissait quelque peu cela.

Encore fallait-il se loger dans l'esprit de Dumbledore pour saisir la sourde et profonde inquiétude d'être démasqué que ce dernier ressentait en ce moment même - tout comme cela était le cas pour Snape qui, en dépit de son visage lisse et neutre usuel, sentait tressauter les commissures de ses lèvres dès que quelque chose de grave le préoccupait. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était entouré que de personnes qui le connaissaient bien pour noter cette très subtile manifestation émotionnelle.

\- Y aurait-il quelque chose que nul d'entre nous n'est au courant que vous avez préféré garder pour vous Albus, demanda la professeure de Métamorphose d'un ton sec, mirant son supérieur hiérarchique d'un regard perçant. Est-ce que le rôle de Severus a évolué? Oui, je devine sans peine que cela a quelque rapport avec vous, mon cher, au vu de la manière dont vous réagissez depuis que monsieur Melbourne a eu exposé ce qui l'embête, ajouta-t-elle alors que le professeur de Défenses la fixait les sourcils froncés d'une incompréhension feinte.

Dumbledore soupira, se carra mieux dans son fauteuil et se lissa la barbe, un tic qui le tranquillisait également. Il coulissa un bref regard vers son espion, puis consentit à se mouiller un tout petit peu alors que Melbourne avait cette fameuse lueur dans ses orbes qui signifiait par là qu'il avait déjà échafaudé une théorie qui expliquerait tout ceci; et le Directeur n'avait pas envie de revivre des situations telles où il aurait à craindre une catastrophe suite aux réflexions du jeune homme qui s'approchait trop dangereusement de la vérité au point de compromettre la réalisation du plan total qui ferait tomber le Mage Noir.

\- Le rôle de Severus n'a rien changé en lui-même, Minerva, débuta-t-il avec prudence. Il a plus que jamais une importance pour récolter les informations nécessaires venant de Voldemort et distiller la plupart des nôtres pour asseoir sa couverture; hélas il m'a eu communiqué que les choses devenaient difficiles pour lui à mesure que le temps passe, notamment parce que Bellatrix Lestrange est en pleine campagne de le discréditer auprès de Tom. S'il n'est pas aussi précautionneux que jusqu'ici, il risque de perdre sa vie à tout instant, et il m'a eu confié ne pas survivre bien longtemps, alors oui, j'ai fait le choix de lui céder le poste de défenses pour à minima préparer les jeunes de cette école à l'avenir qui leur fait face. Autant avoir les bonnes cartes en main le plus tôt possible pour un maximum de personnes.

Cette version choisie par Dumbledore déplut à Snape qui ne se priva pas de le lui manifester au travers de ses onyx noirs; cependant, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement et assumer l'inquiétude soudaine incarnée chez ses deux collègues. McGonagall leva la main devant sa bouche pour réprimer une exclamation de surprise, clairement ne s'attendait-elle pas à ce que les jours de son ancien élève soient comptées.

\- Votre situation est-elle si critique que cela, finit-elle par murmurer.

\- La menace n'est pas immédiate et je fais mon possible pour que le Lord ne songe plus à m'éliminer, ce qui n'est pas inaccessible, lui répondit le Maître de Potions d'un ton acide. Il a, malgré les babillages de Lestrange, encore grand besoin de moi car je sais me rendre indispensable. Ensuite, je suis d'avis qu'il est nécessaire que les élèves de cette école sachent ce que c'est que de vivoter dans la vraie vie… Ce que Melbourne n'a que vaguement effleuré l'an passé, termina-t-il par cette note narquoise pour dévier leur attention sur ce que le Directeur venait de révéler.

Il avait touché juste dans sa stratégie: ledit Melbourne leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant bruyamment. Il posa sa propre tasse un peu trop vivement au point qu'elle en trembla sur sa soucoupe et se leva avec brusquerie pour se poster devant le Serpent et prit son temps pour le mirer.

\- Il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est bien celle d'être pris pour plus idiot que ce que je suis; _monsieur_.

Il lança le même regard sombre à l'égard de Dumbledore avant de quitter le bureau avec force bruit, à bout de nerfs.

 _Le bruit et la fureur_ , avait écrit un certain autre William dans l'une de ses pièces*.

o0oo0o

Après la réunion qu'il venait d'avoir avec les membres de l'Ordre présents au château, Snape était loin d'avoir achevé sa journée. Endossant son rôle de Directeur de Maison, l'homme se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la salle commune des Slytherin pour à la fois évaluer l'ambiance qui devait être électrique suite à l'incident survenu sur Katie Bell, entendre des rumeurs qui émaneraient d'activités de ses autres collègues dont il n'aurait eu vent de cette manière, et à la fois pour persister à leur seriner de faire profil bas - oh, comme il avait cette sensation désagréable de se répéter, réduit à n'être qu'un bête perroquet qui radotait; cependant, cela demeurait vital s'il avait à coeur de préserver tous les étudiants à sa charge, car peu d'entre eux étaient enclins à suivre les doctrines idéologiques de Voldemort.

Sur ce dernier point, aucun membre de l'Ordre ne semblait s'inquiéter du sort des Serpents, personne ne lui demandait, même s'il n'en avait besoin, de protéger ces élèves-là au maximum jusqu'à l'issue de la guerre. Au fond de lui, Snape n'était pas surpris par ce manque d'attention, néanmoins il ne pouvait réprimer en son for intérieur une forme de colère suite à cette injustice: ils avaient beau lutter pour une juste représentation de la société britannique sorcière; mais en vérité, ils étaient tout autant sélectifs quant à préserver qui de quoi, comme si tout Slytherin était un potentiel ennemi à abattre sur le champ de bataille. Les préjugés sur les appartenances à des Maisons d'une école avaient la peau dure alors qu'ils avaient eu la preuve la plus irréfutable que certaines mauvaises personnes, parmi les pires que cette communauté contemporaine ait pu avoir en son sein, étaient issues d'autres Maisons. Veuillez m'excuser, ce très cher Peter Pettigrew, auparavant aimé et sympathique, n'avait été qu'une illustration parfaite du traître par excellence; songeait, amer, le Maître de Potions tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans les cachots et fit disparaître le mur de pierre qui dissimulait l'entrée de la salle commune des Slytherins.

Les allées et venues de leur Directeur ne leur avait jamais été vécu comme une violation de sphère privée, encore moins comme un contrôle assidu sur leurs personnes; alors très peu d'élèves levèrent la tête lorsque le Corbeau pénétra à l'intérieur. En vérité, Snape fréquentait ces lieux de manière régulière. Il prenait grand soin de ses protégés, assurait son rôle de Directeur à coeur, se débrouillait pour tenir l'équilibre étrange qui avait toujours régné ici. Rien de tel qu'une présence ferme pour mener à bien cette tâche.

\- Bonsoir, susurra le professeur de Défenses après quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles il avait pris le temps d'observer tout le monde et de se préparer mentalement à se jeter dans l'arène (exercice aisé pour lui car il le pratiquait dès lors que son _Maître_ l'appelait). Suite à l'incident survenu plus tôt dans la journée à Hogsmeade, je souhaite dire aux personnes qui auraient été particulièrement affectées qu'elles n'ont pas à se sentir _faibles_ de ressentir de telles émotions et que, si nécessaire, peuvent rendre visite à Mrs Pomfrey qui a instauré une cellule de crise en collaboration avec le bureau directorial. Sinon, je trouverais cela normal de vous voir discuter et vous réconforter entre vous, rien de tel qu'une cohésion de groupe pour assurer l'équilibre de cette Maison. Cependant, je ne veux pas voir de rapports sur mon bureau désignant des rixes qui dégénéreraient dans les mois à venir. J'ose espérer que vous êtes assez matures pour agir convenablement, en dignes représentants de Salazar Slytherin. Enfin, dans le cas où vous auriez, même de vagues rumeurs, sur ce qui aurait pu expliquer ce qui s'est déroulé à Hogsmeade, je vous prie de me rendre visite à mon bureau pour m'en faire part. Dans le cas où la vie d'un élève a été en jeu ici, nous souhaitons mettre au clair cette affaire et avoir toutes les cartes en main lorsque le Ministère prendra les choses en main. Entendu?

Une fois de plus lança-t-il un regard circulaire dans la pièce pour être assuré que ces boutonneux saisissent le message et l'impriment dans leurs têtes de linottes de manière permanente. Enfin, mentionner le Ministère pour que certains des élèves présents ici en parlent à leurs parents influents pour que ces derniers tentent d'étouffer le problème dans l'oeuf, histoire que Dumbledore soit plutôt tranquille et fasse les choses à sa guise. Snape n'aimait pas tant cela, cette idée que l'école fasse encore cavalier seul; mais d'après ses propres sources, l'institution politique se laissait infester de l'intérieur, le temps que Voldemort prenne peu à peu la main pour être paré le jour du renversement de pouvoir. Tant que le Directeur était encore en vie, le Ministère demeurait l'allié sceptique - et si l'on pouvait se passer de cet allié, autant le faire dès que possible.

Sur le point de partir, le Corbeau nota les différentes expressions faciales exprimées par Draco Malfoy et de cette façon, le Directeur des Slytherins sut dans l'immédiat qu'il y aura de la suite dans toute cette histoire - qu'avait donc eu comme idée le Mage Noir pour se venger de l'échec du Ministère de Lucius Malfoy qu'il a jugé comme responsable?

o0oo0o

Charlie était fébrile. Son corps tout entier tremblait tant à cause de l'entrechoc des émotions qui tournoyaient dans sa tête, si fortes, si dévastatrices, qu'elles auraient pu tout aussi bien lui donner la nausée et les joies du vertige au point d'en tomber comme un fruit blet.

La puberté toquait à sa porte, comme la plupart des jeunes de son âge. Oh, cela n'était pas encore visible, criant, pas encore au stade où l'évidence même que son corps se modifiait se jette à la figure de toutes les personnes l'entourant.

D'aucune attesterait qu'une fois les formes féminines ayant pris leur place, le regard des autres sur soi changeait du tout au tout; devenant parfois embarrassant et inconfortable pour être détaillée telle une pièce de viande, surtout lorsqu'on n'était encore qu'une enfant (en terme d'âge) coincée dans un corps de (future) femme.

Le trouble de Charlie était bien plus profond que cette crainte somme toute légitime de n'être plus qu'un objet d'attention et de désir refoulé, de subir un chamboulement hormonal où l'on doit apprendre à reconnaître et accepter ce corps qui se métamorphose. Certain qu'il était un garçon, un vrai, il en mettrait sa main à couper car depuis qu'il avait identifié ce qu'il était, son mal-être s'était un peu calmé; sauf que… La puberté remettait en cause cette paix relative d'avec lui-même. Le principal instigateur de l'amplification soudaine de son mal-être se composait de deux petits dômes gras qui avaient décidé de s'affirmer en se développant pour devenir plus tard un décolleté arrondi et ferme: les seins. Le Ravenclaw les fixait d'un oeil noir au travers du miroir de la salle de bains commune de son dortoir. Il les saisissait en coupe pour évaluer leur nouvelle taille et leur nouveau poids, les écrasait pour tenter de se rappeler ce que cela était quand sa poitrine était encore plate, il les malmenait tant elles lui faisaient un mal de chien - un mal psychologique qui rongeait son âme et le torturait de longue. Son esprit d'ordinaire si concentré, si attentif en classe, déviait depuis quelques temps de manière régulière vers cette gêne presque maladive; ses pensées parasitées par ces monstres contre-nature - cela l'était, point barre, ne lui dites jamais que ce n'est qu'une élucubration dans le sens où il avait un corps de fille. Les hommes qui n'ont pas le corps tel qu'ils l'auraient désiré en terme d'anatomie défini de manière préconçue par la science, la nature ou même la religion, ne choisissent pas de souffrir comme ils peuvent souffrir.

La semaine précédente, lorsqu'il avait lu le courrier que ses parents lui avaient adressé, lui demandant s'il avait eu besoin de quelque chose; il s'était empressé de leur demander de lui faire parvenir une brassière pour le sport. Plus jeune, il avait eu demandé à sa mère pourquoi l'on fabriquait des soutien-gorges spécifiques pour les activités sportives et cette dernière lui avait expliqué que cela permettait aux femmes de se faire naturellement aplatir la poitrine pour qu'elles puissent ne pas être gênées lors de leurs exercices physiques. Cela lui était revenu en mémoire lorsqu'il avait noté le changement que prenait son propre corps et il n'avait pas pensé meilleure idée que celle-ci pour noyer le poisson dans l'eau - vu que Melbourne ne l'avait jamais relancé depuis qu'il lui avait pleuré sa requête de remèdes sorciers pour ne pas subir la puberté féminine.

Certes, il ne lui en voulait pas, au vu de comment l'année précédente s'était déroulée: l'enseignant avait eu plus urgent et grave à gérer que des jérémiades d'un élève de première année.

Ainsi, Charlie avait menti à ses parents, en justifiant la raison de cette requête inattendue par un désir de se mettre un peu au sport car en dehors du Quidditch et des leçons de vol, les étudiants de Hogwarts n'avaient pas ce qu'on nomme P.E. (l'éducation physique et sportive) dans leur cursus scolaire. De plus, il savait qu'en argumentant de cette manière, il ferait plaisir à ses parents qui aimaient à raisonner selon la maxime _mens sana in corpore sano_. En sus, cela les aurait fort rassurés de savoir que leur progéniture ne passait pas son temps le nez plongé dans les livres (soit pour étudier, soit pour le loisir). Bien qu'ils avaient accepté ce côté-là de leur enfant, ils avaient néanmoins du mal à considérer que Charlie ne semblait pas s'intéresser à des choses plus courantes chez les enfants de son âge.

Il avait reçu sa brassière en début de semaine et avait dû faire croire à ses camarades de chambrée fort curieuses que cela n'avait été rien de particulier - nulle envie de leur révéler quoi que ce fût, parce qu'en se connaissant, il aurait eu à se justifier et il n'en avait pas la force.

Après avoir examiné le principal tourment de son existence actuelle, il s'habilla promptement et s'étudiait sous tous les angles pour observer les miracles que cette petite brassière pouvait produire. Nul doute que cela sera un jour visible, lorsque sa poitrine continuera de se développer. Une fois de plus, il souhaita très fort qu'elle cesse ce massacre sur-le-champ. Enfin, il quitta la salle de bains et ramassa son sac de cours pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avant de débuter une journée classique d'adolescent pas très classique dans une école réputée.

o0oo0o

Depuis que Melbourne s'était pris un savon de la part de Snape et des recommandations inquiètes de la part de Dumbledore, le jeune homme n'avait plus osé montrer de manière ostentatoire son journal Muggle au public fébrile d'un millier de témoins. Il avait négocié avec sa chouette Victoria pour qu'elle se charge de ce courrier-là et qu'elle le lui livre dans ses appartements privés. Son amie à plumes avait accepté sa nouvelle mission et aurait de quoi se dépenser sur de longues distances, bien que le domaine de Hogwarts était un lieu calme privilégié pour tous les animaux y vivant, néanmoins elle avait envie de parcourir divers lieux. Et c'était son maître après tout. Elle avait beau l'avoir courtisé avec ses grands yeux et ses hululements parce qu'elle avait eu clairement senti quelque chose chez cet humain un peu spécial; il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle avait conscience de son rôle de familier et l'acceptait volontiers dans le sens où son maître n'avait jamais eu grande mission à lui donner - et il était plutôt facile à vivre. Ainsi, lorsqu'il lui avait formulé cette requête aussi atypique que lui-même, elle s'était sentie toute honorée d'être enfin une chouette d'une confiance sans faille pour la mission qui lui avait été attribuée.

Cependant, Melbourne ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Victoria exprime une joie comme on pouvait le définir chez un volatile, mais il finit par en être à la fois amusé et perplexe - l'Histoire se répétait-elle, songeait-il, ses connaissances sur les relations entre la Reine homonyme et son Premier Ministre Whig le chatouillant dans ses pensées. Il secoua la tête et passa à autre chose, revenant sur sa décision soudaine de ne pas poursuivre son plan initial qui avait été justement de faire le plus grand bruit pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Cela n'était sans doute pas une idée brillante, ni fine, de sa part; mais c'était la seule véritable qui garantissait un succès presque sans équivoque. Rien de tel que de cibler ses ennemis sur sa propre personne pour faire oublier au maximum l'existence de Charity Burbage. Bien qu'il n'en avait discuté avec personne de ce plan idiot, le fait que le Directeur et le professeur de Défenses l'aient eu mis en garde devait prouver qu'il était lisible. Soit, le jeune homme savait de toute façon que ce fameux plan n'avait rien d'une complexité absolue, au contraire: plus il était transparent, plus il garantissait la réussite de son entreprise. Néanmoins, il s'interrogeait sur la finalité de ce dernier: était-il tant prêt à subir de la torture et d'en mourir? Etait-il prêt à sacrifier sa propre vie sans en avoir initialement pensé (surtout comment il aurait aimé dans le cas où il n'aurait eu le choix) pour le plus grand bien? Pour soutenir une action de résistance menée par Dumbledore? L'homme ne lui avait jamais dit de manière explicite que cela pouvait s'apparenter à une mission de l'Ordre, sans doute parce qu'il avait dû bien comprendre que Melbourne n'avait pas l'inclinaison à s'enrôler derechef dans un groupe quelconque. En vérité, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait eu refusé, une nouvelle fois, d'intégrer l'Ordre. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec une convergence ou une divergence d'opinion sur la nécessité de rayer Voldemort de la carte du monde; au contraire, il valait mieux pour tout le monde que cet individu ne soit plus. Dumbledore avait sans doute préféré ne pas lui présenter le remplacement de Burbage comme tel de peur de se prendre un refus net; au demeurant, il n'avait pas trouvé meilleur candidat pour cette mission, et cela n'avait rien à voir sur les compétences en la matière scolaire en question que le jeune homme possédait. Oh, non. Il avait sciemment songé à Melbourne parce qu'il avait bien connaissance de son penchant à se sacrifier à la place d'autrui dans le sens où le professeur d'Etudes des Muggles ne considérait pas son existence comme importante. Dumbledore avait sciemment choisi cet homme-là car il n'avait aucune attache et parce qu'il était l'une des races inférieures décriées par l'idéologie de Voldemort.

Même en ayant conscience de cette manipulation subtile, Melbourne avait foncé tête baissée; sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas eu d'autre choix aussi conséquent à la place de celui-ci.

Oh, il soupira et s'affala dans un des fauteuils de ses appartements privés, la tête dans les mains, une nouvelle migraine lui saisissant les tempes et le front. Comment avait-il pu vivre sans soins jusqu'ici, comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer un certain Snape en prenant à témoin Pomfrey? Cette douleur diffuse, qui venait par pulsations, lui arrachait quelques larmes par moments, et lorsqu'il était seul, il lui arrivait aussi de se laisser crier et tomber à terre tant cela pouvait être terrible.

Quelle idée aussi d'avoir (là encore) foncé tête baissée face à une situation dangereuse dont il n'avait pas voulu? Mais… Mais, cela ne servait à rien de remuer le passé. Ce qui était fait l'était, et bien que plus personne ne l'embêtait sur le fait d'avoir bataillé contre un terroriste et ne pas avoir écouté les Aurors, sans parler de sa prise de risque irréfléchie, il ne pouvait se retenir de s'en vouloir encore en ce jour.

Au point d'endurer en silence les séquelles du souffle de l'explosion.

Non, aujourd'hui, il avait la chance que quelqu'un puisse lui soulager la douleur lorsqu'elle était insoutenable.

Sa migraine n'avait pas arrangé le reste, son insomnie, sa condition générale - parce qu'aux douleurs peuvent s'ajouter la nausée, et si par malheur il avait mangé avant, il en vomissait tant elle était terrible.

Ces derniers temps, considérait-il agir un peu plus sagement, en posant pensées et choses avant d'agir, et cela prenait en compte se traîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour avoir son anti-douleur au lieu de la subir une nuit complète et être hors-service tout le lendemain devant les étudiants. Certes, le jeune homme songeait que cela demeurait faible comme considération et que Snape le traiterait d'idiot dans tous les cas parce qu'il oubliait son traitement de fond - prendre soin de lui-même n'avait jamais été son fort.

o0oo0o

Une autre chose à laquelle Melbourne ne s'était pas attendu, car il pensait à tort que depuis la fin de l'Inquisition par Umbridge, la demande tacite de Flitwick de prendre en charge les Aiglons lorsque lui-même ne le pouvait pour des questions de respect de Decrees n'était plus d'actualité. Cependant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin de réviser son jugement sur la plupart des élèves Bleu et Bronze, et apparemment instaurait-il assez de confiance chez ces mêmes élèves pour qu'ils leurs confient des lourdeurs de conscience qu'ils n'oseraient pas nécessairement effleurer avec leur propre Directeur. Cette posture embarrassait grandement le jeune homme dans le sens où il avait la nette sensation de biaiser le rapport des élèves avec son collègue de Charmes. Le connaissant de longue date, c'était cette émotion là qui primait sur toutes les autres.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait reculer ni décliner le besoin de la part de Charlie Gladstone à lui parler d'un "secret lourd à porter". Au vu de la tournure des événements de l'année précédente, le professeur d'Etudes des Muggles jugeait laisser la seconde année lui parler dans le privé de son bureau de peur de s'en mordre les doigts suite à des conséquences désastreuses pour n'avoir rien fait à temps. Tout un chacun, dans les membres du staff - hormis Slughorn qui avait le regard nouveau par rapport aux étudiants de Hogwarts suite à sa retraite - éprouvait une forte inquiétude à l'endroit de Charlie Gladstone; alors, tout naturellement, Melbourne avait accepté qu'elle lui rende visite à la fin de cette journée fort éprouvante.

La pièce avait été plongée dans un silence gêné que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait osé interrompre de peur de lancer la machine, car tant que rien n'était dit, la situation demeurait suspendue, ne menaçait pas de basculer dans quelque chose de dramatique; et c'était l'une des peurs fondamentales de Charlie qui se sentait tout petit face à son enseignant. Il avait beau avoir entamé cette démarche, il avait beau avoir ce besoin de se libérer du poids qui striait ses épaules et risquait à terme d'impacter sa vie, ses études de telle sorte qu'il se noierait sinon. C'était ainsi qu'il se représentait les choses. Enfin, la discussion en huis-clos entre son Directeur, cet enseignant et lui-même l'année passée lui avait assuré qu'en s'adressant à Melbourne, il n'aurait sans doute pas à essuyer un rejet de dégoût. Si? Il n'en était plus aussi sûr maintenant qu'il lui faisait face. Ce sous-entendu énorme que son professeur avait lui-même été confronté à des problèmes qui avaient inquiété tous ses enseignants à l'époque ne garantissait pas qu'il était assez ouvert d'esprit face à ce qu'il allait lui révéler - et c'était tellement intime, tellement… _lui…_ que…

Il déglutit avec peine tandis que Melbourne avait préparé du thé en attendant qu'il se décide à parler, ce geste attestant qu'il avait saisi que c'était bien difficile pour lui de se livrer de la sorte, que cela devait forcément être quelque chose de douloureux et par respect de cette prise de risque, avait préféré attendre en préparant cette boisson qu'il se trimballait du matin au soir. A croire que pour gérer n'importe quelle émotion, la réponse toute trouvée de Melbourne était de se faire du thé: énervé? Du thé. Soucieux? Du thé. Angoissé? Du thé. Triste? Du thé. Euphorique? Du thé.

Ou alors était-ce sa manière de procéder à une petite maïeutique en toute subtilité, le cadre suscité par le partage et le cérémonial autour du thé poussant les personnes à une certaine familiarité. Le pire fut que cela fonctionnait sur Charlie qui finit par cracher le morceau au bout d'un quart d'heure fort laborieux.

\- Et… Enfin… Je crois que je suis… trans, à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa pensée, la voix de Charlie baissait jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un murmure; mais l'ouïe fine de Melbourne put saisir l'ensemble de son propos.

Comme aucune indication sonore ne semblait lui parvenir aux oreilles, le terrorisant encore plus qu'il ne pouvait l'être, l'Aiglon osa jeter un oeil vers son professeur et la posture la plus neutre face à lui le déstabilisa quelque peu. Il s'agita un peu sur sa chaise et replongea son attention sur sa tasse de thé.

\- Euh... , bégaya-t-il, ne sachant trop comment formuler ce qui le traversait actuellement. Vous… Vous n'êtes pas…?

\- Surpris? Choqué? Dégoûté, proposa le jeune homme.

Charlie ne put que hocher la tête, avec un son, un onomatopée, s'échappant de ses lèvres, ses bras serrés contre son buste (sa poitrine) comme s'il avait peur d'exploser en mille morceaux s'il ne le faisait pas.

Un soupir lui parvint aux oreilles et il arracha ses iris gris de la tasse pour les poser d'un air interrogateur sur Melbourne. Ce dernier se carra de manière plus confortable sur sa propre chaise, une de celles similaire à toutes celles présentes dans la salle de classe dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- Non, à vrai dire, je suis assez… familier, si on peut dire ça comme ça, de la communauté LGBT, répondit enfin le professeur d'Etudes des Muggles d'un ton sérieux. Je ne sais pas si vous en avez entendu parler avec votre mère… En même temps, nous avons un peu secoué le monde il y a une décennie de cela… Manifestations, avec toutes ces banderoles, beaucoup de bruit, de lever de fonds, tout ça… Pour nos droits, pour qu'ils soient reconnus par la société et le monde politique, sourit Melbourne à ces souvenirs qui avaient fait couler beaucoup d'encre - et de violences.

\- _Nous_? Releva Charlie, assez surpris, les orbes écarquillés.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut autour du jeune homme de déployer un peu de malaise - décidément, il n'en avait pas l'habitude de déballer une partie de son existence au détour d'une conversation.

\- C'est pour cela que vous avez… L'an passé…, contourna-t-il, en s'admonestant mentalement de n'être qu'un piètre interlocuteur qui hésitait comme un adolescent alors que Charlie avait clairement eu le cran de lui dire qui il était.

L'élève ne releva pas, conscient que cela pouvait être à la fois douloureux et difficile d'oraliser ce genre de choses maintenant qu'il passait au travers de ce genre d'expérience. Il baissa la tête à nouveau et ne put que la hocher pour confirmer l'interrogation de son enseignant.

\- Désolé si je n'ai pu vous être d'une grande aide… Je ne pense pas que la communauté magique ait de solutions par rapport à ce genre de… considérations; bien que j'ai eu creusé lors de quelque unes de mes nuits, sourit-il faiblement.

\- Oh, non, non, ne soyez pas désolé… S'il vous plaît, non, vous n'y êtes pour rien; réagit Charlie dans l'immédiat, gêné que le jeune homme ressente cela alors que cela ne le concernait pas au premier plan.

\- Donc, monsieur Gladstone…

\- Monsieur? Le coupa l'Aiglon, son coeur au bord des lèvres de s'entendre appeler "monsieur" aussi simplement et rapidement que ce que son enseignant venait de faire.

\- Quoi? Vous pensiez que j'allais vous traîner jusqu'au bûcher comme les Muggles ont eu fait avec les sorcières au Moyen-Age, s'amusa le jeune homme.

Melbourne se leva, fit quelques pas et s'étira pour évacuer cette sensation de membres ankylosés, tout son corps fatigué lui hurlant à la figure qu'il lui faudrait cinq siècles de repos ferme pour daigner récupérer. Puis, il finit son chemin pour observer le parc depuis les grandes fenêtres.

\- Disons que j'ai eu participé à quelques manifestations à l'époque, murmura-t-il, les orbes perdus dans le spectacle que le parc lui offrait en ce soir; avant de se retourner et de mirer Charlie qui le fixait. Je suis gay, ajouta-t-il, un sourire plus franc et plus ouvert cette fois-ci sur ses lèvres. Ceci explique cela… Et comme rien de tel n'existe encore chez les sorciers; mais un jour, cela se fera, je n'en doute pas… Je me suis dit que me battre auprès d'autres du côté Muggle avait son lot d'utilité - et ça a payé; même si quelques personnes restent réfractaires à ce qui est soit disant contre nature.

Charlie en eut les yeux ronds par ces révélations, ne s'étant pas attendu à de tels aveux lorsqu'il avait eu pris son courage à deux mains pour parler avec lui. Cependant, son instinct lui ayant toujours assuré qu'il pouvait lui parler librement, sans tant de craintes d'être rejeté devait venir de là, de ce simple fait - ils faisaient partie de la même communauté. Et cela, sans doute plus que tout le reste, le soulagea quelque peu et le réconforta. Il n'était plus tout à fait seul désormais. Il saurait toujours vers qui se tourner lorsqu'il en aurait le besoin.

\- J'imagine que personne d'autre n'est au courant, interrogea Melbourne au bout d'un moment.

\- Non, monsieur, murmura l'adolescent d'une toute petite voix. Vous êtes le seul et…

Il s'arrêta net, triturant ses mains, son angoisse ne le lâchant pas tout à fait. Il sentit que son professeur l'observait à cet instant or il n'osa plus le regarder, pas pour le moment.

\- OK. De toute façon, ce n'est pas à moi de dire au monde entier, ou à quelques personnes, ce que vous m'avez dit; donc n'ayez crainte sur le secret que vous venez de me livrer. Je n'en piperais mot, même sous la torture. Promis, termina-t-il alors que Charlie finit par le fixer, toute la gratitude dont il était capable d'exprimer au travers de ses orbes.

\- Et vous… Y a-t-il des gens qui savent pour… demanda l'Aiglon, ses joues devenant rouges de honte à l'audace de sa question.

Melbourne haussa les épaules.

\- Il y a eu des rumeurs quand j'étais ado… Parce que c'est toujours suspect qu'un gosse soumis aux pulsions hormonales ne cherche pas à courtiser les filles… Mais, en fait, tout le monde hésitait entre le fait que je puisse être gay ou que j'étais tout simplement tellement bizarre que les choses humaines ne pouvaient en aucun cas me concerner… Maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être que Dumbledore doit le savoir, d'une manière comme d'une autre…

\- Le Directeur, s'exclama Charlie. Comment?...

\- Bah, son regard sans doute… Il a un petit côté rayons X qui mettrait à nu même le plus secret et insondable des hommes, plaisanta le professeur d'Etudes des Muggles.

\- Vous croyez que, commença l'Aiglon avant de s'interrompre, une nouvelle peur jaillissant soudain en lui.

\- Il ne vous dira rien, ne le dira à personne, ne le sous-entendra pas, le rassura le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas son genre de jeter les secrets des gens…

o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo

* '  
Out, Out, brief candle!  
Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player  
That struts and frets his hour upon the stage  
And then is heard no more: it is a tale  
Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,  
Signifying nothing.'

William Shakespeare, _Macbeth_.


	11. Chapitre 10: Les premières erreurs

**Chapitre 10: Les premières erreurs de la communauté sorcière**

Les transactions avec les Goblins devenaient de plus en plus compliquées. Nul ne le savait que lorsqu'ils avaient à collaborer pour une raison ou une autre avec ces derniers à Gringotts car la presse ne perdait pas de temps à le mentionner. Cette forme de censure n'était pas entièrement due à une consigne politique émise par le Ministère - certes, cela était le cas; mais aussi parce que le _Daily Prophet_ avait plus urgent à communiquer, tel que les usuelles mises en garde instaurées depuis que Voldemort avait paru à l'Atrium le printemps précédent, les mentions de disparitions et de faits inexplicables, les fermetures de certains magasins sur le Diagon Alley, les décisions juridiques et politiques menées de main de fer par Scrimgeour… Pour pallier à la plupart des sujets tus dans la presse principale, les autres journaux s'attelaient à combler ces silences choisis. Notamment, et cela parut suspect pour le sorcier lambda qui fournissait des efforts pour se renseigner, la suite de l'enquête sur le départ à la retraite de Charity Burbage. Cette investigation avait tourné court au détriment des personnes qui en avaient la charge au Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Un avocat avait même sonné à la porte de l'enseignante pour lui poser diverses questions, la plupart pernicieuses pour déterminer ce qui se tramait en vérité, dans le sens où le Ministre avait émis de lui-même sans se cacher qu'il trouvait cette décision particulièrement suspecte, en ayant en ligne de mire Albus Dumbledore. Autant ne pas se fourvoyer dès le départ: l'ancien Auror avait une certaine estime envers le Directeur de Hogwarts, néanmoins il ne l'appréciait pas pour autant, ayant toujours pressenti que cet homme avait des secrets bien enfouis, en se fondant sur le simple mais vrai fait que ce dernier était à la tête d'un groupe de résistants non déclarés officiels par le Ministère. Comme nul ne s'était manifesté pour déclarer l'Ordre du Phénix comme une association à but non lucratif aux spécificités politiques quelques peu marginales (il n'avait jamais eu de communiqué de leur part pour qu'ils expliquent quelles étaient leurs motivations réelles à s'opposer au Mage Noir lors de la première guerre, bien que la mouvance générale pouvait se deviner sans peine: l'égalité de tous les individus de la communauté magique britannique - mais encore… ). Enfin, le Ministre se méfiait de Dumbledore parce que ce dernier n'avait été d'une franchise et d'une transparence souhaitables pour pourparler avec lui sans crainte de se prendre un coup de couteau par derrière.

Ainsi, Charity Burbage avait été interrogée de manière musclée (en demeurant dans la légalité totale et en restant purement oral sans menace explicite - en tout cas, le rapport suite à cet interrogatoire le stipulait), cependant lorsque Scrimgeour eut en main ce fameux rapport final pour en prendre connaissance, il s'en trouva fort contrarié. Rien de particulier indiquait que le Directeur de Hogwarts avait été derrière ce choix de départ à la retraite. L'instinct du Ministre lui soufflait le contraire malgré tout, surtout qu'il avait bien entendu été mis au fait que c'était ce satané William Melbourne qui avait été embauché derrière elle.

Premièrement, Scrimgeour avait toujours au travers de la gorge la démission précipitée du jeune homme. Bien entendu qu'il avait saisi qu'il était parti suite à leur entrevue. Son départ avait été trop grossier pour qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il jouait très - trop - clair. Et l'on ne dupait que rarement un Auror habitué aux investigations et missions périlleuses. Melbourne était trop clairvoyant dans chacun de ses gestes. Son dossier personnel, long comme le bras, en attestait. Deuxièmement, le Ministre avait fini par établir une hypothèse, somme toute valable, de la raison véritable de ce changement de professeur au poste d'Etudes des Muggles. Il fallait prendre en compte les paramètres de la situation actuelle pour comprendre: cela n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant. Là dessus, si Dumbledore avait été derrière cette décision, il n'avait rendu les conclusions que plus aisées à comprendre. Bien que le Ministère de la Magie faisait son possible pour tenir en cohésion et en un seul morceau la population civile en affirmant une politique ferme et en ne cédant pas à la peur; il n'empêchait que la menace d'une frappe, d'un putsch de la part du Lord n'en était pas moins réelle et réalisable. Avec le temps, et en admettant à contre-coeur, que rien n'avait réellement évolué en terme de pensées communes, en attestaient les débordements politiques et juridiques de l'année passée, il serait facile pour Voldemort de reprendre le pouvoir et de terroriser la population sorcière avec sa doctrine purificatrice, dans le sens où la plupart des citoyens le suivraient (de gré ou de force). De ce fait, en considérant la matière jusqu'ici enseignée par Burbage comme contraire à cette idéologie, et en prenant en compte le statut de sang de cette dernière, l'écarter de Hogwarts était un souhait de la préserver de la menace directe du Lord lorsqu'il serait officiellement en pleine campagne de purification. Or, lorsque Scrimgeour avait saisi ceci, il avait aussitôt songé que ce plan hâtif pêchait par orgueil dans le sens où il avait pour connaissance que rien n'arrêterait le Mage Noir de tuer tout traître à son sang, à la retraite ou non. Il fallait être naïf pour en croire le contraire. De plus, comme Burbage n'était pas sortie du territoire pour se cacher on ne savait où, elle ne rendait la future tâche du Lord que plus accessible encore. Non, vraiment, de ce côté là, Dumbledore avait eu mieux fait en terme de plan. Sans parler du fait que si le Directeur avait craint pour la vie de l'un de ses employés, il aurait dû en référer à la Chaire de l'Éducation comme la loi le stipulait, et cette dernière aurait mis en place un plan d'extradition et de changement d'identité pour que nul ne puisse atteindre cette pauvre femme qui, en ce jour, était exposée à toute forme de danger.

Alors qu'il prenait une pause depuis son bureau pour boire un thé avant d'avoir une réunion avec la Chaire de l'Education, Scrimgeour fut interrompu lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Il posa aussitôt sa tasse sur sa soucoupe, se carra mieux sur son fauteuil et intima à entrer d'une voix claire et forte.

\- Baldwin, nous ne devions nous entretenir que dans une heure avec tous les autres, s'exclama le Ministre, surpris par la venue de l'un des membres éminents de la Chaire, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux poivre et sel, le front luisant, des lunettes rondes sur son nez fin, d'une stature moyenne, alors qu'il s'invita et s'assit face à son supérieur sans y être convié.

\- J'estimais nécessaire de vous voir avant cette réunion parce que j'ai eu la visite impromptue de l'un des Aurors qui patrouillent à Hogwarts qui m'a transmis une information quelque peu… Il soupira, reprit son souffle avant de poursuivre: dérangeante.

Scrimgeour le fixait durement, n'appréciant pas du tout ce genre d'incipit de conversation: rien de bien probant émanant du château allait encore poser problème au Ministère apparemment, songeait-il. Néanmoins, il n'en montra aucun signe avant-coureur et invita Baldwin à développer d'un geste de la main; tandis que par la magie servait-il l'autre homme en thé car il en avait préparé une théière pleine.

\- Bien, comme vous avez dû le savoir, notamment par la presse… Soit, il faudrait également creuser chez eux pour savoir comment ce genre d'information a pu leur parvenir, mais ce serait chose aisée dans le sens où certaines taupes dans le sein de Hogwarts se font un malin plaisir d'ébruiter tout ce qui semble embarrassant pour assurer la posture de Dumbledore, commença le membre de la Chaire de l'Education.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, répliqua le Ministre de manière laconique pour le couper dans sa digression, pressé qu'il en vienne au but, bien au fait que cela devait donc avoir un lien avec cet incident dramatique à Hogsmeade.

\- Bien. Alors, suite à ce qui s'est déroulé lors de cette sortie mensuelle à Hogsmeade, les Aurors en charge de la sécurité du domaine de l'école ont décidé unanimement de passer la sécurité au code rouge, annonça Baldwin d'un ton grave.

Un bref moment de silence pendant lequel Scrimgeour prit temps de peser et mesurer les propos tenus par son locuteur. Soit, les personnels du Bureau des Aurors étaient formés à ce genre de situation à risques et avaient sûrement pris la meilleure décision en pareil cas. Jusqu'ici, les mesures de sécurité avaient relevé du contrôle des bagages de tous les résidents de Hogwarts et une patrouille aux alentours du domaine - Dumbledore n'ayant pas fait baissé les barrières magiques pour ces gens-là. Au fond de lui, il se félicita que les choses ne s'étaient pas tiédies depuis qu'il avait quitté la tête de l'équipe de police la plus entraînée de la communauté magique.

\- Ont-ils transmis au Bureau les procédures qu'ils comptent mettre en place ou qu'ils ont déjà mises en place par rapport à ce code, demanda-t-il enfin.

Baldwin avait sorti un tissu pour éponger son front luisant de transpiration - hélas pour lui, les situations suscitant du stress plus anormalement élevé le faisait littéralement suer. Il s'humecta les lèvres avant d'opiner du chef.

\- Donc, quel est le problème, interrogea ensuite Scrimgeour, suspicieux.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore ne souhaite pas que ce soit le Ministère qui mène l'enquête pour déterminer qui est ou sont les coupables de cette atrocité, bégaya le pauvre Baldwin, malheureusement impressionné par l'aura menaçante de ce lion face à lui.

Comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez compliquées telles quelles, pensa le Ministre qui tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de maintenir un self-control malgré le fait que le Directeur de Hogwarts avait l'air de se démener pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir tenu au courant, Baldwin; finit-il par dire d'un ton bas. Nous en parlerons lors de notre réunion, car nous ne pouvons passer à côté de cela.

Snape décida de prendre les devants ce soir-là, alors qu'il n'avait aucune obligation immédiate: il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour saisir les manigances derrière ce collier maudit. Il en avait compris l'ampleur après l'avoir étudié sous le regard soucieux de Minerva, qui avait été d'une nervosité sans pareille - normal, car son élève aurait pu mourir sous d'atroces souffrances si elle avait touché ce collier à mains nues.

\- Y pouvez-vous quelque chose, Severus…? Un contre-poison peut-être… avait-elle hésité d'une voix plus hachée, moins dans le contrôle comme elle les avait tous habitués.

Quoiqu'on dise sur la Directrice-Adjointe, elle tenait énormément à ses petits Lions, aussi cruelle que leur féline de mère dès que leurs vies ou intégrités en dépendaient.

Quitte à ce qu'elle balaye d'un revers de main tous les méfaits des Marauders tellement elle les adorait et chouchoutait, grondait intérieurement le Maître de Potions. Il secoua la tête par dépit, alors que sa haine reprenait difficilement un cours de lit plus acceptable, et reprit sa marche dans les couloir sombres, luisants de faibles lueurs verdâtres, humides des Cachots.

Il n'était pas compliqué de trouver la trace de Malfoy. Bien que ce dernier se soit calmé de manière drastique en un été sur son zèle à punir n'importe qui sous n'importe quel motif en qualité de préfet, il n'avait pas pour autant perdu ses habitudes de patrouiller dans les couloirs.

A moins que cela ne soit dû à un sommeil erratique, en attestaient son teint plus pâle que d'ordinaire, les cernes de plus en plus prononcées sous ses orbes gris, et qu'il avait besoin de se fuir en errant dans la froideur humide des Cachots…

Qu'importe l'état émotionnel du môme, Severus avait un Serment Inviolable qui léchait les recoins de son esprit de flammèches contracté avec la mère de ce dernier et la conscience morale dont il était en possession le poussait à faire éviter au gosse de se salir les mains -

Bien que tuer Dumbledore aurait permis de redorer la position des Malfoys.

Quel bourbier.

La semaine qui suivit l'incident à Hogsmeade avait paru longue, ardue, remuante au point que ce fut comme si tous les professeurs de Hogwarts avaient été marchés dessus par un troupeau d'hippogriffes en rut.

Dumbledore absent, Minerva McGonagall faisait son maximum pour tenir à bouts de bras les différentes sources d'agitation à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du château.

Pour ce qui était hors du domaine, les Aurors avaient mis en place une tour de contrôle des entrées et sorties virtuelle, avec des sentinelles cachées à la vue des gens, tandis que ceux qui se chargeaient du contrôle en lui-même bataillaient avec les différents journalistes qui souhaitaient une entrevue avec le Directeur, voire Katie Bell qui était au coeur du problème. Les retours de l'infirmière en chef du domaine, Mrs Pomfrey, avaient beau être connus de tout le monde; les journalistes demeuraient néanmoins têtus et voulaient à tout prix faire les choux gras pour vendre leurs papiers. Les Aurors étaient pas mal irrités par l'attitude de plus en plus questionnable de ces charognards, cependant ils assuraient leurs rôles vis-à-vis de la sécurité qui avait été élevée immédiatement après la sortie à Hogsmeade.

Pour ce qui était entre les murs du château, les élèves affectés par le sort de la jeune Gryffindor étaient peut-être les plus gérables du point de vue de la Directrice-Adjointe. Ces derniers avaient la décence de faire de leur mieux pour se gérer et rendaient ainsi visite à la matrone qui les accueillait volontiers; tout en assurant une sphère privée pour Bell, notamment la couper des regards curieux et pour ne pas empirer l'état de détresse de la part des étudiants concernés.

Par ailleurs, des tensions, des rumeurs et des règlements de compte clandestins couraient dans les couloirs et c'était sans doute le plus urgent et le plus problématique à contrôler chez les enseignants. Ils avaient la nette sensation désagréable de se retrouver propulsés plusieurs années en arrière, lors du premier règne de Lord Voldemort.

Les rondes nocturnes étaient plus soutenues, mieux organisées, les professeurs plus nombreux pour avoir une mainmise plus assurée des lieux. Il y avait eu déjà une faille dans la sécurité de trop à Hogsmeade, de ce fait ils étaient d'autant plus à cran.

Mal de crâne, insomnie et angoisse épuisaient Melbourne à vitesse grand v, or il tentait de ne pas reproduire les mêmes coups d'éclat dont il avait été l'auteur l'année précédente. Il refusait cependant de se reposer uniquement sur les atouts de l'Occlumencie - les émotions étaient les meilleures alarmes pour réagir le cas échéant en situation critique après tout. Malgré tout, le jeune homme s'attelait à méditer quand cela était possible et avait recours à des remises à niveau de ses barrières mentales. Elles étaient à un degré jugé convenable aux yeux de Snape qui vérifiait de manière régulière l'état de son collègue. Comme il n'en disait rien, Melbourne en avait déduit qu'il gérait mieux tout cela par rapport à la brève ère Umbridge.

Leurs rapports s'étaient d'ailleurs améliorés au fil des semaines, devenant meilleurs en comparaison de l'année précédente - un véritable soulagement pour les deux principaux concernés. Le cours particulier de Défense au début de l'année scolaire avait par ailleurs assis confortablement la posture de Snape auprès des élèves: les uns pour souligner qu'il professait un enseignement de qualité, les autres vis-à-vis d'une remise en place de ce Mudblood de Melbourne en bonne et due forme. Hormis cet aspect-là, de manière officieuse, et de préférence lorsque tous les deux étaient isolés dans l'obscurité des couloirs de Hogwarts lors de leurs rondes communes, les jeunes hommes tuaient ce temps en disputes oratoires scientifiques, un coup sur le domaine des potions et de la Défense, un coup sur la politique et la législation en général - le professeur d'Etudes des Muggles avait un bagage plus large que celui de son champ de compétences propres. Tous deux avaient pris leur parti et appréciaient ces quelques moments où chacun tombait son masque et reprenait ce qu'il était au fond: un intellectuel féru de recherches et de questionnements, en soif constante de savoir supplémentaire. Aucun des deux n'exprimait les réels bénéfices de ces périodes, jamais ne partaient-ils sur le plan personnel, ni sur les préoccupations des uns et des autres qui impactaient leurs existences.

Pourtant, Snape en avait besoin dans le sens où son rôle d'espion prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et viendrait bientôt le moment où il devra amorcer - seul cette fois-ci - la finalité de sa mission qu'il avait contractée quinze ans plus tôt. Ces joutes verbales lui permettaient de faire baisser la pression qu'il ressentait de plus en plus étouffante, même s'il l'avait choisie. Cependant, humain comme n'importe qui qui frayait dans ce château, il avait lui-même ces nécessités de libérer son esprit quelques heures ici et là de toutes ces machinations, manipulations, mensonges et parties d'échec géantes dont le but était d'assurer le _plus grand bien_. Enfin, ces quelques heures passées en la compagnie de Melbourne, il avait le loisir d'étudier son troisième protégé de l'année en cours, de noter avec soulagement que ce dernier semblait plus calme et posé, ouvert à ne pas agir dans la précipitation comme cela était encore le cas quelques semaines en arrière.

Leurs conversations pouvaient parfois tourner à la dérision… Telles que:

\- Je crois que vous éprouvez une attirance quelque peu surréaliste envers l'amarante, marmonna le Maître de Potions après que tous deux aient débattu sur le dernier article paru dans le _Potioneer_ qui questionnait l'emploi de l'amarante, car les dernières avancées scientifiques démontraient un usage abusif dans les soins.

Melbourne s'arrêta net de marcher et haussa les sourcils à la remarque de son collègue avant de rire faiblement. Puis, il haussa les épaules, cafouilla l'espace de quelques secondes avant de lui répondre de manière intelligible:

\- Ce fut l'une des fiches de révision les plus abouties et poussées que j'ai pu écrire, avoua-t-il, en visualisant très bien ce passage dans l'un de ses carnets noirs. Sans doute est-ce cela qui me fait délier la langue un peu trop vivement, sans réfléchir en amont, concéda-t-il alors que Snape tiquait de plaisir d'avoir eu raison.

\- Ce tempérament là vous a déjà eu fait défaut auparavant, pointa le Directeur des Slytherins.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir mis des O si vous n'en êtes toujours pas satisfait, retourna le professeur d'Etudes des Muggles en plaisantant à moitié.

A cela, Snape mima le geste de saisir un livre pour le frapper virtuellement, l'intimant à se taire. Cela n'était pas seulement en réaction à ses propos lorsque le plus jeune des deux fronça les sourcils et se para à attaquer lorsqu'il entendit lui aussi des mouvements suspects. Coup d'oeil pour vérifier si ce bruit ne concordait pas avec la présence d'un collègue dans cet angle de couloir au sixième étage; puis tous deux s'avancèrent avec prudence et un maximum de silence.

Melbourne esquissa néanmoins une grimace car quand lui avait besoin d'un Disillusionment Charm, Snape se contentait de déployer ses talents naturels d'espion pour se mouvoir sans attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit, encore moins un fantôme.

\- Dois-je vraiment me mettre à écrire un Livre des Records dédié à l'unique personne qu'est le Chosen One, grinça Snape une fois que les deux enseignants tenaient en joue Harry Potter.

Melbourne sourit avant de ravaler son potentiel rire devant l'air totalement rebuté de l'adolescent qui les fixait avec dureté.

\- Je voulais voir monsieur Melbourne, annonça le Gryffindor, dont le corps tout entier défiait le professeur de Défenses.

\- En qualité de mensonges, vous aviez fait mieux, se moqua Snape qui n'avait toujours pas baissé sa baguette au contraire dudit Melbourne qui se contentait de regarder Potter d'un air curieux. Et vous, votre naïveté face à ce genre d'élèves se retournera contre vous, tacla Snape à l'adresse de son collègue. Et pourquoi désirez-vous tout à coup de voir un enseignant dont vous ne suivez pas les cours à minuit passée?

\- Cas de conscience, marmonna Harry qui savait pertinemment qu'il ne se rendait pas plus crédible que cela.

Melbourne hésita entre la surprise totale et le fou rire (nerveux) à l'entente de ces mots.

\- Dois-je le considérer comme une perle à relever, comme la plupart des profs font, demanda-t-il soudain à l'adresse de Snape, qui haussa un sourcil circonspect par cette tournure avant qu'il n'affiche à nouveau un masque lisse de toute expression en estimant que le jeune homme devait être stressé au point d'exposer de l'humour de bas étage en public.

Evidemment que Potter se vexa, sans rien en dire, mais il le montrait par ses orbes vert bouteille.

\- Honnêtement, j'ai beau être naïf, mais je crois monsieur Potter quand il parle de cas de conscience, énonça le professeur d'Etudes des Muggles après quelques secondes de silence morbide. Donc, si cela ne vous dérange pas de faire un bout de ronde tout seul le temps que nous discutions dans mon bureau, dit-il cette fois-ci à l'adresse de son collègue. On pourrait se rejoindre… Mettons au quatrième étage, au couloir qui mène aux classes d'Histoire de la Magie?

Snape opina du chef, se retenant de tout commentaire supplémentaire, tandis que les deux autres partaient en direction du premier étage.

\- Puisque je vous dis que je les ai vus, lâcha Harry, fatigué qu'aucun adulte ne veuille bien le croire.

\- Quand bien même, que faisiez-vous dehors à vous balader dans les couloirs, s'opposa Melbourne qui ne lâchait pas non plus le morceau. Vous savez ce qui se passe pour assurer la sécurité des étudiants entre ces murs? Avez-vous conscience que vous entravez cette dite sécurité avec vos idées hasardeuses?

\- Mais Snape est de leur côté! Snape veut aider Malfoy à…

\- Alors, déjà, on n'en est pas du tout sûrs que ce soit lui derrière le coup du collier…

\- Mais il l'a dit lui-même! s'exclama le Gryffindor, qui perdait de plus en plus patience.

\- Vous savez ce qui vous attend de proférer des accusations sans preuves, _monsieur Potter_? le coupa le professeur d'Etudes des Muggles d'une voix cinglante. D'un bon séjour en prison.

Harry eut les yeux ronds l'espace de quelques secondes, surpris par la tournure des choses, par le ton employé par son enseignant et le fait qu'il refusait net de le croire.

\- Il n'empêche que… tenta-t-il de nouveau.

\- Il n'empêche que dans tous les cas, que ce soit monsieur Malfoy ou un autre, le professeur Snape fait bien de chercher à comprendre ce qui se passe pour démêler tout cela.

\- Mais… Puisque je vous dis que Snape… Snape est un Death Eater, hurla presque l'adolescent, pensant gagner des points en jetant à la figure de Melbourne ce fait là.

Sauf qu'il ne s'attendit pas du tout à la réaction du jeune homme. Ce dernier cessa de s'agiter quelques secondes, les traits de son visage se détendirent même, et il esquissa un sourire ironique.

\- A l'avenir, dites-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, monsieur Potter, souffla-t-il d'un timbre trop complaisant au goût du Chosen One.

Malgré tout, ceci suffit à le déstabiliser pour de bon. L'adolescent fixait l'adulte limite d'un air horrifié, en mimant les mots "vous savez ça?!"

\- OK, j'admets quand même que vous vous efforcez de ne pas faire les choses dans votre coin en venant me voir pour m'en faire part, et je remercie miss Granger de vous avoir convaincu de le faire; néanmoins, je ne peux pas faire grand chose de plus que ce que le professeur Dumbledore fait déjà car c'est lui qui est en charge de l'enquête, débita Melbourne d'un ton pressé, comme s'il tentait par tous les moyens de parler aussi vite qu'il pensait, faisant les cent pas.

Bien qu'il semblait toujours fermé à ce que Harry lui avait révélé, tout son langage non verbal prouvait que cela le travaillait.

Bon, déjà parce qu'il avait la nette sensation qu'il était devenu la coqueluche des élèves qui lui balançaient des faits graves sous le couvert du secret (il n'en tenait pas du tout rigueur auprès de monsieur Gladstone cependant).

Ensuite, si Voldemort faisait comme les armées des pays européens engagés lors des Guerres Mondiales, c'est-à-dire recruter en dessous de l'âge légal, on était mal; voilà ce qu'il pensait actuellement. Néanmoins, cette particularité de recruter des jeunes ne surprenait pas tant que cela le jeune homme. En situation de guerre, on faisait peu à peu fi de la loi, des usages, de la morale qui régissaient la société. De plus, il avait pressenti que des étudiants étaient enrôlés au début de l'année, lorsqu'il avait exposé son idée d'assumer pleinement les légères blessures que Snape lui avait infligé lors du duel en situation réelle.

De plus, un nouvel élément le perturbait profondément: comment Potter savait pour Snape? En vérité, seules les personnes (adultes) membres de l'Ordre étaient au courant - ce qui avait nourri pas mal d'animosité au sein du groupe (Sirius Black en avait été l'un des plus cinglants).

Enfin, en admettant que ce que l'adolescent lui avait révélé fusse vrai, si Snape tentait "d'aider" Malfoy dans son entreprise de tuer Dumbledore, cela était sans doute motivé pour asseoir une fois de plus son statut de Death Eater. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin et trouver d'autres raisons pour valider les propos du jeune Gryffindor face à lui.

Les premières conséquences de la non coopération de Hogwarts avec le Ministère à propos de l'enquête du collier ensorcelé tombèrent très vite. Scrimgeour se tenait devant les grilles dorées et exigeait de Dumbledore qu'il lui ouvre et aux Aurors de le laisser passer, bien que ces derniers le ralentissaient seulement sur le motif d'appliquer la sécurité à tout un chacun désirant pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château.

Ce fut donc de très mauvaise humeur que le Ministre rendit visite au Directeur de Hogwarts dans son bureau.

Encore fallait-il que Dumbledore soit présent… Lorsque Scrimgeour arriva au pied de la statue gardant l'entrée du bureau, cette dernière demeurait sourde à son appel et le regardait d'un air placide. Scrimgeour songea qu'il valait mieux profiter de ces quelques minutes d'attente pour se calmer au lieu de nourrir son agacement… Raté. Dès que le professeur McGonagall le rejoignit et confirma l'absence de son supérieur, le Ministre annonça qu'il comptait coller une enquête approfondie pour savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans ce château, au vu des longues périodes d'absence de Dumbledore et sa manière de procéder avec le monde extérieur lorsqu'il daignait faire montre de sa personne. Encore plus remonté en partant qu'en étant venu, le Lion gronda ses adieux avant de Transplaner une fois sorti des protections de Hogwarts.

La professeure de Transfiguration avait soumis une demande de réunion urgente auprès de tous ses collègues, histoire de les tenir au courant quant à la situation. Une bonne partie répondit présent, seuls manquaient Firenze, Binns et - Snape.

\- Je ne souhaite pas vous affoler avec ce que le Ministère fait depuis près de deux ans, et qui n'est pas très réglementaire, néanmoins…

McGonagall s'arrêta net, coulissa son regard de lionne vers Melbourne qui avait roulé des yeux et marmonné assez fort "tout a été légal", au point de rendre tous les autres curieux quant à la manière dont la Directrice-Adjointe allait gérer cet affront.

\- Vous-même aviez assumé leurs agissements comme tels, monsieur Melbourne, jusqu'à agir _illégalement_ pour le bien de cette école; rappela la Gryffindor d'un ton glacial.

\- Il y a deux poids, deux mesures entre ce qu'Umbridge avait fait et ce que le Ministre actuel compte faire; rétorqua le jeune homme le plus détaché possible. Certes, j'imagine bien que les deux hommes ne portent aucune sympathie partagée, mais Scrimgeour, en tant qu'ancien Auror, ne peut que se poser des questions quant à ce qui se passe ici. Sans mentionner le fait que monsieur le Directeur souffre d'une mauvaise presse, du moins pire que ce qu'il a pu avoir jusqu'ici, depuis deux ans et ces derniers mois n'ont rien arrangé.

Melbourne but son thé, gardant la suite de ses idées pour lui, défiant quiconque de le déranger dans sa pause sacralisée de dégustation de thé.

\- J'ai bien compris que Dumbledore garde certaines choses pour lui car elles concernent la lutte contre _lui_ , là; cependant, c'est tout l'école qui est menacée et le Ministère ne pourra qu'envenimer la situation et diviser davantage la population. Bizarre, cela arrangerait pas mal monsieur Vous-Savez-Qui.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix toisèrent Melbourne, qui avait l'air particulièrement hors de lui.

Dumbledore patienta le temps que le jeune homme reprenne son souffle, puis il posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

\- Merci William de t'inquiéter sincèrement des détails concernant Hogwarts; mais il ne sert à rien de s'essouffler pour si peu. Ecoute, je peux tout aussi bien voir Rufus et lui parler pour qu'il laisse tomber cette enquête et…

Le regard ahuri du jeune homme aux mots "pour si peu" passa à l'incrédulité totale.

\- J'ai passé ces dernières nuits à vérifier sur les textes de lois, rien n'empêche cette enquête de se dérouler, sauf si l'on prouve que son instigateur a été sous Imperius ou un imposteur sous Polyjuice a pris sa place; débita Melbourne d'une voix blanche.

Shacklebolt opina du chef avant de communiquer les motifs de l'enquête qu'il avait réussi à se procurer - légalement, évidemment:

\- Là dessus, Melbourne a raison de s'inquiéter, dit-il calmement. Les Chairmen avaient déjà pris le temps de regarder les régularités administratives de l'école et n'ont rien noté d'étrange. En soi, tant mieux, cela prouve que même sans vous, l'école tourne correctement. Ce qui m'inquiète est de savoir qui a pu transmettre à qui de droit au Ministère que vous vous absentiez, et pas nécessairement le leur avoir communiqué en amont. Ce n'est pas tant l'école qui est menacée, mais vous; conclut-il en tendant un rouleau de parchemin estampillé du sceau du Ministère au principal concerné qui s'en empara de sa main gauche et valide.

Dumbledore lut le contenu en silence, tandis que les autres membres le fixaient dans un silence de plomb.

Il passa le parchemin à Melbourne qui se contenta de le lire en diagonale un temps puis de s'arrêter et de l'enrouler à nouveau; posé ensuite devant lui.

Cela ne semblait pas affecter tant que cela le Directeur de Hogwarts; qui se détachait des choses mondaines tel un vieillard sur son lit de mort.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant. Je réglerai les choses avec le Ministre. Passons, si vous le voulez bien, à ces incidents survenus la semaine dernière et qui confirment l'enrôlement des Inferi…

\- Cela ne sert à rien que nous ayons cette discussion, Snape hissait, les dents serrées, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui alors qu'il marchait à vive allure, signe de mauvaise augure.

\- Ah, parce que c'est une discussion?

Melbourne avait feint la surprise, mais c'était surtout pour s'arrêter dans le but saisir le bras de son collègue et l'arrêter net - autant dire que c'était comme tenter de stopper un taureau en pleine charge.

Le bras de Snape était douloureux, tout comme le poignet de Melbourne. Les orbes de glace de ce dernier eurent au moins l'effet escompté: que le Maître de Potions patiente quelques secondes; bien qu'il désapprouvait par tous les pores de sa peau.

\- Dois-je vous dresser une liste _exhaustive_ de tout ce qui cloche en ce moment ou vous êtes autant aux faits que moi, débita le plus jeune. Et, j'ajouterai; dit-il en haussant le ton car ils avaient chuchoté jusqu'ici pour contrer le roulement d'yeux agacé de Snape, que vous daignez vous pointer ici, dans mon bureau, en sang. Non, il n'y a absolument aucun problème!

Melbourne lâcha enfin Snape, mais ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il était tellement en colère qu'il tournait en rond, tout fulminant, aurait souhaité faire quelque chose de ses mains; or, rien, absolument rien, et c'était encore plus énervant.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette et une volute âcre résolurent le souci d'agacement.

\- Vous savez que vous…, commença Snape un sourcil haussé, son air de dédain, poli néanmoins plaqué sur son visage.

\- Disons qu'entre cette infraction mineure et la guerre qui plane au dessus de nous, j'apprends à relativiser; se moqua le professeur des Etudes des Muggles.

Tous deux gagnèrent un silence, quelque peu tendu, mais salvateur. Tandis que Melbourne grillait le règlement intérieur de Hogwarts en fumant dans son bureau, Snape consentit à nettoyer son visage du sang coagulé sur sa tempe, souffrit avec sifflements à l'appui, lorsqu'il daigna noter les dégâts équivalents à l'arrière de son crâne, et darda un regard meurtrier à l'égard de son collègue qui venait d'avoir le malheur de faire un mouvement à son encontre.

Melbourne se ravisa de l'aider et proposa plutôt du thé, ce qui amusa presque Snape: à croire qu'au moindre souci, la solution du Britannique moyen est celle de boire du thé.

Une fois leurs tasses respectives en mains, Melbourne consentit enfin à s'asseoir.

\- Il paraît que… _il_ n'a pas l'air ravi de savoir Dumbledore en vie; marmonna le jeune homme de derrière sa tasse.

Les lèvres de Snape se rétractèrent, un tic de nervosité, avant qu'elles ne forment une ligne blanche.

\- Ce sont des choses dont je ne parle pas avec vous, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

Melbourne leva les yeux au ciel, avant de poser sa tasse et de fixer son interlocuteur.

\- Je le sais bien, je me contente de faire un constat. Et si vous ne vouliez pas m'entendre de la sorte, il ne fallait pas venir à mon bureau, grinça-t-il.

\- Je vous trouve très soupe au lait depuis quelques temps, nota Snape, un brin moqueur, lui aussi dans le constat…

\- Manque de sommeil, grogna son collègue.

Tous deux finirent par se calmer et apprécier cet instant tel qu'il était: une brève accalmie dans cette tourmente qui avalait toute la communauté sorcière.


	12. Chapitre 11: Les apparences trompeuses

Chapitre onze: Lorsque les apparences trompent

Après sa dernière entrevue avec le Lord qui l'avait laissé un peu ensanglanté; Snape devint encore plus intransigeant et cassant, surtout lorsqu'il devait maintenir en vie Potter, Malfoy et Melbourne sans qu'ils en aient conscience et assurer ses cours l'air de rien.

Le plus délicat en vérité, qui rongeait le Maître de Potions, résidait au fait qu'il doive se cantonner au simple rôle de spectateur de la lente agonie de son protecteur et supérieur Albus Dumbledore.

Il avait beau avoir été témoin et instigateur d'atrocités, encaisser comme personne beaucoup d'autres, ne laisser paraître aucune once d'humanité au point de ne plus l'être par moments; il n'empêche que ce n'était pas beau à voir… Dumbledore faiblissait peu à peu, seul l'oeil expert de Snape notait le moindre changement mineur dans l'attitude, l'esprit et le geste du Directeur, de moins en moins alerte et pétillant. Aisé pour lui que de noter tout cela, suivant son "cas" depuis le début de cette infliction. Par ailleurs, avoir connaissance que Draco Malfoy tentait lui aussi de tuer le vénérable sorcier rendait son sort encore plus terrible à songer pour Snape.

Un peu plus et il proposerait à Melbourne de passer leurs nuits d'insomnie ensemble…

\- Mais qu'avez-vous donc fait, ou pas fait, lorsque Melbourne vous enseignait la Défense? A croire que vous désirez insulter le peu de cohérence que ce type a tenté de vous faire rentrer dans vos crânes de linottes, gronda Snape en ce jour devant un parterre de sixièmes années complètement ahuris.

Chose rare venant de cet enseignant suffisant: reconnaître devant témoins la qualité de l'enseignement d'un prédécesseur sur un poste longtemps convoité. Jusqu'ici, au souvenir de Potter n'avait-il fait de déprécier la valeur pédagogique de Lockhart, en passant par Lupin (injustement selon Potter) et Quirrell. Il y avait encore quelques semaines, Snape ne pipait mot sur son jeune collègue après l'avoir fait valdinguer dans le parc lors du duel.

\- Remuez-vous, allez; fit-il en claquant ses mains, ses orbes d'onyx dardant les élèves. Que vous a évité Melbourne l'an dernier?

Il roula les orbes lorsque la main de Granger se leva promptement… Oui, bon, il n'allait pas chipoter cette fois-ci et laisser la jeune fille de proposer un raisonnement propre; car aucun livre au programme de l'an dernier n'avait été suivi par Melbourne.

Le Corbeau obligea un signe de tête invitant la Gryffindor à s'exprimer.

\- Le but du Ministère fut de nous rendre inoffensifs en nous inculquant un programme fondé sur la théorie de la défense et dans quels cas seulement se sentir obligés de se défendre… Au regard de ce qui se tramait, et qui s'est confirmé au printemps dernier; monsieur Melbourne a eu choisi de nous faire étudier des situations susceptibles de se produire et de nous pousser à réfléchir sur les meilleurs moyens de nous défendre en pareil cas - avec de la _pratique_ ; conclut-elle d'un ton brusque.

\- Un programme tout à fait hors des sentiers battus, qui manque de cohérence par moments; mais qui a été bien plus adapté que ce que qui vous avait été prévu initialement; ponctua Snape d'une voix doucereuse. Alors…

Il pivota les talons, nota une phrase au tableau, puis passa lentement entre les rangs pour atteindre le fond de la classe et apprécier la réaction de ces adolescents depuis son point de vue.

\- Dites-moi; pourquoi nomme-t-on cette matière _Défense contre les forces du mal_?

Il les laissa mijoter quelques instants dans le silence; Granger toujours prompte à répondre (bien, elle allait un jour finir par sortir de la sécurité de ses livres). D'autres eurent des regards plus confus, se demandant à juste titre où souhaitait en venir leur professeur. Certains se trompaient, de ce que Snape notait aisément: ceux qui croyaient qu'il comptait faire une apologie des "Forces du Mal" soit parce qu'ils étaient pour que cela soit effectif, soit parce qu'ils croyaient en sa couverture de Death Eater et souhaitaient alimenter leur rêverie. Parfait, se dit-il, parfait.

Mais… Un sourire narquois se glissa un instant sur ses lèvres et il remonta la salle plus lentement que précédemment.

 _Comme dit en début d'année, les forces du mal sont nombreuses, variées, sournoises…_

\- Il est parfois nécessaire d'appliquer l'attaque en guise de défense; d'employer le mal pour défaire le mal; d'usiter la violence pour résoudre les conflits. La politesse et la bienséance n'ont que peu de poids face à la brutalité du monde réel. Ne venez ainsi pas dans cette classe en pensant que c'est un jeu. Vous insultez toutes les personnes vous inculquant quoique ce fusse d'utile depuis que vous êtes scolarisés ici.

Snape avait un autre souci à son arc. Le jeune homme devait se contenter de partager l'exploitation de son jardin personnel avec Horace Slughorn dans le cadre des cours de potions qu'il, hélas à ce stade, ne dispensait plus. Néanmoins, le Corbeau avait encore toute l'utilité d'employer les plantes et fleurs et d'en prendre soin par lui-même; parce qu'il était embauché par deux grands hommes s'opposant et s'armant peu à peu pour la guerre à venir. Le problème étant que Slughorn n'était pas sot, observait tout, avait l'oeil et la curiosité mal placés.

Et une verve à faire pâlir Rita Skeeter et Gilderoy Lockhart réunis. Cependant, en bon Slytherin qu'il était, Snape se servait de ce qu'il écoutait pour plus tard; car en dehors de ce qui semblait banalités pour Slughorn et son Club de pacotille était mine d'informations exploitable.

Ainsi, l'air de rien, Snape sut que Malfoy concoctait un nouveau plan pour atteindre Dumbledore. Indice un: _Monsieur Malfoy semble distrait en ce moment, Severus. Je pencherais pour l'absence de son père… Non, ça va, il demeure raisonnablement attentif en classe pour ne pas rater ses potions… Or, je serais vous, je prendrais peut-être le temps de lui parler_. Indice deux: _Monsieur Malfoy semble couver quelque chose… En fait, je me demande même s'il n'a pas des soucis de sommeil comme ce cher William… Vous savez ce qu'il en retourne, n'est-ce pas?_ Indice trois: _Monsieur Malfoy avait l'air particulièrement au bord de la crise de nerfs aujourd'hui… Et cela n'a pas l'air d'être lié au fait que monsieur Potter et lui peuvent se chamailler._

Malheureusement, malgré plusieurs tentatives avortées, Snape ne pouvait pas aider Malfoy; ni obtenir d'amples détails pour contrer ses maigres tentatives de tuer son Directeur.

La Legilimencie? Non, il faudrait être idiot. Malfoy avait appris quelques notions d'Occlumencie; entre sa mère paranoïaque et son aliénée de tante.

L'autre élève que mentionnait (beaucoup trop) Slughorn était cet irritant de Harry Potter. Bon, hormis son statut de Chosen One et de Boy-Who-Lived combinés; d'où sa présence au Slug Club (roulement d'orbes agacé de Snape); c'était son niveau en potions qui faisait tiquer le jeune homme. Comment en l'espace de deux malheureux mois de congés estivaux avait-il réussi l'impossible? Comment pouvait-il passer d'un médiocre préparateur de mixtures à un prodige de la potion? Oh, non, il ne croyait pas en ce que Slughorn affirmait (l'héritage de Lily E- Potter). Ce dernier se fourvoyait parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le gosse auparavant et qu'il n'avait pas daigné prendre connaissance des dossiers scolaires des étudiants de Hogwarts lorsqu'il avait eu pris ses fonctions. Snape se promit de comprendre comment cette tricherie fonctionnait - il ne pouvait pas y avoir autre explication que celle de la tricherie à ce stade. Foi d'un professeur bien trop méfiant de la gent adolescente.

Enfin, le dernier souci tiré par Slughorn était sa curiosité à comprendre pourquoi Snape était prof de Défense (poste maudit) et faisait pousser une variété de plantes bonnes à concocter des poisons (certes, il y avait la présence des ingrédients pour leurs contre-poisons mais… ). Non seulement posait-il directement des questions au principal concerné; mais maintenait-il hauts les soupçons de McGonagall et les autres malgré une première tentative de la part de Dumbledore de tous les calmer.

La théorie selon laquelle la vie de Snape était menacée en partie par la haine que lui vouait Lestrange ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme et Snape perdait de plus en plus patience. Ces derniers temps ne répondait-il que par des regards meurtriers silencieux, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

Cependant, dans tout ce merdier; seul Melbourne ne l'enquiquinait pas avec des questions. Il semblait laisser les choses se dérouler autour de lui sans chercher à résoudre les énigmes qui se bousculaient à sa porte; contrairement à ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

En vérité, le Maître de Potions comprenait parfaitement pourquoi son jeune collègue ne participait pas à l'enquête générale: il se battait corps et âme pour tenir le Ministère loin de Hogwarts.

Geste étonnant par rapport à ses propos précédents et son attitude à l'égard du Directeur et de la Directrice-Adjointe.

Lors d'une des réunions privées entre Dumbledore et Snape, le vénérable sorcier lui avait confié de Melbourne se démenait pour conseiller tout le monde dans le but de rendre les choses plus souples et permettre à Hogwarts de mener sa vie comme son Directeur le décidait. Néanmoins, l'issue de l'enquête du collier maudit était loin d'être aboutie et étouffée par la presse et les politiques.

A ce sujet, d'aucun s'inquiétait vivement de la sécurité des étudiants; après tout, les Aurors n'assuraient que celle extérieure - quid d'entre les quatre murs du château et de son enceinte? Certes, l'on ne pouvait envoyer tout l'escadron sur un seul lieu; laissant le reste de la Grande-Bretagne sans défenses…

C'était entre autres points que Melbourne se bagarrait de trouver une solution.

Solution qui vint à point nommer en plein milieu d'une réunion professorale qui durait depuis plusieurs heures. Solution trouvée par Melbourne qui commence toujours de la façon suivante: thé gâché d'une manière comme d'une autre - ici, la tasse qui tombe au sol et se casse, diluant son contenu; un sorte de cri presque inhumain (proche du Mermish d'après l'ouïe affûtée du Directeur), et course à l'extérieur de la pièce, sans doute dans le but de chercher un livre en particulier.

Ne pas suggérer une assimilation à une Miss Granger qui n'en serait que plus encline à développer son côté Know-it-all.

Sachant comment le gosse - il - fonctionnait; les collègues poursuivirent la réunion en son absence.

Record du monde noté par Snape: aller-retour de Melbourne en un quart d'heure à peine. Néanmoins: revoir sa condition physique. Fébrile, le jeune homme contenait avec peine son idée prête à leur exploser à la figure à tout instant; conscient qu'ils en étaient encore à la constatation de la vie scolaire usuelle.

Le genre de sujets barbants qui, en l'état actuel, pouvait être écourté; songea un Snape bien curieux ce soir.

\- Je sais bien que tout le monde ici avait envie de faire son travail correctement; cependant si Melbourne n'accouche pas sous peu, il risque la syncope et je me refuse de le mener jusqu'à l'infirmerie, susurra-t-il.

Malgré sa trépidation, Melbourne eut le loisir de lui glisser un regard noir.

Dumbledore sourit et interrogea le reste du staff, qui accepta unanimement de laisser tomber les soucis habituels en cette soirée.

\- Serait-ce quelque chose en rapport avec le Ministère, William; interrogea le Directeur.

Le professeur des Muggle Studies opina du chef avant de dire laconiquement (une première!):

\- Faut leur demander l'autorisation d'être armés et de faire un travail équivalent à celui des Aurors.

Silence.

Puis,

Brouhaha monstre, questions, doutes, critiques en tous sens dans la salle des enseignants.

Dumbledore leva la main pour intimer au calme, ce que toutes et tous finirent par faire de manière récalcitrante; ayant encore beaucoup de choses à exprimer.

\- C'est une demande assez irrégulière que celle-ci, murmura le Directeur. Mais plutôt adéquate…

\- C'est purement légal (McGonagall parut à la fois amusée et irritée par ce mot) et j'ai lu quelques mentions de situations graves dans lesquelles les enseignants de Hogwarts avaient pris le statut de défenseurs de l'ordre public pour grossir les rangs des Aurors.

\- Ces quelques mentions ont pu ainsi nourrir le propos purement théorique du texte de loi qui appuie la légalité d'une telle démarche; répliqua Dumbledore calmement.

Melbourne haussa les épaules.

\- Vous savez autant que moi que tant qu'on ne vit pas les choses, nous ne pouvons que demeurer flous lorsqu'on rédige un texte de loi; dit-il d'un ton tout à fait banal.

L'évidence même, bien entendu, soupira intérieurement Snape.

\- Monsieur Melbourne, je vous laisse le soin de rédiger cette demande, avec tous les arguments qui appuient en ce sens et je me chargerai d'une relecture et de son envoi; commanda le Directeur.

Charlie Gladstone ne se sentait pas mieux depuis qu'il avait osé dire à Melbourne qui il était. Certes, cela avait été naïf de sa part de croire ne fusse qu'une seconde que d'avoir un allié l'aiderait à surmonter toutes ses difficultés; mais la peine était double: la douleur du quotidien et la pleine conscience qu'il n'allait pas mieux.

Il ne savait ce qu'il y avait de plus terrible entre être mégenré par 99,9% des gens ou le fait de ne pas pouvoir un jour en parler à ses propres parents pour - horreur absolue - transitioner.

Alors, entre tous les étudiants et les énigmes autour des compétences de Potter en potions et des plans de meurtre de Malfoy; Snape finit par daigner s'interroger sur le cas Gladstone.

Etrange que l'Aiglon attire son attention pour la première fois depuis l'année passée. La discrétion de l'enfant avait fini par signifier autre chose qu'une grande timidité et cela n'avait pas échappé au regard inquisiteur du Corbeau.

Déformation professionnelle oblige: observer, observer, observer encore et encore son entourage. De cette façon, le professeur de Défenses avait fini par noter le changement subtil dans l'attitude de Gladstone.

Sa timidité maintenait un mur presque infranchissable d'avec les autres élèves, presque dans le sens où l'enfant discutait de temps en temps avec ses camarades de chambrée. Maintenant, c'était pire: Gladstone s'était totalement renfermé(e) et semblait encore plus en peine avec son apparence physique qu'auparavant.

Au risque d'être moins concentré(e) et de rater de peu une note abyssale lorsque le Corbeau leur avait rendu un essai assez complexe.

Pas le temps de se perdre en pensées inutiles, Snape prit les devants rapidement, après avoir été assuré dans ses observations. Cependant, au lieu d'en référer directement avec son homologue Flitwick, il préféra tâter le terrain avec Melbourne. Le Maître de Potions avait bien entendu remarqué que son jeune collègue avait eu aidé le professeur de Charmes dans son rôle de Head, lorsqu'Umbridge limitait les mouvements des enseignants.

Sans mentionner ces rares, mais réelles, fois où il avait été témoin de ces rendez-vous…

\- Ah, s'étonna Melbourne en ouvrant la porte de son bureau, tasse de thé fumante en main. Vous ne saignez pas, donc vous ne venez pas vous cacher de Dumbledore et de Pomfrey; ajouta-t-il en lui laissant le passage d'un ton évident.

Avant qu'un bâillement casse cet instant sérieux. Snape roula les yeux et laissa son collègue lui imposer une tasse pleine de… Il huma le parfum, les orbes clos: verveine, mélisse, passiflore. Il haussa un sourcil. Non, il n'avait pas besoin de dormir… Soit, si; or c'était un peu tôt pour cela. Il avait une ronde à effectuer, _lui_.

\- J'ai besoin de discuter avec vous sur un élève; lâcha le Corbeau sans ambages.

\- Heu… Il vous faudrait être plus précis… Il y a mille étudiants ici; rétorqua Melbourne, les sourcils froncés.

Pas la peine de s'énerver, le Directeur des Slytherin avait été vague.

\- Gladstone; répondit-il sobrement.

Ah. L'agitation soudaine de la part de Melbourne était inattendue. Snape haussa à nouveau un sourcil, expectatif.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé, finit par demander le professeur des Muggle Studies.

\- Rien de spécifique; mais comme je la trouve coupée du monde, je me demande si quelque chose la perturbe…

Silence. Snape soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps avec ça; alors, il décida de faire semblant d'employer la Legilimencie pour mettre un peu la pression. Il grogna évidemment lorsque Melbourne alla bien plus vite que nécessaire et le Désarma.

Bien que Snape avait réussi à garder la main sur sa baguette, ce geste l'irrita plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Je crois qu'on est en train de perdre les pédales, marmonna Melbourne, un tantinet penaud. Désolé… C'est un réflexe.

Snape leva la main pour l'interrompre dans ces paroles futiles.

\- Pas la peine de nier que vous n'avez pas des soupçons ou n'êtes pas dans la confidence, de ce fait; reprit le Corbeau, visiblement taquin.

\- Oh, non; juste que ce ne sont pas des confidences qu'on balance impunément; contre-carra Melbourne.

\- Donc, vous _savez_ ; lâcha Snape, les yeux plissés de soupçon.

A cela, son collègue se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Devons-nous nous attendre à une manifestation… Ah, brutale?

\- Je n'en sais rien; répondit Melbourne d'un ton mesuré, comprenant le sous-entendu de son collègue. Je l'observe de loin et espère que la situation ne lui échappera pas…

Snape dut battre en retraite sur ce point-là, laissant ce souci sur les épaules seules de Melbourne. Il s'avérait cependant que Flitwick se préoccupait également de Gladstone, sans paraître dans la confidence pour autant. Bien. Au moins y avait-il des adultes responsables qui avaient un oeil sur cet(te) élève.

Début novembre, Snape avait été le premier (et sans doute le seul, paranoïaque tel qu'il était) enseignant à croire que le match de Quidditch était truqué. Il avait cru ouïr dans les couloirs de Hogwarts que l'équipe des Lions était la plus minable depuis des années, que les entraînements se passaient mal et là… Leur jeu avait été ordinaire.

\- Soit vous avancez une preuve, soit vous laissez tomber; avait grincé McGonagall le soir même, alors qu'une forme de liesse se pressait entre les quatre murs de la Grande Salle.

Snape avait pressé ses lèvres, aigre, avant de tourner son attention sur son repas, une sensation bien trop connue palpitant à son bras gauche. Oh, ce n'était devenu que routine depuis le retour du Mage Noir. Sa Marque se rappelait à lui de temps en temps, comme anticipant l'Appel, rendant la douleur vivace, même en son absence.

N'en pouvant plus de prétendre, et n'ayant pas faim de toute façon, le Corbeau avait quitté la table professorale de manière précipitée.

Il lui fallut attendre les congés d'hiver pour avoir un début de réponse. Ah, ce cher Slughorn… Trop bon, à lui communiquer que le jeune Potter avait été récompensé d'une fiole de Felix Felicis pour avoir brillamment réussi sa potion.

Ni d'une, ni de deux; Snape avait harponné Potter à la fin de son cours, le dernier du trimestre, sous aucun motif valable. Pas besoin de broder une quelconque histoire. Les étudiants devaient obéir: point.

\- Vous avez utilisé du Felix Felicis pour le match de Quidditch, susurra le Corbeau, à peine furent-ils seuls dans la pièce.

\- Quoi, s'exclama Potter qui ne s'y était pas attendu. Non, répondit-il sèchement. J'ai… Juste fait semblant d'en mettre dans le gobelet de Ron pour lui redonner confiance; mais je ne l'ai pas fait!

A son grand désespoir, le gosse disait la vérité.

La paranoïa de Snape devenait maladive. Il voyait le mal partout.

\- N'utilisez pas cette potion à des fins puériles, monsieur Potter; recommanda le professeur d'un ton sec en guise de conclusion.

Potter marmonna à peine une réponse affirmative, ses orbes vert bouteille le dardant de toute son impertinence.

Désormais seul dans la salle de classe, Snape laissa échapper un soupir profond, de ceux qui semblent venir de très loin et n'attendaient que d'être hourdis. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette année, étrange, loin d'être ordinaire; ces prises de risques constantes entre les uns et les autres…

Les soupçons n'allaient pas dans un seul sens: Potter fixait de plus en plus Snape de cette manière qui lui était propre.

Cela n'avait pas échappé à Melbourne, qui en parla au principal concerné dès qu'ils furent en ronde.

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas outre-mesure, nargua Snape. J'ai l'habitude avec lui…

\- Bah, il est tellement persuadé que vous êtes un Death Eater loyal… jeta Melbourne l'air de rien, en haussant les épaules. N'empêche que cela ne fait que confirmer ce qu'il m'a dit l'autre soir…

Snape se retourna, aveuglant son collègue avec son Lumos. Son regard était sans équivoques.

\- Potter m'a dit qu'il vous a entendu proposer votre aide à Malfoy pour un truc… J'imagine un truc de Death Eaters, finit-il en murmurant, les sourcils froncés. Bref, et il est venu avec cet argument qu'il croyait infaillible: que vous êtes un Death Eater.

L'immobilité et le silence du Corbeau le laissèrent songeur. En temps normal, Snape répliquait, acerbe, aussi mordant qu'un serpent. Là, rien.

\- Ne me dites pas que…

\- Que quoi, le coupa le Maître de Potions, soudain aussi dangereux qu'un Inferi, dans cette obscurité quasi-totale et ce timbre de voix à faire arracher quelques sueurs froides.

\- Non, je viens de rapprocher l'affaire du collier maudit avec cette potentielle entrevue et je crois que j'ai besoin d'une clope, par George…

Snape n'avait pas le temps de se faire son propre sang d'encre; Melbourne ayant en toute sincérité pâli sous ses yeux.

Dumbledore allait être content, tiens.

Non pas que cela surprenait Snape. Après tout, Potter en était venu à la même conclusion, mû par sa haine contre son professeur… Mais gérer Melbourne était une autre paire de manches. Dumbledore n'allait vraiment pas aimer, déjà avait-il mis en garde Snape et tenu à distance le jeune homme au maximum de crainte qu'il ne devine tout et fasse capoter leur plan.

Plan qui comprenait l'assassinat de Dumbledore par Snape.

\- Je pense qu'il ne faille pas l'approcher dans le but de l'enrôler dans nos propres plans; néanmoins, il faut prendre en considération le fait qu'il parvienne à faire des rapprochements qui pourraient mettre en péril ce que nous avions prévu; narra Snape dans l'intimité du bureau du Directeur un soir.

Malgré ce qu'il disait, le Corbeau espérait que ce qu'il rapportait de Melbourne persuaderait le Directeur de laisser tomber son assassinat. Certes, l'homme se mourait lentement, avec force peines, de par le peu qu'il cédait à faire voir à son subalterne; or, il savait tout aussi bien que rien ne ferait changer d'avis le grand vainqueur de Grindelwald.

Rien de plus vicieux qu'un espoir voué à l'échec d'être réalisé.

Dumbledore l'avait écouté en silence, les mains jointes servant d'appui à son menton, l'air à la fois fatigué et méditatif.

\- Nous savons tous deux que William finirait par faire ce rapprochement; dit-il dans un souffle au bout d'un moment, les orbes clos. Ceci dit, je suis d'avis qu'il faille le tenir à l'écart. Il a déjà beaucoup à porter sur ses épaules; entre le travail qu'il tente d'accomplir dans ses cours et la liaison qu'il a auprès du Ministère pour arranger tout le monde…

Sans oublier Gladstone, songea le Maître de Potions… Ou l'avait-il dit à voix haute, se demanda-t-il soudain, effaré, lorsque Dumbledore ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et fronçait les sourcils.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec Miss Gladstone, questionna le Directeur, soudain intéressé par autre chose que Potter, Malfoy, Voldemort ou même Scrimgeour.

Snape se maudit de ne pas avoir été discret comme d'ordinaire. Il soupira faiblement, se massa les tempes d'un air absent avant de répondre avec réluctance:

\- Il apparaît que Miss Gladstone est plus… Réservée qu'en temps normal; et il s'avère que Melbourne en sait le fond, qu'il refuse de m'en parler, ou d'en référer à Flitwick… Cependant, tous les deux sont attentifs quant à l'évolution de la fille…

\- Rien d'alarmant, j'espère; pressa ensuite Dumbledore, sincère dans le ton de sa voix - sans doute avait-il trop vu de choses lui échapper en rapport avec les étudiants de cette école ces vingt dernières années.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'en sais rien… Mais, je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de se faire trop de souci à l'heure actuelle; lui répondit Snape. Au fait, comme vous le sous-entendiez tout à l'heure: où en est Melbourne avec le Ministère?

Cette fois-ci, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le Directeur lui sourit avant de lui répondre.

\- Eh bien, comme convenu, j'ai un rendez-vous avec le Ministre au tout début des congés de Noël et la demande de renforcement des pouvoirs des enseignants est en cours de validation.

Bien, bien; si les choses allaient en s'arrangeant de ce côté-là, tant mieux, songeait le Maître de Potions.

A l'approche de Noël, capter l'attention des élèves en cours devenait un peu plus complexe que d'ordinaire. Les plus jeunes en particulier, pour celles et ceux qui n'avaient jamais vu autant de neige de leur vie jusqu'ici.

En potions, nul besoin de s'efforcer à quoique ce soit pour remettre les jeunes dans le droit chemin des études, les cachots coupés du monde. C'était bien évidemment plus compliqué pour les autres matières, surtout les cours qui étaient dispensés au sein du domaine.

\- Un peu plus et je finirai par trouver un élève étranglé par un Filet du Diable, marmonnait Sprout, bien que son ton lugubre n'avait rien d'un mauvais présage, elle-même sachant ô combien il était excitant d'avoir de la neige au moment des fêtes de fin d'année.

Ses collègues l'écoutaient distraitement, entre planification de cours, correction de copies et bavardages en petits groupes dans la salle des professeurs.

\- Cela me fait penser… murmura McGonagall qui s'affairait avec plein de choses à la fois, notamment la gestion du collège, surtout en l'absence du Directeur; je souhaite confirmer ou infirmer l'absence du corps professoral lors des congés, dit-elle un peu plus clairement, un rouleau de parchemin en particulier entre les mains. Je ne note absents que celles et ceux qui le sont vraiment, quelques absences périodiques ne rentrant pas dans cette catégorie.

Ceci pour assurer au maximum le service de base malgré une chute d'effectifs durant ces deux semaines… Et couvrir habilement les mouvements des membres de l'Ordre.

Une fois que tout le monde eut confirmé qui de sa présence, qui de son absence, la professeure de Transfiguration rappela la nécessité d'être joignables à tout instant. Melbourne espérait que ses collègues trouveraient un moyen discret pour l'atteindre, comme il avait prévu de servir de la soupe à la Red Cross dans le Londres Muggle. Nul besoin de mentionner le fait qu'un courrier envoyé par un hibou était loin de l'être…

Une surprise de taille l'attendait devant la salle de cours qu'il employait le plus pour ses leçons en ce dernier jour du trimestre: une sorte de poupée Voodoo pendue à la porte, piquée d'aiguilles à plusieurs endroits attendait sagement d'être décrochée.

Un frisson parcourut son échine et il s'empressa de retirer la chose avant que les élèves n'arrivent dans le couloir et soient également témoins de cette menace.

OK, donc, qui dit professeur de Muggle Studies dit menaces à la Muggle… Il expira longuement, regretta d'avoir à donner cours incessamment sous peu, car il aurait bien besoin de se calmer et… Non, stop, se dit-il, Occlumencie. Fais le vide dans ta tête - il s'appliqua à le faire et les élèves arrivèrent peu de temps après qu'il ait l'esprit le plus vide possible.

Rien ne transparaissait de la part des étudiants face à lui, tandis qu'il observait tout le monde dans l'expectative de glaner un quelconque indice tout en dispensant son cours.

Cette heure et demie lui parut longue à en crever, mais il tint bon, les laissa partir avec des devoirs avant de s'écrouler sur sa chaise, cesser d'occluder et de soupirer. Que faire dans ce cas de figure? Le protocole indiquait qu'il lui fallait communiquer un rapport officiel auprès de Dumbledore et de lancer une sorte d'enquête pour trouver le ou les coupables et les punir en conséquence. Cependant, le jeune homme se ravisa, sûr que ce n'était que le prix à payer pour enseigner une telle matière, et n'être qu'un Mudblood… Puis, ce n'était qu'une simple poupée, sans claire menace de mort derrière, tout était gérable.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise bis lorsque Victoria l'accueillit le soir-même avec un rouleau de parchemin anonyme; contenant de claires menaces. La chouette avait eu l'air de deviner le contenu du courrier qu'elle s'était vue obligée de délivrer, en dehors du courrier du matin usuel, car elle se tenait éloignée de son maître comme se punissant de ne pas avoir droit à son lot de caresses habituel. Melbourne s'en voulait pour elle, idioties d'émotions, et la fixait de biais, un peu honteux d'être le propriétaire qu'il était, une cible potentielle des Death Eaters; auprès d'un animal qui n'avait rien demandé.

Enfin, enfin, le château se vida d'une partie de ses occupants. Un peu de vacances méritées entre tout ce qu'il fallait garder sous un oeil scrutateur de peur que tout s'embrase.

Snape se permit néanmoins de faire réviser ses bases en défenses à un Melbourne particulièrement morose avant de le laisser partir accomplir sa charité.

Les quelques enseignants restés à demeure passaient plus de temps ensemble, à tenter de se détendre un tout petit peu entre deux rondes et quelques discutions tendues d'avec les Aurors au dehors.

Soit, l'esprit léger de Noël frappait de plein fouet tout le monde, or Snape ne le laissait embarquer que parce qu'il ne voulait jamais admettre que McGonagall puisse le décoiffer en terme de descente d'alcool. Satanée Écossaise.

Néanmoins, cette année, les esprits libres le furent moins, les enseignants davantage dans la réserve et s'arrêtant avant une quelconque gueule de bois.

Puis, l'Ordre et Voldemort se montraient assez demandants lors de cette trêve rêvée.

Le Lord convoqua tous ses subalternes trois jours exactement après le début des vacances pour faire un point sur la situation.

Snape dut essuyer une colère de frustration, lorsqu'il mit en lumière l'échec de la plupart des plans instigués sur Hogwarts: le Directeur était toujours vivant, non il n'arrivait pas à seconder Malfoy - en prétextant qu'il se montrait discret au vu des soupçons de Dumbledore à leur endroit.

Ensuite, il se permit de communiquer la demande expresse quant au renforcement des forces du côté des enseignants, indiquant par là que cela avait été requis suite à la mise en place du code rouge de sécurité par les Aurors. Le Corbeau détournait les choses de telle sorte que le jeune Malfoy ne prenne pas entière responsabilité de tout cela pour qu'il ne soit pas puni crûment - même si cela était plus ou moins de sa responsabilité… Néanmoins, Snape avait un minimum d'affection envers le garçon et avait parfaite connaissance des procédures employées par Voldemort pour punir ses subalternes. La lueur dans le regard de Narcissa lui indiquait qu'elle avait saisi ce qu'il faisait en douce et le remerciait d'un bref sourire du coin des lèvres. En même temps, tous deux savaient qu'il valait mieux éviter quoique ce soit sur Draco, car s'il avait le malheur de périr lors de l'une de ces sessions de punition, Snape mourrait également et leur petit plan éclaterait au grand-jour…. A la grande joie de Bellatrix Lestrange qui en profiterait pour démontrer que Snape n'était qu'un bon à rien… Et que les Malfoy auraient largement mérité les traitements dont ils avaient droit à l'heure actuelle, car peu dignes de confiance.

Enfin, une fois que tout le monde en ait eu fini avec son propre rapport, Voldemort annonça que la conquête du Ministère se conduirait sous peu, avec lenteur et parcimonie pour oser saisir le pouvoir dans les prochains mois.

Voilà que tout le monde s'activait pour de bon, grondait Snape de nouveau seul dans ses appartements. Il conjura un Patronus et y apposa un message à l'adresse de Dumbledore, en espérant qu'il soit joignable et seul, quérant une réunion de l'Ordre le plus rapidement possible. Il fallait que les quelques membres du Ministère dans ce groupe de résistance soient au fait de ce qui allait se tramer sous peu et qu'ils se démènent pour influencer autrui - quoique… Rien à faire avec l'Imperius Curse et les traîtres dormants qui grouillaient déjà dans les couloirs de l'institution politique; malgré la tentative de clarification menée par Scrimgeour à peine eut-il été nommé Ministre.

Les quatre ex-Slytherins se retrouvèrent le 23 décembre, dans un autre café de Londres.

Maïa leur informa qu'elle avait fini par décider de rester sur place, guerre ou pas guerre, arguant qu'il fallait bien des résistants au pouvoir futur… Elle se permit d'ajouter que ce qu'elle apprenait à son travail pourrait toujours être utile.

Les trois garçons l'écoutaient, avant qu'ils se mettent à débattre en long, large et de travers… Et qu'ils finissent par la rejoindre dans sa décision.

\- Je demanderai à Ellena de nous rejoindre… Elle a son lot de compétences, murmura Sertan.

\- Soit, mais si nous décidons de faire partie de la résistance, pourquoi pas essayer de contacter l'Ordre du Phoenix? On ne va pas se trouver seuls livrés à nous-mêmes et risquer de nous faire piéger et par les Death Eaters et par l'Ordre; questionna Haris.

\- Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils accepteraient des Slytherin parmi eux; s'échauffa Dhalim, guère naïf.

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien; nota Maïa. Nous pouvons très bien mettre en avant nos utilités au groupe et pousser plus loin en leur indiquant que nous n'avons jamais pris partie lorsque nous étudions… Si Dumbledore est là, il pourra confirmer nos dires et finir de convaincre tout le monde; conclut-elle.

Malgré la récalcitrance de ses camarades, ils furent unanimes pour _au moins tenter_.

Après son service du 24, Melbourne fut étonné de voir deux volatiles, que Victoria tenait à distance, guère encline à faire preuve d'hospitalité.

Des plumes retournées ou au sol firent comprendre au jeune homme qu'il y avait dû y avoir une échauffourée. Il soupira, saisit les courriers et les deux hiboux partirent sans demander leur reste, en hululant d'indignation.

\- Bon, je crois que tu devras assurer la livraison de mes réponses, marmonna Melbourne à sa chouette, loin d'être honteuse d'avoir été inhospitalière.

En effet, le premier courrier était la communication de la date de la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre et l'autre… Melbourne dut relire pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas halluciné.

 _Monsieur;_

 _Navrée de vous contacter en de telles circonstances et sans avoir pris la peine de prendre de vos nouvelles en amont; mais il s'agit d'une demande urgente et espère que vous répondrez favorablement:_

 _Dhalim, Haris, Sertan et moi souhaitons joindre l'Ordre._

 _Sachant le passif qu'il y a avec notre Maison et qu'il nous faille trouver un moyen de contacter l'Ordre; je me permets de vous contacter pour - au moins, venir avec vous._

 _En vous souhaitant de bonnes fêtes malgré tout, et dans l'attente d'une réponse que j'espère favorable,_

 _Je vous prie d'agréer, Monsieur, mes salutations distinguées._

 _Maïa._

Melbourne dut s'extirper de ses pensées, un peu perturbé par la tournure des choses; avant de prendre un papier qui traînait au coin et de rédiger une réponse brève: _Rejoignez-moi à Hogsmeade devant les Three Broomsticks le 26 à 18h45._

Il glissa le papier dans une enveloppe, l'attacha à la patte de Victoria, qui hulula doucement, avant de la laisser s'envoler dans ce ciel sans étoiles.


End file.
